Juego pasajero
by Cherrirely
Summary: Estaba enamorado de Kikyo perdidamente era la mujer perfecta pero su reputación no le permitía tenerla por lo tanto decidió enamorar a su hermanita de catorce años para acercarse a su verdadero amor.-FINAL-
1. El inicio del plan

-¿Cómo me veo?-Cepillo sus largos cabellos negros que brillaban con la tenue luz de la luna, no había duda que Kikyo era la mujer mas hermosa de la región su cara con piel blanca de porcelana, rasgos suaves y finos ojos poco expresivos que le daban un toque de sensualidad exquisito…-No te quedes callada- Dejo de cepillarse para sonreírle.

-Sabes que eres perfecta-Siguió observando sus ademanes estaba tan llena de gracia y cualidades, ni en un millón de años llegaría hacer como ella.

-Kagome algún día serás tan perfecta como yo-Continuo con su rutina quinientas cepilladas todas las noches para mantener su cabello lacio, le gustaba ser el centro de atención que todos la idolatraran, aspiraba incluso hacer reina de la corona.

-Hermana… ¿es cierto que te casaras con el joven Taicho?- los ojos se le apagaron cuando Kikyo la miro con frialdad, labios contraídos y el peine apunto de romperse.

-No me menciones a ese sujeto por favor Kagome solo es un hombre mal educado- Soltó un suspiro apretando los pequeños labios, casarse con el no era una opción…-Solo tienes catorce años cuando crezcas entenderás- Levanto una ceja, llevo su mano a la barbilla y sonrió con gracia, era una niña su cara aun marcaba rasgos infantiles ojos grandes expresivos labios pequeños pero gruesos una nariz respingada y cejas bien delineadas…-Mejor dicho una señorita- Agacho la vista notando la bata transparente de su hermana.

Se sonrojo por la poca discreción de Kikyo, tomo la sabana cubriéndose con ella…-Espero ser tan bonita como tu- a pesar de tener catorce su pecho era muy grande, sobresalía demasiado no exageradamente pero sus demás amigas eran planas como tablas.

-Inuyasha y que piensas hacer para acercarte a Kikyo- Paso el dedo por la orilla de la copa con la mirada perdida, que amigo tan coscolino tenia si esa dama de alta sociedad le hubiese hecho caso ya estaría buscando a otra victima pero como Kikyo Higurashi fue la única mujer que se le resistió su orgullo estaba roto.

-Ni idea- Levanto los hombros con fastidio, Kikyo seria suya le costara lo que le costara, que mujer mas fascinante resistirse a sus millones, pero sobre todo a su atractivo no es que fuera vanidoso pero sabia lo bien parecido que era.

-Si no tienes a una puedes tener a otra- Sonrió picaramente dejando la copa en la mesa, era poca la información que tenia de la familia Higurashi pero lo suficiente para enterarse que Kikyo tenia una hermana.

-¿A que te refieres?- Junto las cejas formando una pequeña arruga en su frente por la incógnita, ¿Tener a otra?, imposible estaba loco por esa mujer ninguna otra le llegaría a los talones.

-Tiene una Hermana, no se bien que edad ni como es pero si es pariente de tu "amada" tiene que ser bonita- Casi se atraganta de la risa por decir la palabra "amada", como si Inuyasha tomara enserio a las mujeres.

-No estoy interesado en otra mujer pero me has dado una idea- Enfatizo sus rasgos maliciosos que de por si ya eran notorios, los ojos miel le brillaron como los de un demonio a punto de conseguir el alma de un pobre desgraciado.

-Esa mirada tuya no me gusta-Aun siendo mejores amigos detestaba que Inuyasha rompiera tantos corazones a su paso y no es que el fuera un santo pero jamás se involucraba demasiado solo era pasión pero Inuyasha las conquistaba, las enamoraba para después dejarlas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Por dios Kagome péinate- Acomodo sus guantes blancos con delicadeza, se miro en el espejo estirando la espalda para tener una posición mas recta, llevo las manos a su vestido de seda rosa con pequeñas flores blancas tallándolo, debía estar perfecta, miro sus mangas de tres cuartos, arrugo la frente y arranco el pequeño hilo que salía de una de ellas….-Impecable- Camino lento como si flotara cosa que resultaba difícil con ese vestido de princesa.

-¡Espérame!- Paso la mano por su cabello ondulado intentando acomodarlo, no tuvo tiempo de peinarse, agarro su gorro amarillo acomodándolo en su cabello alborotado, choco con Kikyo que volteo y la miro molesta.

-A ver- Acomodo el pequeño gorro amarrándolo en su barbilla para formar un moño…-Así esta mejor- Sonrió dulcemente por el aspecto de su Pequeña Hermana, era una muñequita con aquel vestido blanco con escote de cuadro decorado con flores amarillas que combinaban con el adorno de su cabeza.

-No se por que tenemos que ir a la iglesia todos los días es aburrido- Frunció el ceño siguiéndole el paso a su Hermana, siempre lo mismo los sermones del padre Myoga y las ancianas durmiéndose sonrió ante aquella imagen, para chocar de nueva cuenta con Kikyo…-Oye- Su voz sonó molesta, ladeo la cabeza para ver al frente.

Ahí estaba como un demonio asechándola cuando entendería que no quería nada con el, tomo a Kagome de la mano para jalarla…-Apresúrate- Le paso por un lado sin mirarlo.

Imposible no ver a ese Hombre de tez bronceada ojos miel, cabello negro y largo que sujetaba con un listón negro vestido elegantemente…-Que alto- Susurro con la vista arriba, se sonrojo cuando se topo con sus pupilas que le quemaron los ojos.

La siguió con los ojos hasta que entro, con que esa era la susodicha hermana de Kikyo muy pequeña para su gusto pero esto le beneficiaba a sus planes, entre mas ingenua mejor.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-No me gusta la idea de que vallas sola… pero debes aprender-Le extendió la mano con el sobre entre los dedos, sus padres como de costumbre estaban viajando por Europa, la rutina era mandarles cada mes una carta informando de su situación.

-No soy una niña-Se lo arrebato juntando los labios tensamente, solo por que Kikyo tenia cuatro años mas que ella se creía una adulta ¿Qué eran 4 años?

-No tardes y no hables con extraños-Le reprendió seriamente observándola marcharse, sabia lo bonita que era la pequeña Kagome y no podía arriesgarla a esos malandrines como Inuyash Taicho que buscaban aprovecharse de jóvenes ingenuas y su Hermana era un blanco fácil.

-No entiendo por que tanta disciplina… solo es mi hermana- Caminaba a toda prisa compitiendo con ese estruendoso vestido que sujetaba con ambas manos, se detuvo mirando el edificio "Correo" suspiro para entrar y tocar la campanilla desesperadamente.

-Ya voy ya voy…-El muchacho brinco al ver a la niña mirando a todos lados danzando los dedos sobre la mesa…-Señorita buenas tardes- Pero que preciosa era ¿Qué edad tenia? Se miraba pequeña.

-Tome envié esto-Se lo dio sin verlo, al ver que el joven no lo tomaba levanto la vista con el ceño fruncido…-Oiga tengo prisa- Movió los labios de un lado a otro infantilmente.

-Ah si disculpe-La tomo suspirando, por ahí pasaban siempre mujeres de la alta alcurnia eran arrogantes y petulantes pero ella fue tan sencilla incluso grosera para ser una niña rica.

-No hables con extraños- Se detuvo echándose aire con la mano tampoco tenia que caminar como maquina, volteo notando el parque cubierto de árboles pasto y varias bancas, solo un minuto, camino hasta el dejándose caer en el asiento mas cercano.

-¿Por qué esta tan sola? Señorita- Que coincidencias de la vida encontrarse con su victima en ese lugar y a solas, se acerco lento para no asustarla sonrió al notar lo confiada que estaba.

Se levanto de la banca mirándolo era ese hombre que su hermana detestaba…-Disculpe pero no me permiten hablar con extraños- ¿Por qué no podía moverse? El era tan impactante como Kikyo.

-Pues si me dejas conocerte podría dejar de ser un extraño-Se cruzo de brazos quedando a una distancia considerable…-Eres muy bonita te lo han dicho- Sonrió por las mejillas que tomaron un tono rosado.

-No-Agacho la cabeza ocultando la vergüenza que eso le causo, era verdad era un mal educado…-Señor Taicho mi hermana me espera y se enoja cuando tardo demasiado- Quería irse de no ser por sus piernas que no pensaban lo mismo hubiese echado a correr.

-No me digas señor soy Inuyasha ¿Te parezco un señor?- Avanzo otro paso sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-No… pero no puedo tutearlo seria una grosera- Cerro los ojos mordiéndose los labios, Inuyasha, le causo cosquillas pensar en llamarlo por su nombre…-Solo las personas que son muy cercanas se tutean- eso le había enseñado Kikyo.

-Entonces que te parece si nos vemos mañana a la hora de misa-Se hizo a un lado para que Kagome pasara…-Hasta mañana- Dijo con el tono de voz grueso.

Ni el peso del vestido ni los nervios evitaron que saliera del parque casi corriendo, imposible el la invito a pasar tiempo a su lado… como un hombre tan perfecto buscaba platica con una chiquilla como ella, sonrió sin dejar de caminar.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Kikyo… puedo preguntarte algo- Termino de ponerse su camisón para sentarse en la cama, se moría de la curiosidad, debía preguntarle por que odiaba tanto a Inuyasha parecía un hombre agradable.

-Cual-Quito la sabana para que Kagome se metiera, era costumbre arroparla, pronto crecería y entonces ya no querría ser tratada como su pequeña.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Inuyasha?- Se asusto por la cara de molestia que puso, trago saliva tapándose la mitad de la cara con la sabana.

-No deberías llamarle por su nombre es un desconocido y eso es algo que no te concierne ya duérmete-Le dio un beso en la frente, que curiosa y peor irrespetuosa no era la educación que le dio todos esos años, llamar a un hombre tan despreciable por su nombre, tomo la manija presionándola…-Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana- Suspiro acomodándose en posición fetal, que rara era Kikyo, mañana el la cito en el parque y de verdad quería verlo otra vez.

-¡Pero te haz vuelto loco!-apretó su sien, que dolor de cabeza le provocaban las locuras de Inuyasha, pensó que no podía caer mas bajo pero lo hizo aprovecharse de una niña de solo catorce años…-No se te ocurra propasarte es solo una niña- Sonrió tratando de relajarse.

-Todo depende de Kikyo, si de verdad le importa su Hermanita me hará caso- Si, incluso podía propasarse con una niña por obtener el amor de esa mujer.

-Eres joven bien parecido y solo tienes veinte años podrías conseguir a cualquier otra- Intentar convencerlo de su locura era imposible pero no perdía nada eso era mejor que mirar como abusaban de una ingenua.

-Te lo repetiré de nuevo… No quiero a nadie mas- Coloco los pies en el escritorio con fastidio, como podía Miroku hablarle de moral si el se acostó con niñas de quince años en sus momentos de locura….-Mañana la veré primero la enamoro y después haré que Kikyo me mire con ella-.

-Como quieras-Puso los ojos en blanco, mejor no involucrarse en los asuntos de Inuyasha que hiciera lo que mejor le pareciera, al final el que tendría cargos de conciencia seria el.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-Rezare por tu salud Kagome, descansa pequeña-Se levanto de la cama cubriéndose el cabello con el chal de encaje blanco.

Mantenía la sabana hasta el cuello, Sonrió quitándosela descubriendo el vestido rosa pálido con un pequeño moño en el escote, tomo aire lentamente estaba muy nerviosa, brinco de la cama se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió iluminando el cuarto con los rayos solares…-Si quiero salir tendré que brincar-Que bueno que su cuarto se ubicaba en el primer piso la distancia de el suelo parecía poca un metro aproximadamente…-Quieres ir verdad- Coloco la mano a el barandal con la otra se tomo el vestido pasando un pie después el otro y brinco cayendo en el pasto…-Au-Se acaricio el brazo observando un gran raspón.

-Señorita Kikyo le he dicho hoy que se ve sumamente hermosa- Sonrió burlonamente por el gesto rígido de la joven que le volteo la cara siguiendo de largo, apretó el puño endureciendo la risa que testaruda, pero esa mujer se convertiría en su esposa, metió la mano en su chaqueta sacando un reloj.

Siguió masajeándose el brazo acelerando el paso, se mordió los labios con fuerza al ver el cuarto…-¡Au!- se llevo la mano a la boca, observo sus dedos con dolor, de los nervios había mordido sus labios sacándose sangre no le importo el punzante dolor al verlo ahí entre los arbustos corrió.

-Kagome- se cubrió la boca con la mano intentando no reírse de lo sucia que venia, mejillas con un poco de tierra el cabello desordenado con pasto y el vestido lleno de polvo…-Tuviste percances en llegar- Soltó una ricita burlesca.

-No te rías-Miro sus ropas sonrojada tanto que se esforzó en peinarse incluso Eligio el vestido mas bonito que tenia y de nada sirvió termino hecha un asco.

-Me agrada que me tutees ¿Eso significa que soy alguien confiable?-Se acerco pasando su dedo por los labios de la niña cubiertos de una mancha de sangre, llevo el dedo a sus labios lamiéndolo…-Dulce, como tu-

Pestañeo varias veces impresionada, Era verdad le hablo como un conocido…-Si eso creo- Si, era confiable y apenas lo conocía pero no era una mala persona como Kikyo le dijo.

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a un lugar mas seguro… si tu hermana me ve aquí y hablando contigo no te dejaría salir nunca mas-Le tomo la mano muy delgada y pequeña algo de esperarse de una niña.

Acento con la cabeza sin dejar de ver como la sujetaba, era muy fuerte seguro la levantaba con facilidad…-Inuyasha… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre no recuerdo habértelo dicho?-Siguió su paso caminaba muy rápido.

Se detuvo para verla, era una niña muy perspicaz para su edad…-Si alguien me interesa lo averiguo- Que confiada era, la segunda vez que se miraban y ya lo llamaba por su nombre, bueno al final el quería eso pero pensó le costaría mas trabajo.

-¿Yo te intereso? O mi hermana-Hizo los ojos pequeños recelosamente no quería ser utilizada para que el se acercara a Kikyo.

Sonrió picaramente…-¿Con quien estoy en este momento?- Le acaricio la mano, ella temblaba no sabia si por la caricia o por miedo.

-Es verdad perdón por desconfiar- Suspiro caminando de nueva cuenta, Kikyo siempre le decía que debía ser menos ingenua y averiguar siempre las cosas y el por que de ellas aunque solo tuviera catorce años y en algunos meses cumpliera quince nunca era tarde para ser inteligente y no permitir que se aprovecharan.

Mas fácil de lo que pensó… engañar a esa niña no seria complicado si cada mentira que decía le resultaba creíble…-Llegamos… en este lugar no hay gente que pueda vernos-La soltó caminando a la terraza.

Miro alrededor con la frente arrugada ¿Cómo llego ahí? Estaba tan concentrada en los movimientos de Inuyasha que se olvido de ver el camino, se asomo impresionada de ese lugar, se miraba toda la ciudad…-¿Dónde estamos?- Pestañeo varias veces sonriendo.

-Es la vieja catedral… ¿No viste la entrada?- La observo extrañado pero que distraída, debería estar haciendo cosas mas importantes como cerrar algunos negocios pero Kikyo le interesaba en exceso y era su prioridad por el momento, seria una tarde muy aburrida con esa chiquilla.

-Y por que vinimos aquí… imagino debe tener un significado especial para ti-Lo miro con una tierna sonrisa los ojos abiertos y expresivos.

Ladeo la cara sorprendido… si lo pensaba con detenimiento era la primera vez que traía a una mujer a ese lugar ahí solía meditar y estar solo, bueno pero Kagome no era una mujer si no una niña así que no contaba…-Cuando era pequeño mi padre solía traerme aquí… en ese entonces era un buen cristiano- Se dibujo en sus labios la picares.

-Aun eres un buen cristiano… pienso que aunque la gente no valla a la iglesia siempre, no deja de ser buena-Fijo la vista al horizonte montañoso, sus recuerdos de infancia eran borrosos, no recordaba a ver pasado mucho tiempo con sus padres.

-Díselo a los demás- Que interesante pensamiento para alguien tan pequeño, otra en su lugar lo hubiera visto con pavor o pensando lo malo que era…-Y dime Kagome ¿tienes novio?-

Agacho la cabeza apretando el barandal de madera… tener novio pero si solo tenia catorce con trabajo hablaba con muchachos…-No, soy demasiado joven para esas cosas- Brinco al notar la mano de Inuyasha sobre la suya.

-¿Y no te gustaría ser mi novia?- Entrelazo sus dedos levantando su mano, la piel de la niña palideció, la soltó carcajeándose demoníacamente…-No te pongas así solo bromeo-Miro al frente de nuevo.

-Si que me diste un susto- Presiono su estomago por el revoloteo… era una sensación extraña, seguro se estaba enfermando por mentirle a Kikyo.

-Es normal que las señoritas bonitas tengan novio… es raro que tu no lo tengas- Todo ese enredo iba por buen camino, esa niña estaba cayendo en su red como un animalito indefenso a su merced para ser sacrificado muy pronto.


	2. Tejiendo la red

Miro la casona con pavor, eran casi las cinco de la tarde kikyo la mataría por escaparse así ¿Qué iba a decirle?, dio un paso al frente para abrir la casa pero brinco del susto cuando escucho la voz de su hermana detrás suyo.

-Kagome que haces fuera de la cama- Cerro el abanico de mano de un golpe…-¿y bien?-Taconeo el zapato esperando su respuesta.

-Yo… -Intento sonreír forzadamente Kikyo era tan paranoica que podía enviar al pueblo entero a buscarla ¿Y si lo había hecho? Que miedo… metería en problemas al pobre de Inuyasha.

-Ya veo fuiste a buscarme verdad… por tu apariencia desarrapada parece que si te he dicho que si me demoro me esperes aquí-Le tomo el brazo metiéndola a la casa…-Kagome debes cuidar tu reputación si sigues actuando como una chiquilla que pensaran de nuestra familia-Le dio su paraguas y abanico a uno de los criados….-Bueno te compre algo-Hizo una seña a la servidumbre.

-¿Qué cosa?-Levanto la ceja y apretó los labios, observo el paquete que le entregaron con detalle…-Que es-Lo tomo acariciando la caja circular, quito la tapa y se quedo varios segundos mirando el regalo.

-No vas a decir nada ¿No te gusta?- Puso ojos tristes, se esforzó tanto en escoger el regalo para hacerla sentir mejor y si no le gustaba se sentiría fatal.

-Es muy bonita-Saco la muñeca, era hermosa de trapo, labios pequeños color rojo pelo rizado rubio y unos ojos azules expresivos….-Me ha encantado- Sonrío sinceramente esos detalles no le parecían aniñados por que aun era una niña y muy en el fondo le gustaba que la trataran como tal.

-Me alegra-La abrazo con jubilo hinchando el pecho de gozo, Kagome era como su hija prácticamente ella la crío desde que era una bebe.

-Quería pedirte permiso para ir a casa de Sango mañana ¿Puedo?- Presiono la muñeca con los dedos ansiosamente, quería ver a Inuyasha otra vez no sabia por que pero su compañía la ponía feliz.

-Claro que si pero yo te llevare- Se separo acomodándose el vestido, las amigas de Kagome no le parecían buena influencia pero si ella estaba feliz ni que hacer, debía aceptarlas.

-No preferiría ir caminando… tengo ganas- Amaba a su hermana muchísimo incluso mas que a sus propios padres pero casi siempre se sentía sofocada por los cuidados excesivos de esta.

-Como gustes, pero quiero que llegues temprano antes de las tres-Le dio la espalda caminando rumbo a su habitación…-Tomare una siesta estoy exhausta- Bostezo tapándose la boca con los dedos.

Dio vueltas con la muñeca revoloteando en el aire, mañana seria otro día maravilloso al lado de su amigo Inuyasha, su único y mejor amigo.

- Kikyo Higurashi pronto serás mi mujer- tomó el vaso de licor de un solo golpe, el alcohol le ardió solo por un momento, lo incorrecto de lo correcto lo diferenciaba muy bien pero no le importaba en lo mas mínimo quemarse en el mismo infierno por esa mujer, aunque ensuciara la reputación de una pobre niña.

-Buenos días Hermana-Le sonrío enredando su cabello en el dedo para darle forma ondulado, le paso por un lado a paso rápido.

-¿No piensas desayunar?-Se levanto acariciándose la barbilla desde cuando a Kagome le daba por ponerse lasos en el cabello por vestirse adecuadamente y usar color en los labios.

-Tengo prisa desayunare con Sango- Salio de la casa exhalando aire de alivio, hubiese deseado estar todo el día con el pero al menos podía verle unas cuantas horas, otro punto a su favor es que el punto de encuentro quedaba muy cerca de su casa, se detuvo echándose una ojeada mas, ¿notaria el lo bien vestida que iba?

-¿Señorita Higurashi?- Se acerco a ella escudriñándola con detalle, aunque su cara era dulce y aniñada el vestido mostraba la figura de mujer que se formaba a paso rápido, como era posible que Inuyasha fuese aprovecharse de esa incauta.

-¿Lo conozco?- No era amigo de Kikyo ni lo vio antes, era un hombre alto de ojos negros que combinaban con su cabello café oscuro, pantalones oscuros y saco…-Creo que no con su permiso-Hizo una pequeña reverencia por educación y siguió su camino.

Se le oprimió el pecho de solo pensar que esa criatura en este momento iba a reunirse con su verdugo pobre Niña sin saber lo que le esperaba… Inuyasha terminaría deshonrándola, a pesar de ser pequeña era muy hermosa estaba seguro de algo y es que cuando fuera mas grande llegaría a ser mejor que su Hermana.

Subió los escalones a prisa cuando el la trajo ni los noto pero ahora le parecían eternos, cruzo el pasillo iluminado con la luz que entraba por el balcón…-Inuyasha- Se detuvo mirando a todos lados, no estaba el semblante le entristeció, le rodearon la cara tapándole los ojos…-Se que eres tu Inuyasha-

Le devolvió la vista apoyando las manos en sus hombros y recargando la cabeza en su cuello quedando cerca de su oído…-Quería sorprenderte-Se separo por el estremecimiento de Kagome que fue muy evidente.

-No hagas eso se siente extraño-Movió su cuello pegándolo al hombro que rara sensación algo nuevo.

-Te hiciste algo en el cabello… se ve arreglado-Sonrío como un pequeño demonio, se veía de verdad hermosa.

-Esto no es nada solo le hice caso a Kikyo y me puse un listón- Sonrío feliz por el comentario, se esmero mucho en peinarse y en su arreglo y que lo notara era su propósito.

-Ya veo- Kikyo no solo era preciosa si no de buen corazón ¿Qué mas podía pedir?, hoy debía acelerar las cosas ya no aguantaba estar sin ella.

-Fue difícil salir de la casa es como una jaula de oro-Se acero al barandal recargándose en el con fastidio…-Quisiera ser libre como los pájaros que vuelan sin rumbo alguno-Cerro los ojos imaginándose su libertad.

-Aun los pájaros son controlados por el clima Kagome-El momento preciso para seducirla, las niñas como ellas caían tan fácilmente vulnerables y soñadoras a la libertad.

-Mi hermana me dice que cuando amas también te sientes libre, pero yo no lose por que nunca me he enamorado soy muy pequeña para comprender esas cosas o al menos eso dijo ella-Se volteo con la risa dulce en los labios.

-También la pasión te libera- Se acerco extendió su mano para tomar la de Kagome cubierta por el guante de encaje, quito lentamente el aguante con la punta del dedo y la puso en sus labios besando con delicadeza la piel pálida -¿Qué sentiste?-La soltó clavando los ojos miel en ella.

-No lose…- Acaricio la huella de lo que iniciara algo sin retorno…-Extraño, nadie había hecho eso, solo a mi hermana pero no a mi- Se comprimió cuando el inclino la cabeza posando los labios en los de ella.

-¿y ahora?-Sonrío picaramente, eran los labios mas suaves que había besado, seguro era su primer beso solo la virginidad podía saber también.

Se llevo los dedos a la boca con los ojos abiertos…-¿Esto esta bien?-No tenia idea si era correcto o no Kikyo no le hablo sobre las relaciones amistosas.

-Claro los amigos lo hacen siempre- Tenso la quijada para no reírse…-¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?- Puso ambas manos en el barandal impidiéndole escapar ahora que sabia que Kagome no tenia idea sobre lo que pasaba se aprovecharía de la situación.

Acento con la cabeza, el no espero, las mejillas se le encendieron esta vez fue diferente el comenzó a moverse como si jugara una batalla en su boca el tacto subió de nivel cuando menos lo espero Inuyasha tenia una mano en su pecho le sujetaba la cara con la mano libre, abrió los labios intentando respirar pero el acaricio el contorno de sus labios con la lengua, se estremeció de forma brutal el ardor de la cara pasaba a su cuerpo ¿Era esto normal?, la respiración aumento iba a morirse, sus manos estaban en el aire con los puños apretados.

Se separo para dejarla tomar aire, pero que chiquilla mas rígida, la observo preocupado estaba mas pálida que lo habitual como si se fuera a desmayar…-Kagome estas bien-No se movió ni un centímetro aun la aprisionaba.

Movió la cara negativamente, Inuyasha la cargo y fue entonces que se desmayo en sus brazos por la impresión.

-Kagome-La recostó en un viejo sillón empolvado, le dio golpecitos en la mejilla…-Despierta- Se sentó a su lado con la mano aun en la mejilla.

Abrió los ojos…-Ya estoy bien-Se levanto mirando de reojo sonrojada, recordar ese beso le causaba escalofríos.

-Seamos claros recuerdas cuando te dije que quería ser tu novio-Le tomo la barbilla haciendo que volteara…-Los novios se besan deberías acostumbrarte-Se hinco quedando frente a ella.

-Yo si quiero ser tu novia- Sonrío agachando la vista…-Es solo que no se que hacen los novios- Se mordió el labio de vergüenza.

-Deja que yo te enseñe… empecemos con las clases de hoy te parece si esta vez no te desmayas-Le tomo la cara haciendo que la acercara.

El aire se le cortaba por la cercanía, cerro los ojos por reflejo y se dejo guiar por el no supo cuando ni como comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo primero fue lento, se separo un poco, rompiendo el pequeño hilo de saliva…-¿Que haces?- La presionaba tan fuerte a su cuerpo que comenzaba a asfixiarse…-¿Esto esta bien?- Los dedos expertos de Inuyasha desanudaban los lazos de su vestido.

-Si-Besaba el cuello de la niña con delicadeza, logro aflojar el vestido para descorrer las mangas…-No tengas miedo esto es normal- Ya no estaba guiándose por el plan trazado ni siquiera pensaba, se perdió en esa piel virgen y en esos labios que temblaban con su tacto.

Sudaba frío por los sentimientos que la envolvían, le rodio el cuello con ambas manos, Inuyasha se levanto cargándola de la cintura para recostarla en el sillón…-Tengo calor- susurro, a pesar de estar debajo el peso no le parecía molesto.

-Esto te lo quitara- Se levanto un poco para voltearla y romper el resto de lazos que sujetaba el vestido.

Se volteo con los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo a lo desconocido…-No qui-e-ro-Tartamudeo pero su suplica no fue escuchada el la volvió a besar, le parecía gracioso el tacto con la lengua era como una lucha, soltó un gemido por las manos juguetonas entre sus piernas subiendo.

No dejo que hablara no quería que lo hiciera aquellas caricias y besos empezaban a ser necesarios no deseaba parar, subió las manos para desabrocharse el chaleco al igual que la camisa, su pecho quedo desnudo…-Para ser tan chica eres preciosa-Le sonrío con dulzura pasando la yema de los dedos por el contorno de su cara que seguía rojiza.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me toca- El corset bajaba y subía, observo con detalle el cuerpo masculino, trago saliva e impulsivamente se levanto un poco apoyando las manos en el sofá beso su pecho estaba tibio y un poco sudoroso pero el olor era adormecedor…-¿Esto es el amor?

-Kagome…-Dijo su nombre con amor ese tono de voz grave y ronco pero dulce lo usaba solo con su madre que tenia varios años de muerta, los pequeños besos y caricias que le regalaba la niña le bastaban para perder el control de nueva cuenta…-No pares-Los estragos de la excitación se empezaron a notar en su pantalón.

Al sentir el bulto en su vientre se alejo…-¿Qué es eso?-Parpadeo varias veces mas roja de lo normal.

-No me mires así tu lo provocaste-Sonrío burlonamente por la expresión de la cara, ninguna mujer con la que estuvo preguntaría algo tan tonto, pero ella no era una mujer solo una pequeña el regreso a la realidad fue crudo… que Patan era no debía llegar tan lejos con ella…-Las clases terminaron-Se levanto adolorido le hubiese gustado terminar pero Kagome empezaba a simpatizarle y no quería dañarla mas de lo que lo haría

-Quiero seguir-le tomo la mano impidiendo que se fuera, no tenia idea que pasaría después pero dejar de sentirlo tan cerca le causo frío mucho.

-No sabes lo que dices-Le acaricio la cara perdiéndose en los ojos cafés…-Ya es tarde tu hermana se preocupara-se soltó tomo su chaleco y camisa…-Nos vemos mañana Kagome- Abrochaba las prendas con rapidez.

-Si-Se acomodo el vestido intentando anudarse los listones torpemente…--Inuyasha podrías ayudarme- Coloco las manos a los costados mientras el acomodaba la parte trasera del vestido.

-Ya esta-La volteo bruscamente dándole un beso para después soltarla…-Debo irme-Camino fuera de el cuarto cruzando el pasillo.

Suspiro dejándose caer en el sillón con la vista en el techo, tenia tantas preguntas y se quedarían sin respuesta Kikyo era incapaz de hablar sobre las relaciones entre dos personas, que sensaciones tan mas sublimes, antes vio besos pero no se imagino que fueran tan agradables, acaricio los labios recordando el sabor.

-Kagome llegas quince minutos tarde-Se levanto de su silla examinándole la ropa…-Y mírate ve a darte un baño- Abrió los labios con desagrado traía el pelo desparpajado y el vestido desacomodado, seguro había estado jugando en el patio con Sango.

-Perdón Hermana-salio corriendo sin dejar de recordar la misma imagen, si tan solo hubiese escuchado los sermones del padre sabría que era lo correcto e incorrecto.

-Inuyasha no puedo creer lo que hiciste… !solo tiene catorce años!- golpeo el escritorio fulminándolo con las pupilas dilatadas por el coraje.

-No me vengas con sermones tu has hecho lo mismo- Le correspondió la mirada con despreocupación la moral de Miroku estaba por los suelos que lo que dijera le daba igual.

-Tienes razón pero eran prostitutas no fui el primero pero ambos sabemos que esa niña es virgen- Tenso la quijada al punto que el rostro amigable quedo en el olvido.

-Eso no lo sabemos… cayo muy fácil ¿y si solo finge su inocencia?- se llevo la mano a la barbilla apoyando el codo en la mesa, retaba a Miroku con los ojos miel, la actitud tan moral de su amigo le causaba gracia.

-Solo te diré que todo en la vida se paga- Le dio la espalda intentando calmarse, las conquistas de Inuyasha siempre le fueron indiferentes pero esta vez esa ingenua tenia algo que le hacia compadecerse mas de la cuenta.

Puso ambas manos en la mesa levantándose molesto…-Sea cual sea la cuenta que el mismo diablo me la traiga- La factura era lo de menos solo le importaba poseer a Kikyo.

-Mide tus palabras, puedes arrepentirte- No le deseaba mal pero sabia que algún día

Sufriría por la injusticia que cometía.

-Te vez mejor limpia-Siguió cepillandole el cabello ondulado con cariño…-Te notas incomoda ¿pasa algo?-se detuvo mirando el espejo con el reflejo de Kagome.

-Quisiera preguntarte algo- Se volteo mirando sus ojos curiosamente…-Me gustaría que me hablaras sobre las relaciones entre mujeres y hombres- Noto el pavor en los ojos fríos de su Hermana.

-Eres solo una niña no es tiempo… cuando cumplas quince te hablare sobre el tema-Intento sonreír guardando la calma pero que ella la preguntara algo así era preocupante y si había un Hombre rondando a su hermanita…-¿Tienes algún pretendiente?-Sonó calmada pero el gesto la delataba.

Agacho la cabeza recordando la agitada mañana al lado de Inuyasha, no era tonta y sabia que la diferencia de edades le molestaría a Kikyo pero mas que eso saber que era novia de el hombre que mas detestaba la pondría como loca y la encerraría por años en un convento…-No, simple curiosidad-.

-Debes cuidarte nuestra familia tiene un apellido honorable que cuidar- Suspiro aliviada, no soportaba la idea que Kagome tuviera un hombre influenciándola de forma negativa por que eso hacían los hombres, aprovecharse de las mujeres.

-Lose- Reputación era lo único que les importaba no solo a Kikyo si no a todo el mundo, no entendía por que le daban tanta importancia.

El sol comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas, los rayos solares entraban por la ventana iluminando a la joven que se ponía su chal, volteo a la puerta que rechino al abrirse…-Te levantaste temprano y ya estas lista… te empieza a gustar la iglesia- Sonrío con sarcasmo.

-Si-Acento alegremente, Kikyo se veía hermosa nada nuevo para sus ojos…-Nos vamos- La paciencia no era su virtud y se Moria de ganas por ver a su novio, entre mas pronto fuera a la iglesia mas pronto saldría.

-Kagome espérame aquí aprovechare que el padre esta solo-Camino al frente donde el sacerdote se encontraba acomodando algunas velas, para ser una iglesia de nobles era muy humilde, ventanales de vidrio bancas largas que cubrían todo el lugar y en medio una cruz, debajo una pequeña plataforma donde el padre daba los sermones, a la entrada un pequeño pasillo con el confesionario.

Camino por el lugar con aburrición, siempre eran las primeras en llegar, escucho un ruido en el pasillo volteo a ver a Kikyo que estaba en la banca charlando con el padre, volvió la vista al pasillo y camino lentamente para ser jalada dentro del confesionario…-Inuyasha-

-Si-La sujetaba de la muñeca con fuerza…-Estas temblando-Presiono mas su cuerpo contra la niña.

-Mi hermana esta aquí… si nos ve…-Que calor empezaba a comprender que no se debía al clima si no a Inuyasha que estaba muy cerca…-Que haces-Levantaba su vestido.

-Ayer dejamos algo inconcluso, estuve pensando las cosas ¿tu dijiste que me amabas?-Se detuvo fijando los ojos miel.

-No se que es el amor pero siento que cada segundo que paso contigo te necesito mas ¿Eso es amor?- Le era imposible pensar que estaba enamorada solo tenia algunos días de conocerlo pero su corazón danzaba de felicidad cuando el estaba cerca, el estomago le revoloteaba y la sangre le provocaba cosquillas en todo el cuerpo.

Que sentimientos mas profundos, el pecho se le contrajo al escuchar eso y al ver sus ojos que coincidían con sus palabras sintió culpa, soltó el vestido de seda separándose de ella…-Dejaremos esto para otra ocasión- Kagome no tenia idea de lo que pasaría si llegaba al final y el no quería hacerlo pero cada vez que estaba tan cerca se olvidaba de la razón de ese juego pasajero.

-Kagome- entro al pasillo con lentitud…-¡kagome!-se detuvo al verla salir desparpajada…-pero que te paso-Se masajeo la frente por el dolor de cabeza que le causaba la poca prudencia de su niña.


	3. Proposito logrado

-Un gatito … trate de seguirlo- Sonrío fingidamente ocultando los nervios, el corazón se le iba a salir incluso sentía que Kikyo escuchaba los latidos.

-Eres imposible será mejor que regreses a casa ni pienses que te quedaras con esas fachas-Levanto la mano acomodándose el cabello para darle la espalda a su hermana y volver con el padre.

-¿Un gatito?-Soltó unas carcajadas demasiado escandalosas para que Kiko se percatara, Kagome lo empujo al confesionario cayendo sobre el.

-¡No te burles! Estamos en una iglesia y por poco creas un caos- dejo caer la cabeza con alivio…-Si se hubiera dado cuenta me mete de monja y a ti te manda matar- Levanto el rostro con los ojos grandes y tiernos.

-Eres muy graciosa Kagome- Sonrío dulcemente por los comentarios de la niña que imaginación tan grande tenia…-No me quejo de la posición pero si tu Hermana vuelve creo que se daría cuenta- era tan delgada que no pesaba.

Se sonrojo levantándose…-Al menos ya no iré a la iglesia- Esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad, esperaba estar a solas con el las ansias carcomían su piel para ella lo ocurrido no era malo o eso es lo que le hacia pensar Inuyasha.

-Hoy pasearemos por la ciudad- Le tomo la mano para salir por la puerta trasera, el segundo paso de su plan consistía en ser vistos públicamente las noticias corrían tan rápido como el agua, cuando Kikyo supiera que su Hermanita estaba saliendo con un hombre mayor explotaría en cólera pero al saber el nombre del susodicho la desquiciara y esto le daría oportunidad para manipularla.

-Pero no creo que sea buena idea… si nos ven le dirán a Kikyo y ella me prohibiría verte- Le siguió el paso sin soltar su mano, el que dirán no le importaba pero si el que su hermana mayor le prohibiera la compañía de su novio…-¿Crees que es buena idea?-Se mordió el labio, parándose y haciendo que Inuyasha lo hiciera.

-Claro, tarde o temprano tu hermana se enterara y es mejor que sea ahora-Oculto sus malas intenciones jalándola para darle un beso algo rápido y descortés.

Suspiro pero ni esto hizo que sus dudas cesaran…-Y si esperamos un poco-Claro que quería que su relación fuera formal tampoco deseaba disgustar a sus padres y mucho menos a kikyo pero primero debía armarse de valor.

Volteo la cara con fastidio, la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas tiempo…-No es solo eso quiero obsequiarte algo así que vamos-Kagome volvió a caminar sin quejarse como lo suponía toda mujer no podía resistirse a los regalos incluso una niña como ella.

¿Un regalo?, De el, el alma se le revolvió de felicidad Kikyo una vez le menciono que se regalaban cosas a las personas que amabas y si esto era cierto entonces Inuyasha la amaba ¿Pero ella le correspondía? Lo quería pero el amor era algo mas supremo o eso se imaginaba.

-Padre Myoga necesito hablarle de otra cosa que me acongoja- Siguió con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas…-Es sobre Kagome usted sabe que ella se convierte en una señorita a paso rápido-Levanto la vista con preocupación…-Tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace días- Desde que era una pequeña tenia sueños sensaciones que después se volvían realidad, había un sueño que la atormentaba desde semanas atrás, Kagome lloraba mucho en cambio ella estaba feliz vestida de blanco y aunque preguntaba por que, su pequeña hermana no contestaba, pero sus lagrimas no paraban.

-Dios protege a tu hermana, pero sobre todo teniéndote a ti como su protectora no hay mal que pueda acercarse a Kagome- Las conocía desde pequeñas y sabia lo mucho que Kikyo amaba a su hermana y claro Kagome idolatraba a Kikyo por sobre todas las cosas, no había forma que una dañara a la otra.

-Tiene razón debo olvidarme de presentimientos y confiar mas en Dios- el corazón le pesaba pero las palabras del padre Myoga bastaban para calmarse un poco y olvidarse de esos constantes sueños.

-¿Una joyería?- Arrugo la frente y junto los labios de forma aniñada, tenia bastantes joyas y ni siquiera las usaba…-No me gusta la joyería-.

-No, bueno esta te gustara-Pero que niña mas franca y diferente, a toda mujer le gustaban las joyas, la jalo metiéndola a la tienda, fue atendido de inmediato con mucha familiaridad.

-¿Los conoces?- Observo como Inuyasha saludaba a diferentes empleados con cortesía, la condujo al escaparate del fondo.

-Escoge algo-se recargo en el estante observándola con detalle, ya sabia el que los diamantes eran algo irresistible incluso para ella.

Estaba asombrada por tanto brillo, lo miro con desconfianza…-¿Por qué?-Aceptar un regalo tan caro no era bueno o eso le decía su sexto sentido.

-¿Desconfías de mi?-Le tomo la barbilla agachándose y quedando solo a algunos centímetros la atención de las personas presentes no se hizo esperar…-Somos enamorados es normal que te regale cosas-la soltó mirando de soslayo a su alrededor.

Sonrío adormilada…-Me gusta este-Apunto con el dedo rozando el vidrio.

Se puso detrás de ella quedando mejilla contra mejilla, una gargantilla de oro blanco con una pequeña piedra azul en medio la mas sencilla de todas, solían aprovecharse de la situación cuando ofrecía regalos tomando el mas caro…-Es tuya, te la llevare mañana cuando conozca a tu hermana formalmente-se separo pasando la mano por su melena negra con indiferencia.

-!Que!-Parpadeo varias veces con la boca abierta, tan pronto quería formalizar el compromiso, trago saliva y con un hilo de voz…-Si- que mas le quedaba.

-Ahora será mejor que te lleve a casa no queremos que tu hermana nos mate-Camino a paso lento con la sola idea de ver a Kikyo.

-Si- No era nada sumisa pero se estaba comportando como tal, cada que Inuyasha le decía algo solo decía si, pudo oponerse o al menos hacer algo.

-¡Kagome!-Se paro frente a ellos con los ojos deformados, imposible llevo su mano al pecho oprimiéndolo…-Como es posible- Miro a su alrededor la calle estaba demasiado transitada, hacer un escándalo no era prudente, dio algunos pasos al frente…-Será mejor que me explique esto Señor Taicho- Rogaba que solo fuesen conocidos.

-Con gusto señorita-Soltó a la niña para caminar al lado de Kikyo con una sonrisa que le era imposible ocultar.

El estomago se le revolvió, los siguió desde lejos ocultando sus malestares las piernas le flaqueaban sudaba frío y el corazón le latía a un ritmo impresionante ¿Y si se desmayaba ahí mismo? No , debía aguantar.

-Si gusta podemos hablar aquí mismo la calle esta desierta- Se detuvo apoyándose en la pared.

-Kagome por favor regresa sola a la casa-Si las miradas mataran Kikyo hubiese matado a su hermana, se Moria de la vergüenza.

-No, si vas a decirle algo dímelo a mi también-Apretó los puños con coraje, Kikyo se acerco con la cara rígida levanto la mano para estamparla contra su mejilla que quedo roja a los pocos segundos.

-No te estoy preguntando es una orden-Bajo el brazo rígido, en su vida le pego pero se arrepentía de chiquearla tanto, estas eran las consecuencias ahora Kagome era una deshonra familiar que diría la gente a sus espaldas.

Apretó su cachete con rencor, lloro del coraje pero no respondió salio corriendo, no era justo que se entrometiera entre ellos, si perdía a Inuyasha nunca se lo perdonaría.

-Cuando me dijeron que vieron a mi pequeña hermana salir de la iglesia con un hombre mayor pensé que seria cualquiera excepto usted-No quería exaltarse pero ya lo estaba desde que conoció a ese Hombre su vida se complico, con sus constantes coqueteos y

Vulgaridades para hablarle lo que no comprendía es por que se acercaba a su Hermanita ¿Con que fin?…-¿Qué quiere usted con mi hermana?-

Sonrío separando el cuerpo de la pared y quedando frente a Kikyo…- Las cosas claras, no fue mi intención caer tan bajo pero de verdad que me he obsesionado con usted- Soltó algunas carcajadas clavando los ojos en los fríos de aquella bella mujer…-Somos enamorados señorita-Ladeo la cara un poco con burla al ver el gesto de Kikyo.

-No es cierto- Se llevo una mano a la frente intentando tranquilizarse pero esto se salía de control, enamorados solo era una niña y el un hombre…-¿Usted y ella han in-ti-ma-do?-La voz le tembló al pronunciar las palabras.

-No pero ganas no me han quedado- Se le hecho encima golpeándolo en el pecho, le detuvo los hombros tomándola con fuerza para besarla, fríos labios muy fríos pero deliciosos como el soñó que serian, se alejo sin soltarla…-Usted me interesa y si de verdad le importa su hermana acepte ser mi prometida-La soltó aunque ella no se movió.

-Como… se atreve es un ser despreciable-Apretó la mano quería cachetearlo pero otro arranque le costaría un beso mas y no estaba dispuesta a tal humillación…-Jamás aceptare a alguien como usted-No le quito los ojos de encima, miedo no le tenia solo asco por tan viles acciones.

-Entonces señorita… su hermana Kagome pagara las consecuencias de sus constantes rechazos, lastima que flor tan bella sea desojada por alguien como yo-Sonaba tan convincente aunque el sabia que si esto no funcionaba dejaría a las hermanas Higurashi tranquilas el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Kagome le llego a simpatizar y dañarla por venganza no era parte del plan.

-Yo…-Agacho la cabeza aguantándose el coraje, casarse con alguien así no era el sueño de su vida pero si Kagome era perturbada por el mismo diablo ¿Qué debía hacer?,¿si en su sueño lloraba por eso?, ese hombre la haría infeliz, no lo permitiría…-Usted gana pero comprenda algo y es que nunca amare a alguien como usted- Su vida condenada al infierno para salvar a la pequeña de su corazón era su deber como la mayor.

-Ya lo veremos-Le rozó la cara con los dedos…-Ponga fecha para la boda yo tendré listo todo-Sonrío para darle la espalda y caminar, no podía creer que logro su objetivo por fin Kikyo seria suya por siempre, por un segundo pensó en Kagome ¿Sufriría mucho por la noticia?

-Kagome-Entro a la habitación, podía ver el resentimiento en los ojos de su hermana…-¿Podemos hablar?- si era cierto que eran enamorados eso significaba que era el primer amor de Kagome…-Debes decirme si paso algo entre tu y ese hombre… hermana comprendes que si fue así tendrás que casarte, me será imposible ayudarte- Inuyasha le dijo que no paso nada pero apenas lo conocía y no confiaba en un ser tan bajo como el.

-No quiero hablar contigo-Seguro le daría un discurso de moralidad y ética para lo que le importaba escucharla solo quería estar con Inuyasha, se iría a vivir con el de no ser por que Kikyo no lo permitiría ni muerta.

-Lo entiendo estaré en mi habitación, cuando desees hablar búscame-Salio del cuarto con los ojos mas tristes de lo habitual, le rompería el corazón saber que se casaría con Inuyasha pero era solo una niña que podía saber ella del amor, lo superaría en unos cuantos meses y entonces todo volvería a la normalidad al menos para Kagome.

-¡La odio la odio la odio!-Apretó los dientes, la respiración era rápida, no, no dejaría que los separaran, miro la ventana con ansiedad camino a ella coloco las manos en el barandal y de un salto lo cruzo cayendo en el pasto se hecho a correr, lo único que quería era fugarse con Inuyasha lo mas lejos posible así nadie los separaría.

-Señorita Kikyo carta de sus padres-Dejo la carta en la mesilla para salir del cuarto.

Suspiro con tristeza tomando el sobre, ¿Cómo les avisaría a sus padres?, sonrío con melancolía como si les importara, si se casaba debía irse de luna de miel y estaba mas que claro que su hermana no podía vivir con ella no a manos de ese hombre…-Kaede-susurro con alegría la nana que las cuido de pequeñas ya era grande pero aun recordaba donde vivía, seguro ella estaría encantada de cuidar de Kagome.

Se detuvo agachándose tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, siguió el camino a la misma velocidad desde esa distancia podía divisarse la casa de los Taichos no fue difícil dar con ella tal parecía que en la ciudad eran muy famosos, inmensa como un castillo en perfectas condiciones árboles grandes que cubrían la entrada muchos arbustos y flores una selva perdida para alguien tan pequeña como ella, se detuvo en la puerta toco con ímpetu.

-Dígame señorita-Una mujer de tez blanca pelo negro rasgos bruscos abrió la puerta con cara de antipatía.

-El señor Taicho ¿se encuentra?-La voz sonaba agitada, respiraba una y otra vez velozmente.

-Pase por aquí-Abrió la puerta para que la niña pasara, camino delante de ella subiendo las escaleras que se dividían en dos…-Espere un momento aquí-Se detuvo en la primera puerta dejándola sola en el pasillo…-Señor una señorita lo busca-

-¿Quién?-Siguió acostado en la cama mirando el techo despreocupadamente.

-Yo-La educación o el protocolo no importaban en un momento como este le urgía hablar con el aclarar las cosas rogarle que la llevara lejos de Kikyo la controladora.

-Señorita le dije que esperara afuera-Le tomo el brazo con fastidio, pero que niña mas imprudente y mal educada.

-Déjala Kagura , sal y déjanos solos- se levanto de la cama sin dejar de ver a la criada que soltó a Kagome con furia dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede?-Levanto una ceja sin sorpresa, ahora haría un berrinche típico de alguien de su edad.

Corrió a sus brazos abrazándolo de la cintura…-Por favor llévame lejos no quiero que nos separen-De solo pensarse lejos de el le dolía algo en el pecho no sabia bien que pero debía ser grave.

Abrió los ojos miel por el abrazo fue imposible resistirse no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos por el…-Kagome…no puedo hacer nada- Kikyo no le dijo nada al respecto debía esperar que le avisara la noticia, seria menos doloroso para ella.

Se aferro mas a el, abrió los ojos recordando las palabras de Kikyo si pasaba algo entre ellos no podría hacer nada, no entendía bien a que se refería pero seguro tenia que ver con el calor que las caricias de Inuyasha le provocaban , si lograba sentirse otra vez acalorada ya no podría separarlos…-Ella no nos separara si tu… me haces sentir con calor- Abrió los labios y arrugo la frente confundida ni ella misma sabia bien lo que decía, hablar de algo sin tener conocimiento la hacia sentirse como una tonta.

La tomo de los hombros separándola y viéndola extrañado- ¿Calor?-reflexiono por unos segundos las palabras hasta comprenderlas, sonrío por impulso era demasiado gracioso pensar que no tenia idea de lo que hablaba…-No sabes de lo que hablas será mejor que te vallas a casa-se agacho un poco para besarle la frente un ultimo beso en su frente la apaciguaría por un rato.

-No-se paro de puntillas aferrándose a su cuello, junto los labios esperando ser correspondida.

La miraba consternado sus ojos estaban cerrados y las manos en su cuello temblaban, esta vez el beso era calido ansioso, la separo sujetándola de los hombros de nueva cuenta…-No, te llevare a casa-.

Se movió con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse pero lo único que provoco es tropezarse, Inuyasha la alcanzo agarrar en el aire…-¿Tu me quieres?-Lo miraba con ojos grandes lagrimosos como animalito indefenso.

Trago saliva, siempre rompía corazones no era difícil para el pero por que con Kagome le resultaba tan complicado, una desconocida eso era, mantenía relaciones por largos periodos lo suficiente para conocer a una mujer a fondo y era capaz de botarlas, aspiro aire y con un tono de voz suave…-Si mucho- que buen actor era mentirle de esa forma no era correcto pero si eso mantenía su corazón intacto unos días mas estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Me besarías? En los labios-Ya no era tan claro todo, si Inuyasha la quería entonces por que no quería llevarla lejos, tanto miedo le tenia a su familia…-como ultima petición- lograría sentirse acalorada de nuevo debía luchar por su amor.

Que remedio tenia un ultimo beso no le haría daño a nadie, la acerco a el tocando los labios de la niña que correspondieron sagazmente, empezó algo lento para convertirse en una prisión…-Kagome para- dijo entre beso y beso intento detenerla pero fue imposible el presionaba la cabeza de Kagome a su cara, no quería detenerse, le tomo la cara con ambas manos besándola con mas brusquedad esta vez sin tapujos.

Correspondía cada contacto solo se dejaba guiar, esto era diferente las primeras veces se sintió bien, húmedo, pero ahora era mejor, ni siquiera la falta de aire le molestaba estaba tan ocupada jugueteando con la lengua de Inuyasha que no se dio cuenta como el quitaba los listones delanteros de su vestido.

-Quítate esto- Sonó desesperado, le rompió el corset de un jalon, la tomo de la cintura para recostarla en la cama y seguir atrapado en su boca.

Ni la ausencia de la tela en su pecho la hizo parar, sus manos como la primera vez quitaban botones del chaleco a pesar de su poca experiencia lo hacia rápidamente, en minutos el torso de su querido novio estaba descubierto haciendo contacto con sus pechos bien proporcionados para su edad, el calor le resultaba insoportable se quemaba por dentro por las caricias de Inuyasha en su vientre.

Pensaba claramente siempre lo hacia en situaciones como esta pero no podía parar, deseaba estar con ella poseerla saberse dueño de su cuerpo y su alma ¿Qué era este sentimiento que lo envolvía?, bajo los besos al cuello succiono su piel con delicadeza.

Cerro los ojos extasiada, arqueo la espalda soltando un pequeño gritito por la humedad en sus pezones, abrió los ojos bajando las pupilas era el que pasaba la lengua por ellos como algo normal, no puso replica solo se dejo guiar por las explosiones en todo su cuerpo, Inuyasha termino de quitar el vestido toda prenda que cubriera su piel, pero no se sintió nerviosa.

-Considérame el jardinero que te deshojó- Volvió a los labios de Kagome besándola de nueva cuenta de forma mas dulce y cariñosa, pasaba la yema de los dedos por su ombligo, ella hacia lo mismo provocándole cosquillas, dejo de hacerlo para despojarse del resto de su ropa.

Imposible no desviar la vista a sus piernas, sus mejillas se encendieron como tomates al ver el bulto que colgaba entre las piernas, se ladeo avergonzada fue entonces que paso por su mente la idea de que seria bueno hacer un instructivo de las relaciones hombre y mujer ¿Para que servia eso? Y por que la anatomía del hombre era diferente.

-No te asustes Kagome-Se acomodo encima de ella de una forma cómoda para ambos…-Esto va dentro de ti- Sonrío picaramente no era nada bueno explicando…-Dime si te duele-Debía ser cuidadoso era virgen y lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla.

El roce en su parte mas intima la hizo gemir, el pecho se le comprimió cuando empezó a sentir que aquello entraba en ella, algo doloroso, puso las manos a los lados apretando la sabana, no quería poner replica el dolor fue menos cuando Inuyasha entrelazo los dedos y calmo los grititos con besos, poco a poco introdujo su miembro en la niña que de vez en cuando paraba de besarlo para soltar grandes bocanadas de aire, lo que en un principio fue doloroso empezaba a agradarle…-Inu-yasha-Suspiro abrazándolo.

-No tengas miedo estoy aquí-La voz le sonaba ronca por el placer que había encontrado en ese cuerpo tan pequeño, las envestidas fueron lentas pero no por mucho tiempo ya que los constantes gemidos de Kagome lo hacían acelerar el ritmo inconcientemente.

-Mas l…en...to-Lo dijo tan bajito que paso desapercibida o dios mío el calor se concentraba en su vientre y bajaba tan lento como una gran explosión ¿Era esto normal?, todo el cuerpo se le tenso incluso el cabello, enterró los dedos en la espalda de Inuyasha para soltarse agotada, pero el parecía no cansarse, siguió besándola y ella correspondía con entusiasmo.

Tomaba una taza de te pero se le resbalo de las manos azotando contra el piso para romperse en mil pedazos, la observo por varios minutos, Kikyo se agacho para levantar los pedazos cortándose un dedo que se llevo a los labios para succionarlo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios que aun que son pocos los agradezco**


	4. Decepcionada

Abrió los ojos topándose con el angelical rostro de Inuyasha que aun dormía, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, fueron horas el sol ya no se reflejaba por la ventana soltó un suspiro sin dejar de ver la perfección de su novio, todavía no comprendía bien lo sucedido pero se sentía tan atada a el ahora sin duda ni Kikyo podría separarlos sonrío ante esa idea levantándose de la cama con la sabana enredada.

La jalo tumbándola a su lado para abrazarla con fuerza, maldito idiota o peor remedo de hombre así se sentía después de lo ocurrido, era una niña a la que le robo su inocencia su infancia y ¿para que?, Abandonarla, no podía atarse a ella solo por un rato de perdición menos cuando había logrado tener a la mujer que de verdad le interesaba.

Correspondió confundida si pudiese interpretar sus caricias diría que estaba desesperado esa forma de tomarla entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza, estaba feliz el la quería mucho mas que a nada y ella entendía que lo amaba, este era el amor que tan poco comprendía, algo dentro de su pecho que bailaba al compás de su corazón….-Debo regresar a casa si Kikyo se percata de mi ausencia se enojara-La soltó sus ojos miel miraban los suyos desesperadamente querían gritarle algo pero no comprendía estaban tan confundidos.

Enredo su dedo en el cabello ondulado, adoraba su cabello siempre rebelde pero hermoso como ella…-Tu cabello es bonito-Sonrío deslizando el dedo por el riso, que estupido comentario-Ten cuidado-Le dio la espalda para que se vistiera se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que caería en la idiotez si la miraba desnuda de nuevo, agacho la cabeza pasándose las manos por la cara, nunca se sintió tan culpable ni siquiera conocía la culpa hasta este preciso momento.

-No te despedirás-Termino de enlazarse el vestido torpemente, rodeo la cama para hincarse y ponerse frente a el, tomo su mano y con una sonrisa…-Te amo-Estando segura podía decírselo con libertad.

El estomago se le anudo intento sonreír…-Yo también ve a casa- Kagome se levanto le beso la mejilla para salir de la habitación -Que hiciste- Volteo a la cama notando una pequeña mancha de sangre prueba de la inocencia de la ex niña.

Bajo los escalones lentamente, aun se sentía adolorida, suspiraba una y otra vez, se casarían viviría en ese enorme castillo y los dos serian muy felices como en los cuentos de hadas que Kikyo le contaba cuando era mas pequeña.

Carraspeo la garganta saliendo de entre las sombras…-¿Le fue buen señorita?-Dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, conocía al señor de la casa era un mujeriego de lo peor pero cayo bajo al acostarse con esa niña.

Agacho la cabeza llena de vergüenza era como si esa mujer pudiera leerle la mente, pero eso sonaba imposible nunca adivinaría que habían hecho…-Si- Observo como la criada abría la puerta invitándola a salir cortésmente…-Gracias-se apresuro a salir no soportaba mas la mirada inquisidora de Kagura.

Bajo del caballo parándose frente a ella, tenia algo diferente su mirar ya no era tan inocente…-Señorita- la saludo con la cabeza como todo un caballero ella correspondió el saludo, miro a la casona meneando el rostro negativamente rogaba que Inuyasha no se hubiese propasado.

-No se que hacer Miroku…. Quiero estar con Kikyo lo de Kagome fue un error-Miraba el ventanal con tristeza…-La deje irse sola es noche pero ni siquiera puedo verla a la cara- No quería perder a Kikyo sus planes de boda seguían a flote pero que haría con la hermana pequeña.

-Te lo dije, era solo una niña Inuyasha le arruinaste la vida mínimo se un hombre y cásate con ella- Pobre Kagome su amigo se veía convencido a no responder por lo ocurrido que haría esa niña, ya no tenia posibilidades de casarse sin terminar humillada por no ser casta.

-No me casare con Kagome- Sin amor y solo por compromiso ni loco, amaba a Kikyo y se quedaría con ella aun si esto significaba herir a su ex novia en el alma.

-No te casaras pero si te acostaste con ella, eres un hombre muy débil- se sentó en la cama notando la pequeña mancha de sangre, le destrozarían el corazón a la niña cuando supiera la verdad.

-Kagome- empujo la puerta, sonrío al verla recostada en la cama…-Podemos hablar ahora necesito decirte algo- camino manteniendo la distancia.

-Esta bien- Siguió metida en la cama tapada hasta el cuello, por poco la descubre no pensó que subir por la enredadera seria tan difícil cada hueso del cuerpo le dolía.

-Esto me resulta difícil-Trago saliva respirando profundamente…-Pequeña esa relación tuya y de Inuyasha no podrá ser por que el es muy grande para ti-Abrió los ojos asustada por el brinco que dio Kagome.

-!Tu no me vas a decir con quien debo estar o no!-Olvido su apariencia despeinada y sucia enfrentaría a Kikyo por Inuyasha…-Dame una buena razón ni siquiera la tienes-Le dio la espalda llena de resentimiento.

-Por que el me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte te parece buena razón-Dio unos pasos atrás por el fuerte empujón de su hermana.

-¡Mentirosa! El me quiere- La golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas pero que mala era Kikyo decirle tal blasfemia para separarlos.

-¡Cálmate!-Le sujeto las manos impidiendo que la siguiera empujando…-Es verdad pregúntaselo a el nos casaremos ¡en un mes!-Cambio la calmada voz subiendo el tono, no creía lo que veía Kagome parecía una loca mirándola de esa forma.

-No es cierto-Palideció por la mentira por que eso no podía ser verdad si acababan de pasar momentos mágicos, presiono su cabeza por la confusión ya no entendía nada, vio a Kikyo con rencor…-Quítate de mi camino- La empujo caminando a la puerta con lentitud.

- A donde vas, Kagome espera por favor-Le detuvo del brazo con fuerza pero cuando su pequeña hermana volteo con los ojos grandes apunto de estallar en llanto llenos de odio, la soltó.

-No me toques, Inuyasha me dirá la verdad ¡mentirosa!-Corrió con toda la energía que le quedaba lo mas rápido que pudo apunto de estallar en cólera, como esa mujer que la crío desde pequeña que la arropaba por las noches le causaba tanto dolor con sus mentiras.

-¡Kagome!-Intento alcanzarla pero fue imposible, acaso su pequeña hermana de verdad amaba a ese hombre pero no podía permitir que estuvieran juntos solo era una niña y el un monstruo, debía disfrutar mas de su infancia jugar sonreír como lo hacia antes de conocerlo a el.

El aire le secaba la cara pero seguía llorando, solo de imaginarse que eso fuera verdad, el pecho le dolía muy fuerte y no estaba herida ni siquiera sangraba ¿Qué pasaba?, se detuvo sonriendo era el como un príncipe en su caballo.

Jalo las riendas frenando al animal que relincho levantando las patas delanteras para detenerse, bajo de un brinco…-Me preocupe- Aunque estaba oscuro notaba los ojos brillosos….-¿Te paso algo?-Se acerco pero ella retrocedió, levanto una ceja confuso.

-Es mentira dime que lo es-Apretó los dientes ahogando los sollozos que se le atoraron en la garganta…-Kikyo me dijo que se casarían en un mes, pero eso no puede ser verdad por que tu te casaras conmigo yo soy tu novia y ella no es nada-No se le atoraron las palabras no tartamudeo todo salio bien como quería que sonara.

El aliento se le fue, ya sabia la verdad, abrió los labios con el corazón apunto de estallarle…-Es verdad le propuse matrimonio-Ahora como le explicaría todo sin lastimarla mas…-Yo me acerque a ti para convencer a tu hermana de casarse conmigo, sabia lo noble que era Kikyo y ella no permitiría que me aprovechara de su hermanita-por mas que buscara una forma de suavizar la verdad de cualquier manera sonaría descabellada.

Arrugo la frente apretándose el pecho, ya no tenia ganas de llorar, el dolor del pecho la distrajo algo se rompió dentro de ella…-Todo fue un plan para acercarte a mi hermana-Sonrío como un reflejo…-Me utilizaste-se mordió los labios.

-Perdóname se que no lo merezco pero de verdad lo siento- Se quedo rígido por la actitud de Kagome, algo inusual, por lo menos esperaba que llorara o le gritara, era mas aterrador verla así tan calmada.

Cerro los ojos aguantándose el llanto, no le daría el gusto…-Tu y Kikyo no se van a casar tienes una semana para decirle lo que paso entre los dos o yo se lo diré-Le dio la espalda retomando el camino pero ahora a su casa.

-¿Qué?-Camino rápido deteniéndola de los hombros.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-Susurro dándose la vuelta y quitando las manos de Inuyasha con brusquedad…-Creíste que te aprovecharías de una niña y lo hiciste pero no soy tan tonta… escogiste a la persona equivocada para burlarte-Su actitud era algo que no podía controlar tenia la necesidad de hacerle pagar, odiaba sentirse usada y peor enamorada de un miserable como el.

-Kagome seria mejor que pensaras las cosas- Sonrío por su actitud valla que la vida daba sorpresas la niña convertida en una fiera amenazante con deseos de venganza…-Eres demasiado dulce esa actitud no te va-Le acaricio la cara esperando que se calmara.

Sonrío quitando los dedos de su querido novio…-Tu acabaste con esa dulzura es duro despertar y darte cuenta que la ingenuidad hizo que te timaran- usada como un trapo viejo entre mas lo pensaba mas odiaba la idea y su rencor incrementaba…-Una semana- Retomo el paso sin mirar atrás.

Estaba impresionado por el cambio de actitud de Kagome de una niña a una mujer, ¿Y ahora que haría? Las palabras de Miroku le taladraron la cabeza, maldito miroku tenia razón jugo con fuego y se quemo.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en ese mentiroso, actúo sin pensarlo incluso ella se sorprendió con la amenaza pero no sentía culpa todo lo contrario quería vengarse de el con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

-Kagome… por lo de anoche necesitamos hablar, se que estas enojada pero es lo mejor para ti-Pobre de su pequeña recostada con la ropa sucia los ojos ojerosos y la mirada perdida.

Sonrío levantándose de la cama, Kikyo no tenia la culpa de nada pero era simple la detestaba por ser mejor en todo incluso cuando sintió que algo le pertenecía resulto ser mentira…-Tu no sabes que es mejor para mi, debo tomar un baño así que déjame sola-La empujo obligándola a salir.

-Espera no puedes seguir con esa actitud-Se apoyo en la puerta resistiéndose a los empujones esta situación de berrinche debía parar…-¡Te hablare sobre las relaciones de pareja!-Sonrío cuando la pequeña ceso los jaloneos.

-Te escucho-Dio unos pasos atrás sin dejar de clavar los ojos en los de su hermana, empezó hablar lento primero con vergüenza pero después todo fluyo, cada palabra le provocaba dolor de oídos si hubiese sabido antes algo de lo que hablaba Kikyo quizás no se hubiese regalado a ese hombre, estaba perdida en altamar si ellos dos se casaban su vida terminaría reducida a humillaciones, nadie la aceptaría con esa falta de moralidad cometida, se dejo caer en la cama tapándose la cara con ambas manos de la vergüenza.

-Tranquila no llores pequeña solo fue una platica se que es bochornoso hablar de esto pero eso es lo que pasa entre dos personas… solo que es importante que jamás te dejes tocar por alguien sin antes casarte-Se hinco quitándole las manos de la cara, esa mirada la misma de su sueño ella lloraba ¿Pero por que?…-No llores ¿Por qué?-

Se ahogaba en una tormenta y ni siquiera Kiko le ayudaría si se enteraba le causaría una gran pena, su hermana no se merecía esa vergüenza esa falta que cometió por su ignorancia, lo peor es que Inuyasha sabia lo que le pasaría y ni aun así le interesaba remediar las cosas solo le importaba Kikyo… maldito mil veces maldito…-Lárgate-No tenia cara para ver a Kikyo la mujer perfecta.

-Esta bien, si te interesa paseare con Inuyasha-Se levanto mirándola con soberbia esa actitud altanera empezaba a cansarle.

Se levanto de la cama obligándola a correr de su cuarto…-¡Vete!-Le cerro la puerta clavando las uñas en la madera, estuvo tan ciega, no lo dejaría ser feliz no lo merecía.

-Señor Taicho le advierto que ni siquiera intente propasarse-Que compañía menos grata le toco soportar todo por su hermana.

-Le advierto que no lo intentare-Tenerla a su lado ya era maravilloso para el, aun su actitud frívola le gustaba, ignoraría la advertencia de Kagome nada podía hacer una niña de catorce.

Ahí estaban los dos paseando por el jardín como dos enamorados Inuyasha se veía tan feliz, se dio la vuelta apretando la tela de su vestido, vio su armario lleno de coloridos diseños tan infantiles, camino lentamente para jalarlos y tirarlos, los odiaba tanto como el dolor dentro de su cuerpo…-No sabes con quien te metiste-No le enseñaron hacer débil menos a permitir que se burlaran de ella era una mujer fuerte inteligente e Inuyasha pagaría.

-Su hermana fue a buscarme… la noticia le dolió mucho-Se detuvo cuando su querida prometida lo hizo para pararse frente a el.

-Lo se Kagome es una niña vulnerable y su actitud ha sido muy infantil pero lo superara-Suspiro acongojada ojala esa actitud de rebeldía se le pasara pronto no quería irse dejándola así.

-Lo hará-Le tomo las manos acariciándolas, la enamoraría poco a poco y si Kagome hablaba negaría las cosas la actitud que la niña tomaba le convenía pondría de excusa que se debía a un berrinche infantil.

Carraspeo la garganta quitando las manos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas…-Sigamos caminando-Retomo el paso con el a su lado…-La boda será en un mes claro si a usted le parece- Hubiese querido mas tiempo para conocerlo pero tiempo era algo que no tenia, no con su hermana a disposición de Inuyasha.

-Por mi seria mañana mismo, pero un mes esta bien- Solo pensaba en la noche de bodas, deseaba demasiado a Kikyo.

Se tallaba la piel con fuerza intentando quitarse la sensación de su tacto, la beso, acaricio como si de verdad la amara, solo para acercarse a Kikyo, hundió la cabeza en el agua quedándose buen rato dentro para salir aspirando aire desesperadamente…-Me las pagaras- Salio de la tina secándose con cuidado necesitaba salir de esas cuatro paredes, el rechinido de la puerta la hizo ponerse su camisón rápidamente y asomarse…-Que pasa-.

-Señorita la buscan, un caballero-Agacho la cabeza quedándose en la entrada.

-Dile que pase-Quito las horquillas de su cabello haciéndolo caer para mojar la bata semitransparente que delineaba con detalle su delgado cuerpo.

-¿A su habitación?-Trago saliva temerosa de la contestación de su patrona pero por el genio que traía temía un regaño.

-Si-Camino a la cama sentándose en ella con la mirada perdida, desde ayer no probaba bocado y no tenia hambre ni ánimos de comer.

Entro a la habitación evitando verla por su apariencia ahora se explicaba por que Inuyasha no pudo resistirse a los encantos de la ex niña…-Señorita Higurashi es un gusto conocerla-Miraba de soslayo.

Levanto una ceja con fastidio, agacho la cabeza notando la escasa ropa que traía puesta, comprendía cada vez mas de los hombres todos eran iguales solo buscaban una cosa, aprovecharse de las mujeres…-No se apene usted es el hombre que me tope la otra vez ¿que quiere?-Abrió los ojos un poco mas por la idea que se le vino a la mente, ese sujeto debía ser algo de Inuyasha.

-Puede decirme Miroku, soy amigo de Inuyasha- Trago saliva cuando Kagome se acerco parándose detrás para susurrar.

-Amigo, entonces debe saber mi situación-Soltó algunas carcajadas alejándose del nervioso hombre, no podía creer lo que provocaba en ese sujeto con que este era el poder de seducción del que le hablo Kikyo.

-Si señorita y créame que lo lamento mucho, he venido a disculparme por mi amigo- No comprendía su actitud tan confiada, incluso frívola y mas seria no como la ultima vez que la vio, no esperaba menos debió afectarle mucho el engaño de Inuyasha.

-Ustedes los hombres son todos iguales, vallase de aquí y no vuelva- ¿Qué le pasaba? Su corazón estaba tan herido que se le congelo para ya no sentir y no podía cambiar su actitud al contrario cada minuto que pasaba se sentía mas diferente.

-Solo quiero ayudarla-No quería que esa niña pensara que todos eran iguales quedarse con una mala experiencia podía cambiar a la gente, seria una lastima que siento tan bondadosa terminara corrompida.

-Ayudarme… sabe que puede hacer decirle a Inuyasha que se muera-No media sus palabras en el pasado desearle la muerte a alguien le hubiese resultado imposible y menos decirlo ahora no le pesaban esas palabras, todo le daba igual.

-Comprendo su dolor, volveré cuando este mas calmada-Miroku salio por la puerta a paso rápido, ya no era mas una niña eso estaba claro, cuando la conoció le intereso no como un juego mas, pero lamentablemente entablaba una relación con Inuyasha y el como amigo del susodicho debía respetar eso la lealtad entre hombres que tontería.

-Miroku que hace aquí-Susurro llamando la atención de Kikyo que volteo a ver a Miroku que salía de la casa.

-Conoce a ese hombre- En su vida lo había visto y la gran incógnita es que hacia en su casa.

-Es un amigo, no le preste atención- Traicionero ahora le tendería una mano a Kagome fingiendo arrepentimiento, maldito Miroku que se creía para meterse en sus cosas.

-Señor Taicho debo aceptar que su presencia no me ha sido tan incomoda, incluso podría decir que el paseo me a gustado-Se sonrojo tapándose la cara con la mano ahora recordaba por que no se acercaba al sexo opuesto solía ponerse muy nerviosa.

Le quito la mano posando un de sus dedos en los labios de la mujer que ceso su respirar…-Esta muy nerviosa-Acorto la distancia, aspiro el aroma del cabello de su futura esposa con regocijo…-Me permite besarla-Se alejo parar ver los ojos de Kikyo.

-Por supuesto que no, no se sobrepase-Ladeo el rostro ofendida pero que hombre mas imprudente, decirle que su compañía no era desagradable del todo no significaba que podía besarla o acercarse tanto.

-Sabia diría eso-La jalo plantándole un beso, al principio se resistió empujándolo con la mano que estaba en su pecho pero después cedió bajando la mano y correspondiendo, la soltó sonriendo por la cara de su prometida.

-Yo-Se llevo los dedos a los labios sin dejar de ver los ojos miel, el corazón le brincaba desbocadamente era su primer beso muchas veces lo imagino pero fue mil veces mejor, le gusto y no podía negar que el también.

-No digas nada acostúmbrate y también a que te tutee-Desvío los ojos a la casa ¿Cuál seria el cuarto de Kagome?, por mas que trataba de olvidar su olor no podía, tan dulce y agradable incluso mas que el de Kikyo, movió la cabeza aclarando sus ideas que cosas pensaba.

-¡Hermana!-Grito cuando los vio, tomo aire manteniendo la sonrisa hipócrita…-Señor Taicho- Hizo una pequeña reverencia sin desviar los ojos de los miel que miraban asombrados.

-Kagome… que te hiciste en el cabello- Abrió los labios atónita el cabello que una vez fue largo ahora estaba corto llegaba a sus hombros formando rizos a decir verdad le sentaba de maravilla, se miraba tierna con esa diadema con un pequeño moño rojo y el vestido blanco con flores rojas en el escote.

-Decidí cortarlo- Toco su cabello recordando el comentario que alguna vez creyó real también mentiras de el…-Me gusta mas así-todo lo que le recordara a el incluso sacrificar su cabellera le haría apaciguar la pena y el deseo de venganza.

-Te vez muy bonita, discúlpenme un minuto debo ver como va la comida ¿Se quedara a comer?- Agacho la cabeza sofocada por la penetrante mirada.

-Claro-Ni siquiera los ojos de Kagome que le quemaban la espalda le hicieron dejar de ver a Kikyo que se marchaba a la casona, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos fulmino a la niña con la mirada…-Que crees que haces-Le tomo el brazo jalándola a los arbustos.

-Suéltame animal-Camino a regaña dientes con los labios apretados…-No te creas con la autoridad para tratarme así-Se soltó mirándolo retadoramente.

-Si crees que me harás cambiar de opinión solo con un corte de cabello ni lo pienses-Paso los dedos por el cabello a lo que ella respondió moviendo la cara para alejarlo.

-Espero estés buscando la forma de decirle la verdad a mi hermana-Se cruzo de brazos moviendo el zapato por nerviosismo.

-Te lo repito esa actitud de niña mala no te queda-Pero que chiquilla mas desesperante, de dulce ya no tenia nada, a decir verdad no conoció lo suficiente a la pequeña eso significaba que Kagome tenia su carácter, no se quejaba le gustaba esa faceta rebelde.

-No te creas tan importante Inuyasha, hay mas peces en el agua-Se volteo mordiéndose la lengua del coraje, que le vio a ese tonto tan arrogante.

-A que te refieres- La volteo repegandola a el…-Tu actitud me irrita-Entre mas se movía mas la apretaba a su cuerpo.

-Eres un brusco- Aun después de todo el daño hecho seguía lastimándola con sus palabras, hombres como el necesitaban una lección…-Ni siquiera eres suficiente hombre, eres pésimo en todo lo que haces- Si eso le pego en el ego por esos ojos miel que cambiaron a un rojizo lo dedujo.

-No soy suficiente hombre-Apretó los dientes, sonrió por la desesperación de Kagome que se retorcía para zafarse, bajó la mano tomándola de la cintura y con la otra le tomo la barbilla acercándose.

Dejo de moverse al sentir el tacto de los labios de Inuyasha que presionaban los suyos dolorosamente, como osaba besarla de nuevo, subió la pierna para azotarla contra el zapato lo que hizo que el retrocediera dando algunos brinquitos…-Deja de jugar conmigo, sabes por que juegas con las personas por que nunca has amado a nadie, dices amar a Kikyo pero no es verdad eres un egoísta-Se le corto la voz.

-¡Eso me dolió!-Se agacho sobandose el zapato en un intento por parar el dolor…-¡Yo amo a tu hermana a la que no amo es a ti!- Al ver los ojos lagrimosos se paro para acercarse, que tonto era hablo sin pensarlo, ella solo actuaba por el despecho y bien merecido se tenia los insultos incluso el pisotón, eso y mas.

-Ya lose-Se giro para correr de ese lugar sin dejar de llorar, que cruel esto demostraba lo horrible que eran todos los hombre no había excepciones una lección aprendió de esto y es que nunca volvería amar a nadie, solo jugaría con todos, Inuyasha el la amaría como lo amaba ella para después lastimarlo tanto como estaba por dentro.

**Continuara bueno espero les guste la continuación y muchas gracias por los comentarios**


	5. Ni el tiempo cura las heridas

-Que haces con eso-Se quedo en la puerta observando como sacaba los vestidos de su armario.

-Quiero ropa nueva esta ya no me gusta-Los coloco en la cama con desprecio, si quería cambiar también su ropa debía irse, madurar dejarse de niñerías para así demostrar quien era.

-A mi me parece que son bonitos-Camino a la cama acariciando las prendas, ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermanita?, tan solo en unos días cambio radicalmente.

-Si tanto te gustan quédatelos tu y con tu permiso debo comprar otros-Le paso por un lado, ya había pasado una semana y por la actitud de Kikyo el aun no le confesaba la verdad, suponía que seria así pero sus planes cambiaban, Miroku el serviría para sus planes futuros, sonrío maliciosamente.

-Te advertí que no te metieras en mis asuntos- Azoto las manos en el escritorio, ni en su mejor amigo podía confiar maldito embustero aliándose con el enemigo por que en estos momentos Kagome era su enemiga.

-No hagas dramas solo fui a disculparme por el error que tu cometiste- Siguió mirando la ventana ignorando los reclamos de Inuyasha desde aquel día no olvidaba a Kagome, aun en sus ojos llenos de odio era imposible ocultar la bondad….-Quiero preguntarte algo, de verdad no te interesa la hermana menor de Kikyo-Volteo a verlo esperando la respuesta.

-Ni en lo mas mínimo- Sonrío dejándose caer en un sofá cercano a la ventana…-Puedes quedártela- Carcajeo por su idea, era imposible que Miroku se interesara en alguien tan berrinchuda como su ex noviecita.

-No es un objeto-Que agradable saber que su amigo ya no tenia interés en ella, sabia que era pequeña pero con la experiencia tan dura que vivió maduraría mas rápido, no estaba en sus planes casarse era joven y quería seguir siendo un don Juan pero por Kagome pensaría la idea de sentar cabeza, la conocía poco pero había algo muy especial en ella que ni siquiera la perfecta Kikyo tenia.

Se detuvo frente a la tienda, ahí su hermana compraba sus vestidos tan hermosos, femeninos, pero conservadores para lo que ella buscaba, suspiro entrando al emporio, las mujeres de su alrededor la miraban con detalle no debía mostrarse tímida, camino por el lugar observando los trajes, tomo un vestido rojo con un escote protuberante que desnudaba los hombros, vestirse como quería sentirse eso mencionaba siempre su hermana mayor.

-Inuyasha-Sonrío al verlo llegar, cada día que pasaba con el se daba cuenta que la imagen que tenia era equivocada su prometido era un hombre gentil cariñoso y muy romántico.

-Me alegra que me llames por mi nombre con mas familiaridad-La abrazo disfrutándola, llevaban una semana viéndose seguido y empezaba a ganarse el afecto de Kikyo…-Y mi pequeña cuñadita-Ladeo la cabeza buscándola por el lugar.

- No se que hacer con Kagome esta en una de esas etapas de rebeldía, pienso que lo mejor seria enviarla con mis padres-suspiro separándose, enviarla con sus padres ellos la harían entrar en cintura y recobrar el camino, eso haría, su pequeño retoño debía irse la presencia de Inuyasha le irritaba y lo sabia por que la conocía.

-¿Estas segura que es lo mejor?- La idea le agradaba pero por alguna extraña razón que no comprendía le entro una melancolía de no tener a esa chiquilla molestándolo con sus amenazas.

Se asomo por la ventanilla del carruaje, metió la cabeza hundiéndose en el asiento, ese perro rabioso otra vez en su casa, sonrío por el nuevo apodo si le quedaba muy bien, soportarlo de nueva cuenta con las miradas de amor que le daba a Kikyo…-Tontos-recargo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Esa debe ser Kagome-Se quedo parada esperando que el transporte llegara…-Incluso decidió deshacerse de su ropa, a ella le encantaba …sabes no se que le pasa de verdad no lose-Hablaría con ella esa noche por su actitud, se opondría a irse incluso volvería a agredirla diciendo que se largara pero ni esto evitaría la decisión.

Se mordió los labios esperando que el cochero abriera la puerta, intento sonreír fingidamente como era costumbre cuando el estaba…-Buenos días, tan temprano aquí señor Taicho-Bajo los escalones con lentitud…-Baje los paquetes y llévelos a mi cuarto-Si el empezó esta guerra ella la seguiría hasta el final.

-Como sabe señorita Higurashi no puedo estar sin su hermana-Le tomo la mano enlazando los dedos, a veces pensaba que esperaba esos momentos del día para discutir con Kagome y no para ver a Kikyo.

-Si bueno con permiso disfruten su empalagoso día-Les paso por un lado altaneramente, Kikyo le detuvo la mano…-¿Qué sucede?-hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-No es correcto que una señorita hable así discúlpate- Estaba segura que lo haría a pesar de su comportamiento jamás la retaría si la notaba enfadada.

Siempre defendiéndolo si de verdad conociera lo mezquino que era Inuyasha lo terminaría…-El problema hermana es que yo ya no soy una señorita-Se soltó siguiendo su camino.

-¡Kagome!-Intento seguirla pero su prometido la detuvo.

-Déjala-Inteligente, fuerte y rencorosa un gran contendiente pero este jueguito debía terminarse esos comentarios podrían descubrirlo.

-Ella se ira con mis padres ya no puedo seguir criándola las cosas empeoran día con día-Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho suspirando pesadamente, la adoraba desde bebe pero ya no podía mas.

-Si consideras que es lo correcto será mejor que hables ahora mismo con ella, yo debo irme… asuntos de negocios-Le beso la mano con cariño dándole la espalda.

-Hasta pronto-Subió la mano despidiéndose, volteo a ver la casa con pesadez, ponerse una armadura en ese momento seria buena idea si la tuviera.

Se dejo caer en la cama sin prestar atención a los paquetes, no era una chica materialista menos mala o vengativa pero el dolor de su pecho la hacia actuar de forma equivocada casi todo el tiempo, con su hermana con Inuyasha, el se lo merecía pero Kikyo no…-Que debo hacer-se volteo mirando la pared en buenos tiempos jugaría con sus muñecas o iría a casa de sango a llenarse de tierra, ahora ya no pensaba en eso ni siquiera le interesaba jugar como antes por que algo cambio dentro desde ese día con Inuyasha, mas que por ensuciar su honra o impedirle ser feliz y plena en un futuro lo odiaba por arrebatarle su niñez algo que ya no volvería por mas que rogara a dios.

-Debemos hablar-El tono de voz era serio al igual que su postura…-Esto ya no puede seguir y tome una decisión-Tomo aire conteniendo las ganas de arrepentirse.

Se levanto sentándose…-Sobre que-Como si no supiera de que, que molestia no cambiaria sus planes por unos cuantos discursos de la moralista Kikyo.

-Te iras con mis padres- Al ver los ojos castaños abiertos enormemente retrocedió por miedo…-Esta decidido y no hay nada que discutir si creías que tu actitud no tendría consecuencias estas equivocada-Apretó el puño en la otra mano sujetaba unas llaves.

-¡No me iré con mis padres!-La siguió, golpeo la puerta al escuchar las llaves sonar, tomo la manija jalándola….-¡Ábreme!-Azoto las manos quedándose recargada, no podía irse, tenia que concluir sus planes de venganza.

-¡Te iras en dos días así que ponte a empacar! Y ni siquiera pienses escaparte la casa esta vigilada-Trago saliva mirando sus manos que temblaban llego al limite de temerle a su hermana menor que tontería.

Esto era una señal para que abandonara todo lo que planeo pero aun si se iba volvería y entonces podría seguir con todo, enamorar a Inuyasha al punto de volverlo loco el no imaginaba como se sintió al enterarse de la verdad pero lo haría y entonces lo dejaría por su mejor amigo, y aun si esto terminaba con el poco corazón que quedaba no daría marcha atrás…-¿Empacar que?-Todo ya estaba guardado ni siquiera abrió los paquetes, esto le recordaba aquel collar que supuestamente el le iba a regalar también eso se esfumo.

Después de eso los dos días pasaron volando, encerrada sin poder salir pensó que se volvería loca, no opuso resistencia camino a la terminal, Inuyasha no acompaño a Kikyo esa mañana, era un cobarde debía estarse riendo de que se libraba de ella pero esto solo la hacia mas fuerte aun si se casaban en su ausencia cuando se reencontraran le demostraría a su hermana la clase de canalla que tenia por esposo.

-Estas muy seria Kagome ¿Sigues molesta?-Miraba a su alrededor ansiosa ya quería que el tren hiciera su aparición, ese gran abismo que se había hecho entre las dos crecía con el transcurrir de los minutos.

-No-El pitido del tren la hizo levantarse, mas que alejarse de todo lo

que quería o incluso vivir con sus padres que la ignorarían lo que mas le preocupaba era el tiempo ¿Cuánto pasaría para que regresara? Y si nunca volvía si se olvidaba de todo, no imposible ni siquiera podía soñar en encontrar un hombre que la amara nadie la aceptaría con esa mancha…-Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por tratarte así-Abrazo a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas…-Puedo pedirte algo-Se separo intentando no quebrarse.

-Lo que quieras-sujetaba sus manos arrepentida de su decisión.

-No te cases hasta que yo vuelva, quizás esto te resulte una petición ilógica pero promételo-Amaba a Kikyo a pesar de todo era su hermana y ella no tenia culpa de su desgracia muchas veces se lo advirtió intento protegerla pero fue en vano callo en la trampa, aun siendo mas pequeña que ella esta vez tomaba el rol de la hermana protectora no permitiría que ella se casara con un hombre como Inuyasha.

-Si tu me lo pides yo lo prometo-sonrío soltando las manos de la niña, busco una excusa para arrepentirse de lo rápido que se casaría quería conocer mas a su futuro esposo, las habladurías de una boda repentina no se harían esperar el que dirán era importante para ella pero Kagome le acababa de dar la cuartada perfecta para alargar su noviazgo con Inuyasha.

-Te lo agradezco, es hora de que me valla-Se agacho para tomar su maleta…-Hasta pronto-tomo aire dándole la espalda, toda la gente se subía al tren algunos llorando otros riendo pero ella no lloraba ni se reía solo tenia vacío, lloraría cuando lograra su objetivo o quizás reiría de felicidad no sabia bien.

-¡Cuídate!-Se despidió con la mano observando como entraba la pequeña al vagón, se iba una Kagome y ansiaba que llegara otra mas madura y prudente sobre todo.

Se acomodo en uno de los asientos ladeando la cabeza si fuese mas impulsiva saltaría del tren para terminar con todo, pero tenia miedo de la muerte y no era una opción…-Ojala todo fuese mas fácil-Empaño el vidrio con su aliento caliente, todo el viaje estaría sola pésima idea de Kikyo aislarla del resto de la gente solo por ser una Higurashi, que tontería si todas las personas le parecían iguales con o sin apellidos.

-Ha estas horas ya esta muy lejos de aquí-Tenia las pupilas fijas al horizonte, arrepentido de no despedirse de la chiquilla no era la palabra exacta pero ninguna otra describía mejor esa sensación.

-Si no te conociera tan bien diría que estas nostálgico por la partida de Kagome-Miroku siguió acomodando el ajedrez con pereza, tantos planes que tenia y todos se terminaron con la partida de ella.

-No digas tonterías-Se volteo sonriendo burlonamente… nostálgico que estupidez para estarlo primero debía sentir afecto o alguna clase de sentimiento por esa niña y solo le tenia lastima y eso no contaba para el.

La llegada con sus padres no fue nada grata, el mismo día su madre tuvo que irse a una cita con sus amigas y su padre a una de negocios no le sorprendía a pesar de lo poco que los vio Kikyo le hablo tanto de ellos que los conocía a la perfección sin tratarlos, así transcurrieron los días, los meses, sin darse cuenta tres años pasaron rapido pero ni el tiempo sano su herida que estaba mas latente y punzante, lo único que agradecía de estar en ese lugar tan sola era que aprendía trucos y tácticas de seducción gracias a las compañías de su progenitora…-Otro día mas-Susurro para si misma cerrando las ventanas, la puerta del cuarto se abrió iluminando a una hermosa mujer de tez blanca vestida de azul opaco…-¿Qué pasa mama?-.

-¡Adivina que!-La escandalosa mujer corrió con su hija abrazándola sin dejar de sostener el sobre, la noticia no le sorprendió del todo llevaban demasiado tiempo comprometidos ni siquiera entendía por que esperar tanto para efectuar una boda pero al final en unos cuantos meses su hija mayor la luz de sus ojos se casaría…-¡Kikyo se casara! Así que empaca tus maletas que la fiesta de compromiso es en dos días, debemos estar lo antes posible-Se separo dirigiéndose al guardarropas de Kagome para tomar algunos vestidos…-Cual se me vera mejor-.

-Ninguno de estos- Se los arrebato mirando de soslayo, su madre si que estaba loca quererse poner su ropa, se casarían eso le dejaba poco tiempo, camino a la cama dejándose caer en ella bocabajo, tres años de ausencia no tenia idea que hacer.

-Siempre has sido muy problemática Kagome tienes diecisiete años deberías pensar en buscarte un marido-Le volteo la cara cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

Un marido, suspiro pesadamente problemática eso ya lo sabia no se cansaba de repetirlo, se mordió el labio dándose la vuelta, cada que se miraba al espejo notaba algo diferente como que su cadera se ensancho sus pechos se redondearon, las piernas se le tornearon ya no se miraba como la niña de catorce, el cabello le creció mas abajo de la cintura los vestidos que compraba deleitaban a los hombres dejando entre ver sus encantos y dejando mucho a la imaginación el balance justo.

-Inuyasha no creo que sea prudente que estemos fuera de la casa solos- Tres años de noviazgo y cada día lo amaba mas pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos debía cuidarse de las habladurías.

-Esta bien regresemos-Le tomo la mano con un poco de fastidio, paciencia ya pronto se casarían y podría tenerla entre sus brazos, algo que ya no anhelaba tanto como al principio.

-Les envíe una invitación a mis padres, para la fiesta de compromiso-Sonrío al imaginarse su fiesta, el vestido era espectacular igual que ella los arreglos exquisitos de muy buen gusto.

-Me parece muy bien- No paraba de hablar de la fiesta no entendía por que Kikyo se dejaba guiar tanto por el que dirán, odiaba que fuese tan banal.

-Kagome vendrá también… ya quiero ver cuanto ha crecido-Inuyasha soltó su mano parándose frente a ella con mirada dura.

-No te parece que es muy pronto, deberían dejarla en Europa-Hablar de ella siempre era incomodo se ponía inquieto, pero el incidente de hace años no se olvidaría tan pronto y esa niña volvería peor que nunca.

-Quiero verla es mi hermana me ha hecho mucha falta-Bajo los ojos al pasto mirándolo con tristeza, se sentía mal por enviarla tan lejos para ella fue un remedio efectivo quería disfrutar de su compromiso y aunque le pesara en ese entonces Kagome era su estorbo.

Le tomo la barbilla haciendo que lo viese…-Tienes razón si te hace feliz a mi también-Le sonrío tranquilizándola.

-Mama no crees que reservar el tren completo fue exagerado-Tomo su maleta con la cabeza gacha, no podía siquiera ver la cara de la gente que la observaba, suspiro alejándose de sus padres.

-¿Tu compraste el tren solita?-El niño se paro frente a Kagome apuntándole acusadoramente, con los ojos pequeños y rencorosos.

Parpadeo varias veces confundida, trago saliva y se hinco…-No, ¿Y tus papas?-Volteo a los lados sin divisar alguien cercano.

-No están… me reuniría con mi tío esta tarde pero como el viaje fue cancelado por que tu compraste todos los asientos no podré hacerlo-Le saco le lengua volteando y abrazándose con fuerza

Sonrío por el gesto infantil…-¿Que edad tienes?-Lo rodeo para verlo de frente, a su criterio se veía como de ocho años a lo máximo no podía creer como había gente tan irresponsable para dejar a un pequeño viajar solo.

-Tengo siete y medio-Siguió con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

-Tengo una idea por que no vienes conmigo, yo te llevare con tu tío-Le extendió la mano esperando que el niño la tomara.

Abrió los ojos verdes con alegría…-¿De veras?- no tomo la mano de Kagome solo su maleta sonriendo.

-Bueno vamos-Dejo caer la mano en su vestido, pero que niño mas gruñón, sonrío entrando al vagón…-Y como te llamas, yo soy Kagome mucho gusto-Le sonrío dulcemente.

-Shippo-Se sonrojo por la sonrisa de la joven, viéndola bien ahora no parecía tan mala como pensó que seria.

-Kagome quien es este niño-Levanto una ceja escudriñando al pequeño shippo.

-El vendrá con nosotros-Se puso delante de el niño, sabia como era su mama igual que Kikyo siempre creyéndose mejor que los demás y no es que eso estuviera mal pero odiaba que fueran tan soberbias…-Con tu permiso mama, shippo ven por aquí no se tu pero yo tengo hambre- paso de largo con el niño detrás.

-¿Ella es tu mama?-Observo la mano de Kagome, se apresuro y la tomo…-Yo tenia una pero ahora esta en el cielo-Los ojos del niño se apagaron.

Se detuvo hincándose…-Tu mama siempre estará contigo shippo solo que ahora es un ángel que te cuida-se levanto cuando logro sacarle una sonrisa al niño, sujeto fuerte la mano del pequeño…-Y tu tío como se llama-observo las mesas sentándose en la del principio.

-Es algo como yancha, no recuerdo mucho de el la ultima vez que vine era pequeño-Los camareros trajeron comida, tomo un pequeño pan relleno el cual mordió.

-No recuerdo a ningún yancha pero como llevo mucho tiempo fuera del pueblo debe ser nuevo-Esa mañana no tenia ánimos de probar bocado, se le revolvía el estomago de recordar los problemas que le esperaban.

Abrió la boca con manchas de fresa a los lados…-Es muy gruñón y no le gustan los niños, me gustaría quedarme contigo tu eres muy buena-Le pego otra mordida al pan.

¿Buena? Escuchar esa palabra después de tanto era como un sueño, no se consideraba ni siquiera una persona decente o al menos buen samaritano, hizo muchas maldades y aun le faltaban mas, la venganza no era de las personas buenas…-No creo que a tu tío le guste la idea, las personas grandes suelen ser gruñonas-Sonrío al recordar que ya era grande pero nunca seria una amargada.

-Puedo comerme tu pan-Apunto al pan, los ojos le brillaron de emoción cuando Kagome levanto el plato dándoselo, nadie se portaba tan bien con el, desde la muerte de sus padres lo trataban como una peste, pero Kagome era diferente.

-Ya no deben tardar el tren es rápido-Se movía de un lado a otro, acariciando sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de encaje…-Te agradezco venir a recibir a mis padres-Volteo a ver a Inuyasha que seguía sentado, llevaban mucho juntos pero aun no se percataba cuando estaba molesto o feliz.

-Debo dar una buena impresión- Como si le interesara ganarse el respeto de los padres de su prometida, se levanto al escuchar el tren, tomo la mano de Kikyo.

-Te notas nervioso-Volteo a verlo extrañada, fue muy difícil convencerlo para que la acompañara a la estación pero sus padres eran demasiado formales y si no lo conocían en ese momento le ocasionarían un problema.

-Conocer a los futuros suegros siempre pone los nervios de punta-Observo como el tren se detuvo, el cuerpo se le tenso cuando varios sirvientes bajaban de el con maletas.

-¡Shippo espérame!-Corrió tras el bajando del tren, les paso por un lado sin darse cuenta quienes eran, estaba mas preocupada por el niño que no paraba de correr.

Soltó a Kikyo volteando para ver a la joven que se detuvo para reprender al niño, ¿Era Kagome? Los cambios eran notables, su sonrisa los ojos grandes y expresivos, tuvo la leve esperanza que hubiese perdonado lo de hace años.

-No vuelvas a correr así-Le tomo la mano levantándose, dejo de parpadear cuando lo vio tan espectacular vestido con su chaleco negro camisa de manga larga en color blanco, pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco y botas altas bien lustradas, el recuerdo que mantenía de el no le hizo justicia era mucho mas apuesto de lo que recordaba_._

_**Continuara… Pues ya creció nuestra Kagome, la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué pasara ahora? gracias por sus comentarios espero sigan mandando mas**_


	6. una red de mentiras

-¡Kagome eres tu!-Abrió los labios impactada por el cambio de su hermanita, corrió a ella rodeándola con los brazos, se separo agachando la vista al niño…-¿Quién es este niño?- El gesto de repugnancia delato su poco instinto materno, cuidar de su hermana era una cosa pero un niño extraño era algo completamente diferente.

-Soy shippo-Arrugo la frente por la mirada, no era nada nuevo ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas adultas.

-Es un pequeño que me encontré lo llevare con su tío-Sonrío incomoda por los ojos miel que no dejaban de recorrerla, que se creía ese hombre para verla de esa forma…-Señor Inuyasha pero que placer verlo de nuevo- Soltó al niño acercándose a el con una sonrisa casi sincera.

Se quedo sin aliento por la forma tan amable de saludarlo esperaba que lo ignorara o incluso uno de esos comentarios imprudentes que solía hacer, la joven extendió su mano la cual el tomo depositando un suave beso…-Lo mismo digo- que nuevo juego era este no debía fiarse.

Tomo aire dándole la espalda para volver con Shippo, se volvió demasiado buena fingiendo, ocultando su hostilidad por las personas, aunque su cara demostraba una cosa apretaba el vestido de seda al punto de querer romperlo.

-Kagome-Le jalo la mano haciendo que ella se agachara para escucharlo…-Ese es mi tío-Lo poco que recordaba de ese hombre eran los ojos y no había duda el era su tío yansha.

La joven levanto una ceja maliciosamente, desviando la vista a Kikyo e Inuyasha que saludaban a sus padres, con que Inuyasha tendría un pequeño en su casa no se imaginaba a ese Hombre con un niño ni siquiera tenia tacto para decir las cosas.

-Shippo no es yansha es Inuyasha-Le sonrío atragantándose la risa, que dirían sus moralistas padres y Kikyo de que el guapo y rico Taicho ahora tenia un niño a su custodia ¿Arruinar el momento o no hacerlo?…-Que te parece si te llevo a su casa, el esta ocupado y no queremos interrumpirlo-Shippo asentó con la cabeza, la situación le cayó del cielo, todos estaban tan ocupados conociendo al prometido de su Hermana que no se percataron de su ausencia.

-Oye Kagome y tu como conoces a mi tío Inuyasha- Todo esto era muy raro ni siquiera comprendía por que saludaban tanto a su tío el gruñón.

-Es un viejo amigo- o mejor dicho enemigo, empezaría su venganza hoy mismo encontrarse a Shippo no fue casualidad si no una oportunidad del cielo para estar frente a frente con el causante de sus penas.

-Por que te tienes que ir-Le detuvo la mano forzándolo a quedarse, sus padres seguían dando instrucciones para subir el equipaje al carruaje…-Mis padres quieren conocer un poco mas-A toda costa debía impresionar a su familia.

-Prometo estar a tiempo necesito resolver algo con Miroku-le beso la frente haciendo que su prometida soltara su mano, donde estaría Kagome, la cosa era que prefería caminar a viajar con los padres de Kikyo que le resultaron muy poco agradables.

-Querida y tu prometido no vendrá-Subió al carruaje con ayuda de su esposo.

-No tiene que resolver unos asuntos, pero prometió estar puntual en la fiesta-Siguió con la vista puesta en Inuyasha que se alejaba a paso rápido.

-Shippo recuerda portarte bien-Toco la puerta sin quitar la sonrisa de los labios, la primera vez que vino se aprovecharon de ella pero esta vez Inuyasha seria la victima.

Kagura abrió la puerta mirando de abajo arriba …-Dígame "Señorita"-Su tono de voz era burlón, no olvidaba a esa chiquilla que ahora era toda una mujer.

-Esta el señor Taicho-Sabia la respuesta el estaba aun en la estación, cuando Kagura negó con la cabeza intento cerrarles la puerta pero coloco la mano en esta impidiendo que la cerrara…-Lo esperaremos, Vamos Shippo-Jalo al niño entrando a la casona.

-No creo que al señor Taicho le agrade que la deje pasar sin autorización- Hizo una mueca de rabia.

-Usted no se preocupe vera que el no se enojara… Shippo quédate aquí en un momento vuelvo-Miro de soslayo a kagura parecía prendida en fuego del coraje, sonrío picaramente subiendo los escalones con la ama de llaves detrás.

-Señorita no esta autorizada para subir-La detuvo parándose frente a ella, una muchachita no pasaría sobre su autoridad…-Hágame el favor de bajar-Si no fuera solo una sirviente la cachetearía.

-OH disculpe es que no me he presentado, soy la cuñada del señor Taicho y quedamos de vernos traje a su pequeño sobrino… así que yo que usted iría con el niño y lo trataría bien-Subió los escalones ignorando a Kagura.

Se quedo parada con la boca abierta sin dejar de ver al pequeño que estaba en la entrada, maldita mujer la dejo sin palabras, suspiro bajando los escalones.

Volteo a la puerta cuando esta se abrió, dejo caer el vaso de whisky en la alfombra al verla parada sonriéndole coquetamente…-Señorita Higurashi- se hubiese tallado los ojos pero estaba estático.

-Dígame Kagome-Camino hincándose y levantando los vidrios rotos…-Debería tener mas cuidado- No creyó que ese hombre siguiera soltero y mucho menos que la recordara.

-Puede decirme Miroku-El aliento se le corto cuando Kagome se recargo en el para poner los vidrios en el escritorio.

-Pues me agrada verlo Miroku-Cruzo miradas un rato sin dejar de sonreírle, se separo recargándose en el escritorio…-Bonito despacho-ansiaba ver a Inuyasha solo así probaría sus encantos femeninos.

Carraspeo la garganta aclarándose la voz…-No sabia que volvía tan pronto- Inuyasha bestia traicionera ocultarle que Kagome regresaba.

-Pensé el señor Taicho se lo diría- Se quito el cabello del escote descubriendo un poco su piel blanca…-Aquí hace calor no cree-Movió la mano echándose aire.

Era un hombre y como tal le fue imposible no ver los atributos de la joven…-Ha crecido mucho señorita Kagome- agacho la cabeza por los ojos cafés que se clavaron en los suyos.

-No me diga señorita ambos sabemos que no lo soy-camino a la ventana recargando la mano en el vidrio, "señorita" odiaba que la llamaran así cuando ya no lo era, paso los dedos por los ojos notándolos un poco húmedos.

-Discúlpeme-Cuando intento acercarse la puerta del despacho se abrió haciendo que ambos voltearan.

-Lo estaba esperando señor Taicho podemos hablar a solas-No pasaría nada que ella no quisiera, la seguridad estaba al máximo en ese momento.

-Claro, Miroku en un momento vuelvo.…por aquí señorita Kagome-Movió la mano invitándola a salir sin dejar de sonreírle.

El estomago se le revolvió engreído, valla que Inuyasha era rápido hablar a solas en su cuarto, entro sin mucha sorpresa de el no esperaba algo bueno…-Mucho tiempo sin vernos-Se sentó en la cama aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo.

-Se clara que quieres-Mantener la distancia era mejor que estar cerca de esa mujer.

-De ti nada, solo vine a decirte que quiero hacer las pases me resigne hace mucho tiempo-Se levanto esquivando los ojos miel…-Por cierto te daré la noticia que tu sobrino ahora esta en tus manos espero no seas un bruto -se mordió los labios levantando una ceja.

-A que te refieres-Acorto distancia impaciente odiaba los acertijos y las frases con doble sentido.

-Eres un tonto no has cambiado nada-Se dejo caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos…-Sigue igual de cómoda que antes-Las imágenes bombardearon su cabeza no eran recuerdos malos pero si los causantes de una venganza que tenia que cumplir.

-Tu en cambio vienes muy cambiada-La observo extendida en la cama con esa confianza y aires de seguridad, seria buena idea asustarla pero por respeto a su compromiso no lo haría.

Se levanto de un brinco…-Debo irme ya te dije lo que quería, nos veremos en la fiesta de compromiso esta noche-paso por un lado de el hombre que seguía confundido, pero cuya confusión duraría poco cuando viese al pequeño gritando y corriendo por su casa.

-Estoy muy nerviosa mama, en unas horas Inuyasha y yo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso ante la sociedad-recargaba ambas manos en el peinador sin dejar de contemplarse…-Estoy muy feliz por que todos estén aquí-mañana platicaría con su hermana de mil cosas.

-A mi me alegra estar aquí Hija-Siguió arreglándole el cabello esa noche la hija mayor de los Higurashi debía brillar.

-No te vallas Kagome-Le sujeto la mano con fuerza…-El tío Inuyasha no me quiere-Los ojos verdes se empañaron.

-No llores Shippo tu tío te quiere ya veras que cuando te vea se alegrara-Lo abrazo consolándolo, rogaba que ese animal de Inuyasha tratara bien al niño.

Observo la escena desde el inicio de los escalones, no comprendía nada a Kagome tenia tantas actitudes juntas que ya no reconocía cual era la verdadera si esa mujer piadosa que abrazaba al niño o la manipuladora de allá arriba…-¿Shippo?-Reconoció al niño con tan solo verlo lo que no hizo en la terminal.

-Ve con el Shippo y pórtate bien-Lo soltó dándole la espalda…-Prometo visitarte-Salio a paso rápido antes de arrepentirse por dejar al niño con el bruto de Inuyasha.

-Que haces aquí-Bajo los escalones sin dejar de ver al niño, ahora comprendía las palabras de la manipuladora de Kagome.

-Señor de eso quería hablarle-La ama de llaves agacho la cabeza dándole un sobre abierto…-Le llego esto como estaba muy ocupado me dijo que lo abriera y resolviera el asunto-miro de reojo al niño dándole a entender que su asunto era el pequeño.

Abrió el sobre leyendo varias veces los párrafos, jugueteo con la carta en el aire volteando la cabeza a todos lados, la muerte de uno de sus hermanos no era nada grave siendo que ni siquiera se conocieron del todo…-Lleva al niño a una de las habitaciones, debo prepararme para mi fiesta de compromiso platicaremos después Shippo- Sonrío pasando la lengua por sus dientes, ahora comprendía mejor el panorama…-Muy lista Kagome- a este paso esa caprichosa le destruiría sus planes de boda.

-Kagome donde has estado-No se movió del asiento tenia horas ahí esperando a que la terminaran de arreglar….-Hay cosas que nunca cambian será mejor que te vallas a cambiar no vas a ir con esas fachas a mi fiesta de compromiso-

-No claro que no-Sonrío meneando la cabeza negativamente, Kikyo se veía espectacular…-Iré a arreglarme-Tomo la manija abriendo la puerta.

-No quieres que una de mis damas de compañía te ayude- Volteo la cara con una sonrisa.

-No, me las arreglare sola-No echaría a perder la fiesta, solo se vestiría como solía hacerlo para ocasiones como esa, claro que si llamaba mas la atención no seria su culpa, llego a su habitación entrando en ella…-Tal como la recuerdo-sus maletas estaban en la cama al igual que una caja blanca alargada, tomo la caja abriéndola, ese vestido fue difícil de encontrar no era el mas caro ni el de mejor calidad pero cada detalle le resulto sorprendentemente hermoso, de un verde fuerte mangas cortas con encaje negro pegado, el escote destapaba sus hombros y la pedrería negra que colgaba le daba un toque único, los lazos en la cintura resaltaban el busto, algo sencillo que haría lucir su belleza.

-Solo ruego que la estancia de Kagome aquí sea corta, es un peligro para mi- Termino de hacerse el moño en la camisa…-estas muy callado Miroku te pasa algo-Volteo a su amigo que estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida, trono los dedos haciéndolo salir del transe.

-Que, ya vámonos o llegaras tarde-Se levanto dándose una pasada con los dedos por el pelo.

-Kikyo tu papa esta impaciente, tu prometido no llega-Movía el abanico echándose aire, sonriendo a los invitados que empezaban a llenar el salón.

-Ya llegara- Nunca la hizo esperar tanto, miro a su alrededor el salón estaba decorado con rosas blancas varios candelabros plateados con velas, el banquete con platillos formando figuras, un pastel inmenso que sobresalía, lo único que faltaba era Inuyasha…-¿Y kagome?-La busco con la mirada pero ni huella de su hermana.

-Debe estar arreglándose-Hizo un gesto de satisfacción cuando vio a su futuro yerno…-Ve con el Kikyo-Empujo a su hija para que avanzara a recibirlo, ese compromiso les convenía a los Higurashi aliarse con una de las familias mas ricas el sueño de cualquier madre.

-Perdón la demora-Beso su mano para después acariciársela, lo único que Kikyo le permitía tocar, los escalofríos de la espalda lo hicieron voltear…-Quien invito a ese caballero-Cambio la pose a una mas retadora.

-Yo… mama dijo que invitara a gente importante, te molesta-Se agacho un poco avergonzada no debió hacerle tanto caso a su madre.

-No claro que no-tomo una copa de vino, maldito Kouga ni siquiera sabia que estaba en la ciudad y mucho menos que era invitado, que acaso esto era un complot contra el.

Bajo los escalones agarrando su vestido con ambas manos, las miradas se centraron en ella, incluso Inuyasha no le quitaba los ojos de encima, trago saliva ocultando el rubor de las mejillas le parecía extraño sobresalir mas que su hermana, paso por un lado de los invitados tomando una copa…-Linda fiesta-Suspiro tomándose la champaña.

Carraspeo la garganta obteniendo la atención de la joven…-¿Usted es?-Movió su copa sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Soy la hija menor de los Higurashi y usted es-Que hombre mas apuesto ojos azules pelo negro corto, piel blanca y una sonrisa que podía derretirla.

-Dime Kouga-Pero que mujer mas hermosa incluso mas que la anfitriona, tenia poco en la ciudad pero en todo ese tiempo jamás vio criatura mas bella…-Le gustaría bailar señorita Higurashi- Dejo la copa en la mesa extendiendo su mano.

-Dime Kagome-Hizo lo mismo tomando la mano, este juego mutuo le gustaba la hacia sentirse viva pero sobre todo atractiva, después de lo que le ocurrió su autoestima estaba hasta el piso aun cuando sabia lo bonita que era…-Tiene mucho viviendo aquí-Se movía al compás de la música.

-No… digamos que vine a arruinar a la competencia- El sutil aroma del perfume de la joven invadía sus sentidos, algo dulce y frutal.

-Así y cual es su competencia- se dejo presionar un poco por la mano de Kouga en su cintura, algo incomodo que mostrara tanta pasión a tan poco tiempo de conocerla.

-Disculpara que no se lo diga pero no creo que le agrade saberlo…. Si esto le perjudica a su familia-La canción termino otra balada empezó, antes que siguieran bailando el hombre de ojos miel le toco el hombro.

-Me permite bailar con la señorita- su rival de toda la vida se hizo a un lado de mala gana, tomo la mano de Kagome y rodeo su cintura con brusquedad.

-No pongas tus garras en mi- Sonreía moviéndose con gracia, ladeo la cabeza para no toparse con su cara.

-Que planeas hablando con ese tipo-Apretó los dedos en la diminuta cintura haciendo que ella volteara con ojos fulminantes.

-Entiéndelo de una vez el mundo no gira a tu alrededor-Apretó los dientes sin cerrar los labios mostrando su disgusto.

-Te veo en el jardín no tardes-La soltó desapareciendo entre la multitud, ahora sus peores enemigos se aliaban que bajo jugaba Kagome pero ya se las pagaría en ese momento comprobaría si seguía enamorada.

Apretó los puños soltando el aire de los pulmones, hizo una mueca y camino a la parte trasera de la casa, que desesperante era ese Hombre, todo le molestaba, no comprendía por que su actitud por un simple baile que se creía ¿su dueño?.

-Mi dulce y tierna Kagome cual es tu nuevo plan, aliarte con mi enemigo… eres muy lista- Corto una rosa con todo y tallo, sin darse cuenta se corto el dedo derramando una pequeña gota de sangre…-Tan frágil y letal-Hizo tiras la flor con los ojos miel de un color rojizo.

-Ah ya entiendo Kouga es tu competencia-Trago saliva con dolor, intimidación era lo único que faltaba en el historial de su ex novio…-Pues quizás me guste-Hizo una pausa desviando la vista al cielo…-Mucho… mucho… mucho-sonrío picaramente por los ojos de odio que la penetraban.

En tres pasos llego a ella tomándola de el brazo y obligándola a acercarse…-No me gusta este jueguito así que acaba con el de una vez por todas-La obligo a agacharse.

Apretó los labios furiosa, se aprovechaba de su fortaleza era un ratón ante un gran león pero ni siquiera el contraste de fuerza la haría desistir, suspiro borrando la risa de sus labios…-Noto una tensión no se que es a ya se… tienes CELOS-Se soltó aprovechando la confusión de Inuyasha.

-Tu si que estas loca aun no aceptas que escogí a tu hermana y no a ti- Que otra cosa podía decir se estaba muriendo del coraje, celos el por ella nunca, ni le simpatizaba se volvió una bruja si eso Kagome era una bruja.

-Tu supera el hecho que ya te olvide-La tensión del cuerpo le impedía moverse, maldito perro rabioso…-Espero te diviertas con tu sobrino-Se dio la vuelta dando grandes pasos.

-¡No me dejes hablando aquí!-La alcanzo tomándola de el brazo, la volteo bruscamente…-Ya no sientes nada-Le sujeto la barbilla con fuerza.

-¡Perro rabioso suéltame!-Movió la cara con dolor en vano por que ese hombre la superaba en fuerza.

-¿Perro rabioso?-Tenso la quijada, acerco la cara dándole un beso, ella se movía así que la soltó tomando su cara con ambas manos obligándola a corresponder, algo que comenzó como una venganza le hizo perder la razón como la ultima vez.

Ya no forcejeaba disfrutaba el momento las manos de el en su cara le quemaban la piel, su saliva era algo exquisitamente dulce y embriagador, el no tenia el mínimo cuidado al besarla y le encantaba, un animal desbocado apunto de matarla.

La soltó difícilmente con la respiración agitada…-Y dices ya no sentir nada- Soltó algunas carcajadas para regresar a la fiesta dejándola ahí.

Lo miro marcharse con odio, cayó en la trampa de nueva cuenta, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire recuperando el aliento, se apretó la cara con ambas palmas tropezarse con la misma piedra dos veces…-Idiota-se mordió los labios decepcionada seguía enamorada eso ni dudarlo.

-Inuyasha aquí estas quiero presentarte a alguien-Le agarro el brazo caminando pausadamente…-Te notas agitado ¿paso algo?- Algunos mechones de cabello en su cara la respiración acelerada.

-No es nada- Ese beso fue algo mas que una simple lección, le gusto demasiado, besar a Kikyo era una cosa pero Kagome despertaba algo diferente.

Tomo aire llenándose los pulmones mas que de oxigeno de valor, si verla con Kouga le molestaba no lo dejaría pasar la fiesta en paz, se acomodo el cabello entrando a la casa con una sonrisa, levanto una ceja al verlo platicando con varias mujeres de gran belleza, suspiro dándose la media vuelta.

Levanto la vista cuando la diviso el corazón se le retorció…-Señorita Higurashi-Camino a paso rápido alcanzándola.

-Miroku- Vio de reojo a Kouga que seguía distraído hablando con esas mujeres, el llegaba en el justo momento …-Me agrada encontrármelo, tenia tanto tiempo fuera que incluso mis amigas me olvidaron-tomo una copa de las bandejas que no paraban de moverse ofreciendo bocadillos y licor…-Esta reunión es aburrida- odiaba el alcohol no le gustaba, su sabor era terrible, aparentar sensualidad misterio y madurez se complicaba a cada segundo.

-Si lo mismo pienso, pero su hermana se esmero mucho así que no creo que le guste escuchar eso- Ahora mas que nunca deseaba una sola muestra de afecto de esa mujer que cada día lo volvía mas loco, ¿su perfume? ¿Su rostro angelical? No entendía que tenia que ninguna se comparaba con ella.

-Le gustaría tomar un poco de aire- Miroku asentó con la cabeza, detuvo a uno de los criados tomo otra copa dejando la otra en la charola…-Espere un minuto-Se la empino acabándosela…-Vamos-Hizo lo mismo que con la segunda y camino delante de Miroku.

-No debería tomar tanto señorita-Se quedo ahí limitándose a observarla, por lo general no mostraba respeto ante una dama se insinuaba hasta conseguir lo que quería pero con Kagome iba enserio.

-Pensé que le deje claro que no me gusta que me diga señorita- cerro los ojos intentando calmarse, era justa su venganza no tenia que sentirse culpable, sentía pena por Miroku que solo intentaba ayudarla pero al final le daría lo que todos buscaban eso pagaría su deuda con el…-Yo le gusto verdad-Volteo clavando sus pupilas en las de su victima.

-Si-el aliento se le corto, que mujer mas directa, por dios era un conquistador empedernido, los trucos aprendidos le fallaban.

-También me gustas-miro de soslayo a su alrededor no es que le importara que la viesen o que rumorearan por ahí pero seria mejor que los chismes llegaran a oídos de Inuyasha…-No entiendo como un hombre como usted puede mezclarse con alguien tan Patan como Inuyasha-Lo rodio parándose frente a el.

-se que Inuyasha te hizo daño pero no es tan malo como parece a sufrido mucho- Incomodo que hablaran de su mejor amigo casi su Hermano.

-De bueno no tiene nada… bueno si es excelente en la cama, ya lo he comprobado digo si pierdes algo para que aparentar- Se quemaba en las llamas de la perdición, su objetivo estaba siendo logrado, Miroku la sujeto de los hombros zarandeándola.

-¡No hables así!-La estrujo hecho una rabia, algo que no quería imaginarse era a Kagome con Inuyasha o algún otro hombre.

-No es para tanto, el sexo es solo eso sin amor no tiene significado-Fingirse una experta en la cama ¿Era la imagen que quería darle?, hablar de cosas tan intimas en otros tiempos la haría arder de la vergüenza pero ahora ya no, se paro de puntitas dándole un beso.

El contacto de sus labios suaves aflojo el agarre, bajo la mano a su cintura y con la otra presiono su espalda, cuanto deseo ese momento solo en sus sueños mas profundos podía tenerla así.

Sufría al ser besada tan desinhibidamente por otro que no fuera su verdugo, lo empujo agachando la cabeza intentando por todos los medios tranquilizarse…-Nos veremos después-Le paso por un lado al punto de estallar en llanto, no quería demostrar lo desagradable que fue besarlo, un hombre atractivo, sentimientos nobles, como no se enamoro de alguien así.

-Kagome…-Y si ella empezaba a sentir algo ¿le perdonaría que hubiese vivido en pecado estos años? definitivamente si_._

_**Continuara….. Otro capitulo mas donde se ve que la red ya empieza a tejerse de nueva cuenta gracias por sus comentarios me animan a seguir.**_


	7. Seduciendolo

-Kagome que te pasa te notas muy pálida- Kikyo paso su mano por la cara de su hermana, una idea descabellada paso por su cabeza volteo a ver a Inuyasha después a su hermana, abrió los ojos, agacho la cabeza y sonrío que tonterías pensaba.

-No es nada disfruta la fiesta- Le sonrío calmando la angustia de Kikyo, difícilmente llego a la mesa de bocadillos recargando la mano temblorosa, esa venganza la mataría de angustia ¿Y si paraba? La respuesta llego en el justo momento, Inuyasha y prometida pasaron al frente.

-Me gustaría decirles que esta hermosa mujer que esta a mi lado se convertirá en mi esposa brindemos por eso-Levanto su copa al igual que los invitados, sonrío mirando a Kagome…-Debo agregar que la señorita que esta aquí a mi lado es la mujer mas perfecta y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella… nada ni nadie me hará olvidar ese amor- los aplausos por tan bello discurso no se hicieron esperar.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, herirla tan indirectamente que golpe mas bajo si así serian las cosas ella haría lo mismo, la culpa desapareció fue nublada por el gran dolor de su pecho, recobro la compostura tomando una copa y levantándola al aire elevo el tono de su voz para llamar la atención…-Perdón que interrumpa tan bello discurso pero me siento tan emotiva que me veo forzada a decirles que estoy orgullosa de mi hermana y la elección tan acertada que tuvo al comprometerse con este hombre, un hombre incapaz de engañarle brindemos por eso-Tomo la copa de un trago con los ojos de Kikyo brillando por el comentario.

-Es usted sorprendente Kagome- Kouga se paro a su lado sin dejar de sonreírle.

-No se imagina cuanto- Ahogar las penas en alcohol que forma tan patética tenia de olvidarse de su dolor…-Estaba muy ocupado con tantas mujeres verdad- No estaba segura de si lograría llamar la atención de un hombre como Kouga teniendo tantas mujeres dispuestas a todo.

-Pero eres tu la que me interesa-Susurro muy cerca de su oído, desde que la vio supo que la conquistaría un juego momentáneo como solía hacerlo con otras jóvenes de gran belleza.

Volteo correspondiendo la cercanía de la voz…-No le creo- que iluso tratar de convencerla de su sinceras intenciones con palabras ya estaba lo suficiente grande para saber distinguir mentiras se alejo dándole la espalda.

Sorprendente esta noche no se divertiría con ella pero quizás mañana lo lograba, su pequeña estancia en esa ciudad pondría a los Taichos como locos.

Que disfrutaran su fiesta su tonta fiesta de compromiso los detestaba a todos, mas a ella por la persona en la que se convertía, cuantas copas llevaba ¿9 o 10?, se tropezó con un joven, cabello café claro ojos oscuros ¿Dónde lo había visto?

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y feliz era ella la niña que le dio aquella carta, no la olvidaba vivía esperanzado de topársela…-Señorita esta usted bien-Al ver que la muchacha tomaba un tono fantasmal, la sujeto de los hombros.

-No- su voz se escucho como un suave susurro la copa se le cayo en el suelo rompiéndose y derramando el poco liquido que quedaba, el escándalo de la musica hizo que no notaran el incidente…-Ayúdeme- Se tambaleaba, el estomago se le revolvió.

Miro a los lados percatándose que nadie notara el estado de la joven, le tomo la cintura y el hombro ayudándola a caminar al pasillo donde nadie pudiese verla…- ¿A dónde la llevo?-.

-A la habitación-Se dejo caer en los brazos de el joven, cerro los ojos dejándose cargar, noto la musculatura y el olor a tabaco.

Pateo la puerta del primer cuarto corrió a la cama depositándola en ella…-Señorita por favor despierte-Le dio golpecitos en las mejillas.

-Us…ted Sa-be lo di-fi…cil que es amar-La ahogada voz con trabajo se entendía, se apoyo con los codos observando al joven…-¿Y tu quien eres?- La poca conciencia aun le permitía hacer preguntas coherentes.

-Me llamo Hojo- Ver así a la única mujer que le interesaba no era nada grato menos decir lo difícil que era amar seguro tendría miles de pretendientes.

-Pues Hojo nunca se enamore-Se empezó a reír, puso las piernas en el piso intentando levantarse…-regresare a esa fiesta y diré la verdad- Tambaleo al estar de pie.

-No puede salir en esas condiciones-La detuvo pero ella se movió, jalonearon un rato hasta caerse en la cama el encima de ella…-Me pone en una situación difícil-La respiración forzada de Kagome su mano en el pecho de la joven le hizo besarla por impulso.

Abrió los ojos confundida intento apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero era muy pesado y ella tan débil mas con el alcohol.

Se detuvo en el pasillo con la frente arrugada, estaba seguro que vinieron por este camino, se dio la media vuelta, escucho algunos ruidos en la habitación de al lado, se acerco abriendo la puerta, apretó los puños al verlos no tardo ni medio segundo en agarrar a Hojo del traje y aventarlo…-¡Lárgate de aquí! O te mato- el muchacho se levanto con los ojos denotando panico.

-No es lo que piensa- No iba a huir no era un cobarde y respondería por sus actos.

Sonrío diabólicamente camino hasta el muchacho tomándolo de la camisa…-Si quieres llegar vivo a los dieciocho yo que tu me iría- Lo soltó abrió la puerta y volvió a el para empujarlo fuera de la habitación…-¡Mírate estas ebria!- Inuyasha se quedo parado tronándose el cuello.

-No exageres-Se levanto de la cama haciendo un gesto de fastidio ni estaba tan tomada ¿o si?, se tambaleo un poco…-Tu vete con tu prometida y déjame en paz a mi- llegaba en el momento menos preciso.

-No iras a hacer un escándalo-La detuvo, cargándola aun en contra de los pataleos la tiro a la cama…-Deja de decir estupideces- Se agarro el cabello al punto de querer arrancarlo, no la dejaría sola menos con malditos aprovechados, la única razón es por que causaría un disgusto a Kikyo.

-Eres un animal-Se acomodo en la cama acurrucándose, el sueño le llego al momento de acostarse, un profundo y apaciguador descanso sin pesadillas o insomnio.

La observo parecía un ángel y no un diablo, que importaba si Kikyo se enojaba por su ausencia en estos momentos velaría los sueños de esa niña por que aun lo era, su dulce niña a la que lastimo…-Es tu culpa Inuyasha- Se sentó en el borde de la cama acariciándole el cabello, al menos esa noche no haría una locura.

La noche transcurrió rápido, los rayos solares entraron por la ventana, arrugo la frente abriendo los ojos chocolate con dolor, la cabeza le daba vueltas…-No vuelvo a tomar- Cuando estuvo conciente de las otras partes de su cuerpo noto el brazo que la rodeaba ¿acaso había estado con alguien? No, estaba vestida, se volteo difícilmente, al ver quien era se le fue el aire, lo empujo de la cama haciéndolo caer.

Abrió los ojos miel por el golpe levantándose con dolor…-Pero que te pasa estas loca-se sobo la cabeza sin dejar de verla.

-No puedo creerlo eres un aprovechado-Se levanto de un salto golpeándolo sin parar…- Esfúmate de mi vista- daba puñetazos a su pecho intentando en vano dañarlo.

Le detuvo las manos-Agradece que no terminaste acostándote con otro... una mancha en tu expediente es suficiente-Le toco la barbilla empujándola a la cama…-No te atrevas a comentarle de esto a tu hermana-Se acomodo el moño del traje.

-¡Te odio!-Tiro una almohada que pego en la puerta, como pudo perderse tan entupidamente con unas copas lo peor es que no recordaba nada, maldito infeliz aprovechaba cualquier momento de debilidad para burlarse.

-Mama no encuentro a Kagome por ningún lado-suspiro sentándose en la silla, paso toda la noche sola, ni Inuyasha aparecía ni su hermana otra vez esa idea descabellada.

-Esa niña debe estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí… buscar marido es lo que debería hacer-Siguió tomándose el jugo de naranja despreocupadamente.

Presiono su cabeza por el malestar, abrió los ojos observándolos en el espejo…-Me miro horrible- Suspiro agarrando el polvo de color melón-Que hizo con Inuyasha esa noche sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el sonido de la puerta.

-Señorita un joven la busca ¿Lo recibirá en su cuarto?-

-No claro que no dile que espere en un momento voy-Pero que sirvienta mas tonta recibirlo en su cuarto con sus padres ahí, si hacia eso la regresarían a Europa, ¿Quién seria?, se levanto sin darle mas importancia a su aspecto.

Miro la casa con mas detalle notando el acabado colonial, se volvió al escuchar los taconeos en el pasillo, ahí estaba a la luz del día resaltaba mas su belleza…-Señorita Kagome-sonrío ante la presencia de la muchacha.

-Kouga ¿verdad?-De lo poco que recordaba era haber conversado con Kouga y besar a Miroku…-A que debo su agradable visita- Tenia cosas mas importantes que conversar con un mujeriego como el.

-Se lo dije en la fiesta usted me interesa y es normal que la visite claro si esta de acuerdo-Metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando una pequeña y alargada caja…-Espero no le insulte que le haya traído un presente-Le extendió la caja de color negro.

Levanto una ceja por el inusual obsequio apenas se conocían no era correcto pero en su vida la palabra correcto ya no existía, lo tomo abriendo la caja un collar de oro blanco con rubíes incrustados, algo muy caro sonrío …-No puedo aceptarlo-Le devolvió la caja.

-Acaso no le gusto-Tomo la caja de mala gana nadie rechazo antes algún regalo de el y menos uno tan costoso como ese.

-Es hermoso solo que si piensa que con eso me va a comprar esta muy equivocado-le dio la espalda con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, a si que de verdad quería comprarla con regalos, que seres tan malos eran los hombres.

Se acerco a ella haciendo a un lado el cabello negro…-Acéptelo no creo que quiera hacerme enojar señorita-abrió la caja sacando el collar, puso la caja en su bolsillo…-Que haría yo con un collar no se vería bien en mi- rodeo el cuello de la joven acomodando la joya y abrochándola.

Toco la pieza con los dedos dándose la vuelta…-No… creo que no quiero hacerlo enojar-Sonrío rígidamente ¿En que estaba metiéndose?

-Y no quiero comprarla- conforme mas lo rechazaba mas se interesaba en ella, en tres días tendría a esa mujer en su cama.

-Eso espero por que no tengo precio ahora si me disculpa debo resolver algunas cosas- Una explicación es lo que necesitaba para aclarar la noche borrosa que tenia.

-Esta bien por hoy la dejare ir pero mañana pasara el día conmigo-Hacerle mas preguntas no seria buena idea, hizo una reverencia cortes para dirigirse a la salida.

Suspiro pesadamente llevándose la mano a la cabeza ese hombre era peligroso no debía arriesgarse tanto, miro a su alrededor incómodamente, camino a la puerta saliendo de su casa, lo primero interrogar a Inuyasha después ir con Miroku.

-¡Eres un niño berrinchudo ven aquí!-Corrió detrás de el por todo el jardín, no tuvo el valor para decirle a Kikyo que tendría que ser como una madre para el niño.

-¡¡NO!!, quiero ver a Kagome-Se escondió debajo de la banca…-Quiero verla tráela-Le saco la lengua con la frente arrugada, ya no soportaba a la bruja de Kagura que se la pasaba ordenándole cosas.

-¡Maldito mocoso!-Apretó los puños levanto la pierna y le pego al piso…-Esta bien tu ganas-No era posible que ese niño lo controlara era tan testarudo, le paso por un lado a Kagura que se dirigía al jardín.

-Señor a donde va-Se detuvo moviendo las llaves una y otra vez.

-Voy por la señorita Higurashi cuida que Shippo no se meta en problemas-siguió el camino a la puerta cuando la abrió se topo con la mano en el aire de Kagome apunto de tocar…-Que bueno que me visitas-Le tomo la mano Jaloneándola.

-Ten cuidado -Le siguió el paso intentando no caerse, cuando vio el jardín levanto una ceja consternada.

-Saca al niño de ahí-Apunto a la banca ignorando los ojos chocolate que no dejaban de verlo, estos constantes encuentros no le agradarían a Kikyo si supiera la verdad de todo no habría boda.

Soltó una risita burlona…-Esta bien-Camino a la banca agachándose…-Shippo ahí dentro hay arañas y te comerán-El niño le brinco encima haciéndola caer al pasto.

-Kagome kagome que bueno que vienes ese perro me maltrata-Le apunto acusadoramente.

-Mocoso maleducado-Apretó los dientes conteniéndose las ganas de darle una paliza, ahora que lo meditaba Kagome era la única que Shippo quería o eso le parecía ver.

-Señor Taicho podría dejarnos solos-Se levanto del pasto poniendo a Shippo sentado…-Y tu quédate ahí y no hagas travesuras-Se acerco a Inuyasha para susurrar…-Kikyo no tiene paciencia para los niños- Volvió con el niño dejándose caer en el suelo.

Ya lo sabia el esa mujer no podía tener buenas intenciones quien sabe que clase de cosas le diría al niño, ponerlo en su contra maldita manipuladora, que opción le quedaba mientras lo tuviera quieto, se dio la vuelta dejándolos solos.

-Por que te comportas así con tu tío-Se acostó en el césped el niño la imito…-Debes portarte bien- En ese momento podía inventarle mil razones a shippo para odiar a Inuyasha pero no, ese pequeño no entraría en su venganza el era un ser inocente…-Promete que intentaras llevarte mejor con el- le sonrío.

-con una condición-Los ojos verdes brillaron…-quédate conmigo a jugar todo el día-Se levanto de un brinco.

Suspiro poniendo los ojos en blanco…-Trato hecho-Le extendió la mano para cerrar su pequeño pacto, no esperaron ni un segundo para jugar.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando- Miroku siguió observando desde la ventana, enamorado de kagome que le parecía grandiosa.

Presiono el vaso de licor cuarteándolo…-Ya es tarde no deberías irte- hablar de ella lo ponía de mal humor mas que su mejor amigo lo hiciera.

-Si tienes razón, nos veremos mañana-un buen día para visitar a Kagome, mañana lo haría.

Inuyasha rompió el vaso mirando la sangre que escurría, se levanto del sillón apretando la mano y ni siquiera el agudo dolor detenía esos pensamientos, quería besarla tenerla esa noche.

-Es hora de su baño joven shippo- Miro con fastidio la escena de cosquillas entre Kagome y el niño…-Se hace tarde- cruzo los brazos esperando.

-Ya es tarde ve a bañarte-Le tomo la mano obligándolo a caminar…-Prometiste portarte bien-El niño le siguió el paso.

-No quiero bañarme- Paro los labios de forma graciosa, bueno si no había otra opción ni que hacerle…-Tu también necesitas un baño-Le apunto al cabello que estaba lleno de pasto y tierra.

-Cierto-No podía llegar a su casa así que explicación daría…-Disculpe no hay un lugar donde pueda asearme- La ama de llaves le sonrío rígidamente.

-Claro pase por aquí- Gracias a dios ya no soportaría mas la presencia de esa muchachita cuando el joven Taicho se casara, lo peor es que estaba segura que la Hermana mayor de los Higurashi no sabia de la pequeña relación entre los dos, subió los escalones abriendo la segunda puerta del pastillo…-El agua ya esta lista era para el niño pero a usted le hace mas falta- Cerro la puerta sacando al pequeño.

-Bruja insoportable-Volteo la cara desatando los listones del vestido, dejo caer el pesado traje quedando solo con el corsét y el faldón los cuales se quito rápidamente, el agua de la tina estaba agradable, solo unos minutos para relajarse en el perfume le bastaban.

Siguió poniéndose la venda distraídamente caminando por el pasillo, entro al despacho se asomo por la ventana ya no estaban ¿A dónde habrían ido?, se dejo caer en el sillón cerrando los ojos miel.

Salio de la tina colocándose la fina tela transparente, movió su cabello escurriendo las gotas de agua que quedaban, siguió jugueteando con su cabello sin dejar de mirar la puerta, dio un paso dudosamente, en ese momento comprobaría que tanta era la devoción de su cuñado por su Hermana, abrió la puerta fijándose que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo.

Abrió los ojos miel nada sorprendido ¿Un sueño? Medio desnuda y mojada eso tenia que ser un sueño…-¿Qué intentas?-No, era real ella estaba ahí.

-Nada-Siguió dando pequeños pasos dejando rastros de agua…-Necesito ropa- presiono la tela contra su cuerpo, no tenia pena de que la viese así, solo el lograría verla de esa forma.

Sonrío seductoramente levantándose…-Pretendes seducirme- lo lograba la excitación empezaba a ganarle a su juicio.

-¿Lo estoy logrando?- se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de el hombre que no dejaba de ver sus ojos chocolate…-Te notas débil-Le rodio el cuello, la tela blanca no cayo se había encargado de sujetarla bien a su cuerpo…-Que vas hacer-Su aliento dulce cayo en el rostro de Inuyasha como un hechizo.

-Me has embrujado verdad-Le sujeto la cintura con ambas manos pegándola a su cuerpo, que era este sentimiento desbocado que le ganaba siempre, esa mujer realmente era una bruja.

-Quizás-Cada palabra la acercaba mas a los labios de el joven hacendado…-¿Tu de verdad amas a Kikyo?-Solo un si bastaba para que se fuera si de verdad su amor por Kikyo era tan devoto la rechazaría.

-No lose-Cerro los ojos rozando los labios de la joven, cayó en su trampa que importaba, presiono la espalda de Kagome sin permitirle respirar por los besos desenfrenados la saliva de la joven le encantaba lo volvía una bestia feroz.

Se permitió disfrutar de el juego, mordió el labio de Inuyasha suavemente, sus dedos presionaban la nuca de su amente, se separo respirando pausadamente, este era el momento de huir.

La piel desnuda acariciada por sus dedos temblaba…-¿Qué me haz hecho para perder la cabeza así?-subió las manos a su cabello húmedo y con un exquisito aroma a rosas.

-Nada que tu no quieras- Ningún segundo dejo de ver los ojos miel, desabrocho los botones de la camisa muy lento, la piel desnuda hizo contacto con sus pechos haciéndola estremecer.

-¿Con cuantos haz hecho esto?-Le sujeto la espalda presionando mas…-¡Responde!-tanta confianza le demostraba solo una cosa la experiencia que adquirió con los años, mataría a cualquier otro que la hubiese tocado como lo hacia el en ese momento.

-Muchos-Susurro besando el pecho fuerte, mentiras todo era un teatro solo se dejaba guiar por instinto, Inuyasha la alejo bruscamente.

-¡Mientes!-La estrujo le resultaba insoportable la idea que la ex niña mostrara tanta franqueza y mas que fuera una experta.

-No hagas dramas… tu amigo Miroku estaría dispuesto a esto ¿Crees que debería presentarme en su casa así?-Se mordió los labios en un acto de cinismo, verlo con la desesperación en la mirada era placentero.

-No juegues conmigo o te pesara-Apretó los hombros de la joven haciéndola jadear…-Tu me amas y serias incapaz de engañarme con otro-Sonrío soberbiamente seguro de los sentimientos de Kagome.

-No estés tan seguro- ¿tanto la conocía? Acaso su falso teatro no era creíble o es que le resultaba imposible pensar que alguien mas se fijaría en ella.

Sin importar las amenazas o los comentarios hirientes volvió a besarla, la tomo en brazos recostándola en la alfombra…-Vez eres mía-

La voz ronca adormilaba su cuerpo, se dejo dar besos en el cuello cuando llego a los pechos el oxigeno se volvió pesado…-Me… gusta tener el control- Apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Entonces será una dura competencia por el control-Subió llenándole la cara de tiernos besos.

-Esta batalla yo la gano-Se dio vuelta tomando el mando ¿Y ahora que seguía? O dios llegar tan lejos y con la mente en blanco no fue buena idea.

-Esta posición me gusta-Presiono la espalda de la muchacha haciendo que bajase para seguir con la guerra de besos.

Uno tras otro era su limite no podía seguir o después se arrepentiría de quedar como la tonta e ilusa, coloco las manos en su pecho haciendo presión para soltarse, se quito de encima llenándose los pulmones de oxigeno…-Suficiente esto te enseñara que no soy tu juguete y quien tiene el control ahora-Le dio la espalda aparentando seguridad pero con el pecho apunto de explotar de los nervios.

-No me hagas esto-El dolor entre las piernas le hizo quedarse en el piso, sonrío por la acción de Kagome, con que solo lo uso para comprobarle lo débil que era ¿Quién era de verdad Kagome Higurashi?

_**Continuara las cosas se ponen cada vez mas calurosas.No es que sea una perdida es que esta en esa etapa en que de verdad no sabe que hacer pero pronto reflexionara tranquis tranquis jajaja el chiste es ese, por que mas adelante eso le afectara bueno bye!! y muchas gracias por sus firmas**_


	8. Celos

Tejía una gran red de mentiras, llena de conflictos y empezaba arrepentirse, ¿de verdad era eso lo que buscaba?, una venganza cruel se estaba destruyendo a si misma, y que si Inuyasha se casaba con Kikyo ya ni siquiera era tan importante no cuando se sentía tan miserable ¿Cuánto tenia de no ir a una iglesia?, siguió caminando con el pecho oprimido.

-¡Señorita Higurashi!-La diviso entre la multitud, corrió parándose frente a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Levanto una ceja confundida ¿Quién era ese sujeto?…-¿Perdón lo conozco?-esquivo los ojos del joven mirando al frente.

-Nos conocimos en la fiesta ¿No se acuerda?-Suspiro pesadamente no era extraño que no lo recordara no con tanto alcohol encima pero si esto era así le convenía eso significaba que no recordaba el incidente y el no le diría…-Me llamo Hojo-Tomo la mano de la muchacha dándole un beso educadamente.

Puso los ojos en blanco correspondiendo el saludo con una sonrisa…-Disculpe, en la fiesta había tanta gente que no me percate de usted- Solo quería llegar a su casa descansar, pero como siempre alguien o algo le impedía hacer lo que de verdad quería.

-¿No le gustaría dar un paseo?-Los ojos cafés estaban implorantes casi rogando que ella aceptara.

-No creo que sea prudente, vera vengo sola y seria mal visto-Que excusa mas tonta aunque creíble, al menos para el resto de la gente el que dirán importaba.

-Entonces mañana si usted me permite la visitare-Volvió a tomar la mano de la joven sin quitar los ojos rogones.

Entre cerro los ojos intentando ser amable y no demostrar su fastidio…-Me encantaría- Por fin Hojo le regalo una reverencia para marcharse…-¿Mañana?-Parpadeo varias veces mirando a todos lados, Kouga dijo que la visitaría, esto se complicaba mas.

Apoyo las manos en el peinador sin dejar de ver su reflejo. Toda la noche pensando en esas sospechas, imposible Kagome no era rival para ella…-¡Nunca!-Le pego al mueble perdiendo la compostura.

-Hija pero que te pasa-Entro a la habitación en el justo momento con una sonrisa picara…-Te tengo muy buenas noticias-Se acerco sentándose en la cama.

-¿Cuáles?-Buenas serian si se regresaban a Europa junto con su hermana.

-Pues que hay un muchacho que pretende a tu Hermana, te das cuenta pensé que la pequeña Kagome nunca conseguiría un buen partido-rozo las sabanas de seda formando círculos.

-Así… y quien es el afortunado-Fue imposible ocultar su entusiasmo si su hermana conseguía partido estaría mas tranquila y sus celos desaparecerían.

-Es un hacendado creo es amigo de tu prometido querida-Sus dos hijas casadas con los hombres mas ricos de la ciudad que orgullosa se sentía.

-Pues mientras no se eche para atrás, y kagome ya sabe-Que se rehusara a comprometerse con un hombre rico acentuaría mas sus sospechas, nadie en sus cabales rechazaría un buen partido.

-No pero esta decidido si ese muchacho la pretende y es de buena familia se casara con el- La opinión de Kagome era lo menos importante en ese momento, si se oponía la obligaría.

Hogar dulce hogar observo su casa con cariño, dormiría lo que restaba del día, bostezo tapándose la boca con la mano, camino con letargo entrando a la casa por la puerta trasera.

-Señorita su mama la busca-Siguió amasando en la mesa de madera, recordaba cuando Kagome era una niña y se llevaban bien pero ahora era otra mujer estirada.

-Gracias por avisarme Ayame- Sonrío avergonzada pobre Ayame las veces que hablaron la trato muy mal no se lo merecía ella no tenia la culpa de sus problemas, sus planes de dormir se vinieron abajo cuando su mama apareció con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar…-Me buscabas-

-Donde estabas-La hizo caminar al jardín, como le daría la noticia conocía tan poco a su hija que no sabia como tomaría un compromiso arreglado.

-De paseo-Se sentó en una de las sillas cerrando los ojos, la luz solar le daba en la cara relajándola.

-Bueno te tengo buenas noticias hija-Le sonrío intentando contagiar su alegría pero su hija solo entreabrió los ojos para volver a cerrarlos…-Te encontré un futuro marido-Se hizo para atrás por el movimiento brusco de Kagome al levantarse.

-¡Que!-Abrió los ojos sin cerrar la boca por la impresión…-A que te refieres-Trago saliva dolorosamente.

-Pues lo que escuchaste si le agradas al prospecto pedirá tu mano-Al ver la expresión dura de Kagome casi a punto de reclamarle, con voz áspera sin quitar la sonrisa hipócrita…-Y no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión mañana vendrá a visitarte así que mas vale lo trates bien-Ese matrimonio le convenía mas de lo que Kagome suponía.

-No me voy a casar con nadie te lo he dicho-En otro momento quizás si no estuviera deshonrada lo pensaría pero si se casaba no soportaría la vergüenza de ser humillada por no ser una doncella.

-Escúchame jovencita es casi un hecho que te casaras si me entero de un desplante tuyo con tu futuro prometido te meto de monja ¡Escuchaste! Mírate hija ¿crees que algún otro se fijaría en ti conociendo a tu hermana primero?-Estaba cegada por su hija mayor para ella Kagome solo era un cero a la izquierda.

Tenso la mandíbula mordiéndose la lengua, como su mama podía decirle algo tan cruel…-Tu no entiendes yo no me puedo casar-Si para impedir ese matrimonio debía confesarle la penosa verdad a su madre lo haría, que su familia lo supiera era distinto a que el pueblo entero se enterara.

-¿Por qué?-Las palabras de Kagome empezaban a inquietarla.

Agacho la cabeza abrió los labios pero la voz le salio como un susurro…-No puedo, yo ya no soy una señorita-Enfrento la mirada de la mujer que quedo estupefacta.

-Ha que te refieres-Dios si era lo que creía, su hija menor una descarada, perdida , a lo mejor malentendió las palabras.

Ladeo la cara muerta de vergüenza…-¡No soy virgen!-Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas pero a la larga le ahorraría una pena mayor a su madre si le confesaba la verdad en ese justo momento.

Apretó el puño, con que vulgaridad hablaba su Hija, no espero mas que algunos segundos para abofetearla…-Eres una…- tenso los labios…-perdida-no, ese compromiso se haría aun si Kagome era una golfa de lo peor.

-Perdóname mama-Se llevo la mano a la mejilla soltando el llanto, si supiera quien era el que la desgracio, podía hablar decirle pero por alguna razón mas allá de su control guardo silencio.

-¿Quién fue?-La voz ya no era aterciopelada si no ronca, mandaría matar al maldito que le desgracio la vida a su hija.

-Eso ya no importa no entiendes que tan duro fue para mi-Recordar lo joven que era al entregarse le revolvió el estomago provocándole una oleada de dolor.

-Esta bien si no me quieres decir, aun así con mas razón te casaras-Le dio la espalda sin importarle nada mas que ese contrato, ese hombre se miraba desesperado por conseguir la mano de la pequeña, seguro la virginidad de Kagome pasaría a un segundo termino y claro había trucos para aparentar ser pura y casta.

Se limpio la cara dejándose caer en la silla, esto estaba fuera de todo ni siquiera conocía a ese dichoso prospecto. Ni pensarlo decepcionaría a ese sujeto, así ya no pensaría en casarse con alguien como ella.

-Kagome ¿Estas bien?-Salio de la casona, escucho toda la conversación claro que no se lo diría, el único que pudo tocar a su hermana era su prometido y si aceptar que sabia la verdad consistía en dejar a Inuyasha para que cumpliera con su hermana no lo haría…-Mira es lo mejor, cuando yo me case te quedaras sola ¿Acaso quieres vivir siempre con mama?-Era justo solo defendía su futuro matrimonio no echaría todo a perder estando tan cerca.

-No, creo que no-Kikyo la perfecta hija mayor de los Higurashi se quedaba con la felicidad que una vez creyó suya y ella obligada a casarse con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía…-¿Tu amas a el señor Taicho?- Tutearlo delante de Kikyo no seria prudente.

-Con toda mi alma y el a mi-haberse enterado de que kagome e Inuyasha estuvieron juntos en el pasado en otro momento la hubiese puesto loca gracias a su intuición sospecho y se hizo a la idea que esto era cierto y claro no se equivoco.

-Espero tu felicidad no se valla de tus manos como la mía-Se levanto sin quitar los ojos rencorosos, la relación entre ellas se había vuelto áspera lo notaba por la frialdad de Kikyo por el resentimiento que le tenia por apartarla de Inuyasha, nada seria igual por que estaba dispuesta a seguir con su venganza aun si se casaba, su propósito no era lastimar a su hermana mayor no tenia la culpa del patán que resulto Inuyasha.

-Ya veras que no-Noto el tono quisquilloso, su pequeña y dulce hermana no la conocía como mujer pero si por defender su felicidad tenia que enfrentarla lo haría…-Claro siempre hay mujerzuelas coquetas rondándolo pero no las culpo Inuyasha es muy apuesto, es tan gallardo cuando me estrecha en sus brazos- No solía ser tan abierta con su intimidad era prudente recatada, pero si así Kagome se alejaría prefería mostrar un poco de esa parte humana.

El pecho se le comprimió pero sonrío…-No se te olvide que antes de ser tuyo fue mío-Le dio la espalda caminando a la casa con las lagrimas resbalando del coraje ¿Qué fue esa actitud? Por que le decía cosas tan crueles, nunca Kikyo mostró esa desenvoltura ni siquiera cuando eran mas apegadas.

Apretó el vestido con los ojos desorbitados, maldita como osaba hablar así, su hermana recordárselo le resultaba difícil no podía odiarla pero no podía evitarlo no sabiendo que ella estuvo con el, sus prejuicios le impedían darle eso que Inuyasha deseaba aunque empezaba a pensarlo.

-Como la envidio-Cayó en la cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, todo Kikyo le arrebato todo pero no podía culparla ni siquiera estaba enterada de su deshonra, mañana conocería a su futuro esposo, levanto la cabeza con un brillo singular en los ojos, y si usaba eso a su favor comprobar si Inuyasha sentía un poco de celos si los sentía significaba una sola cosa y es que tenia posibilidades de pagarle con su misma moneda.

La noche transcurrió lenta, la llovizna de afuera no la dejo dormir pero mas aun sus pensamientos, el arrepentimiento de involucrar a tanta gente en una absurda venganza, claro necesaria para seguir adelante, el tiempo paso volando sin pensarlo la fina luz del sol pasaba por las cortinas topándose con su angelical rostro.

-¡Niña despierta!-Azoto la puerta caminando directo a la ventana para abrirla e iluminar el cuarto…-No tendré consideraciones contigo, así que ponte algo lindo y baja que tu futuro esposo no tarda en venir-La miro con soberbia dándose la vuelta y saliendo del cuarto.

-Así el compromiso-se quito las sabanas, tallo sus ojos chocolate caminando por la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño donde la tina estaba preparada ni siquiera noto cuando la criada lo hizo, se quito la bata sumergiéndose en el agua con olor a rosas…-Que relajante-En unos minutos tendría que bajar enfrentarse a ese Hombre y aceptar su propuesta.

-Señor Miroku es un placer tenerlo aquí-La mujer extendió la mano la cual el hombre de mirada dulce tomo besándola…-Es grato que haya aceptado mi propuesta- Tuvo que armarse de valor para pedir la mano de Kagome fue autoritario en no decírselo antes a ella pero estaba seguro que lo aceptaría.

-Es todo un placer que nos visite- Como una bailarina con movimientos agraciados camino sonriéndole…- será usted el futuro prometido de mi pequeña y dulce hermana- Al ver que el hombre asentaba con la cabeza sonrío ampliamente…-Entonces sea bienvenido a nuestra familia- Al fin estaría en paz…-Espero no te moleste mama pero como de costumbre recibiré visitas-No hacia falta mencionar de quien ya era tradición que el joven Taicho llegara diariamente a su casa.

-Bueno me encantaría ver a la señorita Higurashi - Quería conocerla mas afondo tratarla como una reina darle todo eso que le negó su amigo en el pasado.

Termino de peinarse estiro los brazos para levantarse, tomo aire y abrió la puerta, el pasillo estaba mas oscuro de lo habitual o es que ya ni siquiera la luz del día iluminaba su vida…-Que fastidio-Ahí estaban todos felizmente platicando, si claro hipócritas eso eran.

-Kagome que bueno que estas aquí, quiero presentarte a tu futuro esposo-Camino hacia su hija tomándola del brazo…-Compórtate-susurro para que solo Kagome escuchara.

-Espero la sorpresa le alegre-Tomo la delgada mano besándola penetrando a la muchacha con los ojos oscuros.

Casi se desmaya de la impresión, Miroku el era el dichoso prometido, no pensó ser tan buena actriz menos que el creyera que sentía algo…-Me ale..gra mu-cho-tartamudeo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno que les parece si dan un paseo, claro con Kikyo de acompañante-Volteo a ver a su hija mayor haciendo una seña con los ojos.

-Me encantaría pero podríamos esperar a Inuyasha no tardara- Y como si lo hubiese invocado la puerta principal sonó…-Debe ser el iré a recibirlo-Los ojos se le llenaron de jubilo.

No era la misma débil que antes ahora tenia la fortaleza para rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio aun si esto significaba ganarse el desprecio de sus padres, pobre Miroku ¿sufriría mucho por su rechazo?

Los ojos miel brillaron al verla tan fresca tan pálida y bella como siempre, no era a Kikyo a quien veía esta vez si no a Kagome ¿Por qué no noto antes lo hermosa que eres? Excesivamente…-Buenos días-Saludo a la mama de Kikyo como siempre y a Kagome cruzando miradas, se sorprendió de ver a Miroku ahí.

-Deberías felicitarme Inuyasha-Palmeo la espalda de su amigo con la felicidad rebosando en la cara.

-¿Por qué?-La duda invadió los rasgos de el hombre.

-Pues que no sabes Kagome y el joven Miroku se comprometieron y se casaran muy pronto-Antes que alguien pudiese decir algo Kikyo se adelanto fingiendo regocijo por la noticia.

No supo bien que lo golpeo si un ladrillo o una bola de metal, tardo en reaccionar unos segundos los mas largos de su vida…-Los felicito- Con trabajo arqueo los labios, estaba en un pozo oscuro sin poder salir .

Parpadeo varias veces sin poder creer la reacción tan tranquila, eso le dolió mucho tan insignificante era en la vida de Taicho. Un objeto capaz de tirar cuando el quisiera así se sentía…-Gracias-la voz se le apago.

-Bueno y que esperamos vallamos a dar ese paseo-Tomo el brazo de su prometido ignorando las pupilas de su hermana que la seguían con rencor.

-Señorita Kagome-Extendió la mano invitándola a tomarla ¿Estaría enojada? Quizás primero debió avisarle a ella y no a sus padres.

Dudo un instante pero al final tomo la mano, que gran ser humano era Miroku no le importaba que no fuese virgen ni que su mejor amigo hubiese sido el primero en su vida, debía de verdad amarla…-Me alegra saber que es usted mi prometido- Ignoro las miradas solo la de Miroku importaba.

Tenso el cuerpo al punto de querer explotar, la adrenalina le subió a la cabeza de un golpe, esos ojos ya no lo miraban ahora veían a su mejor amigo.¿Celoso? Claro que lo estaba como nunca, se contuvo por Kikyo que sostenía su brazo con firmeza como si comprendiera la situación.

Camino a su lado tímidamente, esas ideas locas de cuento de hadas invadían su cabeza, no pensó que Miroku llegara a ese punto de aceptarla así, ¿Podía ser feliz?…-Por que quieres casarte conmigo, deberías tener un pésimo concepto de mi- su mama se lo dijo nadie podía enamorarse de verdad de ella si conocían a Kikyo.

Se detuvo frente a la casa sin importar que Kikyo e Inuyasha venían detrás…-Hagas lo que hagas Kagome tu nunca dejaras de ser quien eres, pero para ser mas franco no ahí mujer mas perfecta que tu-Le tomo las mano acariciándolas.

El revoloteo en su interior impidió que pensara, mentira su mama le mintió claro que había alguien que la amaba aun conociendo a Kikyo ese hombre era Miroku…-Gracias-

-No llores-Rozo la cara de la joven con cuidado limpiándole el agua de las mejillas…-¿Gracias por que?- Que comentario mas raro, cuando su futura esposa iba a decirle algo la feliz pareja de atrás los alcanzo.

-Kagome… ¿que le hiciste Miroku?-Soltó a Kikyo parándose frente a Kagome ya sabia el que no traía buenas intenciones ese mujeriego no quería a nadie.

Le sonrío a su amigo por la mirada miel la ultima vez que vio esos ojos eran muy pequeños y terminaron peleándose por una tontería…-deberías mejorar tu mal genio-ni siquiera los comentarios de Inuyasha lo harían enojar este día tan especial.

Arrugo la frente haciéndolo a un lado…-Me disculpas debo seguir mi paseo con mi prometido-El tono de voz era malicioso, su intención hacerlo enojar ¿hasta que punto podría llegar Taicho por celos?.

-Claro-La voz sonó ronca, contener su furia le resultaba cada segundo mas complicado ¿Pero por que?.

-Bueno que esperamos sigamos con el paseo-Tomo recelosamente el brazo de Inuyasha, ni siquiera le prestaba atención la ignoraba por primera vez el no la miraba.

Sus pensamientos y sentimientos estaban volando fuera de ese lugar, Miroku charlaba sobre mil cosas que ni siquiera entendía se estaba dando cuenta de algo y es que anhelaba ese cuento de hadas cuyo final feliz le fue privado, el paseo fue agradable en lo que cabe uno de los momentos mas bonitos desde su llegada, tratada como una princesa por ese hombre con el que solo jugaba.

-Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo-Beso su mano dejándola en la entrada de la casa para caminar en dirección contraria regocijando de la dicha.

Suspiro mirando su casa, kikyo ya estaba en la puerta despidiéndose, se acomodo el cabello y cambio sus facciones a unas mas coquetas…-Hasta pronto señor Taicho-Paso por un lado levantando una ceja ese movimiento le salía mejor ahora si parecía esa mujer fatal y segura.

-Ignórala últimamente esta insoportable-Abrió los labios enseñando la dentadura por la molestia que la causo verlo con la vista fija en los descarados movimientos de su hermana…-Nos veremos mañana-Se giro volteándole la cara cosa que el no noto.

Aflojo sus movimientos entrando a la habitación, era cansado eso de la actuación…-Miroku- Sonrío imaginándose casada. Intentar enamorarse de un hombre así no seria difícil, toco su hombro masajeándolo…-Ahora si podré dormir- un baño le relajaría las articulaciones y su cama la haría olvidar, antes de entrar al baño la puerta se abrió.

-Necesitamos hablar- Kikyo se notaba molesta, el ambiente se volvió pesado, se quedo ahí parada en la entrada sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Habla no tengo mucho tiempo- No esquivo los ojos pequeños y frívolos de su hermana al contrario la retaba.

-Quiero que dejes a Inuyasha tranquilo no me gusta la forma en que lo miras- Estaba celosa como nunca pero entre mas pensaba que estuvo en sus brazos mas la detestaba.

Ladeo el rostro poniendo los ojos en blanco…-Te ama a ti y yo solo fui una diversión momentánea-Que tonta como podía sentir celos siendo ella alguien inferior…-Siempre me lo has dicho eres perfecta, Por qué habría el de querer algo conmigo teniéndote a ti- sonrío melancólicamente que baja imagen tenia de ella misma.

Levanto una ceja cambiando la expresión…-Si es cierto eres tan simple… y no es que te insulte pero bueno tu me entiendes- justo lo que quería escuchar ahora que la veía bien alguien tan insignificante como su hermana no podía competir, no tenia oportunidades ante su belleza y encanto.

-En la simplicidad radica la belleza de las cosas no se te olvide- ¿Era kikyo la que hablaba?, como no se dio cuenta lo soberbia y vanidosa que siempre fue. Admiraba a esa mujer por que la protegió siempre pero ahora todo se sentía distinto.

-Si pero las cosas usadas siempre terminan siendo desechadas por mas simples que sean- sus palabras eran una navaja de doble filo y deseaba con todo su corazón que Kagome las entendiera.

Se quedo pasmada varios segundos pensando ¿Objeto usado?, abrió los ojos con sorpresa acaso sabia que ya no era una doncella y si era así por que no se alejo de Inuyasha…-Tu lo sabes verdad- Le fue imposible ocultar lo quebrada que salio su voz.

-Si- Ya no importaba si terminaban como enemigas si así se alejaba de su futuro esposo…-Yo intente protegerte pero veo que me fue imposible, y no es que sea mala si tu me lo hubieras dicho en aquel entonces …Yo hubiese dejado a Inuyasha- todo era verdad en aquel entonces no lo amaba tanto como ahora, si alguien se lo quitaba se volvería loca era justo defender lo que era suyo por derecho.

-Sal de mi cuarto-Ya no pudo soportar los ojos oscuros y fríos de su hermana que irradiaban arrogancia, la ultima persona que creyó que la traicionaría lo hizo tanto que lucho por ocultarle su error para no hacerla sufrir…-¡Lárgate!- Salio de prisa del cuarto por su grito ahogado…-Te odio…-Se trago su dolor. Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en sus facciones ya no tenia mas excusas para vengarse aquí empezaba su juego esos dos pagarían.

**Continuaría, bueno este capitulo como pueden ver fue mas de celos y ya Kagome sabe que Kikyo esta enterada la pregunta es si ya no tiene mas baches en su camino ¿Qué hará?**


	9. Dos veces con la misma piedra

La casa tenia un aspecto tétrico en la noche mucho mejor para no ser visto, camino con cautela fijando la vista en la ventana al lado había una enredadera trepo sin problemas brincando en el balcón daba gracias a dios que estuviera en el primer piso y no en el segundo, la ventana estaba semiabierta la empujo sin hacer ruido, ahí estaba durmiendo pacíficamente. Dio pasos cuidando de no despertarla cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la cama se hecho sobre ella con delicadeza tapándole la boca.

Abrió los ojos dando movimientos bruscos con la respiración acelerada al ver quien era se calmo el quito su mano sentándose en la cama…-Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?- se cubrió con la sabana por la mirada desviada de Inuyasha al escote de su camisón.

-Necesitamos hablar- Le sonrío picaramente esa noche se miraba tan frágil el cabello sujetado en una trenza algunos mechones cayendo a sus costados y el flequillo despeinado la hacían verse inocente…-Te vez tan inocente y frágil lastima que no lo eres- A pesar de estar comprometido con Kikyo sentía derechos sobre Kagome.

-No te entiendo- Suspiro dejando caer la sabana para acercarse a el…-Estas con mi hermana y vienes a mi cuarto por las noches acaso quieres…-Paso la yema de los dedos por la camisa desabotonada de el hombre.

Le sujeto las manos recostándola en su regazo un movimiento que Kagome no pudo esquivar…-No- como le explicaría algo que ni siquiera el sabia.

Movió la cabeza para ver la expresión…-Según yo para ti solo soy una diversión momentánea mientras te casas, ya que mi hermana no es capas de acostarse contigo-Odiaba decir tantas vulgaridades juntas pero esa era la realidad….-Será mejor que salgas de mi cuarto como sabes estoy comprometida- No quería que se fuera estar así con el tan cerca sin tener que hacer nada o sentirse como una cualquiera le fascinaba.

Agacho la cabeza observándola con detalle…-No me hagas enojar no quiero enojarme contigo- Le acaricio la cara con sumo cuidado como si se fuese a romper en cualquier momento.

-Tu no me hagas enojar a mi-Se quito sentándose de nuevo…-Te exijo salgas de aquí o gritare y no creo que quieras tener problemas con Kikyo por que es la única persona que te importa-Que vulnerable se sentía estando a solas.

-No se como puedes aceptar un compromiso que ni siquiera decidiste tu- Su voz aun estaba calmada por todos los medios intentaba mantenerse sereno.

-Si a eso vienes tu opinión viene sobrando, Miroku es mil veces mas hombre que tu y sabes algo yo lo quiero me estoy enamorando de el- No supo por que dijo eso pero cuando Inuyasha se le hecho encima el aire se le fue del cuerpo.

Le sujeto las muñecas con fiereza…-Te lo advertí- Aun estaba siendo cuidadoso incluso podría decirse que cariñoso.

-¿Estas celoso?-Lo negaría por que un cobarde siempre lo hace ya estaba acostumbrada a los arranques de locura de Taicho.

Ni un segundo quito los ojos miel de los café…-Si, muero de los celos por que no soportaría verte con otro menos con Miroku- Sin darse cuenta el agarre se hizo mas intenso….-Deberías escuchar cuando habla de ti no lo soporto-Lo confesaba después de negárselo tanto por fin aceptaba que aquello no era solo una pasión si no algo mas fuerte.

No sintió la fuerza de aquel hombre al sujetarla, se perdió como una niña en la profundidad de sus ojos…-¿Por qué?- Escuchar eso la estremecía cada célula de su cuerpo chocaba perdiendo el control.

-Pienso que siempre te he querido-La soltó levantándose de la cama con la cabeza gacha que difícil aceptar eso pero todo era cierto, Kikyo solo fue una obsesión que lo cegó por mucho tiempo. Imaginarse sin Kagome a su lado aun si no estaban casados era como un mundo sin sol, sin luna.

Sufrió un colapsó de emociones tan grande, no aquello solo era un sueño como el podía decirle eso a tan poco tiempo de tener a la mujer perfecta a su lado, tenia que ser una trampa si eso era otro juego sucio para poseerla esa noche que buen actor…-Casi te creo-sonrío sin moverse ahí recostada estaba mas segura.

Volteo con los ojos prendidos en llamas…-Es todo lo que dirás-Tenso la mandíbula, que desesperante de verdad cuando se lo proponía podía volverlo loco.

-Es que no te creo- Se levanto quedando en la orilla de la cama rozando el piso con los dedos…-Te lo repito quiero a Miroku, ¿Acaso creías que te iba a perdonar tu error?-No lo vio cuando dijo eso si lo hacia no tendría el valor para mentirle.

Se acerco tomándola de los hombros….-Tu de verdad lo quieres ¡mírame!-La tomo de la barbilla empezaba a perder la paciencia.

Creyó que la voz no le iba a salir pero se armo de valor…-Si-Inuyasha la levanto abrazándola con tanta fuerza que pensó los huesos se le iban a romper.

-Te lo suplico no te cases-Cerro los ojos aspirando el aroma, dios le dolía el pecho por la indiferencia de su niña, la alejo sin soltarla…-Tu eres mi niña y siempre lo serás- Le abría su corazón se lo regalaba y quizás se merecía que lo pisoteara por hacerla sufrir tanto pero bastante tenia ya con tenerla tan lejos.

Que impresionada estaba Inuyasha Taicho de verdad la quería logro su objetivo es aquí cuando podía lastimarlo, esos ojos de un dorado intenso casi rojizo la miraban con tanto amor…-Rompe con mi hermana- esa seria la prueba definitiva para saber si aquello era verdadero.

No dudó rompería con Kikyo y haría las cosas bien se casaría con Kagome el escándalo no le interesaba y sabia que a ella tampoco…-Si eso quieres eso are-todo desde ese momento lo haría todo solo por ganarse su perdón y tenerla a su lado.

Abrió los labios mas impactada que antes a pesar de que aceptaba romper su compromiso dudaba ¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana?, no el no la quería no podía se negaba a creerlo…-Que cruel eres… kikyo de verdad te ama- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Y yo te amo a ti- Ahora le brotaba con mas naturalidad lo repetiría mil veces si era necesario.

No, olvidar las cosas no estaba en sus planes ni lo estaría una noche no borraría todo el daño causado, por años lloro incluso le suplico a dios morirse…-Quédate esta noche-puso los dedos en el chaleco negro desabotonándolo con cuidado.

Una invitación muy tentadora que no rechazaría, amaba a esa mujer la quería cada parte de su cuerpo todo en ella le encantaba incluso su fingida coquetería…-Por siempre-Ella cerro los ojos incitándolo a besarla cosa que el hizo.

Dejo que la empujara cayó en la cama, algo andaba mal el tacto de las manos de ese hombre era cariñoso mejor que otras veces, el pulso se le disparo aquello aumentaba de temperatura , lo alejo repentinamente con la cara llena de preocupación…-Promete que terminaras con ella-si era mentira no importaba, escuchar eso la hacia recuperar la fe en las personas.

-Lo prometo-Le sonrío besándola de nuevo, tantos años pasaron para estar de nuevo juntos disfrutaría este momento como lo hizo la primera vez sin darse cuenta que esa perdida de control fue por un sentimiento que empezaba a nacer.

Todo era como la primera vez mucho mejor mas placentero, lo empujo reaccionando al rencor de su corazón…-No haremos nada primero termina tu compromiso después quizás me entregue a ti-oprimió su pecho evitando que se acercara

-Esta bien tu ganas si aun no me crees te lo probare, mañana mismo le daré la noticia a tu hermana-Se levanto sin dejar de desnudarla con los ojos que tentación mas grande era Kagome.

Se cubrió con las manos ruborizándose…-No me veas así y ya vete-Ladeo la cara con los nervios a flor de piel, cometer el error de entregarse a el dos veces ni loca, Inuyasha brinco el barandal aun creía que estaba soñando.

Como lograría recuperar la atención de su prometido, los pasos acercándose la hicieron levantar la vista era Kagome sonriéndole de una forma extraña…-A que se debe la felicidad de tu cara-

-Ya veras hermanita ya veras-Se levanto mas temprano de lo normal, se esmero en su arreglo poniéndose un vestido rojo sangre con los hombros descubiertos el cabello negro sujetado en una coleta con rizos y el esplendido collar que Kouga le regalo…-Con tu permiso debo recibir a miroku-levanto una ceja por la cara de pocos amigos de su hermana mayor.

-Ramera-Susurro observándola marcharse nunca se rebajaría a su nivel, jamás conseguiría separarla de Inuyasha.

Tomo aire cruzando el pasillo, mantener su farsa con Miroku era muy duro…-Me alegra verte-Se detuvo frente a el sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Me alegra mas a mi-La abrazo sin importarle que estuvieran en su casa…-Te traje esto-Le dio una pequeña caja negra la cual Kagome tomo con la frente arrugada.

-Gracias- Acepto el presente después de todo estaban comprometidos no tenia nada de malo, abrió la pequeña caja cuadrada, abrió los labios sin dejar de ver el anillo.

-¿Te gusto?-Tomo la mano de la joven retiro el anillo de la caja y lo coloco con cuidado…-Combina contigo-Se esmero buscando el anillo perfecto algo pequeño pero hermoso.

Soltó un pequeño sollozo de nostalgia, lo rodeo con ambos brazos hundiendo la cara en su pecho siempre se imagino este momento ahora estaba mas segura de Miroku de sus sentimientos por ella…-Es perfecto-Que feliz se sentía como nunca imagino estar.

-Que escena mas conmovedora- El hombre de ojos miel aplaudía, los celos lo hacían imaginarse cosas o es que de verdad el ambiente estaba plagado de cariño entre esos dos.

-Inuyasha que bueno que te veo quería pedirte que tu fueras mi padrino-Se separo de Kagome por un instante dando pasos para llegar a Inuyasha que estaba tenso…-Y bien no dirás nada-Otra vez esos ojos ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Esta bien- Dijo secamente desviando los ojos a Kagome que lo reto con una sonrisa, apretó los puños por aquel cinismo.

-Bueno mi querida señorita debo resolver algunos asuntos pero espero verte mañana-Le dio la espalda a Inuyasha despidiéndose de Kagome con un beso en la mano.

-Hasta mañana- Suspiro sin darse cuenta acariciando la pequeña y brillosa joya de su dedo, espero a que Miroku se retirara…-Le avisare a mi hermana que estas aquí-Inuyasha le tomo el brazo acercándola.

-Que crees que haces dijiste que romperías con Miroku-Si aquella situación seguía así se volvería loco.

-No tu dijiste que lo harías yo no mencione nada de romper con Miroku-Soltó algunas carcajadas por la desesperación en el rostro de el hombre.

-No me conoces enojado y no querrás verme así-Fijo la vista en la gargantillas…-Quien te dio eso- Tenso los dientes no había duda era de Kouga conocía muy bien su competencia y sabia también que el no daba regalos tan caros a menos que ella le hubiese dado algo a cambio.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa-Miro a los lados asustada si su mama la veía así con el pensaría lo peor.

-¡Fue ese maldito de Kouga verdad!-La voz ronca causaba miedo, el brutal agarre dejo helada a la muchacha, desocupo una mano acariciándole el cuello. Un tirón desprendió la joya que cayo al piso, la jalo obligándola a caminar por el pasillo directo a su cuarto todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de quejarse.

Se soltó sin importarle lo adolorido de su brazo, no le importaba el valor de esa baratija ni siquiera le gustaba pero no permitiría dejarse controlar por el…-Si fuese así que- Trago saliva cuando el la sujeto jalándola a el pasillo para entrar a su cuarto.

-No puedo creerlo-La soltó recargándose en la puerta…-Quise creer que no eras capas de caer tan bajo pero me equivoque-Aseguro la puerta sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta, sonrío diabólicamente acercándose a ella.

-No te acerques o grito-Aquella actitud empezaba a darle miedo de verdad estaba enojado, kikyo estaba en el jardín no escucharía, sus padres en el piso de arriba ¿Cuantas probabilidades había de que alguien notara sus gritos? Ninguna.

-Grita anda ¡grita!-Le tomo los hombros haciendo que lo viese…-Siempre fui o intente ser cortes y cuando te confieso que te amo lo tiras a la basura y te burlas-Le enseñaría que de el nadie se burlaba.

Abrió los labios pero antes que pudiera pronunciar palabra la beso tan brusca y dolorosamente intento resistirse pero la presión de su espalda no le permitió moverse, le mordió el labio haciendo que cesara sus besos, jadeo aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Entre mas te resistas mas me gustas-Paso su dedo por los labios que sangraban un poco, no sintió ningún dolor al contrario esa negación ponía las cosas divertidas para el.

Lo vio rencorosamente como se atrevía a obligarla…-¡Tu no me gustas a mi!-Le dio un pisotón el retrocedió esto le dio tiempo de correr a la puerta jalo la manija la cual no se abrió no tuvo tiempo de quitar el seguro, la acorralo de espaldas…-Suéltame-Susurro por el aliento calido en su cuello.

-No esta vez no escaparas ni tendré consideraciones-Comprobaría si solo jugaba con el o aun lo amaba, Miroku el jamás tendría a Kagome tendría que pasar por encima de el, le quito el cabello del cuello.

Un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca a los talones por el tacto de sus labios en el cuello, entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar…-Para-La voz sonaba débil.

La volteo bruscamente notando las mejillas encendidas y los ojos cerrados…-Nunca yo fui el primero en tu vida y seré el ultimo-Se acerco rozándole los labios esperando su respuesta.

Ya no estaba presionada pero el suave tacto la estremecía, no supo como ni cuando pero se hecho en sus brazos rodeándole el cuello y moviendo los labios a un ritmo acelerado. La desesperación se apodero de su cuerpo como pudo vivir tanto sin sus caricias y besos.

La respuesta de la joven fue mas de lo que esperaba, bajo las mangas del vestido acariciándole los hombros, se separo volteándola con rapidez.

Intento mover el brazo pero Inuyasha entrelazo los dedos presionando la madera, besaba sus hombros y al mismo tiempo desenlazaba el vestido que habilidad tenia para hacer tantas cosas a la vez…-Detente-Se quejo de nuevo para ser ignorada por segunda vez.

-No-susurro rozándole la oreja con los labios, que suave era y olía delicioso como siempre, Kagome era comestible empezaba a creerlo.

Soltó la risa cuando mordió su lóbulo suavemente, el vestido fue resbalándose la suave tela del corset apenas dejaba poco a la imaginación, que importaba si caía de nuevo en las garras de aquel demonio.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-Susurro con aquella voz ronca y varonil al punto de derretirla, daba por hecho terminar con Kikyo y estar por fin al lado de la mujer que amaba.

Suspiro pesadamente, se volteo sonriéndole…-Si- acaricio el anillo volteándolo que Miroku la perdonara por lo que iba a hacer no se lo merecía pero haría lo mismo que Inuyasha hace tanto prometer y no cumplir.

Le lleno la cara de besos para apoderarse de su boca rodeo su espalda presionándola contra el, termino de quitar el vestido para cargarla.

Se recostó en la cama con el agradable peso de el encima…-Quítate esto-desabotono el chaleco el cual Inuyasha se quito rápidamente, la camisa salio volando por los aires para caer al piso.

-Tu quítate esto-Rompió de un tirón la suave y fina tela desnudando el pecho de la joven, no le dio tiempo de protestar le tapo la boca mordiendo el labio inferior rozándolo con la lengua.

El frío torso estremecía su piel desnuda, todas esas caricias la adentraban a un transe tan profundo incapaz de pensar, dejo que los besos bajaran, el pecho se oprimió al sentir la saliva bajando se sentía como un caramelo a manos de el.

-Sabes bien-Susurro pasando la punta de la lengua por el pezón, siguió bajando por el abdomen aun tenia el faldón cubriendo su parte mas intima.

Abrió los ojos fijando las pupilas en las manos que terminaban la tarea de desnudarla, solo se dejo guiar como una marioneta…-¿De verdad me amas?-estaban haciendo el amor si era así por que se sentía igual que la primera vez, acaso era cierto lo que le dijo la quiso desde siempre.

-Con toda mi alma Kagome-Subió acariciándole la cara con la punta de los dedos…-Pareces una muñeca de porcelana-La deseaba mas que a nada en este mundo pero por primera vez tomaba su tiempo para contemplarla disfrutarla tan lento como le fuese posible.

Idiota egoísta si la amo desde el principio por que la hizo sufrir tanto otra razón mas para odiarlo, sonrío amargamente levantándose un poco y besandole el cuello, la sola idea de saber que Kikyo estaba a solo unos cuantos metros la hacia brincar de alegría…-No me casare contigo-Susurro con la voz llena de resentimiento.

La separo presionándola contra la cama…-¿Qué quieres decir?- Acaso esto era parte de su sucio juego.

-Pienso casarme con Miroku, pero si tu quieres seguir entrando por las noches a mi cuarto eres bienvenido siempre y cuando dejes a Kikyo- Estaba conciente de la propuesta tan indecorosa y baja pero si así lograba volverlo loco de amor que importaban los medios.

Su gesto se endureció tanto que los rasgos pasaron hacer demoniacos, quiso creer con todo su ser que Kagome era la misma de hace años pero se engaño esta mujer que tenia en sus brazos solo era una prostituta que se vendía al mejor postor y aun así la deseaba con toda su alma…-Trato Hecho tu cuerpo a cambio de romper mi matrimonio-Nada absolutamente nada importaba, si guerra quería guerra tendría, se levando desabrochando su pantalón.

-Que haces- Abrió los ojos expectantes, con las manos temblorosas tomo la sabana enrollándose en ella, los nervios, el miedo el placer doloroso y exquisito que apenas recordaba se hacia presente.

-Deberías estar acostumbrada a esto-Dejo caer la ropa al piso quitando de un jalon las sabanas, la tomo de la cintura sentándola en sus piernas una de cada lado.

Se quedo helada por el miembro rígido debajo de ella rozando su intimidad era mucho mejor ese contacto placenteramente embriagador…-Pero yo…-Titubeo muerta de miedo por dios rogaba que fuera gentil.

-Aun no are nada si pague por ti al menos déjame disfrutarte esta y todas las noches que restan de tu vida-Presiono su cintura rozándole la espalda una y otra vez, temblaba como la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos ¿Acaso nunca había estado con otro? Esto le resultaba imposible no coincidía con su comportamiento.

-Yo…-Cerro los ojos atontada como podía excitarla tanto con solo tocarla suavemente, estuvo a un paso de decirle que no había estado con otro pero se mordió los labios intentando callarse y controlar su pánico…-Y si nos descubren-Lo abrazo sintiendo la musculatura.

-Te obligarían a contraer matrimonio conmigo y yo encantado-La voz seductoramente ronca estaba calmada incluso el se sorprendía de la paciencia que tenia con Kagome con nadie mas podía estar tan tranquilo aun si lo trataba como escoria.

-Si yo te perdono me prometerías no lastimarme mas-Mantenía algo de cordura le resultaba imposible concentrarse por las manos juguetonas de Inuyasha rozando cada parte de su cuerpo, le exploto el corazón no podía estar sin el lo amaba con todo su ser que otra prueba quería estar dispuesto a todo incluso hacer plato de segunda mesa.

-Lo prometo-Bajo las manos comprobando la humedad fue cuando se acomodo penetrándola lentamente, gano era suya nadie se la quitaría ni Miroku y menos Kouga

Enterró las uñas en la espalda, se mordió los labios lo mas fuerte que pudo pero fue imposible no soltar un pequeño gemido, definitivamente no hizo justicia a los recuerdos de su primera vez, podía perdonarlo si de verdad lo amaba lo lograría.

Le tomo las caderas que se movían por inercia con un ritmo suave, tener sexo no se comparaba con esto. Aquello que empezó tranquilo se desboco el meneo era cada vez mas rápido.

Una corriente de adrenalina le recorrió todo el cuerpo explotando en su vientre, se detuvo un poco desacelerando. Inuyasha presiono sus caderas obligándola a seguir cosa que ella deseaba mas que nada, a pesar de lo bien que aquello se sentía debía mantenerse callada o alguien podría descubrirlos pero a estas alturas que importaba.

Volteo a su alrededor con amargura donde estaría Kagome ya era hora de que estuviera molestándola con sus constantes comentarios de doble sentido, se levanto dando pasos rápidos para entrar a la casa, llego al cuarto de su hermana tocando suavemente…-Ábreme-.

Se despidió con un beso en los labios, lo observo saltar con los ojos color chocolate llenos de ilusión, suspiro mordiéndose el labio su intento de reflexión fue interrumpido por Kikyo que entro haciendo un ruido estruendoso…-No azotes la puerta hermanita- Le sonrío maliciosamente si supiera lo que ocurrió se moriría de celos.

-Quita esa estupida sonrisa-Los ojos inexpresivos mostraban desesperación no soportaba sus aires de mujerzuela menos esa sonrisa ¿De que se reiría? Acaso de ella.

Siguió sonriéndole le diría todo así le demostraría quien mandaba ahora…-Como te explico esto-Camino para pararse frente a ella…-No te mereces ni la menor consideración es por eso que te diré la verdad- De no haberse enterado que ella sabia de su deshonra jamás hubiera hablado, le dolía que su propia hermana la traicionaría.

-No creo que tus comentarios sean importantes- Se mostró dura e indiferente aunque la curiosidad la mataba.

-Esto te importara… Inuyasha me hizo una visita se acaba de ir y sabes lo mejor de todo es que estuvimos juntos de nuevo-El tono de voz calmado la cara de cinismo y la sonrisa picara la hacían verse insoportable para Kikyo.

-¡Mentira!-Se altero tragando saliva dolorosamente. No eso no podía ser Inuyasha no la cambiaria menos por alguien tan vulgar y poca cosa.

-Lo es acéptalo el nunca te amo solo eres la mujer perfecta tan fría y rígida incapaz de sentir- Por fin se lo decía lo que de verdad creía de ella, algo que intento ocultar en el fondo de su corazón por el amor ciego que le tenia.

-¡Cállate!-Estampo la mano delgada en la mejilla de su hermana menor…-Tu eres una zorra una mujerzuela celosa y egoísta siempre me has tenido envidia Inuyasha solo te utiliza eres su diversión solo eso crees que no sabia de sus amoríos me lo dijo y sabes que también dijo que no eras importante-Aquel discurso le salio tan espontáneo que soltó algunas carcajadas que podían provocar escalofríos.

-Eso no es cierto-Movió la cabeza negativamente desconcertada ¿Y si era verdad? Todo encajaba aun dudaba de ese amor que profanaba Taicho…-No te creo-Quería creer de verdad lo deseaba.

Noto la desesperación y la voz quebrada, si su hermana usaba sus armas ella lo haría también a base de mentiras si era preciso pero nadie la dejaría no enfrentaría un escándalo…-Que ingenua si no se fijo en ti antes ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? O explícate mi tranquilidad.

Ni la cachetada tan fuerte le dolió tanto como eso, todo encajaba tan bien que otra vez esa explosión en su pecho se escucho en su cabeza dejándola aturdida fue incapaz de contestar.

-Me da pena que cayeras en su juego bueno ya no tenias nada especial que perder-La sonrisa de medio lado, la profunda oscuridad en su mirada la convencían cada vez mas y lo sabia…-Te dejo y disfruta de tu "victoria"-Acerco el rostro besándole la mejilla rematando su veneno con un sutil cariño que le quemo la piel.

Cerro los ojos agachando la cabeza derramando algunas lagrimas se las limpio con brusquedad…-Lo odio-Tenso cada milímetro del cuerpo que clase de tonta cayo dos veces en la misma trampa en una sarta de mentiras…¡Te odio!-Se hecho en la cama jalando las sabanas las tiro al piso pisoteándolas no quería nada de el, se tallo la piel con rencor…-¡Te odiooooo!-Se le desgarro la voz con ese ultimo grito respirando agitadamente, observo el anillo con el diamante que resplandecía. No había dudas ni nada que pensar se casaría, se largaría de ese nido de serpientes quizás no lograría jamás el amor de Inuyasha pero destruiría la felicidad de Kikyo.

**Continuara (Disculpen la tardanza pero como ya entre a la escuela estoy llena de tareas y el sueño me gana pero intentare actualizar el fin de semana para vengarnos de Kikyo por mentirosa)**


	10. Sus sentimientos

Se puso el camisón blanco con cuidado, coloco el cabello a un lado trenzándolo con enfado. No estaba muy seguras si Inuyasha le haría otra visita nocturna de ser así disfrutaría mucho sacándolo de sus casillas.

-Me gustas mas así- Le sonrío cuando capto su atención, se acerco abrazándola …-Que pequeña eres- A pesar de que habían pasado tres años seguía igual de pequeña y delgada.

-¿Y eso te gusta?- Correspondió el abrazo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no olvidarse esta vez de la dura realidad.

-Mucho-Se separo sonriendo pícaramente, puso una caja de color rojo aterciopelada en el peinador…-Ábrelo- Ahora sabia y comprendía por que guardo con tanto cuidado aquella joya que Kagome escogió en aquel entonces, nunca se lo explico creyó que era la culpa por no haberle dado ni siquiera una compensación.

No espero ni un segundo lo tomo abriéndolo para quedar sorprendida…-Pensé que lo habías olvidado-Lo dejo ahí agradeciéndole con un beso en la mejilla-Gracias esta hermoso-Como podía ser tan mentiroso tan buen actor.

Acaricio sus manos sintiendo el delgado anillo…-No deberías de quitártelo ya-La soltó dándole la espalda que molestia que aun trajera el rastro de un compromiso que se cancelaría.

-Si lo are después… deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo-Se mordió el labio de una forma inocente y coqueto una combinación explosiva.

-No hagas eso me provocas mucho-Con un movimiento tomo su cintura acercándola a el apenas esta tarde la había poseído por segunda vez pero no se cansaría jamás de ella.

-Un caballero no se aprovecha de una dama ¿Acaso lo harías?- Sus comentarios eran tan cínicos que eso encantaba de una forma u otra lo sabia por las expresiones de Inuyasha, de algo estaba segura y es que al menos en la cama no se podía resistir a sus encantos.

-Lo haría sin pensarlo-Presiono la espalda de la joven agachándose para besarla, correspondió con ímpetu y un destape impresionante cada vez era mas hábil pero nunca mas que el con tanta experiencia Kagome era su inocente niña siempre pensaría eso.

La mano en su espalda subió a su cabeza enredo los dedos en su cabello negro azabache que comenzó a soltarse, si asfixiarse se sentía tan bien moriría de esa forma el tomar aire pasaba a segundo termino cuando la situación se ponía tan calurosa.

Dejo de besarla al notar la palidez que tomaba…-Deberías decirme cuando me excedo- El tono de voz era tranquilo nada agitado.

Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire apoyándose en el pecho de Inuyasha…-Tu deberías no ser tan bueno así no me olvidaría de tomar aire- tonta, tonta siempre caía en su red.

-No deberías verte tan adorable y apetecible-Quito el delgado brazo de su torso entrelazando los dedos en la mano.

No puedo evitar reír sinceramente… "apetecible" que rara forma de describirla como si fuese su alimento …-Deberías irte si mis papas nos descubren me meterías en problemas-Aflojo el tacto haciendo que el la soltara.

-Esta bien pero mañana volveré para cancelar los planes de boda así que espérame-La soltó con desconsuelo caminando en dirección a la ventana.

-Espera-Lo detuvo sujetando su mano…-Pero no podrías quedarte un poco mas- si mañana empezaría a comportarse de nuevo como una prostituta al menos esa noche quería disfrutar de un amor falso.

-¿Para que?-Por el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome supo su intención algo que le agradaba en exceso.

-No se te ocurre nada interesante que hacer-Esquivo los ojos miel para no verse mas tonta de lo que ya se sentía, malditos nervios hacían que le fallara el cerebro.

-Muchas muchas cosas-Susurro muy cerca de su cara ¿Cuándo se acerco tanto? Eran como dos imanes o mejor aun Kagome era su imán y el un Pedazo de metal al igual que otros tantos…-Podría raptarte y encerrarte para mi así nadie mas te vería- La mirada miel le brillo demoníacamente algo que podía causar escalofríos.

Retrocedió intimidada si lo pensaba bien Inuyasha era capas de eso y mas…-Me buscarían-Choco contra la pared recargando las manos en ella sin dejar de ver al hombre demoniaco que en un instante la aprisiono.

-No lo creo no cuando dejaras una nota diciendo que te fugaste conmigo- Que mente mas perversa tenia, esas ideas absurdas sonaban graciosas por la cara pálida de Kagome…-No pongas esa cara no te robare… aun- acaricio la comisura de sus labios tiernos y calidos.

-No tengo miedo- de verdad no sentía temor al contrario solo imaginarse que de verdad la amaba para hacer eso el corazón le saltaba al punto de querer salirse de su pecho.

-¿Y por que tiemblas?- Su rostro estaba solo a unos centímetros, el aliento entrecortado de Kagome le pegaba en la cara muy dulce y sutil incitándolo a besarla.

-No tiem…-La frase no fue terminada por los labios posados en su boca que se movieron lentamente, coloco las manos en el pecho de Inuyasha que se movía a un compás suave.

La tomo de los hombros separándola….-No es que no quiera quedarme pero no quiero comprometerte mas-Suspiro recargando la cabeza en la frente de la muchacha.

¿Por qué le resultaba difícil creerle a Kikyo? Trago saliva reprendiendo a su parte débil…-Esta bien- Se despidió con un beso en la frente, que tonterías solo alguien tan cruel podía hacerla sentir amada.

La noche se le hizo eterna hoy era el gran día donde declararía formalmente sus sentimientos y terminaría con Kikyo de verdad que lo lamentaba hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes, ahí estaba su prometida esperándolo con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bueno que llegas-Lo abrazo olvidando sus prejuicios, cuando Inuyasha se enterara de que Kagome celebraría su compromiso mañana todo terminaría entre ellos.

El nudo del estomago se le hizo mas insoportable…-Por que tan feliz-Como le diría que ya no quería casarse.

-Por que estamos de fiesta mañana Kagome celebra su compromiso, algo apresurado pero así lo decidió-Fue imposible que no notara la expresión dura y sorprendía de su prometido…-En cuanto a nuestra boda ya solo faltan algunas semanas estoy tan feliz pronto estaremos juntos-

-Si yo también-¿Por qué? Acaso aun se vengaba de el, sonrío indiferentemente con que así se sentía que te rompieran el corazón, no esto no se lo perdonaría Kagome Higurashi pagaría por su artimaña tan baja…-Entonces mañana nos veremos, tengo negocios que resolver-Beso la mano de Kikyo haciendo una reverencia su mente pensaba mil castigos.

-¡Hasta mañana!-Se despidió emotivamente, por la cara que tenia estaba muy molesto ¿Qué cosas le haría a su hermana? Tenia tres años de compromiso con Inuyasha lo conocía no tan bien como quisiera pero si antes uso el chantaje para casarse con ella que haría para vengarse de Kagome.

-No te parece muy apresurado todo-Siguió con la sonrisa fresca, para el estaba perfecto que todo fuera rápido así seria mas pronto su esposa.

-No, quiero ser tu esposa lo antes posible-Ladeo la cara observando el paisaje, que daría por estar en estos momentos con Inuyasha sentada en el pasto mirando el horizonte.

-Se que tu primera vez fue difícil pero prometo hacerte muy dichosa-Le tomo la mano haciendo que volteara…-¿Te incomoda mi platica?- Que tonto como podía hablarle de cosas tan intimas y vergonzosas aunque ya no fuera una doncella debía tratarla como tal por que para el kagome siempre seria una señorita.

-No… siempre te dije que me trataras como lo que era- Pobre Miroku ni siquiera tenia idea de su infidelidad, no soportaba su sonrisa o sus ojos llenos de amor ¿Cómo podía jugar con sus sentimientos?…-No te merezco aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte- rogaba a dios que en ese momento se echará para atrás.

-Solo un loco te dejaría Kagome- Se ladeo un poco quedando a una distancia cercana al rostro de la joven que seguía con la expresión triste…-Ten la confianza para decirme lo que te pasa-Sus ojos le gritaban desesperadamente algo que no comprendía como le gustaría que se abriera que le contara sus temores, tristezas, alegrías.

-No es nada-Intento sonreírle sinceramente, abrió los ojos sorprendida no se esperaba que la besara, cuando llevo las manos al pecho de Miroku impidiendo que siguiera flaqueo, apretó el chaleco en vez de empujarlo ¿Pero por que?.

Correspondía ella lo hacia pudo sentir el temor en sus torpes movimientos que se volvían dulces e inocentes, sin darse cuenta la empujaba con el peso de su cuerpo, se separo un segundo…-La amo… te amo-.

Cerro los ojos recibiendo los labios suaves y calidos de Miroku, el pasto le provocaba cosquillas en los brazos, bastaba con los profundos sentimientos de ese hombre que desde un inicio la trato con respeto y al que traiciono, lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas…-No-La voz se lleno de temor y agitación.

-No fue mi intención sobrepasarme-Antes que Kagome se parara le tomo la mano tirándola al césped y subiéndose sobre ellas con las manos extendidas…-No puedes huirme siempre- Quería una respuesta y la deseaba en ese momento….-¿Tu aun amas a Inuyasha?- solo de pensar que la respuesta fuera afirmativa algo dentro explotaba.

La respiración se hizo pesada, quería hablar pero el dolor de su garganta se lo impedía, ladeo la cara por la intimidante mirada de Miroku…-Por favor no me preguntes eso-Ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas para mentir.

-Juro que he intentado no presionarte pero es difícil Kagome-por momentos le parecía que correspondía pero otros tantos se notaba tan confundida y triste que ya no sabia cual era la realidad de las cosas…-¿Sientes algo por mi?-Aflojo un poco las manos sin dejar de aprisionarlas.

Lo miro fijamente ¿sentía algo por el? Ni siquiera lo sabia ya no sabia que sentía…-No lose- Miroku la libero sentándose a su lado dando grandes suspiros.

-Mañana me dirás lo que sientes si no correspondes a mis sentimientos te dejare libre-Se levanto sacudiéndose la ropa esta vez no se despediría si lo hacia se arrepentiría de dejar las puertas abiertas para que se marchara y ya no estaba seguro de lo que era capaz de hacer por tenerla a su lado.

Se sentó mirándolo marcharse una buena pregunta ¿Qué sentía en realidad por Miroku? Solo lastima por jugar con el o algo mas.

Jugueteo con la moneda varias veces, sus botas descansaban en el escritorio, mañana ¿Qué haría mañana?, ahora que lo pensaba bien se merecía todo lo que le pasaba abuso de una niña la enamoro y la dejo sola…-Es tu karma Inuyasha- Sonrío mostrando los colmillos.

Toco la puerta varias veces la voz ronca respondió, abrió el despacho un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda todo estaba oscuro de no ser por los ojos miel que brillaban diría que estaba vacío…-Señor lo busca el joven Miroku-

-Hazlo pasar- Bajo los pies del escritorio ampliando la sonrisa, en menos de un minuto Miroku apareció en su despacho con esa estupida sonrisa…-A que se debe tu agradable visita tenias tiempo sin pasar por aquí- y hubiese sido mejor que las cosas siguieran así teniendo a su principal competencia frente a el le revolvía el estomago y mas por que era su mejor amigo casi su hermano.

-Bueno vine a invitarte, mañana celebrare mi compromiso será en casa de los Higurashi a petición de mi prometida- notaba el ambiente tenso ese despacho una vez fue su refugio, los problemas quedaban detrás de la puerta, pero ahora todos los conflictos estaban flotando en el aire…-Te molesta que me haya comprometido con Kagome-La jovial sonrisa desapareció.

Se levanto del sillón sin dejar de sonreír sarcásticamente era su amigo pero se casaría con la mujer que amaba si no lo impedía…-Dime algo solo te casas con ella para enmendar el error que cometí-se detuvo frente a el desapareciendo la risa.

-No, al principio solo quería ayudarla pero después me enamore de ella sin darme cuenta-Agacho la vista al piso de madera…-De verdad la amo, lo que paso entre ustedes queda olvidado pero te juro Inuyasha que si te le acercas soy capas de…-El brillo de odio resplandeció en sus ojos de solo imaginárselos juntos.

-¿Matarme?-Se carcajeo volviendo mas áspero el aire…-No te preocupes Kikyo es mil veces mejor no la cambiaria por alguien como Kagome -Trago saliva aguantándose la rabia.

-Te equivocas no la conoces pero me alegra escuchar eso… entonces nos veremos mañana- ¿decía o no la verdad? Quiso creer que si dio media vuelta y salio del despacho.

Apretó los dientes al igual que los puños se acerco al escritorio y lo golpeo con fuerza, si Kagome no accedía por las buenas se iría con el por las malas pero no se casaría con nadie que no fuera el, lamentaba que Miroku y Kikyo salieran heridos pero vivir una farsa mas tiempo seria peor.

-Hermanita lista para tu fiesta de mañana- Tomo el cepillo ayudándole a alisar su cabello…-El joven Miroku es muy apuesto seguro te hará feliz- esa noche Kagome tenia un aspecto pálido e indiferente no había ni pizca de alegría en su rostro.

-Te alegra que ya no interfiera entre tu e Inuyasha-Se levanto con un movimiento brusco haciendo a un lado a Kikyo…-No cantes victoria te juro que no serás feliz- dibujo una sonrisa.

Apretó el peine le dio la espalda y se alejo sentándose en la cama…-Lo que pasa es que aun no superas que tu termines casada con un hombre que no amas y yo con el gran amor de tu vida-Una risita burlona lleno la habitación.

-Eres muy tonta Inuyasha me ama a mi y no a ti se acuesta conmigo y a ti ni siquiera te ve- Hizo énfasis en sus palabras intentando sonar segura.

Se levanto extendió la mano y con gran fuerza le aventó el peine que dio directo en la cara de Kagome…-No…no fue mi intención-Se llevo la mano a la boca observando a su hermana cubriéndose la herida de la frente que no dejaba de chorrear.

La habitación se le movía, alejo la mano de su frente observándola manchada de sangre…-Te volviste loca- la voz fue débil casi inaudible.

-Tu tuviste la culpa y me alegro-Casi corrió del cuarto abriendo la puerta y azotándola, hay dios y si se moría del golpe estaba sangrando mucho, sonrío por la oscura idea su hermana muerta solo así dejaría de causar problemas.

Las paredes se le movían al igual que el piso, intento caminar a la cama pero fue inútil cayo inconciente.

-Kagome hija despierta-Le dio pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla, recupero el aliento cuando abrió los ojos…-Nos diste un gran susto te encontramos inconciente en el suelo ¿Qué paso?- El gesto de la mujer era angustiado.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos…-¿Qué me paso?- arrugo la frente sintiendo el agudo dolor…-Me duele mucho- El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable.

-Eso quisiera saber yo eres demasiado distraída-Suspiro armando el rompecabezas lo mas seguro es que se hubiera golpeado con el peinador…- Te dejare descansar pero recuerda que en unas horas es tu fiesta de compromiso- ahora sin la ayuda de su hija menor arreglar el salón seria mas complicado.

-¿Compromiso?-Abrió los ojos con sorpresa levantándose de un brinco soltó un pequeño gemido era verdad hoy celebraría el compromiso con Miroku, maldita Kikyo estaba loca, apoyo las manos en la cama camino lento para no caerse de nuevo…-¡Estoy horrible!-Toco la gran abertura de su frente que ahora tenia cuatro puntadas su hermana se lucio lo único bueno es que estaba en la esquina podía taparlo con el flequillo si se lo acomodaba de lado.

-Te quedara una horrible cicatriz-Se quedo inmóvil en la puerta, era un alivio que no la hubiese matado.

Fijo la vista con rencor…-Si pero no tan horrible como eres tu así que hazme el favor de desaparecer-Por que reaccionar tan violentamente si Kikyo tenia el amor de Inuyasha y ella solo tenia una pasión que en cualquier momento se acabaría.

-Si me voy no vine a verte por gusto mama me pidió que te entregara esto-Dejo la caja en el piso cerrando la puerta con mucha lentitud.

-Loca-camino recargando la mano en la pared, se agacho y tomo la caja abriéndola…-Que hermoso-Acaricio la tela satinada cubierta por pedrería plateada, saco el vestido de la caja observándolo con mas detalle el color azul pálido que resaltaba por las preciosas piedras que no dejaban de destellar en el escote, las mangas cubiertas de encaje plateado en las orillas, se sonrojo seguro seria un regalo de Miroku.

-Dios mío es tardísimo y tu hermana aun no baja-Movió la copa con impaciencia, tanto que se tardaron en preparar la fiesta y la anfitriona no llegaba, Miroku estaba en el salón platicando con alguno de los invitados.

Paso el color coral por sus labios dándoles un toque fresco, el tono rosado de sus mejillas la hacían verse sana y no tan enferma como se sentía por el golpe, el vestido entallaba su cintura y el azul pálido la hacía lucir su piel de terciopelo, acaricio su cuello faltaba un collar, abrió el primer cajón observando la caja ¿Por qué no? Saco la gargantilla estaba hecha para ese vestido la piedra preciosa del medio combinaba con el azul pálido de su vestido.

-Me alegra que hayas venido Inuyasha-Lo saludo emotivamente nada estropearía esta velada ni siquiera las malas caras de su amigo.

-Si y tu futura esposa-Todo estaba fríamente calculado esa noche se fugaría con Kagome.

Tomo aire bajando las escaleras sin soltar el barandal, el cabello negro azabache se movía mostrando la sedosidad no llevaba ningún peinado en especial solo estaba suelto sujetado con un pequeño broche de mariposa el flequillo acomodado a un lado la hacia verse diferente…-Buenas noches-Miroku la esperaba en la orilla de la escalera para tomar su mano la cual tomo fuertemente.

-Te pasa algo-Noto el fuerte agarra y el inconstante movimiento de la joven al caminar.

-No es nada-la cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a pesar que descanso toda la tarde…-Me permites iré a tomar el fresco-Soltó la mano de su prometido regalándole una sonrisa para perderse entre la multitud, no podía desmayarse en ese justo momento arruinaría el trabajo de todos, se detuvo lo suficiente lejos para poder sentarse con

tranquilidad.

-Buena jugada-Se paro frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona…-Bonito vestido- no se equivoco Kagome usaba la gargantilla y el vestido que ingenua seguro otro truco para molestarlo.

-Si vienes a reclamarme algo no estoy de humor-Se levanto fingiendo lucidez…-No tengo la culpa que seas tan tonto para tragarte mis mentiras- Que supiera la verdad que solo jugaba.

-Y no creo que seas tan tonta para pensar que dejaría las cosas así-Le tomo el brazo obligándola a acercarse…-Vendrás conmigo-La jalo mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la casa.

-Suéltame no seas una bestia-Intento frenar el paso de Inuyasha con los zapatos pero solo lograba tambalearse…-No quiero-Si aquello iba enserio eso significaba una sola cosa y es que de verdad la amaba…-Espera-.

Se detuvo con fastidio…-Que- La voz ronca sonaba desesperada si descubrían su ausencia sus planes se vendrían abajo.

-Por que haces esto no te entiendo- Luchaba con las fuertes ganas de desfallecer…-Es decir Kikyo sabia lo de nosotros dijo que tu solo jugabas conmigo que los dos lo hacían-Estaba harta de tantos misterios y falsas verdades.

-Bueno Kikyo no es la persona que creí yo nunca le dije nada y esta vez no juego contigo ¿Por qué arriesgaría tanto si no te amara de verdad?- No solo tiraba a la basura los años de amistad con Miroku si no su compromiso con Kikyo, la reputación y claro lo mas importante la honra de Kagome.

-Eres un mentiroso tu solo me usas déjame casarme intentar ser feliz-Se soltó dándose la media vuelta.

-¡No!-Tomo su mano de nuevo con fiereza…-¡Tu no te vas a casar!- Se altero tanto que en un minuto la tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia por el gran jalon que le dio.

-¡Eres un maldito egoísta suéltame!-Presiono el pecho del hombre con fuerzas…-No entiendes nada te exijo me dejes tranquila-El escote le bajaba y subía.

-Te lo repito por ultima vez tu me perteneces- aquello fue un ronroneo un dulce ronroneo intentaba que fuera por las buenas no quería usar la fuerza bruta, se separo caminando de nuevo.

Siguió su paso, volteo a la casa observando las luces ¿Qué pasaría con Miroku? No soportaría la conciencia si lo abandonaba como un perro…-Pero y miroku-Susurro con la cara de preocupación.

-El estará bien-No se detuvo, ya estaban lo suficiente lejos para hacerlo casi lo lograba.

Siguió con las pupilas fijas en la casa, en ese momento la pregunta que Miroku le hizo se le vino a la cabeza ¿Qué sentía por el?…-No puedo no esta bien-Detuvo su paso.

Arrugo la frente…-Por qué te preocupa tanto-Esa actitud no le gustaba Miroku siempre fue solo una pieza de ajedrez para Kagome ¿Por qué ahora pensaba en su bienestar?.

-Yo…-Esquivo los ojos miel que no paraban de escudriñarla…-Es solo que no es justo que lastimemos personas por que tu fuiste un imbecil en el pasado y tomaste la decisión equivocada-Golpeo su pecho varias veces con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¡No me mientas! He soportado tus jueguitos tu coquetería con otros hombres pero no soportare que tengas sentimientos por otro que no sea yo-Le sujeto los brazos obligándola a verlo.

-Me lastimas-la voz entrecortada delataba su miedo nunca antes vio esos ojos y menos la violenta actitud que tenia en ese momento.

-¿Lo quieres?- La acerco un poco mas esperando la respuesta, fue inútil la muchacha solo lo miraba fijamente…-¡¿Lo quieres?!-La sacudió varias veces…-¡Contéstame!-.

Entre abrió los labios con los dientes apretados…-!Si!- Abrió los ojos mucho mas grandes llena de temor, Inuyasha se puso rígido…-Así que suéltame-Se soltó no supo como pero lo logro, tenia valor el suficiente para enfrentar a esa bestia.

-No kagome no te iras-Fue tan rápido que no le permitió impedir su beso, le sujeto la cara con fuerza lastimándola.

Apretó el puño empujándolo, con la otra mano le dio una cachetada…-No eres mi dueño y no vuelvas a tocarme-Las fuerzas se le iban, no supo si le dolió mas el golpe a ella o a el.

-Lo soy y lo sabes- Hizo el mismo movimiento repitiendo la brusquedad y el poco tacto para besarla, sujeto la mano de Kagome impidiendo que lo empujara.

Dejo la mano en el aire, aflojo el puño entrelazando los dedos entre los masculinos que se suavizaron, después de un firme intento por impedir que su razón colapsara se dejo guiar, no le mintió cuando dijo que quería a Miroku pero era imposible engañarse amaba con locura a Inuyasha, coloco la palma de su mano en la mejilla de el hombre, pudo sentir los dedos rozando la tela de su vestido hasta llegar a la cintura, las mariposas en su estomago recorrieron todo su cuerpo como otras veces el oxigeno dejo de circularle.

Se separo al sentir que los dulces labios dejaron de moverse…-Kagome- Estaba inconciente otra vez se le olvido tomar aire bueno así estaba mejor así ya no abría mas impedimentos para huir, la cargo con facilidad para emprender el paso rápido_._

_**CONTINUARA Pues abra que ver si nuestros protas se fugan y que pasara con el pobre Miroku y la bruja de Kikyo (Gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir)**_


	11. Momentos inolvidables

_**-Disculpe Señorita Kikyo ha visto a Kagome-Siguió mirando a su alrededor esperando ver señales de ella tenia media hora de haberse ido ¿Le habría pasado algo?.**_

_**-No pero no se preocupe debe estar por ahí- Ni rastro de Inuyasha seguro estaban juntos pobre ingenuo estaba mas ciego que un topo no se daba cuenta que le veían la cara.**_

_**Abrió los ojos con dificultad…-¿Dónde estamos?-se toco la cabeza sintiendo la herida…-Inuyasha-lo vio con rencor estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa infantil.**_

_**-Estamos rumbo a nuestra nueva vida- Todo estaba resultando como planeo lo difícil ya había pasado ahora solo faltaba convencer a Kagome.**_

_**-Te has vuelto loco-Siguió con la mano en la frente presionándose la cabeza…-Te ordeno me bajes-seguro vomitaría por el mareo.**_

_**-Tienes rato quejándote ¿te duele algo?-Acerco el rostro examinándole la cara fue cuando noto la pequeña gota de sangre que bajaba por el contorno de su cara.**_

_**-Si todo- maldito dolor la cabeza le iba a explotar ni siquiera podía pensar claramente.**_

_**-¡Quien te hizo eso!-le levanto el flequillo escudriñando la marca con mas detalle…-Contesta-Bajo el tono de su voz por la expresión confusa y poco saludable de su amada.**_

_**-Kikyo solo le dije unas cuantas cosas insignificantes- Sonrío ante la palabra "Insignificantes" claro que no lo eran pero ahora que analizaba todo fue muy graciosa su reacción aventarle con un peine.**_

_**-Entonces te desmayaste por esto -Se sintió estupido el pensando que fue por el beso y Kagome con semejante golpe…-Kikyo no te volverá a tocar-le acaricio la mejilla soltando el flequillo ya llegarían al próximo pueblo y la curarían.**_

_**-No podemos parar me siento muy mal-El revoltijo del estomago dio un aspecto pálido a su rostro…-¡Voy a vomitar!-se llevo la mano a la boca intentando calmarse o dios que bochorno si no lograba controlarse.**_

_**-Adelante no pienso parar-Se acurruco en el asiento cerrando los ojos miel que vomitara e hiciera dramas no bajarían por nada del mundo no cuando su querida Kagome sentía algo por Miroku.**_

_**-¡Por favor!-Puso ambas manos en su regazo agachando la cabeza dio grandes bocanadas de aire calmando las nauseas, nada funcionaba su malestar empeoraba…-¡Quiero bajar!**_

_**-no-Susurro tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona.**_

_**Se giro abriendo la ventanilla…-¡Detenga el carruaje!-Se desgarro la voz para que el cochero escuchara, la velocidad disminuyo hasta detenerse.**_

_**-¡he dicho que no Kagome!-Se bajo detrás de ella tomándole la mano intento meterla a la fuerza…-¡Que no!-La obligo a subir las pequeñas escaleras pero ella puso ambas manos en la puerta dificultándole su trabajo.**_

_**-¡No!- Apoyo los pies en el escalón haciendo peso, abrió los ojos volteándose con rapidez no pudo soportar mas el malestar se agacho vomitándole los zapatos…-No me siento bien-Se recargo débilmente en Inuyasha sin importarle la vergüenza.**_

_**Siguió con la vista fija en sus zapatos, suspiro tomándola en brazos debió dejarla salir cuando se lo pidió la recostó en el asiento alargado…-Quédate ahí y cierra los ojos- salio del carruaje sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse las botas no pensó que Kagome fuese como una niña pequeña otra cualidad que le gustaba no todas las damas perdían la feminidad como ella sonrío por el absurdo pensamiento caminando de nuevo al vehiculo.**_

_**Apretó los ojos con la cara sonrojada que ridículo acababa de hacer, Miroku que estaría haciendo no podía hacerle esto debía buscar la forma de escaparse de Inuyasha si iban a estar juntos por lo menos le debía una explicación a su prometido, no sintió cuando el hombre entro pero si noto el movimiento su estomago se lo aviso.**_

_**-Ya conozco lo que hay dentro de ti- Miro de soslayo a la joven que abrió los ojos rencorosamente, sonrío de medio lado.**_

_**-Cállate- que pésimo sentido del humor pero al menos mancho sus botas una pequeña lección por raptarla así…-¿A dónde iremos?- Mantuvo los parpados cerrados.**_

_**-Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás- siguió observándola cada vez con mas detalle grabando cada gesto incluso su respiración tranquila y de repente acelerada ¿Qué estaría pensando?**_

_**Abrió los ojos notando la escudriñadora mirada, se apoyo con las manos sentándose…-Según recuerdo no estas solo que pasara con Shippo acaso piensas dejarlo olvidado- Se mordió el labio con preocupación pobre niño prometio visitarlo y solo lo había hecho unas cuantas veces.**_

_**-No Kagura se ara cargo, después de nuestra luna de miel enviare por el-Todo estaba preparado para su llegada escogió la casa mas bonita del pueblo y alejada por si Kagome intentaba escaparse.**_

_**-Podemos parar de nuevo-Al menos ese malestar le serviría para fugarse, sonrío cuando Inuyasha asentó con desgane…-No tardare- El carruaje se detuvo fue cuando bajo de un salto.**_

_**Movió la cabeza negativamente a este paso tardarían días en llegar, se agacho bajando las pequeñas escaleras…-!Kagome¡-La voz ronca se escucho lo suficiente lejos.**_

_**-¡Voy!-Siguió escondida entre los matorrales viendo a su alrededor si apenas había pasado poco tiempo el camino de regreso no estaba tan lejos.**_

_**-No te alejes tanto-El tono se suavizo, pero que chiquilla mas problemática como se le ocurría esconderse entre la maleza a estas horas de la noche podía ser peligroso.**_

_**Emprendió el paso rápido avanzando entre los arbustos el vestido se le atoro entre las ramas…-No…-Respiro agitadamente llena de nervios si Inuyasha la atrapaba intentando escaparse seguro se enojaría.**_

_**Suspiro varias veces golpeando el zapato contra la tierra, arrugo la frente ya era demasiado tiempo cuanto se podía tardar vomitando, avanzo rápidamente quitando la ramería…-Kagome…-Miro a su alrededor apretó los puños con una sonrisa dura, que lista usar su mareo para escaparse.**_

_**Que fácil era correr sin ese pesado traje aunque claro que explicación daría llegando con paños menores, se detuvo al escuchar los gritos furiosos de Inuyasha muy cerca, el pulso se le disparo, se escondió detrás de un árbol esperaba los latidos de su corazón no la delataran.**_

_**-¡Kagome eres demasiado lenta con facilidad podría encontrarte!-Ingenua niña ingenua sus pisadas estaban plasmadas en la tierra…-!Esta bien tu ganas si quieres irte hazlo pero no pienso volver¡-se dio la media vuelta aparentando indignación.**_

_**Recupero el aliento al escucharlo marcharse, a que se refería con no volver ¿acaso se iría de la ciudad?, se asomo notando lo oscuro que estaba todo miro al frente con un estremecimiento a estas horas caminar en sus condiciones era muy peligroso con tantos bandidos sueltos…-Que voy hacer- trago saliva sintiéndose desfallecer por la presión.**_

_**-Sabes que eres muy tonta-Susurro rodeándole la cintura atrapándola…-Creíste que te dejaría ir eres mía-De un movimiento la cargo.**_

_**-Es imposible escapar de ti- Se acurruco en su pecho cerrando los ojos que mas daba si se fugaban era mejor para Miroku no saber mas de ella.**_

_**-No vuelvas a escapar de mi Kagome-No se perdonaría que le hubiese pasado algo por intentar una huida que seguro fallaría con tantos asesinos peligrosos en las cercanías de la ciudad.**_

_**-Lo prometo-Aun con la calidez de su pecho y saberse tan amada por el la culpa no la dejaba descansar imaginarse a Miroku en la fiesta de compromiso preocupado y buscándola.**_

_**-Mi pequeña no aparece por ningún lado-La histeria comenzó a apoderarse de la mujer que llevaba un pañuelo apretado entre las manos.**_

_**-Por favor cálmese la encontraremos-Miroku tomo las manos de su suegra intentando a toda casta tranquilizarla pero le era imposible cuando el estaba pensando lo peor ¿Y si le había pasado algo?.**_

_**Observo la escena desde lejos pobre de su madre y Miroku no notaban que también Inuyasha estaba perdido…-Disculpa mama ya se envío un grupo de búsqueda papa la encontrara ya veras- Aunque también se sentía engañada no podía echarlos de cabeza no sabiendo que quizás Miroku e Inuyasha terminarían en un duelo donde alguno perdería la vida solo por la golfa de Kagome.**_

_**-Señorita Kikyo podría decirme donde esta Inuyasha-Una mano amiga le hacia falta para sentirse mejor y no perder la esperanza.**_

_**-Lo siento pero antes que Kagome desapareciera me aviso que haría un viaje repentino al parecer una de las minas se colapso-Tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar una excusa creíble y claro desparecer las sospechas de Miroku en contra de su amigo.**_

_**-Comprendo-Al menos de algo estaba seguro y es que Inuyasha no tenia el mínimo interés en Kagome como empezaba a creer.**_

_**La noche transcurrió lenta el grupo de búsqueda barrio cada rincón del oscuro bosque que se dibujaba a orillas de la ciudad no había duda de que la muchacha estaba desaparecida las preocupaciones y suposiciones aumentaron cuando encontraron el vestido desgarrado.**_

_**-No me daré por vencido la buscare hasta el ultimo rincón del mundo-Siguió sentado con la mano presionando su cabeza solo fue a tomar aire, el escenario perfecto para desaparecerla entre tantos árboles, arbustos y flores fue una presa fácil para los maleantes.**_

_**-No se preocupe tanto por lo general a las jóvenes aristócratas las venden en los mercados seguro lo mismo harán con mi querida hermana-Ojala la hubiesen raptado pero a estas horas quien sabe donde estarían esos dos.**_

_**-Eso espero- Lo mejor que podría pasar es que terminara de sirvienta en alguna casa al menos así tendría noticias pero si le hacían algo mas los mataría.**_

_**Abrió los ojos para cerrarlos por la luz que entraba directo…-¿Ya llegamos?- Se levanto tallándose la cara.**_

_**-No aun falta un día de viaje-Tenia pensado parar en el pueblo mas cercano ya no había que ser tan cuidadoso no huiría sin ropa y menos sin dinero.**_

_**El sueño se le quito por las palabras ¡un día mas de viaje!, no soportaría mas tiempo en ese pequeño lugar con tanto movimiento-Necesito asearme y algo de ropa-pésima idea dejar su vestido allá la próxima vez que pensara en escaparse tomaría en cuenta llevar ropa cómoda. **_

_**-Esta bien el pueblo mas cercano esta a una hora así que duérmete cuando lleguemos te aviso- Sonrío cerrando los ojos sin dejar de estar atento a lo que le rodeaba.**_

_**Suspiro recostando la cabeza en sus piernas aun tenia el mal sabor de boca por el vergonzoso momento de ayer, un baño caliente y una cama no le vendrían mal…-¿Qué planes tienes?-Levanto la cara con ojos dudosos.**_

_**Los ojos miel brillaron maliciosamente…-Ya veras-Todo seria una sorpresa cuando llegaran solo existiría la plenitud en sus vidas no abría mas momentos de tristezas.**_

_**Arqueo una ceja bajando las pupilas si desde el principio no hubiese jugado sucio ahora no tendrían que escaparse y dejar tantos cabos sueltos.**_

_**-Buscaremos en los pueblos mas cercanos nos reuniremos aquí en dos días-Miroku jalo las riendas del caballo echándose a andar como demonio por el camino, la encontraría no permitiría que su felicidad se escapara de sus manos el viaje que se hacia en días el lo haría en horas si los bandoleros la secuestraron no podían estar lejos y el tiempo no era su aliado. **_

_**-Suerte-Susurro desde la lejanía ladeo la cara mirando a su madre que no dejaba de apretar su mano…-Todo estará bien mama- sonrío fríamente si los encontraba no seria culpa suya, si ambos se mataban odiaría a su hermana y sabia que la culpa no le permitiría vivir pero ella no mancharía su alma.**_

_**-Eso espero-Los labios le temblaron al hablar, si algo le pasaba a su pequeña no se lo perdonaría mas por la indiferente forma de tratarla.**_

_**-Kagome…-Movió su hombro intentando despertarla bajo la mirada al corset desanudado mostrando un poco de sus encantos.**_

_**Arrugo la frente abriendo los ojos noto los ojos miel desviados…-Deja de verme- Se llevo las manos al pecho cubriéndose no era agradable ser vista en esas condiciones debía estar espantosa.**_

_**-Llegamos ponte esto-Le extendió una gabardina abrió la puertecilla bajando de un brinco, el pueblo pintoresco daba un aire hogareño, la calle se extendía hasta un pequeño mercado las casas no eran grandes algo humildes el edificio mas grande era una pequeña posada.**_

_**-Que bonito-Sonrío con los ojos chocolate iluminados pocas veces tuvo el placer de visitar un lugar tan pequeño mas lleno de vida natural que de gente…-No pensé que existieran lugares así-No es que nunca hubiese pasado por los diversos pueblos pero no era lo mismo verlos de lejos que estar en uno.**_

_**-No te emociones tanto nuestra estancia aquí será corta-Le tomo la mano dando un pequeño jalon para empezar a caminar…-Nos quedaremos aquí en la misma habitación-Sonrío de medio lado entrando a la posada.**_

_**Miro de soslayo a Inuyasha que pedía amablemente una habitación, camino a un lado de el siguiéndole el paso, el dueño se detuvo frente a dos grandes puertas metió la llave dando algunas vueltas para abrir el cuarto.**_

_**-Que disfruten su estancia-Hizo una reverencia y se fue de el lugar sonriendo por los dos nobles clientes que acababan de llegar.**_

_**-Podrías dejarme sola necesito darme un baño-Soltó la mano de Inuyasha inspeccionando el cuarto que era lo bastante grande al menos para un lugar así.**_

_**-Esta bien pero no se te olvide que pasaras la noche conmigo así que acostúmbrate a eso-Cerro las puertas para caminar por el pasillo aprovecharía e iría a comprarle algo de ropa.**_

_**-Tonto-Apoyo las manos en la madera respirando agitadamente aun si no estaba Taicho… solo pensar que dormirían juntos esa noche la ponía nerviosa, ni siquiera estaban casados no podía tomarse esos derechos…-Miroku…-Acaricio la sortija que aun seguía en su delgado dedo.**_

_**Las cuerdas pegaban en la piel del animal que aceleraba el paso constantemente por los fuertes golpes, luchaba contra el cruel tiempo la brisa helada le pegaba en la cara como cuchilladas que no sentía, su cabeza estaba ocupada pensando en Kagome y en lo que estaría pasando con ella en esos instantes.**_

_**Que agradable estar limpia, desenredo el cabello con los dedos dándole un aspecto mas ondeado el mal sabor de boca fue remplazado por uno dulce, se cubrió con la poca ropa que tenia, a estas horas todo mundo debía estar enterado de la fuga, volteo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a Taicho con varias bolsas.**_

_**-Te traje algo de ropa-Cerro la puerta dio algunos pasos dejándose caer en la cama…-Estoy agotado-Cerro los ojos relajando los músculos.**_

_**Se acerco a la cama tomando las bolsas, aquellos eran vestidos de colores chillantes y que decir de la ropa intima…-Quieres que parezca cortesana-le aventó con los trajes berrinchudamente…-Póntelos tu no pienso ponerme eso-se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.**_

_**-No tengo humor para soportar tus arranques Kagome-Hizo a un lado la ropa tirándola al suelo que mujer mas complicada.**_

_**-Y yo no tengo humor para verte la cara- Buscaba cualquier excusa para pelearse pero de verdad estaba enojada.**_

_**-Eres una malcriada-Se levanto de la cama pasándole por un lado…-Si te interesa estaré en la caverna- azoto la puerta al punto de la histeria…-Malagradecida- Se tomaba la molestia de darle algo con que vestirse y así le pagaba**_

_**-¡Engreído!-Apretó los puños con los labios apretados aniñadamente ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? Ser alejada de Miroku o la preocupación de su familia, observo las prendas en el suelo no le quedaría mas opción que ponerse ese horrible atuendo.**_

_**-Histérica…-Dijo entre labios por que tuvo que enamorarse de ella pudo quedarse con la fría e indiferente Kikyo la mujer rezagada y hogareña dispuesta a obedecerlo.**_

_**Se puso el vestido que le quedaba demasiado ajustado al punto de resaltar su busto que parecía iba a explotar, no era extraño esos atuendos estaban diseñados para llamar la atención de los hombres no iba a quedarse en esas cuatro paredes, Inuyasha le daría una explicación dudo un instante antes de abrir la puerta.**_

_**-Líos amorosos señor-La bella y exuberante mujer se acerco con un meneo de caderas…-Podría ayudarle en algo-Se sentó en sus piernas sin preguntar sonriendo frescamente.**_

_**Puso los ojos en blanco dejando la bebida en la mesa…-No lo creo señorita- Que difícil resistirse a una mujer así.**_

_**-Oh vamos no sea cruel-Le rodeo el cuello con una mano acariciándole la mejilla con la otra…-Si su mujer no le hace caso yo podría compensar esa falta de interés ¿Qué dice?-Siguió sonriendo coquetamente.**_

_**Abrió los labios atónita por lo que veía, apretó los puños y sin pensarlo dos veces dio pasos firmes parándose frente a el…-No pierdes el tiempo verdad-Se cruzo de brazos sonriéndole escalofriantemente.**_

_**-Búscate el tuyo-La miro de arriba abajo soberbiamente.**_

_**-¡Que!-Tenso la quijada desapareciendo la sonrisa, maldito mujeriego se las pagaría.**_

_**-Kagome no es lo que parece-Cerro los ojos por el liquido que cayo directo en su cara la mujer que estaba en sus piernas se levanto bruscamente.**_

_**-¡Que esto te enseñe! Y me largo de aquí-Se giro echando a correr con el cuerpo tan tenso que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio.**_

_**-¡Chiquilla estupida!-La siguió pisándole los talones, ella doblo en un callejón sin salida se detuvo respirando agitadamente por la carrera…-Que te crees para comportarte así-No nadie le hacia eso a el y menos Kagome.**_

_**-¡No se te ocurra acercarte Taicho!-No retrocedió ni se arrincono en el callejón espero a que el estuviera frente a ella…-Eres el peor de los hombres por que no me dejaste ser feliz con Miroku-Le pego en el pecho tan fuerte como los brazos se lo permitieron.**_

_**-¡No lo menciones delante de mi!-Le tomo los hombros con el pulso acelerado, la soltó tomándole las manos solo para cerciorarse que el anillo estuviera ahí….-No te lo has quitado y te quejas que veo a otras mujeres- El color de sus ojos cambio.**_

_**-No lo pienso hacer no pienso quedarme contigo- Su boca se movió no coordino con su cerebro en segundos se vio contra la pared.**_

_**-Si quieres vivir un infierno te daré el gusto-La gota que derramo el vaso no mas consideraciones para esa mujercita ya había pagado por un error del pasado pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir con ese juego doloroso.**_

_**-No me asustas- No dejo de ver los ojos miel que la hipnotizaban de verdad estaba atemorizada.**_

_**-Deberías- acaricio el dedo deslizando la fina sortija…-No volverás a verlo y aunque no te guste estar conmigo nunca te dejare ir-Apretó el anillo jalando a Kagome.**_

_**-¿A dónde vamos?-Se tropezaba pero gracias a Inuyasha que la tenia bien sujetada no acabo en el piso…-¡No quiero!-La gente se quedo mirándolos estaba conciente de sus fachas nadie la ayudaría.**_

_**-Nos casaremos en este momento-La iglesia estaba a poca distancia aun cuando su querida niña se oponía a avanzar llegarían.**_

_**-Estas demente no podemos casarnos-No se casaría en esas condiciones al menos esperaba una boda sencilla y no algo obligado solo por el temperamento de Taicho…-Nadie nos casara -Entro al templo a rastras.**_

_**-¡Un sacerdote!-El lugar solo tenia algunas bancas y un viejo anciano salio con rostro asustado…-Usted debe ser el sacerdote-Avanzo llegando al anciano.**_

_**-Padre ayúdeme este hombre esta loco-Jaloneo su mano en un pésimo intento por zafarse.**_

_**-Quiero que me case ¿Podría hacerlo?-El tono golpeado la pose amenazadora obligo al pobre hombre a asentar con la cabeza…-Sensata decisión- Sabia bien que si se oponía tomaría medidas drásticas.**_

_**-¡No! No aceptare nunca-Ladeo la cara decididamente no podían casarla si no aceptaba.**_

_**-Señor si la muchacha no quiere no puedo hacer nada-Trago saliva por la matadora mira de Inuyasha.**_

_**-Esta bien mañana vendremos de nuevo así que tenga todo preparado-Se dio la vuelta sin dejar de arrastrar a Kagome, se detuvo en la caja de madera…-Una ofrenda por nuestra futura boda-Deposito el anillo.**_

_**Parpadeo varias veces no pudo hacer nada por el paso rápido que llevaba, que injusto cuando se convirtió el en la victima…-Cálmate- Por que de repente dejaba de ser tierno y tomaba esa actitud de salvaje.**_

_**Se detuvo con el oxigeno circulando a gran velocidad…-Eres tu quien me pone así-Aflojo la mano sin soltarla.**_

_**-Tu tuviste la culpa por que tenias que estar con esa mujer-Aceptaba que los celos la hicieron hablar de esa forma pero la sangre le hirvió cuando la vio en las piernas de Inuyasha.**_

_**Sonrío comprendiendo todo así que fueron celos por eso dijo lo de Miroku…-Así que ambos estamos locos-A este paso terminarían matándose entre los dos por malos entendidos.**_

_**-Tu mas que yo-Logro sonreír sinceramente viéndolo desde otro ángulo parecían dos niños pequeños peleándose.**_

_**-Si tu quieres irte con Miroku eres libre-Bajo las manos acomodándolas a los costados cuando tenia la cabeza fría podía pensar mejor tomar la decisión correcta aunque le doliera.**_

_**De verdad le daba la libertad de irse…-No quiero irme quiero estar contigo- como no perdonarlo cuando su actitud era tan dulce y encantadora….-Eres bipolar-Lo abrazo suspirando.**_

_**-No quieres pecar conmigo-La separo con una mirada poco inusual en el una combinación de travesura y picares.**_

_**-¿Pecar? a que te refieres-Levanto una ceja con la cara llena de duda.**_

_**-Sígueme-Entro a la iglesia de nuevo observando a su alrededor, sonrío al ver que el padre no estaba seguro del susto había ido a tomar aire…-No hagas mucho ruido-la jalo metiéndola al confesionario…-La ultima vez que estuvimos aquí me quede con ganas de algo-El lugar era muy estrecho apenas y cabían sus cuerpos se presionaban mutuamente.**_

_**-¿De que?-Aun no entendía bien que cosa quería hacer Inuyasha ahí dentro con trabajo se movían.**_

_**Se acerco golpeando el cuello de la joven con el aliento…-Que te parece si sellamos nuestro amor aquí-La adrenalina corría por sus venas golpeando cada sentido.**_

_**-Aun no entiendo es otra de tus locuras-El tibio aliento la adormecía mas el olor a alcohol algo fuerte pero delicioso ¿Qué habría tomado?**_

_**-No tienes idea deja te ilumino-Bajo las manos subiendo el vestido para desnudar su pierna la cual subió suavemente apoyándola en el pequeño banquito a su costado.**_

_**-Inuyasha no estarás pensando-Trago saliva con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión…-Estamos en la casa de dios-Se mordió el labio bajando la cabeza por el extremo sonrojo que tomaron sus mejillas.**_

_**-Dios lo entenderá-Comenzó a besar su cuello pasando la lengua por el…-No tengo la culpa que te veas tan tentadora con esa ropa-Aquellas prendas la hacían verse tan mujer y el solo recordar que una vez estuvieron así y no pudo tocarla le incitaba a seguir por que ahora si podía hacer lo que quisiera.**_

_**-Detente esto es inmoral-No pudo evitar sonreír por los besos y caricias, su mano subía y bajaba por su pierna de una forma tan amable…-Sigue…-Y como si hubiese desatado algo dentro lo empujo tomando el control.**_

_**-Me gusta cuando te pones así-Por fin se desbocaba mostrando aquella mujer pasional el sueño de cualquier hombre.**_

_**-Es tu culpa-Acerco los labios al pecho desabotonando cada área para después besarla, Inuyasha le tomo la cara de una forma salvaje plantando sus labios los cuales recibió con hábiles movimientos, sujetaba su cintura de una forma posesiva.**_

_**-Nadie te hará el amor como yo- Siguió rozándole los labios, las voces del pasillo lo distrajeron.**_

_**Le tomo el rostro captando su atención de nuevo…-Apresúrate hazlo ya-Nunca ni en un millón de años imagino lo emocionante que podía ser hacer lo incorrecto, estaba tan ansiosa de unirse a el que no le importaba ser descubierta las personas de allá afuera hacían mas atrevido todo.**_

_**Quedo impresionado por las palabras pero era justo lo que quería escuchar, subió de nuevo el vestido sus manos expertas no tardaron en quitar la ropa interior menos complicada que la que solía usar, desabrocho su pantalon…-¿Estas lista?-Hablo quedo para no ser escuchado por los inoportunos visitantes.**_

_**-Si-El aliento se le corto, cerro los ojos la temperatura corporal se le disparo cuando sintió el miembro acomodándose, la primera envestida fue lenta poco dolorosa la segundo mas rápida tomando el ritmo.**_

_**Presiono su cintura deslizo la mano libre a la mejilla de la joven beso los labios que por momentos dejaban de corresponder por la excitación provocada, aquello era único combinaba el amor con la pasión mantenía todos sus sentidos brincando desbocadamente.**_

_**Seguro se quemaría en el infierno por ese acto pero que importaba si estaba con el hombre que amaba solo con el olvidaba el mundo entero…-Te amo Inuyasha-las voces de afuera se escuchaban mas cerca.**_

_**-Y yo a ti-Apresuro su trabajo notando los jadeos se vio forzado en taparle la boca con un beso su lengua juguetona no permitió que interrumpiera el acto pero podía sentir el descontrolado aliento embriagador.**_

_**Todo fue tan rápido pero igual de mágico subió y bajo del cielo, siempre era mejor o eso le parecía es que acaso cada día lo amaba mas ¿Se podía hacer eso?**_

_**-Padre espero me perdone -La mujer de edad madura siguió al sacerdote al pequeño cuartito.**_

_**Se acomodo el vestido lo mas rápido que pudo, Inuyasha la jalo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver la cara de la señora que se quedo fría por verlos salir en un estado agitado, cuando estuvieron fuera soltó la risa…-Acabas de costarme mi paso al paraíso-Aunque después de tantas mentiras no tenia uno.**_

_**-Pues nos quemaremos juntos en el infierno-No había ninguna duda aun si era testaruda quería compartir su vida entera con ella.**_

_**Continuara….Bueno quería escribir mas pero es mejor tenerlos en ascuas ¿Llegara Miroku a tiempo? **_


	12. Decisiones

Suspiro apoyando la cabeza en su pecho el día paso volando mas cuando se tenían cosas divertidas que hacer…-De verdad quieres casarte conmigo-Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana.

La siguió para acariciar el contorno de su cara, que preguntas hacia todo lo hizo por ella solo para estar junto a su niña…-Si ¿y tu?-Desnudo los ojos de Kagome con las pupilas encontró la respuesta sin que se lo dijera, Poso sus labios moviéndolos de forma lenta.

El suave peso hizo que se fuera recostando en la cama, Inuyasha se separo apoyando las palmas en el colchón…-Me refiero a que todo esta saliendo tan bien que tengo miedo que en cualquier momento pase algo malo-Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás perdiéndose en el techo, no esperaba que dios le diera una recompensa por tan mal comportamiento.

-Nos merecemos ser felices-Sonrío levantándose…-No te muevas de aquí-Tomo su ropa que estaba en el piso poniéndosela a gran velocidad.

Lo observo con detalle analizando el cuerpo masculino si que era diferente al femenino, ladeo la cara cuando Inuyasha la sorprendió…-Si de aquí no me muevo-El sonrojo de sus mejillas delato la vergüenza.

Movió la cabeza negativamente sin dejar de sonreírle…-No tardo-Salio de la habitación caminando apresurado por el pasillo, busco el momento justo para entregarle su regalo aquel que escogió antes de raptarla.

Los ojos se le cerraban las piernas estaban entumidas no podía mas debía descansar solo un instante, en la mañana buscaría información en el pueblo, se bajo del caballo tambaleándose un poco, la única pozada le quedaba enfrente dio pasos flojos…-Una habitación-Apoyo las manos en la barra de madera.

-Sígame caballero-El viejo hombre camino por el pasillo con Miruko detrás…-Ha sido un buen día es la segunda persona a la que rento una de mis mejores habitaciones, usted sabe no todos pueden pagar-Abrió la puerta haciéndole una seña para pasar.

-Gracias-Espero a que el posadero saliera, camino con letargo dejándose caer en la cama al instante se quedo dormido.

Hizo círculos en la sabana desesperadamente, suspiro recostándose bocabajo con las piernas revoloteando en el aire ¿Serian así todos los días de casada?, los placeres que conoció desde joven siempre fueron especiales, nunca se arrepintió de entregarse a Inuyasha…-Inuyasha…-Suspiro sonriendo atontadamente.

-Aquí estoy-Noto la mirada perdida y la forma en la que menciono su nombre con tanto amor, carraspeo la garganta jugueteando con las manos ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Ya lo había hecho antes con Kikyo pero ahora incluso sudaba frío.

-Te notas nervioso-Se enredo la sabana caminando hasta el de una forma coqueta pero inocente…-¿Qué tienes?-Lo rodeo acariciando su espalda con la yema de los dedos.

-No hagas eso me pones peor- Trago saliva apretando la mano, cual era la forma correcta de decirlo quería sonar dulce y seguro.

-Deja de jugar con la mano-Se paro frente a el con la frente arrugada que se traía entre manos por que esa actitud.

Suspiro pesadamente, se hinco tomando la mano de Kagome…-Se que ya te lo he propuesto pero quiero que sea formal ¿Te casarías conmigo?-Los ojos miel denotaban miedo la conocía y nunca se sabia que pasaba por la mente de Kagome.

Abrió los ojos color chocolate no le salieron palabras solo asentó con la cabeza, fijo la vista en el anillo que tenia incrustado una piedra preciosa en forma de corazón que no dejaba de destellar…-¿Esto es real?-Observo su mano contemplando lo maravillosa y perfecta que era la joya mucho mas que la de Miroku eso le parecía.

-Es real-Se levanto abrazándola no se dio cuenta cuando la levanto un poco a veces no media su fuerza con tan pequeña criatura.

-Estaré un poco loca pero mi miedo crece con esto- Todo iba también nunca se imagino lo maravillosa que seria su vida después de sufrir tanto, pero como podía ser recompensada después de tantas tonterías pasadas.

Sus brazos la apretaron un poco mas sin dejar de ser sutil, pero era verdad el también cometió errores y esta felicidad parecía tan maravillosa y falsa que temía que en cualquier momento todo acabara.

Se levanto bostezando aun ¿Qué horas serian?, se asomo por la ventana notando el sol que apenas alumbraba el pequeño pueblo, Contemplo un rato el amanecer…-Nos iremos hoy verdad- Volteo a ver a Inuyasha que parecía perdido entre sus pensamientos.

-Si-extendió los brazos estirándose…-Así que apresúrate-Se levanto caminando al cuarto de baño.

Tenia una sensación extraña en el pecho un mal presentimiento, suspiro haciéndose a la idea que solo eran tonterías…-Si-.

Apenas logro dormir la preocupación le quitaba el sueño empezaba a creer que no la encontraría que jamás la volvería a ver ¿Qué haría con su amor? Tendría que rendirse y guardarse sus sentimientos para volver a esa vida banal llena de lujos y mujeres, se levanto caminando a la puerta con el corazón oprimido de verse otra vez en es agujero.

-Iré a pagar la habitación quédate aquí-Le sonrío tomando la manija la puerta se abrió la cerro recargándose en ella por unos segundos, volteo a su lado por la puerta que se abría…-Miroku-Se quedo rígido por verlo ahí delante de el con la cara triste y los ojos ojerosos.

-Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces aquí?-Arrugo la frente penetrándolo con los ojos cafés, se suponía estaban en una de sus minas que se encontraban en dirección contraria a ese pueblo.

-Pues-Carraspeo la garganta alejándose de la puerta ¿Qué excusa le inventaría?

Abrió los ojos notando que se le había olvidado la bolsa de dinero en la cama, corrió a la puerta abriéndola, el aire helado le removió los mechones de cabello…-Miro..ku-Casi se desmayo por verlo ahí pero se agarro de la pared.

Fijo los ojos cafés en Kagome incrédulo de lo que veía se habían fugado lo abandono en la fiesta de compromiso y el pensando lo peor, apretó los puños tensando cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

-No es lo que crees- Kagome Abrió los labios tartamudeando al ver como se miraban los dos, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta el ultimo cabello.

Agacho la cabeza sonriendo…-¿No es lo que parece? ¿Acaso no me vieron la cara?…-No dejo ni un segundo de confrontar los ojos miel.

-Trate de decírtelo-La voz ronca sonaba sincera era su amigo el que tenia enfrente y si respondía a golpes los aceptaría sin mover un dedo era lo mínimo que se merecía.

-Tuviste a Kagome hace años la dejaste por Kikyo y ahora repites la historia pero al revés-Maldito el día que lo conoció y lo creyó su hermano se sentía traicionado timado pero mas que nada un idiota por seguir queriéndola como lo hacia.

-Siempre la quise Miroku-Agacho los ojos notando la tensión en los puños de Miroku…-Si quieres golpéame no pienso responder-inflo el pecho esperando cualquier reacción.

Siguió parada ahí sin poder moverse, no sabia que le asustaba mas si la mirada horrorizada de Miroku o su tono tan calmado…-Yo de verdad lo siento-Trago saliva cuando sus pupilas se clavaron en las suyas aquello fue como una cuchillada silenciosa.

-Un duelo-Sonrío soltando las manos.

-¿A que te refieres?-Levanto una ceja extrañado acaso quería luchar a muerte por Kagome sabiendo que a quien amaba era a el y que ni muerto lograría quitarle ese amor.

-Un duelo usaremos pistolas… si muerto te quito de mi camino te matare Taicho-La sonrisa se hizo mas amplia sabia sus dotes de pistolero era mas rápido que Inuyasha mucho mas quizás eso era en lo único que lograba superarlo.

El corazón se le disparo queriendo salir de su pecho por inercia camino parándose frente a Inuyasha…-No por favor -La entrecortada voz no dijo mas por el palpitar de su pecho.

La vio por un segundo para volver a enfrentar los ojos miel, no tendría piedad ni siquiera si la mujer que amaba se lo pedía…-Eres un cobarde- desapareció de sus rasgos el tono sarcástico y seguro tomando uno amargo.

-Esta bien mañana al amanecer- Si tendría que haber muertos no seria el.

-No ve y prepara tu arma que lo haremos en este instante te espero en las lejanías del pueblo-Se dio la vuelta moviendo los dedos nerviosamente.

-No piensas hacerlo Impiaza ¿verdad? vámonos-Le tomo la mano jalándolo pero fue imposible moverlo…-¿Lo harás?- Solo pensar que alguno moriría por su culpa le congelaba la sangre.

Se soltó bruscamente-¡Piensas que te perderé por cobardía! Si me largo como cobarde no podría vivir seria lo mismo que morir-Le dio la espalda recargando las manos en la pared.

-Por favor Inuyasha que importa tu honor… si te mueres… yo no podría seguir viviendo-Le toco el hombro al instante el respondió empujándola a la pared fue tan rápido que no supo como avanzo tantos pasos.

-No voy a morir-La abrazo fuertemente como si fuese la ultima vez sabia a quien se enfrentaba y perder la vida no seria algo raro.

Noto el efusivo abrazo nunca antes tuvo esa sensación era como si el se despidiera ¿Acaso Miroku era mejor?, la soltó sintiendo un hueco en el pecho lo observo marcharse por el pasillo, no debía permitir esa locura ¿Cómo impedirla?, tomo aire llenándose los pulmones, empezó a caminar para acelerar el paso y terminar corriendo…-No ha visto a un hombre bien vestido de pelo negro ojos oscuros tez blanca se hospeda aquí-Su descripción era absurda pero para lo humilde que era el pueblo pocas personas usaban ropas finas.

-Si se fue por ahí-Apunto a la salida a lo cual la joven respondió corriendo…-¡Su esposo también!-Que extraños eran los nobles en esos tiempos.

Rogaba a dios encontrarlo, si se topaban Inuyasha y Miroku seguro se mataban delante de toda la gente, el alma le volvió cuando vio a Miroku de espaldas recargado en una pared que daba a un callejón…-¡Miroku!-corrió hasta el manteniendo la distancia.

Recobro la pose dando pasos que hacían revolotear el polvo…-¿Vienes a implorar que no lo haga? Si es eso pierdes tu tiempo-Se giro para empezar a caminar no negociaría.

-No espera…-Hablo tan quedamente que pensó no la escucharía pero lo hizo recobrando su atención…-Me iré contigo nos casaremos pero solo si no te presentas-Los ojos se empañaron en ese momento no media sus palabras solo deseaba que nadie se matara.

-¿Cómo?-Se acerco inquieto por las palabras ¿Acaso decía la verdad?

-Lo que escuchaste me iré contigo- Prefería mil veces sacrificar su felicidad al lado de el hombre que amaba que verlo muerto.

-No lo creo el te buscara no se rendirá tan fácil-Que absurda propuesta muy tentadora pero era imposible que su ex amigo dejara a Kagome si sacrifico su amistad por ella debía amarla igual que el no mas pero si muy parecido a lo que el sentía.

-No si le dejo una carta diciendo que te amo a ti-Bajo la cabeza comprendiendo poco a poco lo que estaba haciendo si hacia eso jamás se lo perdonaría pero que prefería el odio o la muerte de Inuyasha…-El me va a creer-Nada era para siempre se merecía todo lo que pasaba.

-Es un trato-Le tomo el brazo jalándola en dirección a la pozada si esa era la forma de que Kagome se quedara con el la aceptaba sin importar lo sucia y vil al final de cuentas ellos pusieron las reglas del juego…-Te advierto que no seré mas ese hombre gentil-Sonrío tan fríamente que le causo un miedo a la muchacha.

Lo siguió tontamente esquivando las piedras del camino, se merecía eso y mas Miroku solo fue gentil y ella que hizo si no lastimarlo y traicionarlo de la forma mas horrible que se puede…-Aceptare tus términos-El pecho quería romperse por el agudo dolor todos sus falsos sueños a futuro terminaron como lo pensó.

-Ahora ve entra escribe la nota que sea corta te espero y no tardes que podría arrepentirme-La soltó quemándola con las pupilas que la siguieron hasta entrar al lugar, como podría vengarse si es que lo quería hacer, tanto lo amaba para sacrificarse ¿Tan repugnante le parecía su presencia? Eso explicaba tantas cosas como el rechazo a sus besos era asco desesperación por tener que estar con el, que tonto fue…-Me explotara la cabeza-Suspiro caminando a su caballo que seguía en el mismo lugar de ayer frente a la pozada.

Le sonrío al viejo que estaba detrás de la barra contando algunas monedas…-Podría darme papel y algo con que escribir-Tomo las cosas con las manos temblorosas para comenzar a escribir, metió la pluma en el tintero ¿Cómo debía sonar? Muy ruda arrepentida o cínica…

_**Lamento que las cosas fueran así, pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento fue placentero mientras duro…¿Pensaste que te quería? Soy buena actriz mi venganza concluye aquí me voy con Miroku el verdadero hombre que amo, mi preocupación por el es tan grande que decidí acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible no podía permitir que le sucediera algo no se si de verdad lo lamento o disfrutare verte sufrir como una vez lo hice yo… me despido de ti para siempre, intenta ser feliz…**_

Presiono la pluma contra el papel haciendo una pequeña mancha de tinta, la releyó la doblo con cuidado extendiéndola…-Désela al hombre que venia conmigo por favor-El anciano tomo el papel.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Escudriño a la muchacha se notaba pálida e incluso su gesto era doloroso.

-No… Gracias por su hospitalidad-Se dio la vuelta con las manos aun temblando que horrible sensación imaginarse la cara de Inuyasha al leer eso le provocaba nauseas…-Ya esta vámonos-Por que tenia que ser todo así pudo rendirse casarse con alguien mas.

Subió al caballo con facilidad, le extendió la mano a Kagome…-Vamos apresúrate-Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas a Taicho ¿Por qué el?. Siempre conseguía todo lo que se proponía pero por que quitarle a la única mujer que había amado.

Tomo la mano que estaba fría y rígida, el la levanto tan fácilmente acomodándola, frente a el sus brazos la rodearon el cuerpo de una manera sobre protectora…-No hace falta que te preocupes por mi- El caballo emprendió el galope.

-No quiero que te mueras sin antes pagar tu deuda conmigo-No tenia la minima intención de lastimarla pero de verdad quería asustarla con sus palabras, imaginarse que esos dos estuvieron solos le hacia querer volver y matarlo de una vez.

Por la posición en la que estaba no pudo voltear hacia atrás, ladeo un poco la cara observando a Miroku…-Si tanto me odias por que haces esto-Los ojos se fijaron en ella con expresión dolorosa.

-No te odio… lo odio a el-Volvió la vista al frente…-Nunca te podría odiar por mas que lo intente-Había caído muy bajo deseo nunca enamorarse de una mujer que jamás lo amaría hiciera lo que hiciera.

-¡No me digas eso! ¡Ódiame!-Olvido que venia en un caballo se movió tan bruscamente que el caballo relincho subiendo las patas delanteras al aire, lo ultimo que vio fue el cielo azul que se convirtió en una oscuridad absoluta.

La oscura casa era iluminada por la única habitación que tenia unas cuantas velas alrededor, abrió los ojos color chocolate levantándose asustada por no reconocer el lugar…-¿Dónde estoy?-Observo sus brazos con algunos raspones, se toco la cabeza notando la venda, a este paso quedaría loca de tanto golpe.

-No te asustes estamos en mi casa estuviste inconciente todo el camino-Sonrío al verla despertar, se asusto tanto cuando callo del caballo era demasiada sangre pensó lo peor incluso su enojo se disminuyo.

Abrió los ojos expresivamente cuando noto que solo llevaba su ropa intima ¿Acaso el la había desvestido?…-¿Tu me quitaste la ropa?-Se cubrió con la sabana hasta el cuello.

-No aunque me hubiese gustado… fue el medico-Ya no tenia pensado regresarla a su casa no con Inuyasha tan cerca…-Kagome que paso con tu anillo de compromiso-Ladeo la cara observando la ventana abierta que revelaba el cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Para que mentirle si todo estaba descubierto mejor decirle la verdad ya nada podía ser peor…-Inuyasha lo tiro-se recostó por la punzada de la cabeza era mucho mas dolorosa que el golpe que aun traía en la frente.

-Ya veo no importa te daré otro tengo que decirte que no tengo pensado que regreses a tu casa-se levanto acercándose a la cama y recostándose a un lado…-No me importa lo que hayas hecho con el-Acaricio su cabello.

-Aceptare lo que tu dispongas-El nudo de su garganta le impidió quejarse ¿Cómo? Cuando lo veía tan triste y demacrado.

-Dispongo que me ames ¿te resulto tan indeseable?-Suspiro quitando las manos y apoyándolas a un lado del cuerpo de la joven.

-yo empezaba a sentir algo por ti-Se detuvo con la respiración cortada por el movimiento tan veloz, el la rodeo levantándola un poco para abrazarla.

-Por que te fuiste con el-La voz se le entrecorto por el sentimiento de desesperación que lo invadió.

El pecho le exploto, empezó a sollozar y a llorar desbocadamente…-Perdóname yo no quería ¡nunca quise lastimarte!-Maldito el momento que jugo con ese hombre se maldecía y por esa razón nunca lograría ser feliz sin sentir culpa por destrozarle la vida, debía quedarse con el y compensarle todo el sufrimiento causado.

-¡No llores!-La separo abruptamente…-No quiero tu lastima- No la culpaba de sentir culpa pero no quería que se quedara por pena prefería cualquier otro sentimiento menos lastima.

-No es lastima por ti si no por mi-Puso su mano sobre la de Miroku, noto lo desbocado que estaba su corazón entonces recordó la razón por la cual no se quería ir… estaba enamorada también de el, la quito sin dejar de verlo.

-A veces no te comprendo-Podía confundir lo que expresaban sus ojos pero el mensaje era claro veía mas que culpa por traicionarlo… ella estaba confundida ¿Pero por que?…-Dime lo que te pasa Kagome necesito saberlo es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-

-Es solo que estoy tan confundida Inuyasha fue el primer hombre en mi vida mi primer amor pero….-Desvío la mirada a la pared tomando aire…-Llegaste tu y ahora no se que hacer-Ahora comprendía que no solo se sacrifico por Inuyasha también fue por Miroku.

Pensó mil cosas menos que diría algo así, estaba diciéndole que lo quería o al menos sentía algo mas que amistad…-La ultima vez que nos vimos me dirías algo ¿Qué sientes por mi?-.

Tuvo el suficiente tiempo para pensar las cosas pero dudaba en decirlo y si eso complicaba mas aun todo…-No se-volteo la cara esquivando la inquisidora mirada.

-Esta vez no quiero un no se-La tomo de los hombros acercando el rostro…-¿Qué sientes?-Impidió que lo dejara de ver necesitaba una respuesta.

-¡Si siento algo por ti!-Aflojo el agarre y aprovecho para bajar la cara…-No me tortures mas esto es de verdad difícil-Por una parte traicionaba a Inuyasha y por otra alucinaba a Miroku.

-Olvídate de el-Le levanto la barbilla, paso un dedo por sus labios y acerco el rostro rozando la suave piel.

Otra vez el corazón se le acelero tanto como cuando Inuyasha la acariciaba, correspondió con lentitud y delicadeza, puso ambas manos en el pecho de Miroku separándose…-No me hagas esto por favor sal de aquí-Su respiración era pausada.

-Esta bien pero no pienso rendirme-Le sonrío levantándose de la cama si era mentira la confesión no le importaba, estaba ilusionado y ahora era rival de su ex mejor amigo.

Que difícil, estaba entre esos dos hombres que eran capaz de todo si tuviera una maquina del tiempo para evitar todo el problema…-Inuyasha-Cerro los ojos enterrando la cabeza en las piernas que estaban dobladas las rodeo con sus manos abrazándose a si misma.

Leyó por décima vez el papel incrédulo, se empino la botella un hombre no debía llorar. Azoto la botella contra la pared rompiéndola en mil pedazos así estaba su corazón roto, ella lo abandono para salvar a Miroku todo fue una farsa no le importaba si se moría o vivía…-!Maldita¡-La mataría cuando la tuviese frente a el.

**Continuara( Pues ya Miroku los descubrió y su reacción fue muy calmada _a comparación de la de Inuyasha que ahora quiere matarnos a la prota bueno hasta el próximo capitulo) gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco de todo corazón._**


	13. Un giro inesperado

-Te traje algo para comer-Cerro la puerta con la pierna, camino a la cama y deposito la charola en el burot…-Tu mama ya sabe que estas aquí hoy en la tarde vendrá a visitarte-se sentó a su lado.

-Quiero ir a casa-Le suplico con los ojos esperando que su corazón se ablandara.

-Lo siento Kagome pero no me arriesgare a que seas secuestrada otra vez-Si se repetía el asunto no estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacer pero si ya había pensado en matar a Inuyasha esta vez quizás también a Kagome.

-Comprendo-Vio la comida con desgane…-No tengo apetito- suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos se sentía en una jaula de oro atrapada sin poder salir o intentar escapar por el cargo de conciencia.

-Esta bien la dejare aquí por si te da hambre-Se dirigió de nuevo a la salida no sin antes darle un vistazo para contemplarla…-Descansa-No deseaba tenerla así pero ese sentimiento de egoísmo crecía mas y mas.

-Si-Murmuro quedamente, ¿cuando vería de nuevo a Inuyasha? y si se casaba con Kikyo ¿Podría soportarlo?…-no-se llevo la mano a la cabeza presionándose la herida de la frente hecha por su hermana días atrás, seguro moriría de tristeza o algo así.

-¡Inuyasha!-Corrió abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas estaba tan feliz de verlo, se hizo a la idea de no casarse y ser el hazmerreír de todo mundo pero gracias a sus rezos esto no seria así.

-Debemos hablar-La separo sin el mínimo remordimiento de culpa por el abandono, mejor dejarle las cosas claras decirle a quien amaba de verdad y si lo aceptaba estaba dispuesto a casarse.

-Lose todo-Los ojos indiferentes mostraban un brillo melancólico…-Aun así deseo casarme- dejar su orgullo por la reputación era mucho mas importante que todo.

-Lo haremos pero debes ayudarme a destruir a tu hermana … si te pido mucho dímelo después de todo esto empezó por tu sacrificio para salvarla-Era lógico que Kikyo no quisiera al menos su nobleza le impediría destruir a su propia hermana.

-Si para mi la pequeña de hace años murió, la mujer que se hace llamar mi hermana es una desconocida-sonrío tímidamente complacida por el repentino odio de su aun prometido.

-¿Esta en casa?-Haría lo mismo que ella le hizo fingirle un perdón seducirla como a cualquier otra.

-No para nuestra desgracia es la habladuría del pueblo esta con tu amigo Miroku hospedada en su casa-Abrió los labios con asqueo ya suficientes rumores había en la ciudad de su familia para agregarle la promiscuidad de su hermanita.

-Mi querida Kikyo fue un placer verte de nuevo por cierto la boda se efectuara en una semana hemos esperado suficiente-Tomo su mano dándole un beso como de costumbre ante la distracción de Kikyo aprovecho jalándola y besando sus fríos labios, nada ni un sentimiento, deseo quizás pero solamente.

-Hasta pronto-Toco sus labios acalorada quería casarse conocer esos placeres matrimoniales y ser la dueña de Inuyasha Taicho.

Apoyo las manos en el estomago por el dolor ¿Seria por hambre? se sentó con cuidado en la cama apoyándose con las manos fue cuando noto la mancha de sangre en la colcha…¡Miroku!-Lo ojos se le desorbitaron del susto.

-¡Que pasa!-Entro corriendo acercándose a ella…-Llamare al medico-Corrió de nuevo a la salida.

-¡Apresúrate!- Por que sangraba tanto, se quito la sabana notando su camisón manchado.

Como entraría a la casa de su ex amigo sin ser visto y peor aun en que habitación estaría Kagome ¿Qué estarían haciendo?, Subió las riendas azotándolas contra el pobre animal por el coraje.

Siguió con la mano presionada en el vientre, los ojos se le iluminaron cuando vio al doctor entrar…-Por favor que tengo me duele mucho-Su respiración era agitada.

-Tranquilícese señorita-Le dio señales a la muchacha para que se recostara, dejo el maletín en el mueble, lo abrió y saco su estetoscopio…-Por favor señor podría salir del cuarto- El hombre de edad madura le sonrío.

Suspiro girándose, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella ese sangrado seria por el gran golpe que se dio en el caballo si algo le pasaba no se perdonaría el error, le pareció eterno el tiempo que espero afuera, cuando la puerta se abrió parpadeo varias veces esperando el diagnostico…- y bien no me va a decir nada-

-La señorita no quiso que le dijera con su permiso-Le paso por un lado deteniéndose al final del pasillo…-Será mejor que la deje sola- siguió caminando.

¿Sola? Tomo la manija pero la soltó sus razones tendría el medico para decirle tal cosa si era por la salud de Kagome lo aceptaba.

Se recostó en la cama con las ojeras mas notorias, que iba hacer ahora, dios estaba embarazada de un hombre que seguro la odiaba en este momento, imposible ya no podía casarse con Miroku ni con Inuyasha jamás aceptaría que es el padre y algo así seria insoportable, se quito la sabana levantándose adolorida estar a oscuras en un cuarto era tan deprimente se acerco a la ventana descorriendo la ventana…-Inuyasha…-Al verlo detrás de el vidrio apoyando la mano hizo lo mismo que el.

¿Cómo vengarse de ella? Cada vez que la tenia cerca solo podía hacer una cosa y esa era amarla, que situación mas graciosa así estaban separados por un muro, le sonrío esperando que le abriera.

Bajo la mano abriendo el ventanal…-¿Qué haces aquí?- no debía fiarse lo conocía también que sabia que algo se traía entre manos.

-Vine a proponerte algo-Le tomo la mano acariciándole con dulzura…-Si tu te casaras con Miroku y yo con Kikyo que te parece si somos amantes- Por el momento el plan era herir su orgullo y dignidad.

Jalo su mano viendo con rencor…-Eres un descarado no soy una mujerzuela-Se llevo la mano al vientre ocultando el malestar.

- ¿Yo soy el descarado?, tu te fuiste conmigo solo para vengarte amando a Miroku-Dio pasos intimidándola y haciendo que retrocediera.

-No es lo que piensas-Explicarle algo que seguro no entendería, era tan terco y por mas que quisiera decirle sus razones jamás comprendería…-Tengo que decirte algo-Puso ambas manos en el pecho aferrandose a la camisa.

-¿Qué?-Noto el rostro preocupado y nervioso ¿Qué la pasaba? Ojala pudiera adivinar que pensaba o que sentía al menos así sabría por que lo abandono o encontraría una excusa menos dolorosa.

-Estoy…-Se mordió el labio tomando aire…-Estoy embarazada-Abrió los ojos expresivamente preparada para cualquier reacción.

Se petrifico al escuchar eso… un hijo , se separo dándole la espalda…-Ahora entiendo te creí Kagome de verdad pensé que solo alardeabas- sonrío volteándose para encontrar un rostro lagrimoso…-Por eso me dejaste por que esperabas un hijo de Miroku- Como se enamoro de una prostituta como ella.

-Si fue por eso-Sonrío tragándose la verdad mejor que pensara eso…-Pero no es de Miroku-sonrío aparentando indiferencia.

-¡De quien es!-La tomo de los hombros zarandeándola, ahora podía verla mejor sin esa careta de ingenua.

-No es de tu incumbencia suéltame- Lo empujo apoyándose en la pared….-Vete o gritare y seguro Miroku te matara- Le sonrío levantando una ceja cínicamente.

-y si no quiero irme y hago lo mismo que la ultima vez-presiono los dedos contra la palma de su mano, si podía hacerlo, pero no con el propósito de tener una vida juntos no sabiendo que otro la había tocado.

-Mi hijo y yo nos quedamos aquí-Sonrío amargamente aguantándose aun las ganas de llorar.

-Dirás tu bastardo y tu-Ladeo la cara por la cachetada, sonrío de medio lado para acariciarle el rostro…-Disfruta de tu promiscuidad mi querida ex niña y estas invitada a mi boda con Kikyo la próxima semana te esperamos- Hizo una reverencia, le dio la espalda y salio del cuarto brincando el barandal.

El pulso se le disparo "bastardo" si el supiera que seria padre maldito orgullo que ya no le permitía decirle nada y mas cuando se casaría con Kikyo, su hermana ya bastante daño le había hecho, y tampoco podía quedarse con Miroku no en su estado como podía si quiera pensar en exigirle a ese hombre que cuidara de un hijo que no era suyo…-Que voy hacer- cerro los ojos y la única solución se le vino a la cabeza huir solo así estaría tranquila no tendría que soportar el rechazo de todos.

¿Por qué? Solo a ella la había amado de verdad no fue una ilusión, ¿Con cuantos? Ni siquiera sabia de quien era el bebe , quizás una mentira diciendo que era suyo hubiese bastado para quedarse con Kagome.

Termino de ponerse la ropa que estaba sucia y con algunos desgarres, irse en sus condiciones seria una locura pero ya estaba decidido, camino a la ventana y observo la distancia, apoyo las manos en el barandal lo cruzo y cayo al suelo todo fue tan rápido que se levanto de inmediato la distancia era mas corta que la de su casa, volteo a la casa suspirando deseaba que Miroku encontrara una buena mujer.

Paso las manos por la cara desesperado, se levanto y salio del despacho a paso rápido tomo la manija y abrió la puerta…-Kagome-Volteo a todos lados, entro al cuarto cerrándolo ¿Dónde estaba?,fijo la vista en una pequeña hoja de papel.

**Ya renuncie a mi amor por Inuyasha, y ahora renuncio a ti espero me perdones pero no puedo estar contigo ni con nadie.**

**Dile a mis padres que estaré bien que no sufrirán vergüenzas por mi culpa …Hasta nunca.**

Dejo caer el papel al piso sin expresión alguna en la cara , tanto que lucho por tenerla a su lado y simple y sencillamente escapo ¿Por qué? Tan repulsivo era casarse con el seguro ella e Inuyasha huirían, apretó los dientes Taicho lo escucharía si planeaban fugarse no lo conseguirían.

Fue una locura irse así por dios a donde iría sola y embarazada, paso la mano por su cara, que complicado quedarse y ser juzgada o alejarse…-Inuyasha- ¿que pasaría? acaso de verdad se casaría con su hermana… kaede su niñera de la infancia ella esa mujer que alguna vez las cuido le ayudaría.

El alcohol le haría olvidarse de la pena su querida niña una prostituta pensó ser el primero y el ultimo ¿Dónde estaba su orgullo?, volteo cuando la puerta se abrió de una…-Que haces tu en mi casa ya no eres bienvenido-se levanto con los ojos miel irradiando odio.

-Donde esta Kagome-No retrocedió ante la fiereza de su ex amigo al contrario se mostró seguro y dispuesto a todo.

-Se fue…-Sonrío extendiéndole el vaso de licor…- No fuiste el único al que esa mujer engaño- Que patéticos ambos cayeron en su juego como dos niños.

-¡A que te refieres!- Todo estaba confuso por la expresión de Inuyasha empezaba a creer que ni si quiera el sabia donde estaba.

-Tranquilízate- Tomo aire sentándose de nuevo en el sofá…-Tu kagoma estaba embarazada y no era mío quizás ahora este con el tercero en discordia-apoyo la cabeza en el asiento observando la pared de un color grisáceo.

-Embarazada…-Entre abrió los labios sorprendida entonces también jugo con el, Inuyasha solo fue una victima mas…-¿Con quien se fue?-El enojo desapareció siendo remplazado por confusión.

-No lose-Volvió a extenderle el vaso esta vez Miroku lo tomo bebiéndolo de un sorbo…-Pensar que casi nos matamos por ella-Si… hubiese matado a su casi hermano sin tentarse el corazón por esa mujer.

Trago saliva sintiendo aun el amargo sabor del licor…-Creí en ella-Se enamoro como un idiota aun sabiendo que ese amor difícilmente seria correspondido…-Sabes supe desde el principio que todo acabaría así-Esa niña dulce e ingenua que conoció la primera vez no era la misma que vio cuando ella regreso pero su terquedad lo cegó.

-También creí en ella-Le sonrío sarcásticamente no la culpaba del todo después de todo fue el quien la hizo actuar así…-Espero aun seas el padrino de bodas- Que comentario mas fuera de lugar pero serviría para calmar los ánimos.

-Si-Sus facciones tomaron un tono sombrío…-Deseo que sea tan infeliz como yo- Aguanto tantas cosas pero ya no mas, ojala sufriera lo que el sufría en ese instante por su ausencia.

-Yo también lo espero- Sonrío cerrando los ojos, quien sabe donde estaría tal vez con el padre de su hijo ¿Quién seria?, había tantos candidatos todos tan desagradables y patanes.

-Te veré en la boda me retiro Inuyasha-Se giro caminando con lentitud a la puerta, si al final Inuyasha volvió a ganar no se quedo con Kagome pero si con Kikyo una candidata mucho mas digna que ese mujerzuela.

Los días después de eso pasaron tan rápido, la gran casona de los Higurashi estaba preparada tan espléndidamente como a la futura señora Taicho se le permitió, el gran día era esa mañana la entrada principal adornada con rosas blancas y una alfombra blanca que conducía al jardín donde se efectuaría la unión.

-Estoy tan feliz-Sonrío ampliamente mostrando el brillo en sus ojos de un gozo inmenso, ahora sabia que su pequeña hermana estaba fuera de su camino que su futuro esposo la odiaba con todo su ser.

-Me alegra mucho Hija-La mujer no mostró entusiasmo siguió viendo la ventana, que bello había quedado todo las sillas acomodadas en el jardín enfrente un pequeño templete lo único que empañaba esa dicha… su hija menor la vergüenza de la familia ¿Qué otro pecado habría cometido?

-Mama deja de preocuparte por esa mujer ya no es mas una Higurashi-La sonrisa desapareció, levanto una ceja y aspiro aire…-Mejor siéntete feliz por mi tu orgullo- que fastidio soportar el animo de su mama en un día tan importante por que ahora le prestaba atención a Kagome cuando antes la ignoro.

-Tienes razón vamos los invitados esperan-Dibujo un gesto mas animoso no era justo que estuviese así al menos no ese día.

-Eres un tipo con suerte te casas con una de las mujeres mas cotizadas-Miroku palmeo su hombro destensando a su amigo que se miraba rígido e incluso desanimado.

-Si y es un hielo-Sonrío por su pésimo sentido del humor, algo que agradecía es retomar la amistad de Miroku.

-Quisiera un hielo con esas curvas-Vio a la novia acercarse al altar con la marcha nupcial que apenas notaba por estar conversando.

-Ese es el Miroku que conozco- Al menos el intentaba superar la perdida, Kikyo de verdad se miraba hermosa con el cabello negro sujetado en un recogido, el fleco agarrado con un broche que destellaba, intentaría amarla se lo merecía.

Observo la casa por ultima vez hoy era el día se casarían y lo perdería para siempre, camino cautelosamente por el lugar ahí estaban, el padre Myoga hablaba se miraban el uno al otro que fácil le entregaba el corazón a otra…-Adiós- Tomo aire con el pecho apunto de estallarle, apenas logro conseguir algo de dinero para emprender su viaje, un largo camino que no sabia a donde la llevaría.

-Acepto-No, de verdad quería retractarse dio un vistazo a los invitados después a Kikyo y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia-La hermosa canción lo distrajo ladeo la cara para su sorpresa pudo ver la silueta de una mujer marcharse ¿Seria la hija menor de los Higurashi?, algo había de raro en esa boda siempre sintió afecto por Kikyo pero estos últimos años su cambio de actitud fue notorio rechazo total a su hermana.

**Continuara… Disculpan el retraso el gran gran retraso tenia la parte lista desde hace mucho pero le entro virus a mi pc y las tareas me traían bien loca, pero aquí esta la continuación espero les guste y no se preocupen que después de la tormenta viene la calma espero sus firmas y muchas gracias por el apoyo ¡hasta pronto!.**


	14. De regreso

-¡Por favor Inuyasha cumple con tus deberes de esposo!-Aferro las manos en el brazo de el hombre que solo se quedo rígido…-Tiene mucho que no lo haces-Lo soltó para acariciar su espalda desnuda con los dedos.

-Quieres que cumpla con mis deberes claro que lo haré-Se volteo bruscamente, tomo a Kikyo de la mano y la jaloneo a la cama tirándola en ella…-Así te gusta-Cayo bruscamente sobre ella dándole besos bruscos en el cuello.

-¡No!- Lo empujo sentándose en la cama y soltando el llanto…-Tan indeseable te parezco- Oh dios mío tenían apenas dos años de matrimonio y el se portaba tan frívolo.

-Perdóname… no estoy de humor quieres dejarlo para mañana-Se hinco tomándole las manos, que infierno era su matrimonio fue el peor error…-Es solo que estoy cansado-Se levanto suspirando pesadamente.

-Esta bien ve a dormir ….¿en la habitación de al lado? otra vez-Agacho la cabeza ante la afirmación…-Buenas noches-Le sonrío observando como se marchaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿Habrá sido así de frío con su hermana?.

Se dejo caer en la cama bocabajo, los primeros meses fueron sobrellevables pero después acostarse con ella le aburrió simple y sencillamente Kikyo era la mujer mas insípida del planeta, que suerte tuvo Miroku en encontrar una mujer dulce que supo sanar su corazón.

¿Cómo lograr su atención? Sabia de las constantes infidelidades de su marido y no le importaba era algo normal en una sociedad como la suya, deseaba con todo su corazón tener una familia cosa que ahora parecía imposible por la indiferencia de Inuyasha en la intimidad.

-Miroku algún día me hablaras de esa mujer-Siguió abrazada a el sonriéndole dulcemente, de verdad que era paciente tratando ese tema pero cuando conoció a Miroku pudo ver la gran herida que tenia su corazón.

-Sango no quiero hablar de eso-Se levanto de la cama, camino a la ventana y apoyo la mano en el marco ¿Dónde estaría? Tanto tiempo sin verla que seria de su hijo, volteo la vista a la joven que estaba en la cama, que suerte tuvo con toparse con una mujer tan dulce y comprensiva pero aun con el amor de Sango siempre estaría el recuerdo de algo que no pudo ser.

-Esta bien pero que pasaría si ella vuelve-Se abrazo a si misma de solo pensarlo, estaban casados pero esto no impediría que esa mujer intentara quitarle a su marido, lo poco que sabia es lo que Kikyo comentaba.

-No volverá-Le sonrío dirigiéndose de nuevo al regazo de su esposa.

No era la respuesta que quería dejaba abiertas tantas posibilidades, suspiro y lo rodeo cerrando los ojos. Extrañaba tanto a Kagome y sabia tan poco de su paradero solo lo que la señora Higurashi decía se fue a un largo viaje por Europa en busca de marido.

-Inuyasha a donde vas-Se paro frente a el retadoramente, ya ni siquiera daba explicaciones solo huía.

-Mi querida Esposita iré a las minas debo hacer un chequeo general-Le sonrío apoyando la mano en su hombro y haciéndola a un lado…-Nos veremos dentro de dos días-Le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la casona.

-¡Tío Inuyasha!-El niño corrió jalándole el saco…-No me dejes con ella- Abrió los ojos verdes expresivamente esperando que lo llevara.

-Shippo Compórtate intenta no hacerla enojar-Siguió caminando sin prestar mucha atención a los ruegos del niño.

-Deja a tu tío tranquilo -Jalo su mano haciéndolo a un lado y despidiéndose de Inuyasha…-Si no te he enviado a un internado para que te eduques es por que Inuyasha no me lo permite, pero en cuanto tengamos hijos ya veras-Le dio la espalda al niño soberbiamente.

Abrió los labios sacando la lengua, si que su tío estaba loco por haberse casado con alguien tan insoportable como esa mujer…-Si… no si antes te deja-Susurro para el mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Volteo fulminándolo con los ojos y poniendo los ojos en blanco…-Recuerda niño que soy la señora de esta casa-Sonrío y suspiro dándose la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Miroku levanto una ceja sin pararse del sillón, cerro el libro que leía de un golpe y la observo.

-Con La señora Taicho, no tardare-Se acerco depositando un beso en la mejilla…-No te encierres tanto tiempo en tu despacho-Le sonrío dándose la vuelta.

Que aburrido dos días sola, bueno no había diferencia Inuyasha estaba siempre ausente aunque físicamente estuviera ahí, se llevo la mano a la barbilla apoyando el codo en la mesa del jardín. Como hacer que su esposo la embarazara; si su madre estuviera en la ciudad le daría consejos pero tenia varios meses de haber emprendido un viaje a Europa.

-Kikyo te notas muy pensativa-Se acerco cerrando el paraguas con varios encajes al igual que su vestido amarillo…-¿Pasa algo?-Se sentó en la silla de enfrente ansiosa por la respuesta.

-Si pasan muchas cosas- Suspiro trago saliva y abrió los labios…-Inuyasha sigue indiferente conmigo.

-Aun… ¿y no sabes la razón?-Que raro su amiga era hermosa tenia entendido que en sus años de soltería los solteros la rondaban como moscas incluso Miroku le comento lo loco que estaba Inuyasha por ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco cosa que Sango no noto, no podía contarle nada por ordenes estrictas de su marido, para Miroku y su esposo su hermana estaba muerta…-Imagino a todos los esposos les pasa- sonrío aparentando seguridad.

-Pues si creo que si-Sonrío carraspeando la garganta…-Disculpa has sabido algo de Kagome-trago saliva por la mirada matadora que Kikyo le puso.

-Mi hermana esta de viaje aun … quizás se case y no vuelva mas-Evito los ojos preguntones de Sango.

-Ya veo… de verdad la extraño- hecho la cabeza hacia atrás tristemente, años de no ver a su mejor amiga no es que Kikyo le pareciera mala compañía pero nadie como Kagome…-Espero sea muy feliz-.

-Si lo será- pobre ingenua si supiera que esa descocada estuvo apunto de casarse con el amor de su vida no diría lo mismo.

Se quito la capucha y observo el lugar , camino con lentitud la maleza había crecido demasiado parecía una casa abandonada como si jamás hubiese vivido alguien. Que dirían todos cuando la vieran aparecer así de repente, por el momento se quedaría en su vieja casa escondiéndose y esperando el momento preciso para aparecer.

Se detuvo bajo del caballo y lo amarro solo así podía estar alejado de Kikyo fingiendo que tenia asuntos en la mina…-Como andan las cosas- Camino con lentitud mirando a todos lados.

-Bien señor solo hubo un incidente esta mañana-Jugueteo con el sombrero, no podía sostenerla la mirada a ese hombre menos en la noche cuando se miraba como el mismo diablo.

-Que incidente- Los ojos miel brillaban tétricamente…-Responde-Apretó los dientes impacientemente.

-Una jovencita salio herida señor- Se puso el sombrero intentando no morirse del susto por la abominable mirada de su amo.

-Donde esta- Siguió al hombre hasta una de las cabañas que rodeaban la mina…-Les he dicho que refuercen la vigilancia- No era la primera vez que sucedía algo así y le molestaba que sus empleados fueran unos ineptos.

-Si señor pero la muchacha se metió a la mala -Abrió la puertecilla de madera, se quedo en la entrada permitiéndole el paso a Inuyasha.

Se detuvo posando los ojos en aquella criatura, de verdad que era bonita su piel pálida y cabello negro extendido en la almohada…-Cuanto tiempo tiene dormida-Volteo haber al hombre.

-Desde la mañana-Cuido muy bien que ninguno de los empleados se atreviera a tocarla sabia que si eso pasaba el perjudicado seria el.

-Consigue un carruaje la llevare a la ciudad necesita un doctor-Se acerco acariciándole la frente ¿Cuántos años tendría? No aparentaba mas de 17.

Se levanto del sillón con los ojos hinchados, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo…-Inuyasha- Cerro los ojos evitando de nuevo llorar que diría cuando la viera ¿La odiaría?, camino por la gran sala apoyo la mano en el ventanal y suspiro empañando el vidrio, retrocedió y camino por el pasillo, desanudo la capucha dejándola caer.

Continuo acariciándole el cabello tenia tiempo sin sentirse tan maravillado por una mujer desde… su niña la que había muerto para el, empezaba a prepararse para el berrinche que le haría Kikyo al llegar.

Abrió los ojos de un color oscuro casi negros…-¿Dónde estoy?-Apenas podía mantener las pupilas fijas todo se le movía.

-Tranquila-Le sonrío apaciguando las dudas de la joven, pero que hermosos ojos tenia tan ingenuos como lo fueron alguna vez los de Kagome cuando recién la conoció.

La noche transcurrió tan rápido como el día, el carruaje llego a la casa parándose en la entrada, Shippo y Kikyo salieron a paso rápido a recibir a Inuyasha.

-¡Tío!-Se quedo paralizado al ver que el hombre traía a un bulto cargando.

-Que ocurre ¿Quién es ella?-Lo siguió a paso rápido siendo ignorada por su esposo, no era posible traía a una mujer a su hogar, seguro su amante.

-Ella se quedara aquí espero no te moleste-Los criados abrieron una de las habitaciones, Inuyasha paso y recostó a la muchacha en la cama…-Háblale a un doctor de inmediato querida-Le sonrío sarcásticamente por el rostro pálido y enojado.

Camino por la ciudad aspirando el aroma, notaba las inquisidoras miradas nada raro después del embarazo Kaede le menciono mucho que se había puesto mas bonita no entendía bien por que pero su pequeño la hacia de verdad feliz.

-Ka-go-me… Kagome Higurashi-El joven abrió los ojos impresionado, dejo caer un libro y camino hacia ella rápidamente…-Es imposible después de tanto verte otra vez es como un sueño-Le tomo las manos cerciorándose que aquella hermosa visión no fuera imaginada.

-Hola-Le sonrío parpadeando varias veces ¿Cómo se llamaba? Apenas y recordaba a ese hombre.

-Te gustaría comer un helado- Perdió esperanzas de volver a verla pero aquella imagen que guardaba de ella no le hacia justicia en nada.

-Por ahora no puedo pero en otra ocasión me encantaría…. Hojo-Oh dios que vergüenza si se equivocaba de nombre.

-Esta bien en otra ocasión-Dejo caer las manos de la joven, suspiro cuando le dio la espalda que lindo olía su perfume era embriagador.

Sonrío sonrojada increíble que Hojo la recordara y que siguiera tan entusiasta con ella, siguió caminando pero al recordar a donde iba se quedo inmóvil en medio de la calle, seguro se encontraría con Inuyasha pero estaba preparada para todo.

-¡No es posible que traiga mujeres a mi casa !-Apretó los dientes rechinándolos entre si, se llevo la mano a la cabeza presionándola con fuerza…-Es el colmo… que traigas a tus queridas- Toleraba tantas cosas pero tener a la amante de su marido en su propia casa nunca.

-No es mi amante pero me gustaría-Siguió jugueteando con la navaja, levanto la cara y el cinismo estaba plantado en ella.

-Eres un descarado-Se acerco subió la mano al aire y la dejo caer pero el la detuvo impidiéndole estampar el golpe.

-Mi querida esposita te advierto que tus berrinches no me gustan nada-Dejo caer la mano bruscamente, se levanto de el sillón y acaricio su cara….-Eres muy bella pero tan fría-Se separo camino a la puerta del despacho y salio de este dejando a su querida esposa con la boca abierta…-!Maldita sea que nadie piensa abrir la puerta¡-Le pego a la pared y camino por el pasillo rápidamente ¿por que tenia tantos sirvientes? ninguno estaba cuando se les ocupaba.

Siguió tocando fuertemente, las piernas le flaqueaban el corazón se le detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió era el, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda…-Necesito hablar-Su garganta apenas pudo pasar las palabras.

Simplemente se quedo petrificado era como ver a un fantasma delante suyo, recobro la movilidad, los ojos que quedaron pasmados reaccionaron en llamaradas…-¿Quién es usted?-La voz ronca sonó áspera y dura.

-Hermana de su esposa- No evadió los ojos miel al contrario contesto su mirada llena de rencor, así que pretendía tratarla como una desconocida…-¿Esta ella?-No pudo mas dejo caer la cabeza tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No me gusta que vengan a mi casa sin invitación "Señorita"-Le sonrío coquetamente, maldita como se atrevía a volver después de todo el daño que causo.

-Acostúmbrese "Caballero"- Que acaso olvidaba que no era cualquier mujer, lo conocía tan bien cada gesto que hacia lo que le molestaba y eso en verdad le molesto.

No aguanto mas el coraje cerro la puerta detrás suyo tomo a Kagome de el brazo y la jalo por la vereda empedrada cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se desvío a los matorrales…-No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi casa- Apretó los dedos contra el brazo desnudo de la muchacha.

Su respiración se acelero nunca antes lo vio tan enojado tan duro con ella…-No vengo a verte a ti si no a mi hermana- Jalo su brazo soltándose.

Volvió a sonreír…-No te equivoques si una vez te ame ya no-Si definitivamente el odio que sentía superaba ese amor que alguna vez tuvo.

Eso fue como una puñalada en su pecho que abrió la herida…-¿Y crees que me interesa?- Mostró un tono de voz indiferente…-No vine por ti si no por Kikyo- Mentira mil veces mentira, se engañaba se Moria por verlo de nuevo, por ser besada y estrechada entre sus brazos aunque solo fuese un sueño.

-No me hagas reír Kikyo te odia y tu a ella-Le dio la espalda intentando tranquilizar a su corazón desbocado no no la amaba ¡Ni pensarlo!-Si vuelves por aquí soy capas de matarte-Camino dejando las huellas de sus zapatos en el césped.

Inuyasha idiota si solo supiera lo que en verdad había sucedido pero ni siquiera la dejo hablar, maldita sea como se dejo convencer por Kaede "Busca al padre de tu hijo y dile la verdad" anciana manipuladora se dejo convencer muy rápido debió esperar tres años y no dos, salio de entre la maleza corrió alcanzando a Inuyasha, le jalo la camisa haciendo que volteara y cuando lo hizo lo beso.

Abrió los ojos pero fue imposible resistirse ante aquella vieja adicción que pensó había superado, le tomo la cara con ambas manos correspondiendo el beso con un frenesí inmenso ahora recordaba por que en dos años no logro arrancársela del corazón. Bajo las manos a los hombros separándola…-Esto comprueba que ya no eres nada para mi-.

Se quedo ahí solo observando como se iba, que mal mentiroso era, claro que sentía algo ¿Qué debía hacer? Kaede le dijo lucha por tu amor aun si es tu propia hermana la rival. Sí huyo una vez pero no lo haría dos veces, esta vez era definitivo tendría a Inuyasha Taicho a su lado lograría ser feliz siempre y cuando el correspondiera a sus profundos sentimientos.

Entro a la casona con el pecho comprimido o era su corazón que quería explotar, dios mío el tiempo no paso seguía igual, tan perfecta y dulce ¿Cómo podía engañarlo así? Sabia quien era de verdad pero por que siempre se dejaba guiar por su rostro angelical ni siquiera esa mujer que recogió de la mina se comparaba a Kagome cuya belleza era algo mas que exterior.

-Te notas muy pálido-Se acerco intento tocarle la frente pero Inuyasha la evadió.

-Estoy bien-Miro fijamente a Kikyo con expresión dolorosa…-Tu hermana esta aquí-Al ver la expresión pálida le tomo la mano…-Recuerdas cuando me prometiste ayudarme para destruirla-Ahí estaba ese brillo vengativo, aun no olvidaba esa idea Kagome se cobro mas de la cuenta y ahora el quería estar a mano.

Asentó con la cabeza…-¿Qué quieres que haga?-Su peor miedo se hizo realidad pero para su tranquilidad su esposo la odiaba.

-Quiero que la invites a quedarse y que finjas perdonarla- Para algo útil tenia que servirle el matrimonio…-Así que si vuelve hazlo-Acaricio la orilla de su labio, se acerco y deposito un suave beso como recompensa.

-Si como tu digas- Sabia demasiado bien que Inuyasha la manipulaba a su antojo pero no le interesaba no mientras estuviese a su lado.

Respiro profundamente para iniciar de nuevo la caminata a la entrada principal, tenia que ver a Kikyo aun si Inuyasha la mataba como dijo, cerro el puño golpeando la madera con los nudillos.

-Ahora mi querida esposita ve afuera y habla con ella-Tomo de la mano a Kikyo poniéndola frente a la puerta…-No lo olvides esto te conviene-.

Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que difícilmente pudo mantener al verla…-Kagome…-Bajo las pupilas recorriendo su atuendo pero que informal un vestido de campesina común y corriente.

-Necesitamos hablar- Ella seria la primera en enterarse de su embarazado ¿Se lo habrá dicho Inuyasha?…-Podemos-Que extraña actitud a pesar de verla ahí sonreía.

-Claro pasa-Extendió la mano cediéndole el paso la siguió rebasándola, miro de soslayo a Inuyasha que seguía a un lado de la puerta con una sonrisa picara.

Que extraño ahora se mostraba indiferente con su presencia, cruzaron el pasillo llegando al jardín, su hermana se detuvo y ella hizo lo mismo…-Antes que nada quiero pedirte perdón por el pasado- Que difícil era pedir perdón cuando la culpa no solo era suyo.

-No te preocupes eso ya esta olvidado ¿A que haz venido?-Acaricio la tela de su vestido de seda en un duro intento por mostrarse amable e indiferente a la situación.

-Yo…-La voz ronca y varonil hizo que volteara con la frente arrugada.

-Mi amor no vas a invitar a tu hermana-Se acerco pasando por un lado de Kagome y abrazando a Kikyo…-Imagino no tienes donde quedarte tu casa esta en muy malas condiciones-Bajo la mano rodeando la diminuta cintura, noto la expresión seria y enojada de Kagome.

-¿Te gustaría? Mi querida hermana-definitivamente ver esa cara valía el gran sacrificio, metería a una introduce en su vida por el simple hecho de destruirla.

-Me encantaría- ¿Acaso la quería? O solo era un teatro armado por esos dos. No le resultaba difícil pensar que Inuyasha sentía algo por Kikyo a final de cuentas primero fue usada por el para acercarse a su hermana mayor.

-Me encantaría enseñarte tu alcoba, querida me permites-Soltó a Kikyo correspondiendo una mirada fugaz.

-Claro-Apretó el puño enterrando las uñas en el vestido, aspiro profundamente controlando sus celos.

Lo siguió mas confundida…-Inuyasha-Susurro su nombre deteniéndose al inicio de las escaleras.

-¿Qué?-Siguió dándole la espalda con la pierna puesta en el primer escalón, que complicado controlar a su corazón.

-No es nada vamos- Esperaría el momento correcto para confesarlo, el problema seria convencerlo de que era su hijo.

Subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo ya quería empezar su juego, uno muy riesgoso…-Esta es-Tomo la manija jalándola…-Pasa-Se detuvo cediéndole el paso.

-No deberían molestarse tanto-Volteo sonriendo y con un brusco movimiento el la empuja chocando con el peinador…-¿Qué haces?-Entre abrió los labios respirando forzosamente.

-Esto querías-Acerco el rostro con una sonrisa que podía derretir el corazón…-No me negarías un beso ¿o si?- Paso la mano por la mejilla deteniéndose en su mandíbula.

-No-Dijo entrecortadamente al punto del infarto, cerro los ojos mareada por la impresión de tenerlo tan cerca.

-Esto comprueba lo ramera que eres meterte con el esposo de tu hermana eso es demasiado bajo incluso para mi-Recargo las manos en el mueble evitándole escapar.

Abrió los ojos con dolor…-Esto es un juego tuyo-Endureció la mirada resistiéndose al impulso de intimidación.

-Tu que crees- Otra vez esa sonrisa perfecta con un toque de malicia y sensualidad.

-No se te olvide que puedo ser peor que tu-Coloco las manos en su pecho empujándolo pero el no retrocedió…-Yo soy la ramera y tu el aprovechado que bonita combinación no te parece-Apretó los labios con cinismo.

-Tu actitud siempre me ha desesperado-Coloco una de las manos en su cuello…-Que tengas una linda estancia- Agacho la cabeza rozándole el cuello con los labios.

Se quedo sin aliento aun cuando el se alejo y salio por la puerta, que difícil tenerlo tan cerca suyo y saber que solo intentaba cobrarse las cosas. Aun si era un juego no caería esta vez no venia a vengarse si no a ganarse el perdón.

**Continuara ( bueno aquí aparece una mujer que ha llamado la atención de Inuyasha y es seguro que traerá problemas a Kagome, ya bastante tiene con Kikyo y sus celos como para que llegue alguien mas a querer quitarle el amor; hasta el próximo capitulo**)


	15. El trato

-¡Kagome!-Los ojos le brillaron de felicidad cuando la vio frente a el, se hecho en sus brazos sujetándola lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-No me volveré a ir Shippo-Rodeo el pequeño cuerpo del niño, si Inuyasha la perdonaba harían una familia, seguro Shippo estaría tan contento de tener un hermanito a su lado por que para ella ese pequeño de ojos verdes era como su hijo.

-Lo prometes-Se separo con ojos grandes y llorosos…-Kikyo es muy mala-Agacho la cabeza esperando cualquier clase de regaño sabia que eran hermanas y quizás a su adorada Kagome ese comentario no le vendría en gracia.

-Lo prometo- Que cruel que su hermana pudiese tratar mal a un niño, la Kikyo de ahora era totalmente diferente a la del pasado mas que amor por Taicho parecía una obsesión, una extraña competencia por ser siempre la mejor.

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo-Le tomo la mano jalándola por todo el pasillo hasta detenerse en una habitación…-No hagas ruido-abrió la puerta caminando de puntitas…-Ella es la muchacha que trajo mi tío es muy bonita ¿Verdad?-Desde esa mañana se la había pasado observándola.

-Si-Le sonrío al niño para fijar la vista en aquella joven, ahora entendía Inuyasha encontró suplente y amante, como pudo ser tan tonta creer que no la olvidaría cuando ese hombre era un mujeriego de lo peor…-Cuídala muy bien ahora regreso-Soltó la mano del niño y salio .

-Ya visitaste a mi nueva protegida-Estaba recargado en la pared mirando de soslayo a Kagome.

-Tu protegida o tu nueva conquista se ve muy chica pero creo que la edad a ti no te importa verdad- La sonrisa que sostenía desapareció, camino pasándole por un lado en ese momento estaba tan enojada que no mediría sus acciones.

-No ha terminado la conversación-Tomo su mano evitando que avanzara mas, Le sonrío coquetamente por la expresión seria y enojada de Kagome.

-Suéltame-Ladeo la cara por la cara burlona, maldito engreído que no entendía que ella también podía hacerlo enojar…-Tenia entendido que no querías hablar mas conmigo- Que difícil controlar sus celos tampoco quería ser grosera pero no permitiría que se burlara de ella.

-¿Estas celosa?-La jalo y con un movimiento paso su mano a la cintura…-Olvide decirte que eres reemplazable-Aspiro el aroma de su cabello presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo-Controlo su nerviosismo aparentando indiferencia por la cercanía….-Deja de comportarte así o te vas arrepentir- Tenia limites y no estaba dispuesta a humillarse.

-No lo creo-La soltó separándose, se recargo nuevamente en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya veremos-Siguió su camino con un ritmo calmado y sin expresión alguna en la cara, no quería ganarse el amor de Inuyasha a base de un chantaje emocional.

-Esta el señor Taicho-Miroku le sonrío a Kagura intentando borrarle la cara de amargura que traía desde que se caso Inuyasha, ya bien sabia el que esa ama de llaves se la vivía enamorada de su amigo.

-No solo el señor Taicho , se sorprenderá cuando vea las visitas- Conocía perfectamente la historia cada detalle, era evidente que se armaría otro lío con la llegada de esa mujer.

- A que te refieres-Dejo de sonreír levanto una ceja llevándose la mano a la barbilla…-Quien mas esta en la casa-Dejo caer la mano a su costado cuando la vio parada frente a el solo a algunos metros de distancia.

-M..iroku-Dijo quedamente al observar la mirada llena de dolor que se fijo en sus ojos.

-Volveré otro día-Se dio la vuelta caminando difícilmente por lo pesado que empezaban hacerse sus pasos.

-¡Espera!-Se tomo el vestido de los lados levantándolo un poco, corrió tras el empujando a Kagura con el hombro…-Por favor espera-Se detuvo cuando el lo hizo, dio pequeños pasos y coloco la mano en su hombro…-Tu eres el único que pensé me entendería ¿Lo harás? O también me darás la espalda- la voz le tembló al igual que cada milímetro de su cuerpo, se puso rígida cuando Miroku se volteo dándole un abrazo.

-Te odio con todas mis fuerzas pero es imposible odiarte al mismo tiempo-Tenia orgullo pero en estos casos saber que Kagome estaba viva y a salvo podía mas que cualquier cosa.

-Perdóname-Aferro los dedos en sus hombros hundiendo la cabeza, estando lejos entendió muchas cosas como que Miroku siempre fue para ella un amigo, se confundió tanto que estuvo a punto de casarse con alguien que jamás lograría amar.

-¿No se pondrá Celosa tu esposa?-Sonrío desde la entrada de la puerta, que escena tan conmovedora Miroku definitivamente era un idiota después de lo que hizo la recibía tan afectivamente.

Se separo volteando a ver a Inuyasha que la quemaba con los ojos, quería solucionar todo pero seguro esto empeoraría todo…-¿Te casaste?-Se volteo con la frente arrugada y consternada.

-Si- Apenas se escucho su voz, maldito Inuyasha tenia que llegar en el momento menos oportuno.

-Está casado y tiene un año, así que si vas a vender tus amores que no sea a el- Camino sonriendo de medio lado…-Pero yo te pagaría muy bien-Rozo la cara de la muchacha con los dedos.

-¡No la trates así!- Se puso frente a Kagome retándolo con la mirada.

-No pasa nada- Kagome puso la mano sobre el hombro de Miroku intentando calmar la situación.

-¡Vas a defender a esta ramera!-Un golpe fue directo a sus labios, se paso la lengua por la pequeña herida…-Eres tan patético-Se giro con los puños apretados.

Kagome se prendió del chaleco de Miroku evitando que fuera tras Inuyasha…-Déjalo cuando sepa la verdad se arrepentirá- Claro que se arrepentiría y lo haría sufrir un rato antes de llevarlo con su Hijo.

-¿Cuál verdad?-Así que no se equivoco detrás de la fuga de Kagome había razones que esperaba fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para poder perdonarla.

-Inuyasha que te paso-Se acerco a el intento tomarle la cara pero la detuvo sosteniendo su mano en el aire.

-No me toques-La dejo caer y siguió su camino, idiota mil veces, se detuvo en el cuarto donde la joven que recogió descansaba abrió la puerta caminando con lentitud.

-¿Quién es usted?-Mantuvo los ojos muy abiertos, se tapo hasta el cuello con las piernas temblando.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado-Sonrío por verla en su máximo esplendor, estaba tan cansado de las mujeres fatales en su vida que un poco de ingenuidad y dulzura no le caerían mal.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Ladeo la cara observando la habitación, lo ultimo que recordaba es el derrumbe de la mina.

-Yo hago las preguntas ¿Qué hacías en mi mina?-Levanto una ceja intrigado sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Yo necesitaba trabajo no tenia que comer y el capataz me ofreció cama y comida si trabaja en su mina-trago saliva por la presencia tan maliciosa de el hombre.

-Idiota aprovechado…¿Cómo te llamas?- Acorto distancia notando el nerviosismo que tomaba la muchacha.

-Rin-El corazón se le iba a salir si ese hombre se acercaba mas.

-No te asustes que no soy el diablo-Camino con lentitud se detuvo a su lado sentándose…-Eres muy bonita pudieron aprovecharse de ti-apretó el puño para no caer en la tentación de seducir a aquella joven.

-Me…. Puedo cuidar sola-Termino la frase con el pulso a todo lo que daba, nunca había visto hombre tan mas bello y perfecto.

-Ahora te cuidare yo al menos mientras te recuperas-Imposible sin darse cuenta su mano acariciaba la cabellera de la muchacha.

-Te traje algo de comer-Kagome entro con la cabeza gacha cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, la sonrisa se le desapareció de la cara cuando los vio de esa forma…-Disculpen por interrumpir-A paso lento dejo la comida a un lado de la cama, se dio la vuelta saliendo del cuarto.

-Viste ya despertó-Shippo le sonrío pero al ver el rostro lagrimoso su gesto cambio…-Que te pasa-Tomo su mano jaloneándola.

-No es nada-El nudo de su garganta le impidió decir algo mas, humillarse por un hombre que la cambiaba por la primera mujer que se le aparecía ni estando en la locura absoluta lo haría.

-Kagome-Salio a los segundos de la habitación por la culpa que lo invadió al ver el dolor en sus ojos.

-Que quieres-Contesto en tono golpeado con los labios apretados, le dio la espalda emprendiendo la caminata por el pasillo y dejando a Shippo parado en la puerta.

-Que le hiciste a Kagome-El niño se cruzo de brazos con la frente arrugada.

-No te metas ve y cuida a Rin-Que injusto que ahora ella resultara la victima y el fuese el verdugo, camino detrás de la malcriada esperado el momento propicio para hablar.

-Deja de seguirme-La tortura iba hacer muy agradable y lo mejor es que no tendría que mover ni un dedo por que su querido Inuyasha se moriría de la culpa cuando supiese todo.

-Después de que te acostaste con media ciudad resultas tu la victima-Ante la reacción de furia le tomo ambas manos evitando que le pegara…-Los golpes no solucionan nada-La empujo a la pared.

-Escúchame-Presiono los dientes, sus manos apretaron el chaleco…-No fue como tu piensas nunca te abandone- Solo una persona podía ayudarle a aclarar las cosas y ese seria Miroku.

-¿A que te refieres?-Suavizo el feroz agarre con los ojos miel perdidos en los café.

-Miroku el me dijo que te mataría que era mejor que tu con la pistola y preferí irme… ¿no entiendes? te amo tanto Inuyasha que prefería alejarme de ti antes que verte muerto- Por fin confesaba algo que se cayo tanto tiempo.

-¡Mentirosa!-La azoto enterrándole los dedos en los hombros…-Mientes- imposible creer eso Miroku se lo hubiese dicho.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El padre de mi hijo eres tu!- Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo impresionante.

-Esta es otra de tus artimañas-La soltó colocando los brazos en la pared sin dejar de aprisionarla con el cuerpo…-No me vas a volver a engañar ramera-Sonrío fríamente, ya no seria engañado por esa mujer.

-Te tragaras tus palabras y espero no sea tarde-Hablaba con el aire nunca lograría que le creyera la única opción seria traer a su hijo, solo así estaría seguro pero eso significaría humillarse.

-No lo creo- Maldito corazón su piel ardía con el rocé de la suave y blanca piel de Kagome, quería tenerla presa para ya no dejarla escapar, torturarla pero también amarla.

-No me creas-Apretó los puños y con toda su fuerza lo empujo…-Ve y acosa niñas se feliz con una vida falsa y una esposa frívola pero te advierto que si me voy no volveré nunca-apretó los dientes, enterró las uñas en el vestido.

-No debiste volver-Intento con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma pero su tono de voz delataba lo doloroso que había sido decir aquello.

-Eso piensas…-Su gesto se volvió rígido incluso dolía ver su cara llena de tristeza, no podía llorar no delante de el se giro echando a correr.

Agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos fuertemente maldita sea luchaba con el impulso de ir detrás de ella, es que jamás entendería la clase de persona que era Kagome.

Aspiro grandes bocanadas de aire, se tapo la boca intentando tranquilizarse se arrepentía tanto de haberse ido debió quedarse convencer a Inuyasha de huir con ella.

-Decepcionada-Sonrío levantando una ceja burlonamente…-Debo contarte que escuche todo y tu bastardo no es hijo de mi esposo-Apretó los labios por la molestia que le causaba pensar en ese niño.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano sacarías a relucir tu veneno- ahora estaba sola ni siquiera Kikyo le ayudaría ,ella solo defendía su matrimonio.

-Si así que lárgate de mi casa- Aun si Inuyasha le pidió aliar fuerzas no soportaba su presencia menos la forma en que su esposo veía a esa maldita mujer…-Estoy embarazada y tu no tienes cabida aquí- aunque aquello fuese una vil mentira ver la cara de su hermana valía la pena.

-Crees que eso me detendrá… yo tengo un hijo Kikyo y por el estoy dispuesta a todo- Así que Inuyasha cumplía con sus deberes de marido a pesar de la indiferencia que le mostraba a su hermana… Hipócrita eso era.

-Así …aun si todos estamos conspirando en tu contra incluso tu mejor amiga de la infancia te odiara cuando le cuente los enredos amorosos de Miroku y tu-Se llevo la mano a la boca sonriendo sarcásticamente…-No lo sabias pobrecilla pero ahora lo sabes Sango es la esposa de Miroku- Sola ante las garras de muchos Kagome se miraba diminuta.

Trago saliva mostrando lo sorprendida que estaba…-Sango entenderá-Eso esperaba que fuese comprendida pero lo dudaba tenia años de no verla y por el trato de Miroku notaba que aun guardaba algo de ese viejo sentimiento cosa que seguro le molestaría a sango.

-Ninguna mujer entiende que su marido ame a otra- Ya encontraría la forma de que se largara de sus vidas y que esta vez no regresara.

-Haz lo que quieras-Camino pasándole por un lado tantas malas noticias juntas le revolvían el estomago, embarazada de su Inuyasha, sango esposa de Miroku y esa nueva muchacha por la cual el maldito mujeriego mostraba tanto interés, la vista se le nublo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de mantener el equilibrio solo se dejo caer en el piso.

Bajo las escaleras con letargo, suspiro y ladeo la cara cuando la vio extendida en el piso abrió los ojos miel asustado en cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado…-Kagome despierta- La sacudió un poco pero fue inútil estaba inconciente.

-Deberías dejarla ahí-Kikyo puso los ojos en blanco, manipuladora seguro esto era planeado.

-¡Cállate!-El tono de voz sonó mas ronca de lo normal, paso sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo y la levanto…-Tráeme alcohol-Subió las largas escaleras rápidamente.

-Dile a los criados-Le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos.

No prestó atención al berrinche de Kikyo, cruzo el pasillo entrando en la ultima habitación, la deposito en la cama con suavidad…-Kagome por favor despierta- Y si el tenia la culpa de su estado tampoco quería matarla.

Entre abrió los ojos débilmente…-¿Qué?-Arrugo la frente sin levantar ni un dedo…-Estoy tan cansada- No pudo sostener mas la charla volvió a su estado de inconciencia.

-Si tu propósito fue asustarme lo hiciste- Sonrío sabiendo que aquella confesión no seria escuchada, se recostó a su lado velando sus sueños, las horas transcurrieron rápidamente como supuso Kikyo no se acerco en ningún momento a la recamara ya sabia ella que si lo hacia lo único que obtendría seria un grito.

Abrió los ojo levanto un poco la cabeza observando a su alrededor…-Has estado ahí toda la noche- apoyo la cabeza en la almohada sin dejar de verlo.

-Si-Arqueo un poco la espalda desentumiéndose de la posición…-Te desmayaste-Se levanto de la silla acercándose a la cama.

-Todo esto es culpa tuya-De un movimiento se sentó…-Tu y tus constantes rechazos te casaste con mi hermana ni siquiera me buscaste- Nada era como las novelas románticas el príncipe jamás fue por ella.

-!No me reclames cosas¡-Rechino los dientes entre si, como podía decir esas cosas cuando el resulto mas lastimado.

-Es la verdad acéptalo es penoso saber que jamás haz confiado en mi y que un simple escrito te haya hecho pensar lo peor - Esa fue una de las tantas razones por las que no volvió.

-Quizás tengas razón pero tu comportamiento a veces me hacia dudar-Suspiro dándole la espalda ya no tenia caso discutir sobre el pasado ahora estaba casado y no dejaría a Kikyo y menos por Kagome…-Te pido que te marches de mi casa-Paso saliva con dolor su caminar a la puerta fue lento.

-Me voy por que no vale la pena estar aquí- Que hombre mas difícil si veía el lado positivo que bueno que no se caso con el era tan testarudo…-Pero primero debo buscarme un marido-Sonrío al captar los ojos feroces de Inuyasha.

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-No resistió caminar hasta ella, apoyo las manos en la cama haciendo que Kagome se hiciera hacia atrás…-Algún día Kagome entenderás por que debes tenerme miedo-.

El aliente calido le rozaba la cara y no podía dejar de ver esos ojos miel…-No te tengo miedo-Sonrío por el rostro tan rígido de Inuyasha…-Cuando te enojas tus ojos toman un tono mas oscuro-Trago saliva por la evidente molestia.

-Eres muy cínica-Le sonrío coquetamente fue algo espontáneo era imposible no reír o coquetear.

-Admítelo te soy irresistible- Estaba comprobado que ambos compartían algo y eso era la locura podían pasar del enojo a la complicidad…-Y debo admitir que yo no puedo resistirme a ti- entrecerró los ojos estremeciéndose cuando acaricio su rostro con dulzura.

-Sabes que estoy casado y con tu hermana-Bajo los dedos rozándole el cuello con la yema…-No son las mismas condiciones de antes-Noto la respiración cortada y pausada de Kagome.

-Si- Paso por debajo del brazo de Inuyasha controlando sus impulsos, si hacia algo con el en esas condiciones la culpa no la dejaría vivir en paz…-Hagamos un trato- Mordió su labio nerviosamente.

-¿Cuál?-Se sentó en la cama prestando mas atención a cada detalle de su ex niña, el cabello negro que caía como cascada detrás de su espalda, el vestido que entallaba su figura delgada.

-Déjame buscar un marido-Se volteo con ojos decididos si Inuyasha no podía perdonarla y no creía en su verdad ya nada podía hacer pero su Hijo no seria un bastardo, quizás ningún hombre aceptaría casarse con ella en esas condiciones pero irse sin siquiera intentarlo nunca.

Un marido como podía proponerle tal cosa…-Esta bien pero tienes un mes si no lo consigues en ese tiempo olvídalo-Ni siquiera ella podía lograr que alguien se enamorara en un mes y mas teniendo un… niño.

-Trato hecho- Un mes imposible en ese tiempo no lograría nada solo los constantes desplantes de Kikyo….-En un mes estaré comprometida- Su objetivo no era buscar marido lo único que deseaba con fuerzas es a Inuyasha Taicho a su lado.

**CONTINUARA ( bueno ya saben que estoy bien atareada con la escuela es que la Normal de plano me absorbe por completo, debo decir que ya falta poco para el final de la historia así que intentare actualizar mas pronto; gracias por sus comentarios : )**


	16. Rendido a sus pies

-¡No es posible!- Tomo el papel presionándolo con gran fuerza y logrando hacer una pequeña bola, se llevo la mano a la cabeza aspirando profundamente, su hermano el insoportable de Sesshomaru con el que tenia una rivalidad tremenda en todo incluso en su gusto por las mujeres, el prefería una mujer recatada como Kikyo si tenia suerte quizás se la llevaría.

Tomo la perilla y le dio vueltas empujo la puerta y sonrío ante los ojos miel…-Hola buen día- Camino pausadamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te vez diferente- Ahora que se proponía Kagome esa mujer podía ser tan poco predecible, dejo caer la bola de papel prestando atención en el vestido azul cielo que la muchacha llevaba puesto y el cabello que estaba sujetado en una coleta con rizos cayendo, su flequillo perfectamente peinado parecía la viva imagen de la primavera.

-Si quiero conseguir esposo debo verme bien-Nunca se había esmerado tanto en su arreglo personal pero esta vez tenia que sacar a relucir todos sus encantos…-Te notas molesto- Apoyo las manos en el escritorio.

-Digamos que tengo un problema-Se levanto tomando la misma posición que Kagome quedando frente a frente.

-Que … problema- Estando tan cerca el aliento calido la hacia sentirse adormilada.

-Aparte de ti… nunca te hable de mi hermano ¿verdad?-Coloco las manos sobre las de Kagome acariciándolas…-Vendrá de visita solo dos semanas y no nos llevamos bien- suspiro pesadamente cerrando los ojos.

-Si es igual a ti será interesante conocerlo- Se le fue el aire de un susto cuando el espacio entre ambos se redujo por las manos de Inuyasha que se aferraron a sus brazos.

-Ni lo pienses o acaso quieres que termine matando a mi propio hermano- Aquel comentario no le vino nada en gracia…-Si piensas coquetear que no sea con Sesshomaru-La soltó acomodándose de nuevo en su sillón.

-Esta bien- ¿Por que Inuyasha odiaba tanto a su propio hermano? Una muy buena pregunta…-Inuyasha…- Necesitaba quitarse la duda sobre el embarazo de Kikyo y la única manera era preguntar directamente.

-¿Qué?-Tenia la mirada perdida pero esto no le impedía prestar atención a su querida Kagome.

-¿Kikyo esta embarazada?- Arrugo la frente por las carcajadas que salieron de los labios de aquel hombre que se levanto y se acerco a ella como una ráfaga de viento.

-Tu que crees-Sonrío intimidando a la diminuta Kagome ahora le parecía mas pequeña, esta era una oportunidad única para que le pagara todas las que le debía…-Si tendremos un hijo-Se cruzo de brazos esperando algún desplante infantil.

-Ya veo- Maldito cínico así que odiaba a su hermano pues su hermano seria su futuro marido…-Tengo cosas que hacer-Le sonrío dulcemente.

-Esta bien- Que extraña actitud ¿que planeaba ahora? conociéndola nada bueno, seria mejor cuidarse una mujer despechada y herida podía causar graves problemas.

-Oh por dios donde esta- Sonrío con los ojos iluminados de felicidad, miro a todos lados buscando algún rastro de su vieja amiga.

-No te emociones tanto sango- Sonrío suspirando, extendió el abanico de mano para echarse aire…-Tengo algo que te interesara saber antes de ver a Kagome- Sonrío con más malicia cesando los movimientos agraciados de su mano.

-Miroku- Sonrío para después abrazarlo con fuerza siempre pensó que su vida al lado de Miroku pudo ser tan feliz y dichosa, eso hubiese bastando para ella una familia estable.

-Sango ha insisto en verte-No se separo al contrario aferro su cuerpo al de Kagome, desde que la vio nuevamente su mente estaba tan distraída, siempre pensando en ella.

-¡Esta aquí!-Kagome dio un salto alejándose de Miroku, parpadeo varias veces con el corazón lleno de dicha tantos años de no verla y ahora por fin vería a su única amiga.

-Si pero temo que tu hermana use alguna de sus artimañas- Suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿Ha que te refieres?-Abrió los ojos expresivamente acaso kikyo seria capaz de poner a Sango en su contra.

-Podría contarle lo que paso entre nosotros- Dio un paso tomó las manos de Kagome y las coloco en su pecho…-Vez que rápido late… tenia tiempo que no lo hacia así-La única forma de confesar que aun sentía algo era esa.

-Es cierto-Sango dejo caer el pañuelo que sostenía al verlos juntos, Kikyo no le mintió tenían algo que ver.

-Sango-Se alejo de Miroku con la respiración cortada por ver la expresión de su amiga…-No es lo que parece escúchame-Se acerco pero antes que pudiera defenderse recibió una cacheta.

-No soy más tu amiga y tu Miroku hablaremos después- Que humillación pero no permitiría que esa mujer le quitara a su esposo y menos estando de encargo.

Suspiro pesadamente te acerco nuevamente a Kagome…-Le explicare todo-Explicarle no era una opción no cuando tenia que lastimarla así que prefería la mentira solo en esta ocasión.

-Solo hay una persona que merece una explicación y es Inuyasha-Volteo quedando frente a Miroku el único que podía ayudarle pero empezaba a dudar si el contaría la verdad.

-Para que si esta casado- Apretó los dientes por la molestia que aquello le causo ni siquiera en esos momentos lograba arrancarle de la cabeza el nombre de Inuyasha.

-Eso no interesa no busco casarme con el, solo quiero que reconozca a mi hijo- No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar Miroku la inmovilizo tomándola de los brazos, sus labios se aferraron a los suyos la sensación fue dolorosa por la fuerte presión que ejercía, a duras penas logro ladear la cara separándose…-¡Por dios estas casado con mi mejor amiga!- El pulso se le disparo, como lo pensó Miroku no le ayudaría.

-Jugaste conmigo desde el inicio y ahora ¡me juzgas!- Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos presionándola…-No le diré a Inuyasha nada no deseo que vuelvas con el-Dejo caer los brazos a los costados mirando fijamente a la muchacha…-Yo podría darte el apellido incluso podría tratarte como a una reina si tu me lo pides- Estaba desesperado la quería para el.

-Me pides que sea tu querida-La suave voz se le entre corto que culpa sentía, pobre Sango por el dolor en sus ojos debía amarlo demasiado y Miroku solo pensaba en tenerla a toda costa ni siquiera le importo que Sango se fuese destrozada.

-Si- No se imaginaba sin Sango era su esposa pero tampoco quería estar sin Kagome así que la única solución era estar con ambas.

-Nunca aceptaría tal cosa tienes una esposa intenta ser feliz o la perderás como yo perdí a Inuyasha- Agacho la cabeza, Miroku la tomo del brazo la jaloneo hasta el rincón donde apenas pasaba la luz solar…-Miroku que haces- Intento moverse pero el cuerpo masculino la presionaba en exceso.

-Fui paciente Kagome por más de tres años, espere para poseer tu corazón… tu cuerpo- Si no lograba tener su amor al menos su cuerpo seria suyo como siempre lo soñó.

-No cometas una locura-Los expresivos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, algunos mechones rizados cubrían su cara dándole una expresión delicada y frágil.

-¡No es locura cobrar lo que me corresponde!-Subió una de las manos a la barbilla de la joven presionándola para después posar los labios en unos temblorosos.

Cerro los ojos con el cuerpo rígido no esté no era Miroku, todo esto lo causo ella la desesperación de ese hombre fue su culpa, ni siquiera era conciente de que ya no la besaba seguía temblando muerta de miedo esperando que todo acabara lo más rápido posible, gritar ¿para que? si nadie vendría a su rescate.

Coloco ambas manos en la pared dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de kagome…-Estas temblando- Por dios a que punto había llegado esto no se llamaba amor si no obsesión estaba completamente loco…-Perdóname- Por poco comete una locura.

-Todo es mi culpa yo cause esto- Poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento…-No me siento bien- Apoyo las manos en el pecho de Miroku la cabeza le dio vueltas fue inútil mantener el equilibrio.

-Kagome-La sostuvo de la cintura para cargarla…-¡Que alguien me ayude!- como pudo ser tan salvaje, esto nunca le había pasado llegar al extremo de causarle un desmayo.

Abrió los ojos chocolate levantándose de la cama…-Que paso-Estaba aturdida su respiración estaba acelerada…-Inuyasha- se puso en pie a duras penas.

-No te levantes-Se acerco sosteniéndola parecía una muñeca de porcelana que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento…-Es la segunda vez que te desmayas esta vez por que fue- Noto la evasiva de Kagome, llevo una mano a la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

-Inuyasha porque no dejas a kikyo- Ya no aguantaba más esa presión en el pecho y menos saber que podía ser la causante de que Sango fuese infeliz.

Le sonrío soltó un suspiro y acaricio el rostro de la joven…-No soy tan ruin como parezco- Dejarla , claro que lo había pensado pero conocía también a Kikyo, su actitud era inestable ya no era más esa mujer delicada y noble que conoció la amargura se apodero de ella.

-¡ Siempre los demás y que hay de mi!-Lo empujo ladeando la cara, que seguía haciendo en ese lugar donde la esperanza estaba muerta, Inuyasha jamás dejaría a su hermana ni siquiera por su hijo, un hijo del cual dudaba.

-Estas siendo infantil volveré más tarde y espero me cuentes por que te desmayaste-Rodeo la cama para llegar a la entrada…-Iré con Rin- Al ver la expresión de su niña sonrío mas ampliamente cerrando la puerta antes de recibir un almohadazo.

Trago saliva con dolor…-Idiota-Que no comprendía que sus bromas le lastimaban por que era una broma o acaso ¿empezaba a interesarse en Rin?.

-¡No me toques!-Tenia horas llorando y Miroku… ese despreciable hombre apenas se interesaba.

-Por favor sango no exageremos las cosas- No soportaba estar peleado con Sango y tenia el presentimiento que esas escenitas se repetirían una y otra vez.

-tu y Esa mujer ¿son amantes?-Se aguanto los sollozos esperando una respuesta que al menos la consolara esa noche.

-No, Kagome jamás aceptaría algo así ella es muy digna deberías conocerla- Pobre de su esposa si supiera que se lo propuso sango no se merecía algo así.

-Digna no me parece algo digno meterse con tantos hombres- Le dio la espalda caminando con rapidez a la salida de la habitación…-Dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes- abrió la puerta cerrándola de un golpe.

Suspiro pesadamente ojala todo se arreglara pronto o su matrimonio se convertiría en el mismísimo infierno, ahora tendría que dormir solo sin el calor de su querida Sango y ni hablar de ir tras ella conociendo su temperamento lo único que lograría serian gritos y quizás un buen golpe.

-Señor Inuyasha tiene visitas- Kagura sonreía de oreja a oreja por la visita tan grata solo había alguien que se comparaba en belleza con Inuyasha y ese era Sesshomaru que seguía soltero para su agrado.

-Que se deje de formalidades dale una habitación- enseño los colmillos por el desagrado que le provocaba tener a su insoportable hermano, empezaba a creer que la amargura de Sesshomaru se debía a la falta de mujeres en su vida…-Rin- Se llevo la mano a la barbilla y sonrío coquetamente , una joven desprotegida que necesitaba un esposo y si tenia suerte ese futuro esposo podía ser su hermano así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro Rin estaría segura y Sesshomaru lejos.

La noche transcurrió tan lenta de no haber sido por el mensajero seguiría dormido, así al menos no tendría que preocuparse por Kagome y su inestable estado de salud, tomo aire pasándose las manos por el cabello retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su hermoso rostro bronceado.

-¿Pasa algo?-Kikyo suavizo las facciones, camino con lentitud y sonrío jamás lo había visto tan pensativo y menos con esa cara de preocupación.

-Hay una epidemia de cólera en el lado norte de la ciudad- La observo con agrado hacia mucho tiempo que Kikyo no mostraba interés por hablar de otra cosa que no fuese su hermana.

-Cólera-Palideció por la horrible noticia lo poco que sabia del cólera es que había causado muchas muertes en los países bajos de Europa…-Y eso en que te perjudica-La voz sonó tímida no quería ser egoísta pero le preocupaba su salud y la de su marido.

-Me han pedido ayuda financiera y se las daré, ya hay medicamentos para tratarlo- Se levanto del sillón, tomo las manos de Kikyo y le sonrío…-Se que no nos ha ido muy bien pero te pido no salgas de casa me preocupa tu salud-Ha pesar de sus diferencias había aún un grado de respeto y preocupación después de todo era su esposa la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Apoyo las manos en la ventana suspirando, extrañaba tanto a su hijo sabia que si volvía el pequeño no haría preguntas, pero también sabia que tarde o temprano esas dichosas preguntas llegarían, se giro camino con lentitud a la puerta y la abrió.

-Señorita kagome-Kagura levanto una ceja sonriendo con amargura…-El señor Taicho pide verla en este momento se encuentra en el despacho con la señora- volteo la cara y siguió su camino.

Acaso esta seria otra broma de ese matrimonio infernal, hizo una mueca y recorrió el largo pasillo, antes de tocar la perilla la puerta se abrió mostrando a su querida hermana…-Buenos días- Ni siquiera miro sus ojos ya estaba cansada de ver siempre lo mismo.

-No tan buenos- Rozo su hombro dejando la puerta entre abierta, que planeaba Inuyasha acaso le pediría que fuese ayudar a esa gente, quizás.

-Kagome necesitamos hablar-Se levanto del sillón se dirigió a ella, cerro la puerta y la aprisiono…-Se que solo así me escucharas- Trago saliva con dolor, la única forma de mantenerla segura era correrla, Kagome no era tan dócil como Kikyo seguro intentaría ayudar a esa gente y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-Si me dejaras respirar te escucharía- Lo observo con rencor, aprovechado claro el era mas alto y fuerte pero ella ágil, pero le encantaba esa posición así que no se movería y escucharía con atención.

-Se que cuando llegaste lo único que quería era matarte pero ambos sabemos que jamás te tocaría- Ver el rostro angelical lo desarmaba cómo le diría te quiero lejos.

-Inuyasha habla claro- Apretó los puños llena de nervios ¿y si había considerado el abandonar a su hermana? para irse con ella, el corazón se le desboco por la idea.

-Quiero que te vallas de mi casa olvídate de tener marido Kikyo esta embarazada y me ha pedido correrte y por mi futuro hijo lo are- No quito ni un segundo los ojos de los de kagome.

Dejo de parpadear intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar eso si que sonaba ilógico fuera de lugar…- Eres un cobarde-Subió las manos ejerciendo presión en el pecho masculino

-Si lo soy- ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse tanto?, siempre terminaban mal si cuando la conoció no hubiese sido todo un Patan todo seria diferente.

-¡Me largo de tu casa! Quédate con tu esposita y tu vida falsa estoy cansada de ti- Lo separo de un empujón y al mismo tiempo le planto una cachetada…-Si no me amas si solo quieres jugar de nuevo conmigo no lo soportare esta vez no soy la niña de 15 años-Se giro abrió la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Espera!-Imbecil que acababa de hacer salio disparado detrás de la joven, jamás espero una reacción así ya ni siquiera sabia que cosas extrañas pasaban por la cabeza de Kagome.

Maldita actitud positiva como pudo pensar que entrando en la vida de Inuyasha de nuevo lograría ganarse su perdón, estupida una palabra corta para describir lo humillada que se sentía, desde que llego ni siquiera intento estar a su lado ¿acaso era su aspecto? Ya no le agradaba más, solo eso simbolizaba para Inuyasha un cuerpo que poseer jamás tuvo tanta desconfianza de ella, pero ahora todo parecía tan confuso, se detuvo cuando vio una carreta cargada de cuerpos.

-Señorita no le aconsejo ir por ahí hay una epidemia de cólera y es peligrosa- El anciano que conducía la carreta le pego a los caballos, los cuerpos se movían como si fueran simples objetos.

Aquello le produjo nauseas Cólera que horrible, trago saliva con el pecho comprimido incluso su cara tomo un aspecto verdoso por las ganas de vomitar que le produjo ver cuerpos humanos en ese estado de putrefacción.

-¡Por dios que crees que haces!-La tomo del hombro volteándola bruscamente para estrecharla entre sus brazos…-Te haz vuelto loca-Lo ultimo que quería fue lo primero que logro con su charla.

-Suéltame-Forcejeo débilmente, de verdad deseaba ser abraza así por el…-A ti te vendría bien que me muriera- Dejo de apretar las manos, luchaba con las ganas de corresponder aquel efusivo abrazo.

La separo con ferocidad, los ojos miel estaban prendidos de coraje…-Kagome no digas tonterías yo daría mi vida por ti- Le tomo el rostro presionándolo con suavidad, ahí estaba ese deseo que había controlado desde su llegada, lo intento todo para alejarse y no caer en la tentación pero no aguantaba más, la necesitaba como el alimento o el oxigeno.

-Eres un mentiroso- Quiso empujarlo de nuevo pero los labio fríos de Inuyasha provocaron un choque eléctrico, se movían tan desesperados con agilidad como lo recordaba, rodeo su cuello correspondiendo al igual que el.

Se separo con los ojos aun cerrados…-Kagome he intentado por todos los medios serle fiel a tu hermana pero es imposible si tu estas aquí-Si no hubiese gente viéndolos seguro llegaría más lejos que un simple beso.

Se mordió los labios con la respiración acelerada…-Soy la peor persona de este mundo ¿No es cierto? Querer quitarle el esposo a mi hermana embarazada- Al sentir los dedos tibios de Inuyasha en su mejilla el corazón le salto.

-La vida se ha empeñado en separarnos siempre, Te lo dije una vez y lo repito no me importaría quemarme en el infierno si tu vas conmigo-Sonrío con coqueteo intentando animar la situación.

-Iría contigo sin importarme nada- Cerro los ojos recibiendo otro beso que le quemó la piel, que desesperación no poder estar así siempre… !todo seria perfecto¡.

Sin dejar de besarla hablo tan ronca y seductoramente que pudo derretirle el corazón en ese momento…-Vamos a un sitio más cómodo- Basta de querer evadir el deseo ¿Para que? Kikyo no estaba embarazada y desde que Kagome se fue apenas había tenido contacto con Kikyo y ni hablar de ir a un burdel terminaría pensando en su amada niña.

-Si-Suspiro con los labios temblando no sabia si era por el frío que Inuyasha dejo al cesar sus besos o el nerviosismo de ir a un lugar "más cómodo", tomo la mano que el hombre extendió.

-Iremos a un sitio que tu ya conoces- Aquel lugar que uso para sus primeros encuentros cuando solo buscaba aprovecharse esta vez seria para amarla como debió ser siempre.

Observo el camino, empezaba a recordarlo cuando vio el gran edificio se detuvo…-Aún sigue aquí- volteo la cara para ver el rostro topándose con los ojos miel que la contemplaban.

-La iban a derrumbar pero cuando ofrecí una cantidad considerable decidieron hacerla un sitio histórico de la ciudad-Sonrío de medio lado mostrando sus colmillos…-¿Te incomoda?- escudriño el rostro intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

-No-Agacho la cabeza y dio el primer paso obligándolo a caminar…-Este sitio me trae buenos recuerdos- subió las escaleras con Inuyasha detrás, si fue aquí donde empezó a hacerse mujer sin siquiera darse cuenta, cruzo el pasillo la luz le dio directo en la cara cegándola por un segundo.

-Kagome- cuando obtuvo su atención la empujo contra la pared apoderándose de su boca, si que estaba desesperado y no se había dado cuenta cuanto lo estaba.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo al sentir las vivaces manos aferradas a su cintura como si no hiciera demasiada presión con el cuerpo.

_**Continuara… Bueno ya se me tardo mucho pero créanme subo capitulo lo más rápido que puedo. Pues Inuyasha ya la perdono por fin después de tanto esforzarse, aunque aun no hablan de su paternidad ya lo harán y sobre el nuevo invitado pues digamos que los celos estarán al máximo y la advertencia de tenerle miedo a Inu será comprendida… bueno me despido!!**_


	17. Una alianza peligrosa

La volteo presionando el cuerpo de la joven contra la pared sutilmente…-Por que tienes que ponerte vestidos tan complicados- se tomo su tiempo desenlazándolo mientras susurraba palabras de amor.

No podía evitar sonrojarse, su corazón se hinchaba, incluso podía sentir que bailaba dentro de su pecho al escuchar la voz ronca como el ronroneo de un gatito que pide ser acariciado y al que no se le puede negar tal petición…-Siempre haz sido el único y así será siempre-se volteo buscando los ojos miel que parecían más claros quizás por la luz solar que daba una iluminación especial.

-Lose- De verdad lo creía ya no deseaba tener más dudas, nadie había tocado jamás a su niña más que el mismo…-No quiero perderte de nuevo-Tomo la cara de porcelana con ambas manos, rozo los labios que sabían igual que la primera vez: tan suaves tan calidos que quemaban provocando reacciones que pensó no existirían en su vida nunca más.

Desesperada coloco ambas manos en el cuello de Inuyasha, presiono sus labios de una forma feroz buscando que su pasión fuese contestada, el presiono su cintura ¿Podían estar más juntos?…-Inuyasha-Susurro débilmente.

Coloco las manos en los hombros de Kagome descorriendo lentamente el vestido, fue bajándolo suavemente hasta que cayo al piso se agacho un poco y la tomo en brazos, camino por el pasillo y la deposito en el viejo sillón alargado donde intento propasarse la primera vez…-Tengo mucho tiempo esperándote-Le sonrío notando el estremecimiento de la muchacha.

-Yo también-Sentía el cuerpo arder incluso la delgada bata y el corset que presionaba su cintura la hacia sentir acalorada…-te extrañe- Rozo los botones del chaleco negro para después quitarlos torpemente.

-Como puedes soportar esto-La tomo de la cintura haciendo que se sentara, se levanto y se acomodo detrás de Kagome, hizo el cabello a un lado y quito el segundo corset con calma no tenia prisa al contrario quería disfrutar lo más que se pudiera este momento.

-Fue idea de Kaede después del embarazo necesitaba recobrar mi figura- Ladeo un poco la cabeza cuando Inuyasha le rozo el cuello con los labios, a pesar de haber intimado antes la vergüenza que la invadía en ese momento era enorme.

-Te notas asustada-Cuando termino la piel desnuda de la espalda quedo descubierta, se inclino y abrió la bata para besar la espalda.

-Inuyasha-Suspiro con los ojos entrecerrados eso si que se sentía bien y fue cuando reacciono de una forma inesperada, se volteo lo empujo al sillón y con una agilidad tremenda le termino de quitar el chaleco y la camisa se agacho buscando desesperadamente los besos de su "gatito" o tigre prefería el primer termino claro seria su apodo secreto.

Definitivamente kagome podía darle sorpresas aun cuando la conocía de años, le rodeo la espalda correspondiendo su ímpetu, un pequeño "ronroneo" se le salio cuando accidentalmente la joven bajo una de sus manos rozando su miembro que ya estaba lo bastante excitado.

Se separo parpadeando varias veces…-Lo siento- De señorita no tenia nada, acaso Inuyasha se molestaría por su exceso de entusiasmo.

-Deberías tomar la iniciativa más seguido- Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de kagome y de un jalon destrozo la fina bata descubriendo sus bien proporcionados pechos, no le dio tiempo de protestar coloco un dedo en los labios y con rapidez se apodero de su pezón rozándolo con la lengua.

La respiración se volvió forzada luchaba por no hacer ruidos, sin siquiera darse cuenta mordió el dedo de aquel hombre que sabia bien sus puntos débiles.

Se detuvo notando lo excitante que aquella acción le parecía…-Kagome-Pronuncio su nombre con dulzura buscando la atención, seguro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia y cuando lo notara se ruborizaría y eso a el le encantaba.

Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que los labios y libero el dedo…- No se que me pasa-Se mordió los labios con las mejillas encendidas , ¿Qué pasaba? Acaso fueron tantos años de deseo que se liberaban en acciones tan poco decentes, que pensaría Inuyasha si tenia ese comportamiento no es que le importara perder su moral al menos no con el.

-Esto me comprueba una sola cosa-Le sonrío tomando su mano y besándola, al menos estaba seguro de la fidelidad de Kagome, lo notaba por sus reacciones.

-Es tu culpa tu me haces no ser yo- Que importaba lo que creyera Inuyasha acaso solo el tenia derecho a disfrutar y si se le ocurría alguna locura ¿Estaba mal? Por supuesto que no…-Siempre quise hacer esto- Bajo las manos lentamente rozando el pecho masculino pudo sentir las fuertes pulsaciones de su corazón al menos no era la única exaltada.

Carraspeo la garganta sin quitar los ojos de encima de los chocolate, pudo notar el sonrojo en las mejillas ahora de verdad que se notaba…-Hazme lo que quieras-Sonrío por el notorio nerviosismo.

Se detuvo apoyando la mano en el cinto…-¡Esto es vergonzoso!-Se tapo la cara intentando a toda costa ocultar lo torpe que la falta de practica la había hecho.

-Te ayudare-La tomo de la cintura sentándola a su lado se levanto y rápidamente se quito los pantalones al igual que la ropa interior…-Y bien satisfago tu curiosidad-Era normal que ella tuviera curiosidad de verlo, las pocas veces que hicieron el amor ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad pero esta vez quería complacerla en todo, aún si esto parecía ridículo y deseaba tomarla en ese momento.

-Si-Tenia los ojos fijo en aquello que colgaba de las piernas de su amado que viéndolo bien no entendía como eso podía entrar dentro de ella…-Puedo tocarlo- Tenia un hijo y sabia tan poco del cuerpo masculino si que era tonta y ella que por un tiempo aparento ser toda una seductora.

-Si-Se acerco más seguro que kagome jamás había estado con otro hombre, que otra prueba quería.

Levanto los ojos cuando coloco la mano suavemente en el miembro ¿De que color tendría la cara? Roja morada o azul o de todos colores, ya no importaba, el corazón se le iba a salir se levanto y nuevamente lo beso esta vez no le importo la falta de oxigeno ni siquiera noto que sus lenguas comenzaban una batalla, una tan dulce tan exquisita que quería quedarse así por siempre.

La tiro al sillón, coloco las manos en las piernas de la muchacha levantando lo que quedaba de la bata que podía perderse con su piel tan suave como la seda.

Por que esta vez todo se sentía el triple de mejor que antes, las manos que acariciaban sus piernas una y otra vez los besos tan húmedos y juguetones el peso que parecía tan liviano, enredo las piernas en la espalda de Inuyasha desesperada ya quería sentirse totalmente suya cuando lo consiguió dejo de besarlo, el aire pasaba por su garganta como el licor: ardiente y embriagante.

Cómo pudo soportar tanto sin esto, no kikyo jamás logro esas sensaciones gloriosas que su niña lograba con tan poco esfuerzo, empezó sus embestidas suaves sin quitar los ojos miel de los chocolate. Formaban una conexión sabían lo que el uno quería del otro, la amaba tanto que ya no se imaginaba la vida sin ella.

El aire le parecía más denso que solo hasta ese momento notaba lo difícil que era pasarlo por su nariz…-No me dejes nunca más-La voz sonaba débil como un suspiro.

Solo con ella podía hablar aun si estaba tan ocupado…-No podría- se acerco y otra vez el silencio se hizo presente pero no hacia falta hablar las caricias los besos decían todo.

----------- --------------------------- ----------------------- ----------------------- ----------------- -

-Señor sesshomaru se le ofrece algo- Kagura sonrío atontada por tanta belleza ni siquiera el sol resplandecía de esa forma.

-Si que te parece si me haces compañía-Sonrío secamente, que bajo había caído coquetear hasta con las sirvientas.

La sonrisa se le desapareció ¿ese era Sesshomaru? . No su actitud era totalmente diferente, le asustaba que se comportara así , el hombre que recordaba se portaba seco frívolo indiferente ante todo.

-Kagura retírate deja al señor en paz- Kikyo apretó los labios y levanto una ceja observando a aquel sujeto, tenia un gran parecido con su marido pero definitivamente no irradiaba esa soberbia e ímpetu de Inuyasha.

-Usted debe ser la bella esposa de mi hermano- Le sonrío levantándose, se acerco y tomo la mano de kikyo depositando un beso…-Un placer conocerla- Le dio la espalda y volvió a su lugar ¿Cuánto puede cambiar una persona?, que excusa tan grande decir que solo se quedaría unos días, estaba ahí para reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido en un año, cambio, borro a ese hombre frío para dar rienda suelta al bastardo que ahora era.

-Mi esposo me ha platicado poco de usted ha decir verdad no se parece nada a la descripción que me dio- Se sentó frente a el, no esté no podía ser ese hombre huraño que describió Inuyasha.

-La gente cambia-Sonrío de nuevo esta vez amargamente, siempre fue tan controlado pero cuando ella apareció todo cambio…mujeres solo dejo entrar una a su corazón y termino destruyéndolo.

-Supongo- A pesar de la seguridad y el coqueteo de ese hombre había algo en sus ojos que no identificaba bien ¿o solo era su imaginación?.

------ ---------------- -------

-Apenas recordaba lo maravilloso que era estar contigo- suspiro acomodándose en el brazo del hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Ni siquiera pienses en dormir- Le sonrío moviéndose para ponerse sobre ella…-Nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida- La idea le parecía maravillosa estar así por siempre que otra cosa podía pedir.

-Estoy exhausta que acaso nunca te cansas-Arrugo la frente presionando el pecho de Inuyasha para que se levantara…-Es tarde debemos volver o Kikyo notara nuestra ausencia-Lo empujo pero no lograba nada.

- No me interesa Kikyo- Ni loca se movería…-Me encantas-Se sentó obligando a Kagome a colocarse en sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces-La saliva le paso como acido…-Eres un tramposo- ¿Cómo resistirse a ese hombre?, emitió un pequeño gemido por la penetración no fue difícil estaba lo bastante excitada, se dejo llevar por las manos en su cintura que la movían primero lento para después incrementar el ritmo.

-Por ahora eres mi victima-La voz ronca sonaba pesada, subió las manos cuando la joven tomo el ritmo por ella misma, rozo los pechos con la yema de los dedos sabia que eso le encantaba.

Se mordió los labios coloco las manos en el cuello de Inuyasha obligándolo a acercarse, pudo sentir su lengua jugueteando ,saboreando y explorando, esta vez no aguantó mucho la lava que se formaba en su vientre bajo, enterró los dedos en la espalda de aquel hombre que podía hacerla subir al cielo si se lo proponía.

---- ------ -------------- ------------

-Deben estar juntos- Kikyo apretó los dientes soltando una lagrima de enojo, ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Acaso seguirían con la venganza o el tonto de su marido caería como siempre rendido a los pies de esa mujer…-¡Por que no simplemente se muere!- se limpio la cara ocultando su coraje nadie la vería llorar .

-¿Señora quiere que le traiga la cena?- Definitivamente las Higurashi estaban locas…-Volveré después- Kagura prefirió salir por la mirada matadora.

Tenia horas mirando la puerta principal pero su hermano no aparecía ¿Dónde estaba? ¿ con quien? Lo poco que lograba percibir era una mujer infeliz y un marido infiel pero conocía a su hermano un hombre mujeriego sin dueña, la puerta se abrió se levanto y sonrío.

-Sesshomaru- la sonrisa se le desapareció cuando lo vio, estaba tan feliz que olvido por completo la llegada de su poco agradable hermano.

-¿Tu hermano?-Cerro la puerta quedando a un lado de Inuyasha, si que se parecían pero el no tenia la mirada penetrante.

-Señorita- Volvió a fijar la vista en su hermano con una sonrisa más amplia como se imaginaba engañaba a su esposa.

-Señorita Higurashi le presento a mi hermano Sessshomaru Taicho-El estomago se le retorció cuando noto la forma en que sesshomaru miraba a Kagome.

-Un placer- Hizo una pequeña reverencia besando su mano, así que la propia hermana de su esposa era su amante.

Agacho la cabeza desviando la vista…-Deben tener mucho de que hablar… me retiro- Le sonrío a Inuyasha pero esté tenia el gesto rígido, camino con lentitud notando como los ojos de color aceituna la seguían y los ojos miel la quemaban como una advertencia.

-Que planeas con esa nueva actitud-Se cruzo de brazos con la quijada tan tensa que parecía iba a romperse, no ese no podía ser su hermano desde cuando coqueteaba con las mujeres y peor con su mujer.

-La gente cambia yo cambie siempre me dijiste que mi actitud te parecía insoportable-Entrecerró los ojos para fijarlos en la pared…-No me quedare mucho solo serán algunas semanas- Se giro caminando hacia el pasillo, que insoportable sostener algo que no era.

-Eso espero-Tenia un presentimiento aquello no funcionaria ni siquiera algunas semanas.

-¡Donde estabas¡-Se puso frente a ella evitando que caminara…-No puedo creer es mi esposo y te metes con el ¡Ramera!-Le dio una cacheteada que el sonido hizo un pequeño eco.

-Tu me lo quitaste primero y ahora yo soy la ramera tu sabias que yo y el habíamos consumado nuestro amor y aún así te casaste con él- Presiono su mejilla llena de coraje si no fuera por que sabia que se merecía esa cachetada se la regresaría.

-Si pero ahora es mío- Se llevo las manos a la cara ocultando lo desesperada que estaba…-No estoy embarazada pero te suplico me dejes ser feliz acaso no me tienes lastima- Había caído lo más bajo suplicarle que le dejara el camino libre.

-Debí suponer que mentías…-Un dolor punzante le recorrió el pecho dios la mujer que estaba frente a ella era su hermana, su adorada hermana la que la crío y le dio besos en la frente cuando tenia miedo por las noches…-No puedo- La voz se le corto por esa respuesta tan seca que dio.

-Te juro que lo intente por las buenas pero te destruiré Kagome me olvidare por completa que fuiste mi hermana-Se limpio la cara tragando saliva con dolor llegaría hasta el limite pero no dejaría a Inuyasha solo muerta podría.

-Espero tengas suerte-Sonrío intentando hacerla enojar prefería eso a esa tristeza y desesperación.

-¡Te odio!-Se olvido de la clase y como si fuese una gata se le hecho encima a Kagome jaloneandole el pelo…-Por que tenias que volver-La empujo contra la pared golpeándole la cabeza varias veces.

Recibía los golpes sin oportunidad de defenderse por la fuerte presión de Kikyo en sus hombros, empezaba a sentirse mareada…-Cál-ma-te- Su voz débil fue inaudible para lo histérica que estaba su hermana.

-¡Kikyo!- Parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar, Sesshomaru fue más ágil sujeto a la mujer de la cintura alejándola, el se acerco tomando a kagome de los hombros…-¡Pero que hiciste! Lo único que me faltaba que te convirtieras en una loca-la miro fijamente expresando la molestia.

-¿Qué?- Parpadeo varias veces con los labios abiertos…-Deja entiendo kikyo me agrede y tu me dices loca- Lo empujo con ambos puños apretados.

-¡Kagome! No quise decir eso ven aquí- Suspiro pesadamente en vez de mejorar las cosas empeoraba todo, se giro para ver a su esposa que sonreía ampliamente…-Tu y yo hablaremos querida-Le tomo la mano jalandola lejos de sesshomaru.

Se recargo en la pared con los ojos en blanco ¿Por qué razón estaba ahí? Así para "relajarse" pero con esas mujeres tan histéricas dudaba poder hacerlo, lo mejor seria encerrarse en su habitación y no salir de ahí.

-¿Shipo?- Rin abrió la puerta asomándose, al ver a ese hombre tan atractivo observándola se sonrojo…-Yo… disculpe- cerro la puerta de un golpe.

-¡Usted tiene un hermano sumamente insoportable!-Kagome regreso al pasillo hecha una furia con alguien tenia que desahogarse y quien mejor que sesshomaru que compartiría su opinión o al menos eso esperaba

-Y viene a reclamarme a mi- Suspiro cerrando los ojos y actuando con indiferencia pero que mujer más maleducada y testaruda valla gustos los de Inuyasha.

Se mordió los labios con la frente arrugada…-Disculpe es solo que necesitaba gritarlo-trago saliva y sus rasgos se ablandaron ¿Cuándo cambiaria Taicho? Acaso siempre la trataría mal delante de la gente.

-Si me permite voy a tutearla…Kagome yo puedo ayudarte- Los ojos color aceituna se fijaron en la muchacha, necesitaba distraerse el dolor a veces se volvía insoportable y que mejor forma que jugar con los sentimientos de su "querido hermano".

-No creo que pueda- De que forma ese sujeto la ayudaría, acaso mandaría a la bruja de su hermana lejos para que por fin ella y su amado fueran felices o mejor la desaparecería para siempre.

-Conozco a Inuyasha el suele jugar con las mujeres solo las utiliza un momento y después se aburre- Estaba seguro que eso pasaría con Kagome Higurashi pobre ingenua creer en los sentimientos de Inuyasha.

-El no es así ha cambiado- Pero y si era cierto, acaso llegaría el momento de ser desechada como en el pasado…-Como piensa ayudarme y la pregunta más importante ¿Por qué?- No confiaba en el y si era una trampa, maldita inseguridad con tantas traiciones la gente le parecía mentirosa y vil.

-El punto débil de mi hermano son los celos el no soportaría ser cambiado pero que la parece si lo hacemos explotar-Seria divertido ver su cara y si se equivocaba e Inuyasha de verdad se interesaba en esa mujer seria más interesante…-Y a su segunda pregunta alguien tiene que darle una lección a Inuyasha- Como si le interesara tanto darle lecciones de moral a su hermano su único objetivo era distraerse.

¿Celos? Como no lo pensó antes solo así llamaba la atención de ese Taicho demostrándole que no estaba a su disposición a final de cuentas hicieron un trato ella buscaría un marido y su primera opción fue Sesshomaru aquello era cosa del destino…-Es un trato pero no se le ocurra sobrepasarse-.

-No eres mi tipo-Sonrío de tal forma que por un momento fue como ver a Inuyasha dentro de sesshomaru pero los ojos tristes y fríos delataban la marcada diferencia

**CONTINUARA ya no me tarde tanto bueno ya Kagome y sesshomaru se aliaron para hacer explotar al pobre Inu que bien merecido se lo tiene y no se preocupen Kikyo ya pronto desaparecerá para quienes no la soporten.**


	18. cansada de luchar

Suspiro apoyando los codos en la mesa, cerro los ojos recostando la cabeza en el vidrio ¿ Por qué seguía ahí? El desconsiderado de Inuyasha ni siquiera había preguntado por su hijo, ¿tan poco le importaban?.

-Kagome- sesshomaru camino con lentitud se sentó en la silla de enfrente y dibujo una sonrisa melancólica.

-Sabe tiene un hermano sumamente tonto- suspiro de nuevo retomando la postura…-No me preguntara por que- Jugueteo con sus manos mirando de soslayo los rosales.

-No, estoy de acuerdo y se lo repito no me interesa el lazo que tengan …solo quiero darle una lección… a veces jugamos con los sentimientos de las personas y podemos causar un gran daño-La voz tuvo un toque de dolor, si, aquella mujer que amo era como Inuyasha tan segura de si misma e indiferente al dolor ajeno.

-Por sus palabras pienso que lo han lastimado-Fijo los ojos en los aceitunados buscando algo pero ese hombre era tan duro que adivinarle el pensamiento le resultaba complicado, su actitud coqueta no quedaba con su personalidad de indiferencia.

Tomo la mano de Kagome y la acaricio, le sonrío y con la otra tomo su rostro…-Inuyasha nos observa señorita así que finja que le gusto- Aunque prestaba atención al rostro de la joven también tenia los ojos puestos en la entrada del jardín donde su hermano observaba con aquellos ojos feroces.

-Su hermano suele matar con la mirada- la respiración se le volvió dificultosa por los ojos miel que sentía eran como cuchilladas en su espalda, intento distraerse mirando el angelical rostro de sesshomaru que tenia los ojos puestos detrás de ella…-Sus ojos se ven más verdes a la luz del sol- Sonrío olvidándose por un momento de Inuyasha que la observaba.

-¿Qué?- sonrío secamente distrayéndose de su objetivo, que extraña mujer como podía fijarse en sus ojos en un momento como este, aunque viéndola bien de verdad le parecía atractiva.

Su dentadura estaba rígida, se descuidaba un momento y esa niña coqueteaba con su hermano, aspiro profundamente intentando calmarse solo estaban platicando, fingió una sonrisa dura y camino con rapidez hasta la mesa…-Interrumpo-La voz ronca sonó escalofriante a pesar de que intento sonar calido e indiferente.

-Debo decirte que la señorita Higurashi es muy simpática- Se levanto con una sonrisa, se giro y camino rumbo a la casa.

Coloco la mano en la mesa enterrando las uñas en el vidrio…-Te agrada hacer esto-La volteo a ver con los ojos más oscuros de lo normal.

-Te agrada defender a mi hermana aunque yo tenga la razón-Se levanto dándole la espalda…-No tienes derecho a reclamarme- Se cruzo de brazos pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando Inuyasha se puso detrás.

-Contigo soy muy paciente mi querida niña-susurraba en el oído de una forma que erizaba cada centímetro de piel….-Pero no quieres que me enoje-La tomo de los hombros volteándola bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos expresivamente con el aire atorado en el pecho, dios esa voz y esos ojos nunca había visto esa mirada en Inuyasha…-No te tengo miedo-Sonó segura pero por dentro el corazón se le encogió.

-No pretendo que me tengas miedo- Le acaricio el inicio de la mandíbula, se acerco y de una forma fría, sensual y poco gentil la beso, su mano bajo a la cintura presionándola contra su cuerpo.

Las piernas le flaquearon esta vez el beso no era calido, parecía más bien una oleada de frío que pasaba por su garganta hasta su estomago aquello no le parecía desagradable, rodeo con ambas manos el cuello de Inuyasha, correspondiendo con entusiasmo.

Observo desde el marco de la entrada, el deseaba que lo amaran como esa mujer amaba a su hermano, podía notar su calidez en el abrazo…-Kagura es de mala educación espiar- Se volteo con el gesto rígido y los ojos vacíos.

-Disculpe señor no fue mi intención-Trago saliva agacho la cabeza y se giro caminando a paso rápido, ni siquiera su amo Inuyasha le daba tanto pánico.

La separo rápidamente sin soltarla…-Aún te hace falta conocer mucho de mi, por el momento conoces mi lado bueno pero tu sabes Kagome que puedo ser capas de muchas cosas-Presiono con los dedos la cintura….-No permitiré que me vuelvas a tomar el pelo- Parecía tan tranquilo pero su penetrante mirada decía lo contrario.

¿Por qué no podía despegar los zapatos del suelo? Apretó los puños y lo empujo…-No te entiendo dices que me amas y sigues con mi hermana… no vez cuanto me haces sufrir- dejo caer las manos a los costados, agacho la cabeza y sin poder contenerse más las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas hasta toparse con el suelo…-He intentado ser fuerte pero es difícil- Levanto el rostro lloroso ya no había más dureza en los ojos miel.

Verla llorar le rompía el corazón…-Dame más tiempo te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos- le sonrío tiernamente.

-Quiero hablar con la señorita Kagome Higurashi- Sango cerro el paraguas de encaje entrando a la casa….-Que sea rápido- Nunca se imagino que pudiese odiar a alguien que fue su amiga pero como no odiarla cuando su marido estaba loco por ella.

-Sango amiga mía-Kikyo bajo con una sonrisa, después de la pelea pudo planear varias estrategias para acabar con su hermana y sabia Sango le ayudaría aunque sus medios fueran sucios y bajos, volteo a ver a Kagura que seguía en el lugar…-No hace falta que le hables a mi hermana puedes retirarte-

-Kikyo-Extendió los brazos dándole un abrazo, hundió la cabeza en el hombro de su nueva amiga…-Miroku esta irreconocible se encerró en su despacho a tomar ¡todo por esa mujer!- los sollozos delataban lo desesperada que ya se encontraba.

-No te preocupes dime algo ¿tu estarías dispuesta a ayudarme en la desaparición de kagome?-Se separo mirándola fijamente.

Caminaba por el pasillo como ida ya no aguantaba estar en esa casa se arrepentía de volver quizás era infeliz pero al menos con su hijo todo estaba bien, se detuvo cuando vio a Sango frente a ella con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una cuchillada en su estomago…-Sango- Susurro.

-Debemos hablar- Dios mío lo que haría estaba fuera de toda su ética y moral, ni siquiera dios la perdonaría…-Pero me gustaría que fuese en otro lugar-Le dio la espalda y camino, kagome la siguió.

¿A dónde la llevaba? Acaso estaba dispuesta a escuchar su explicación aunque ni siquiera le veía el caso, ya que nada de lo que dijera le devolvería la confianza de su mejor amiga, sin que se diera cuenta estaban lo bastante lejos de la casa, se detuvo al recordar que la epidemia de cólera estaba más fuerte que nunca…-Sango no es buena idea que nos alejemos tanto por ese rumbo llevan a los muertos de la epidemia- espero a que la mujer volteara.

-Lo mínimo que me debes es esto así que aun no llegamos- se tapo la boca por el hedor,

La parte baja de la ciudad aún estaba lejos pero parecía que estaban ahí, se detuvo por las ganas de vomitar.

-Estas bien-Se acerco y le tomo el hombro ayudándola…-Podemos volver y hablar en otra ocasión- noto una evidente preocupación en los ojos de Sango…-¿Pasa algo?-noto que los ojos se fijaron detrás suyo, se volteo y el corazón le salto cuando vio a tres hombres dos de ellos mal vestidos y otro con un porte elegante.

-Pero mira nada más que señoritas tan bonitas- El hombre de apariencia elegante sonrío movió los dedos y los otros dos se echaron sobre Kagome sujetándola.

-¡Suéltenme!-Se movió pataleando y arrastrado los pies…-¡Sango ayúdame!- al notar que sango sacaba una pequeña bolsa y se la daba al tercer hombre un fuerte golpe en la cabeza la noqueo.

-Fue un placer hacer trato con usted- tomo la bolsa de dinero y movió la cabeza dando instrucciones para que se llevaran a la joven que estaba inconciente en los brazos de uno de los maleantes.

Trago saliva y observo la escena dios mío se arrepentía como pudo ser capas de tal atrocidad, volteo a su lado derecho cuando escucho pisadas…-Kikyo estas segura de lo que hicimos- pobre Kagome ni siquiera ella se merecía acabar en manos de maleantes como esos.

-Era la única solución, kagome jamás se iría y tu marido y el mío seguirían a sus pies- Aquella era su hermana que seguramente terminaría muerta y ultrajada o peor de concubina en algún prostíbulo, ¿qué significaba esa sensación de opresión en su estomago ? acaso era culpa o solo malestar por estar en un sitio tan desagradable.

------------- ------------------- ------------------------ ---------------------- ---------------------

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, el dolor de su cabeza la atontaba…-Donde estoy- murmuro entrecortadamente.

-Para tu suerte viva- se levanto y le sonrío, se cruzo de brazos y la observo, imposible creer que le habían pagado por quedarse con una mujer tan hermosa como ella, parecía un ángel en aquel oscuro y horrible lugar.

Salio de su letargo de un salto, abrió los ojos y coloco las manos cubriéndose un tonto intento por defenderse…-Le exijo me deje ir- Trago saliva con dolor, nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo.

Sonrío para después soltar varias carcajadas-Le tengo noticias de aquí solo saldrá muerta- Hizo una pequeña pausa, puso la mano en el mentón y recorrió a la muchacha de arriba abajo…-pero yo y mis socios hemos decidido divertirnos un tiempo corto-Dio algunos pasos desabotonando su saco.

El aire le faltaba, aquellos maleantes la matarían después de violarla….Sango ella había hecho esto…-Le suplico me deje ir… tengo un hijo- Pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían sus mejillas jamás estuvo tan desesperada y temerosa ni siquiera cuando Inuyasha decidió casarse con Kikyo ¿Qué pasaría con su pequeño?.

-Pobre niño quedara huérfano muy pronto-Sonrío y dejo caer el saco de terciopelo en el suelo, antes de que Kagome pudiera hacer movimiento alguno se hecho sobre ella sujetando sus manos hacia arriba.

-¡Suélteme cerdo asqueroso!- Se retorcía intentando zafarse, nadie la tocaría primero muerta y solo así le pondrían una mano encima…-¡Auxilio!-la presión de las manos le dolía sentía como sus huesos tronaban, aquel sujeto iba a romperle las muñecas, entro en shock cuando sintió a un segundo que ahora sujetaba sus muñecas con mucha mas fiereza.

-¡Hazlo rápido no vez que se mueve mucho!-Tuvo que usar ambas manos parecía que aquella mujer estaba poseída no dejaba de moverse y los gritos le desgarraban los tímpanos pero todo aquello lo valía solo por esa noche conocería los placeres que podía producirle una aristócrata.

Cerro los ojos al sentir las manos ásperas subiendo por su vestido, dejo de moverse y como si su mismo cuerpo se lo pidiera para no recordar aquello cayó en una inconciencia sin poder sentir ni saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

------------ ---------------- ------------------ ----------------- ------------------- ---------------------

Se levanto del sillón desesperadamente ya eran más de las doce de la noche y Kagome no aparecía, ¿acaso le había pasado algo?…-¡Encontraron algo¡- Apretó los puños cuando los criados negaron con la cabeza.

Entro corriendo se fue directo con Inuyasha, tomo su saco y lo zarandeo varias veces…-¡Tenias que cuidarla animal!-Lo soltó ante las suplicas de Sango que se escucharon como murmullos.

-Nadie sabe nada acaso crees que no estoy preocupado- Agacho la cabeza llevándose las manos a la cara…-Si algo le pasara yo no podría existir, no sin ella-no le importaba que Kikyo estuviera detrás suyo.

-Tienes razón no existirías por que yo mismo te matare-Miroku se dio media vuelta con los puños apretados…-¡Que esperan sigan buscando!- No podía imaginarse las atrocidades que podría estar sufriendo su querida kagome en estos momentos, todo por culpa del maldito Inuyasha que solo la hacia sufrir.

Sonrío al ver la desesperación de su marido de miroku e incluso Sango que daba a notar la culpa. Tomo aire dejándose caer al sillón tal parecía que ese no era su día, todo el día sintiéndose pésimo, de no ser por su plan brillante no tendría fuerzas para festejar y mantenerse en pie…-No te preocupes sango en estos momentos debe estar en un mejor lugar- Kikyo sonrío con indiferencia y puso los ojos en blanco por la expresión de desapruebo que su amiga le dio.

-No puedo con esto, Inuyasha y Miroku tienen que saberlo-Le dio la espalda y caminó a la puerta pero Kikyo la detuvo de un brazo.

-Acaso quieres que tu marido termine odiándote, ya es tarde… kagome debe estar muerta y tu tendrás que vivir con eso toda tu vida-La soltó esperando que Sango recobrara la "cordura".

-Tienes razón ella no se merecía esto ni siquiera tendrá un entierro cristiano-Se abrazo a si misma por la terrible culpa ¿Y si kagome no se metió con Miroku? Si tan solo hubiese escuchado las explicaciones pero fue más fácil dejarse guiar.

------ ------------------ --------------

El sol no había salido esa mañana, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes de un color grisáceo anunciando que vendría una gran llovizna, la búsqueda había cesado sin embargo la tensión se respiraba en el lugar, Kikyo apoyada en el ventanal sin mirar ningún punto fijo, Inuyasha caminando de un lado a otro, Sango solo estaba sentada con los brazos en el regazo luchando con la culpa y Miroku parecía perdido en sus pensamientos junto a su esposa.

-Sesshomaru sigue buscando esperemos que el traiga noticias- Sango sonrío con franqueza estaba arrepentida hasta el limite de tener un ataque de sinceridad pero no podría vivir sin su querido Miroku y sabia que si decía la verdad el terminaría odiándola.

-Empiezo a creer que simple y sencillamente regreso a donde pertenece-Levanto una ceja por la mirada matadora de su marido y abrió los ojos cuando el se acerco y la tomo de los hombros golpeándola contra el vidrio.

-¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!-Volvió a golpearla de no ser por que Miroku que lo tomo de los hombros separándolo la hubiese matado.

-Cálmate no fue culpa de tu esposa- Sango mantenía la calma, tal vez por que mínimo eso merecía su esposo de parte suya ni una queja.

Acaricio su hombro por el intenso dolor, el la había agredido, no pensó que fuese capas de eso…-Me voy a mi cuarto a descansar- No pudo evitar sentirse destrozada, su malestar empeoraba y tenia el alma rota ya no sabia si desaparecer a su hermana había sido una buena idea…-esos dos se aman- ella tuvo su oportunidad y la rechazo muchas veces, no se caso con Inuyasha por salvar a Kagome en el fondo sentía atracción desde el principio fue así, y ahora por primera vez pudo notar el fuego intenso en los ojos miel que alguna vez estuvieron encendidos por ella, pero ya no brillaban para ella sino para Kagome…

---- ------ ------

Movió los dedos topándose con la tierra húmeda, abrió los ojos levantando débilmente la cabeza se sentó mirando a su alrededor se toco la cara notándola húmeda separo los dedos viendo un liquido rojizo y viscoso, las manos le temblaron al sentir su ropa desgarrada le dolía más sentirse sucia que las heridas de su cara o manos. Se levanto y camino tambaleándose un poco…-Alguien ayúdeme- se sentía desvanecer, escucho la ramería a su costado moverse.

-Kagome-Sesshomaru extendió los brazos al ver que por un momento se desvaneció…-Pero que te han hecho- Recorrió el rostro con algunos moretones y una partidura de labios que aun sangraba.

-Lo único que faltaba en mi vida para que fuese un completo infierno era esto-La voz sonaba débil, la piel se le erizo al sentir la lluvia helada…-Quiero ver a mi hijo-La única razón por la que sobrevivió, no recordaba absolutamente nada y no quería hacerlo todo eso quedaría como un horrible recuerdo.

Le ayudo a moverse sin quitarle los ojos de encima, no se compadecía de su desgracia, lo único que le afligía era lo idiota que podía ser su hermano al no darse cuenta lo frágil que podía ser Kagome, por que detrás de esa dureza estaba destruida como el lo estaba ahora…-¿Es de mi hermano tu hijo?- Le ayudo a subirse al caballo para después montarse el.

-De quien mas podría ser- No lloraría solo habían tomado su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera eso haría que se diera por vencida, no pretendía ser la damisela en peligro no estaba en su sangre…-Gracias si no hubieses estado cerca hubiese terminado de alimento de lobos- se sujeto fuerte del pecho de sesshomaru el aire frío la despertaba.

-No estoy interesado en ser tu salvador- Más bien quien necesitaba ser salvado era el ya no toleraba su actitud solo quería volver hacer el de antes, indiferente pero lleno de pasión…que lamentablemente entrego a la mujer equivocada.

-Ni yo en ser tu acto de caridad- Sonrío recargando la cabeza en la espalda, a veces los comentarios de ese hombre le parecían chistosos y no hirientes o es que su sentido del humor ya estaba bastante atrofiado.

Escucharon el relinchar del caballo y con gran velocidad salieron de la casa, Inuyasha corrió ayudando a Kagome a bajar del cabello.

-Pensé que estarías muer..-Recibió una cachetada de parte de la joven, arrugo la frente sin comprender la reacción…-¿Qué te pasa?- Estaba bien y fuese cual fuese su respuesta no importaría ¿o si?.

-Nunca entendí cuando me dijiste que podías ser muy malo pero ahora lo comprendo-Levanto una ceja mostrándose fuerte, apretó la mandíbula antes de proseguir…-Eres un bastardo egoísta no culpo a quien me hizo esto si no a ti por ser tan cobarde- Si… lo odiaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, porque él y solo él tenia la culpa de que todo acabara así… un sueño roto, destruyó todo lo que alguna vez fue incluso su sensibilidad y le odiaba más de lo que podía amarlo.

-Kagome no te entiendo- La voz a pesar de aquella respuesta sonaba aterciopelada culpable por verla en aquel estado, era comprensible que se desquitara con él por no haberla protegido lo suficiente.

-Nunca me haz entendido Taicho y óiganme todos yo renuncio a Inuyasha Taicho quédate con tu flamante esposa con tu vida putrefacta por que yo ya me canse- dejo caer la mano en su estomago sin poder evitar llorar, tenia fuerzas para sobrevivir y estar con su hijo pero ya no le quedaba espíritu para luchar por un amor que estaba destinado al fracaso.

-!Deja de decir tonterías¡-Se acerco e intento tocarla pero ella fue más rápido lo evadió, hablaba enserio sus ojos su gesto todo en ella irradiaba rencor, que clase de monstruo era que termino por ganarse el odio de la mujer que amaba.

-Kagome debes descansar- Sango se acerco temerosa de que fuese tratada igual que Inuyasha pero para su sorpresa la muchacha acepto su hombro y con su ayuda camino hacia la casa.

-Ustedes son complicadamente absurdos- Sesshomaru miro a su hermano que lo fulmino con los ojos miel…-Esa mujer lo ha dado todo por ti Inuyasha ¿y tu que le haz dado?-Camino despacio hundiendo las botas en el césped , seria mejor que se fuera de ese lugar antes que terminara enamorado como tonto de esa mujer ya que entre más la conocía se daba cuenta de sus cualidades.

Suspiro agachando la cabeza, por primera vez Sesshomaru tenia razón el solo le había dado tristezas incluso cuando lo abandono lo hizo para salvarlo…-Miroku y por que no haz corrido detrás de Kagome- Ladeo la cara con el gesto rígido.

-Por sango- Podía controlar sus impulsos… todo era por Sango, ahora que lo pensaba no quería que su vida fuese tan infeliz como la de Inuyasha pero sobre todo quería hacer feliz a la única mujer que le hacia olvidar a Kagome su esposa Sango…-Entre yo y Kagome jamás ha pasado nada solo quería decírtelo ella te ha amado siempre a ti serias un tonto si la dejas ir-

-Al menos uno de los dos es listo-la gota que derramo el vaso debió confiar en ella desde el principio y no en sus celos. Olvidar a su niña no era opción y quedarse con Kikyo seria una pesadilla eterna, tenia la respuesta en sus narices y la dejaba escapar que idiota era.

-Kagome…-Le ayudo a desvestirse pero su corazón estaba oprimido por la culpa y ya no aguantaba…-¡Perdóname!-La abrazo con el cuerpo entero temblando.

-Yo me lo busque-Trago saliva apartándola…-¿Fue idea de Kikyo?- OH dios eso seria como encajarle un cuchillo, a pesar de que conocía a la nueva Kikyo jamás imagino que fuese capas de querer matarla … eran hermanas y a pesar de todo el daño la amaba.

-Si pero yo decidí participar no pensé las consecuencias hasta después ¡pero estas viva!- Solo necesitaba su perdón para poder respirar en paz ni siquiera pedía recuperar su amistad ya que seguro la detestaba por ser tan despiadada.

-Esta bien Sango estamos a mano…. Solo deseo una cosa y es irme de aquí- Ya no tenia motivos para seguir aquí ni uno solo.

-Yo te ayudare le diré a Miroku y el te dará todo lo necesario no te preocupes-noto la palidez de su ex amiga incluso sus ojos que no tenían brillo y denotaban una tristeza profunda…-¿Fue tan malo? Lo que esos hombres te hicieron- No podía quedarse con la pregunta dentro, necesitaba saberlo y quitarle un peso de encima.

-No lose quede inconciente pero así es mejor- Se mordió los labios, dejo caer la ultima prenda y sin pensarlo se metió al agua que estaba helada no le importo ni siquiera noto la temperatura…-Soy lo bastante fuerte para vivir con esto Sango- Cerro los ojos apoyando las manos en la tina.

-Espero no ser imprudente pero… por que meterte con el esposo de tu hermana- Necesitaba saberlo todo, sabia que no fue como Kikyo se lo contó kagome no podía ser esa mujer frívola y banal que describió su "amiga".

-Yo no me metí con Inuyasha el se metió conmigo cuando solo era una niña… me engaño para llegar a Kikyo- Respiro profundamente con el cuerpo mas helado que un témpano dy hielo…-Después ella y el se casaron y yo quede deshonrada y con una loca actitud que me llevo hasta este momento- Los labios le temblaban como un reflejo por el frio.

-Kagome será mejor que salgas del agua-Le extendió una tela suave para que se secara.

-Tengo un hijo- se envolvió titiritando de frío…-Es de Inuyasha- Lamentablemente si hubiese parado su venganza. en estos momentos estaría casada con Miroku y tal vez seria muy feliz.

-¿El lo sabe?- Pobre si que había sufrido y ella ayudo para que esa carga se volviera más pesada, Kikyo le mintió la dejo como la peor mujer. Que ingenua fue, destruyo a una inocente.

-Ni siquiera le interesa- Se puso el camisón y entro en la cama…-Necesito descansar-Cerro los ojos dejándose seducir por el sueño. La puerta se abrió haciendo que Kagome pegara un brinco, para su desagradable sorpresa era Inuyasha.

-Yo me retiro con permiso-Le sonrío a Kagome saliendo de la habitación lo antes posible.

-Necesitamos hablar- Se acerco sentándose en la cama, verla tan pálida con esos ojos vacíos lo destrozaba…-No te dejare ir- Maldita sea porque no le salían palabras románticas en estos momentos era un completo desastre intentando ser calido.

-No necesito tu permiso lo único que deseo es poder ver a mi Hijo, soy infeliz aquí- Estando más tranquila podía hablar con tacto sin ser tan dura y aunque verlo le revolviera el estomago del coraje no pretendía herirlo.

-Lose y es mi culpa pero es mi Hijo también… tu y el me pertenecen-Movió el brazo depositando la palma de la mano sobre la de su niña…-Anulare mi matrimonio con Kikyo pero no te vayas- Egoísta era la palabra que lo describía y no le importaba.

-¡No entiendes! Aléjate de mi-Se levanto sin poder contenerse…-Solo quiero que te largues mañana no me volverás a ver-Al verlo frente a ella su única reacción fue empujarlo alejarlo no quería ser presa de ese enfermo amor.

Aquello no le hizo retroceder la abrazo sin que pudiera zafarse…-Se que debí protegerte pero te juro que los que te dañaron acabaran muertos-Pudo sentir el cuerpo rígido desplomarse y los dedos enterrados en su espalda incluso su pecho mojado por el llanto.

-Debiste estar ahí- No quería verse envuelta otra vez, le aterraba la idea de que la próxima vez Kikyo haría algo peor y esta vez no estaba segura de tener las fuerzas para salir viva, no le importaba morir lo verdaderamente preocupante era abandonar a su pequeño…-Tengo miedo Inuyasha y no sabes cuanto- Sabia que si le decía que su esposa había sido la causante de su desaparición seguro la mataría y que decir de la pobre sango terminaría sola con el corazón roto.

-No te volveré a dejar sola nunca-Buscaría debajo de las piedras pero encontraría a los que dañaron a su tesoro más grande, la vida sin Kagome seria vivir en la oscuridad sin posibilidad de volver a ver el sol.

Se separo con los ojos expresivos gritando lo que tantos años de dolor habían hecho con ella ya no podía ¿Cómo decírselo?…-No, yo quiero que te quedes con Kikyo acaso no entiendes lo nuestro desde el principio fue prohibido y todo en nuestro amor es imposible- Que pesimista después de tanto sufrir rendirse así pero no le quedaba ni una pizca de fuerza.

--------------------

**_Bueno actualizo ya casi casi llega el final. FELIZ NAVIDAD por atrasado y espero todos sus propósitos de año nuevo sean cumplidos!!!!!! n_n que cenen bien rico y que se la pasen bien con sus seres queridos...Me despido_**


	19. En medio de la tormenta

-Esto empieza a ponerse dramático- No dejaría que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo, había cometido suficientes errores como para no darse cuenta que si se rendía ahora se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Odio los dramas al igual que tu pero estoy harta de tu egoísmo- arrugo la frente por lo tonta que empezaba a sentirse, no ella no era una dramática. Era el quien no dejaba de equivocarse.

-¿Me amas?-Le tomo la barbilla evitando que lo esquivara solo necesitaba escucharlo una vez más para armarse de fuerza.

-Más de lo que te imaginas- ¡No! Él tenia la culpa de todo pero tenia un don para hacerla perder la coherencia.

-Entonces no hagas de esto una novela barata- Hablaría con Kikyo y si se negaba usaría cualquier método para anular el matrimonio.

Suspiro pesadamente, abrió los labios que fueron callados por los de Inuyasha un beso suave y dulce, volvió a suspirar cuando aquello ceso…-Tu ganas otra vez, te advierto que esta es la ultima oportunidad que te doy-Se mordió los labios dando un gran suspiro.

-Te prometo que no te fallare- Le sonrío como pocas veces lo hacia de forma infantil y dulce, carraspeo la garganta y en segundos la tomo en brazos…-Es hora de dormir-Camino a la cama depositándola en ella-descansa mi niña-Le beso la frente sintiendo la tibieza de su cuerpo, ya tendrían tiempo de amarse sin limites de tiempo pero por ahora necesitaba dormir.

-Si- Cerro los ojos intentando a toda costa dormir pero el pensar en aquellos hombres la estremecía espantándole el sueño.

----- ------ -------- ------- -------

Una semana habían pasado, la mañana estaba gris no paraba de llover el medico salio de la habitación con el gesto rígido.

-Lamento informarles que la señora Taicho tiene cólera-Suspiro pesadamente…-No hay nada que hacer esta muy débil- Trago saliva y siguió a la sirvienta que le hizo una seña con la mano, sesshomaru siguió al medico dándoles privacidad a los que creí serian los afectos por la terrible noticia.

Arrugo la frente apoyando la cabeza en la pared, ¿Había escuchado bien? Su hermana se estaba muriendo…-Ve con ella Inuyasha- Tenia la mirada perdida no podía creerlo a pesar de no tener nada que ver se sentía culpable en algún momento deseo que algo le pasara pero nunca que muriera.

-Inuyasha- Sonrío al verlo entrar, sus labios estaban secos y tenia los ojos hinchados de llorar tanto…-No te acerques, esto es muy contagioso- Ahí estaba como un ángel que la llamaba a su lecho, tenia tantos sueños que cumplir y que jamás haría realidad ¿ Ha esto se le llamaba Karma?

-No seas tonta Kikyo- Se sentó a su lado tomando su mano, pobre mujer verla tan demacrada y al borde de la muerte no era agradable parecía como si estuviera dejándose morir…-Vas a estar bien- Le sonrío rígidamente.

-Me voy a morir lose, no tienes que mentirme-Su tono de voz sonaba apagado, en otras circunstancias hubiera luchado con la enfermedad pero ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera vengarse de Kagome, después de ver esos ojos miel que incluso si ahora la veían sabia que jamás conseguiría verse en ellos-Necesito hablar con Kagome llámala por favor- No quería quemarse en el infierno necesitaba el perdón de su hermana.

Se levanto dándole la espalda, que culpa sentía al no verse dolido por el estado de su esposa al contrario en el fondo sabia que sus problemas se acabarían y por fin podría estar con Kagome, tomo la perilla dándole vuelta…-Quiere verte-Abrió la puerta permitiéndole pasar.

-Aquí estoy-cerro la puerta acercándose con lentitud…-Lamento mucho tu estado-Por dios eso se había sentido tan hipócrita no lamentaba el estado de su hermana se lo merecía por dañarla tanto.

-No me mientas acaso ni siquiera la verdad me merezco- Pudo ser tan dichosa pero el hubiera no existía.

-Tienes razón, que quieres que te diga… que lo que ahora sufres es poco a comparación de lo que tu me haz hecho a mi-Agacho la cabeza incomoda por la situación, no podía comportarse así por más que deseara ser indiferente le dolía…-Me duele verte así-

-Podrías estar muerta por mi culpa- Los ojos siguieron desprendiendo lagrimas de arrepentimiento…-De verdad lo siento, siento a verte quitado tu vida -Se tapo la cara con las manos sollozando de lo terrible que se encontraba.

Camino con rapidez abrazándola con fuerza…-Esta bien todo estará bien- ¿cómo contrajo el colero? aun tenia esa pregunta resonando en su cabeza.

-Esos hombres que contrate …¿Te hicieron mucho daño?-Se separo con los ojos fijos en los chocolate.

-No recuerdo nada- Dejo de rodearla haciéndose para atrás…-No entiendo porque contrajiste cólera- Agacho la cabeza esperando la respuesta.

-Fue por buscar a esos matones- Se hundió en la almohada con los ojos fijos en el techo…-Todo en esta vida se paga- Miro de soslayo a Kagome, abrió los labios y con una voz apacible …-¿Tu ya pagaste tus pecados?- Trago saliva que le paso por la garganta reseca.

-No lose- Tenia un extraño presentimiento como si la muerte de Kikyo no iba a acabar con sus problemas si no comenzaría otros.

-Espero que si-Puso las manos en su pecho por las ganas de vomitar…-Siento que las entrañas se me desgarran- Tenia dos días en ese estado y por más que trataba ya no soportaba las nauseas…-Kagome espero seas feliz al lado del hombre que amas- Volvió a suspirar y una calma le lleno el cuerpo.

Arrugo la frente con la boca entre abierta por el decadente estado en el que su hermana se encontraba, ya no quedaba nada de aquella mujer hermosa ahora solo parecía un cadáver que daba sus últimos respiros…-¿Kikyo?- los ojos se quedaron inmóviles en el cuerpo que ya no se movía ¿Acaso estaba muerta?…-¡Auxilio!-La voz se le desgarro con aquel grito.

Inuyasha empujo la puerta entrando a la habitación, al ver el cuerpo inerte de Kikyo sintió un escalofrío…-Kikyo…-Se acerco, tomo su mano acariciándola con ternura. Culpa ahora estaba invadido de ese terrible sentimiento ya no tendría tiempo de recompensar a esa mujer.

-¿Está muerta?- Al ver que asentó con la cabeza el aire dejo de circularle, se estaba ahogando no podía respirar en aquel cuarto, se giro y camino al pasillo posando ambas manos en la pared que no dejaban de temblar.

-No pu-e-d-o res-pira-r- Se dejo caer en el piso, empezaba a ver borroso por la ausencia del oxigeno en su cuerpo.

-Kagome- En cuestión de segundos estuvo a su lado se agacho tomándola en brazos…-Esta es la segunda vez que te salvo- ¿Acaso se convertiría en costumbre salvar a esa mujer?, la llevo directo a su habitación.

Ha pesar de que no estaba tan lucida como quisiera no quito los ojos de los de sesshomaru, se sentía segura al lado de ese hombre. Su cara empezaba a tomar un color fantasmal no supo como llego a la cama pero cuando menos lo esperaba el estaba echándole al aire con una hoja de papel .

Al lado de su cama había una pequeña jarra de cristal la tomó echando agua en un vaso…-Toma esto e intenta tranquilizarte-no solía preocuparse tanto por alguien, pero como lo supuso ella era tan frágil.

Movió la cabeza en afirmación tomando el agua…-Gracias- casi susurro las palabras ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Simple y sencillamente la dejo a su suerte, no, acababa de perder a su esposa no podía ser tan egoísta. Pensar en su amado empezaba a convertirse en un dolor de cabeza por los constantes cuestionamientos que surgían .

-Tu quédate aquí yo iré con Inuyasha- Salio de ahí sin mirarla, se prometió no involucrarse pero empezaba a convertirse en algo imposible el no hacerlo.

--------- ------------------- ---------------

Ahí estaba observando como el ataúd poco a poco se introducía en aquel agujero, a su lado estaba Sango y Miroku la primera llorando y el segundo consolándola. Inuyasha el frente a ella parecía metido en sus pensamientos ajeno a todo lo que pasaba comprendía ese sentimiento de culpa lo que no entendía era el porque la ignoraba…-¿Cree que mi hermana este en un mejor lugar?- Todos sus miedos se reducían a eso al simple hecho de que Kikyo estuviera a salvo y por fin siendo feliz.

Si fuera otra persona hubiera dicho la verdad pero no podia lastimarla más de lo que ya se encontraba…-Si- ¿desde cuando tenia sensibilidad?

-¡Tú ramera!-La mujer que vestía un hermoso traje negro lleno de brillos y con un recogido apunto de forma rencorosa…-Tú la mataste, mi pobre hija- Se aferro al ataúd tanto que a duras penas pudieron separarla.

-Mamá por dios yo no tuve nada que ver-La prueba viviente del amor incondicional que su madre le tuvo a Kikyo, no podía siquiera hablar la voz se le quebraba de lo doloroso que le resultaba el trato de su progenitora.

-¡No eres mi hija! Alguien tan sucia no puede ser una Higurashi-Sin que pudieran pararla la abofeteo tan fuerte que la mejilla de color pálido tomo un color rojizo…-No quiero volver a verte-Se hundió en el hombro de su esposo llorando sin parar.

Se sintió observada por todos los presentes…-Inuyasha…-susurro sin respuesta alguna, todos la miraban con desaprobación como si hubiese sido la culpable del fatal destino de su hermana…-Con permiso- La poca educación que quedaba la uso para retirarse de aquel lugar al punto de tener el pecho tan oprimido que no sabia si estallaría.

Los ojos aceitunados la siguieron con el deseo de consolarla pero no podía seria peor cuando el se marchara y la dejara a merced de todos.

Se apoyo en un árbol tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, algo bueno sacaba de esto y eso era que ahora se daba cuenta de que hizo lo correcto en renunciar a Inuyasha, él solo pensaba en si mismo tanto que no tenia tiempo de ver que ella también sufría.

-Kagome- Shipo le tomo la mano con los ojos verdes llenos de tristeza…-Kagura me ha tenido a su merced y no me ha dejado verte-El niño se aferro a Kagome buscando sacarle una sonrisa, odiaba verla así.

-No te preocupes Shipo es solo que últimamente han ocurrido cosas terribles-Se agacho sonriéndole por su inocencia…-Ve con Rin ella debe sentirse sola sin ti- lo soltó levantándose.

-¿Qué cosas terribles?-Se cruzo de brazos y cuando pensaba seguirla una mano adulta lo detuvo…-Tío sesshomaru-levanto la cabeza al verlo tan serio prefirió volver con el resto de la multitud, si había algo que daba más miedo que Inuyasha era su tío Sesshomaru.

Se giro al escuchar los pasos…-No te preocupes estoy bien yo sobrevivo a todo-Le sonrío fingidamente, al ver que seguía acercándose con una mirada que no conocía la piel se le erizo, todo fue muy rápido abrió los ojos expresivamente al sentir los labios fríos que provocaron un terrible escalofrío.

Su beso no fue correspondido se separo esperando alguna reacción la cual no llego…-Tu y yo somos iguales estas tan herida como yo- Debió actuar con sensatez y no besarla tan de repente menos en un funeral.

-Que intentas decirme- Las piernas le temblaban por tenerlo tan cerca, el pecho le subía y bajaba ¿Por qué?.

-Me voy en una semana… te propongo que vengas conmigo-El necesitaba una mujer a su lado que le ayudara a sentir…-Le daré apellido a tu hijo-No estaba completamente enamorado pero desde hacia mucho tiempo nadie despertaba en él algún sentimiento que no fuese indiferencia.

Apellido para su hijo, un hogar donde tenia la posibilidad de rehacer su vida, con un hombre que tenia un parecido a su gran amor; que mezquina seria si aceptaba la propuesta aunque por otro lado demasiado tentadora…-No- cerro los ojos concentrándose en hacer lo correcto…-No te amo no podría estar con alguien sin sentir amor-

Sonrío por la respuesta que sinceridad con esto le interesaba más conseguir a Kagome como su compañera de vida, el amor ya no importaba ambos lo habían perdido…-Piénsalo si quieres seguir al lado de un hombre como mi Hermano adelante-el corazón lo entrego hace tiempo.

-Dame una buena razón-Agacho la cabeza observando las hojas secas, así se encontraba ella tan seca e irreconocible.

Tomo su mano y la puso en su pecho…-Sientes mi corazón latir…hace tiempo que no lo hace hasta que te conocí- Aquello era verdad todo estaba destrozado pero ahora parecía recuperarse.

Se quedo con una gran cantidad de aire por la respuesta tan dulce, suspiro para después morderse los labios…-Bésame otra vez-Necesitaba sentir el calor en sus labios ver si aquello tenia esperanzas de funcionar, sesshomaru fue lento le tomo la cintura con delicadeza y la acerco, cerro los ojos, el tacto fue agradable no había besado a nadie voluntariamente que no fuese Inuyasha. Sus movimientos podían ser los de un artista dibujando suavemente.

Fue correspondido mejor de lo que se esperaba, ahora se explicaba porque Inuyasha se había vuelto adicto a Kagome, de verdad ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

No toleró lo que veían sus ojos como una fiera los separo tirando a Sesshomaru al piso…- Mi propio hermano- Se carcajeo con el rostro desfigurado de los celos, fijo los ojos miel en los aceitunas tenia las manos tensas…-A mi nadie me toma el pelo- Apretó la mandíbula se giro y agarro a Kagome de la mano jaloneándola.

-¡Suéltame Me lastimas!-Iba arrastrando los zapatos, Inuyasha la tomo en brazos sin sutileza parecía que llevaba un paquete.

Se levanto para ir detrás de ambos pero antes que pudiese hacerlo alguien le detuvo el brazo, volteo fulminando a la persona que para su sorpresa era Miroku…-Te advierto que no estoy en mis cabales-

-¿No te parece que haz causado suficiente daño?- También se moría de celos, pudo ver el beso y ese sujeto pudo lograr algo que el nunca obtuvo ni con el mayor esfuerzo…-Déjalos deberías tener consideración eres su hermano- No importaba como se sintiera lo superaría, lo que verdaderamente le interesaba era que esos dos arreglaran sus problemas y esperaba que Inuyasha no cometiera alguna estupidez.

Se quedo inmóvil viendo como se marchaban, tenia razón no podía arrebatarle el amor a su hermano como alguna vez lo hicieron con él, trago saliva dolorosamente sabiendo que tendría que marcharse con las manos vacías y sin esperanza alguna a menos que Kagome decidiera irse.

-¡Que crees que haces, te ordeno que me dejes en paz!- Pataleaba pero Inuyasha parecía una bestia sin pensamiento, estaba enojado como nunca y eso no le agradaba.

Patio la puerta de una de las habitaciones, se encamino a la cama y la dejo caer…-¿Cuánto me cobras por tus servicios?-Comenzó a quitarse el chaleco después la camisa con la mirada expectante y aterrada de Kagome que ni siquiera noto por su furia incontrolable.

-Detente-Todo el cuerpo le temblaba tenia miedo solo de recordar ha aquellos tipos se estremecía…-Por favor… para-Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, siempre podía controlarlo pero ahora estaba tan frágil que no sabia como.

-Con mi hermano….-Se hecho sobre ella, le desgarro el vestido de la parte delantera y no quito los ojos miel de los cafés…-Te gustó desde el principio… ¡No es cierto!-La zarandeo tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta de el daño que causaba.

-¡SI! él ha estado conmigo cuando tu no- Ladeo la cara por la bofetada que recibió, justamente en el mismo lado del golpe que acababa de darle su madre, no tuvo tiempo de responder la presiono sobre la cama, destrozo su ropa intima y como una bestia subió su vestido, exploto en cólera…-¡NO ME TOQUES!- Lloraba con impotencia al sentirse nuevamente ultrajada.

Se detuvo por el grito desgarrador volvió en si, notando por fin el dolor en los ojos de su niña ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos?…-Kagome…yo-Ella lo empujo levantándose de la cama.

-¡Eres igual a ellos!-Se tapo el pecho con ambas manos recordando lo ultimo que paso antes de quedar inconciente…-¡Yo no amo a Sesshomaru pero quisiera!- se iba a desbaratar el pánico se apodero de todo su cuerpo.

-Cálmate-Intento acercarse algo inútil con lo alterada que estaba Kagome…-Perdóname- Que egoísta solo pensó en el coraje que le provoco verlos besándose pero se olvido por completo de lo que acababa de sufrir Kagome.

-No puedo… ya no puedo , perdiste tu ultima oportunidad- Hablaba enserio llego a los extremos casi la violaba sin mencionar la bofetada…-Déjame sola-No paraba de llorar la voz apenas se entendía.

-No me pidas eso- Aquello se sentía como un cuchillo dentro de su pecho…-No llores- Parecía un niño sin saber que hacer para arreglar la muñeca que acababa de romper.

-¡Vete!- El temblor de sus manos no cesaba le tenia miedo, su vista fallaba…-No.. Me siento bien-La habitación le dio vueltas, Inuyasha se acerco no pudo más se desplomo en sus brazos.

-¡Kagome!-Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría, se suponía que después de la tormenta debía venir la calma pero aquello parecía que jamás terminaría.

--------------- ------------

-Felicidades esta usted embarazada- Le sonrío con sinceridad al no obtener empatía de la joven carraspeo la garganta girándose y tomando sus cosas…-Con permiso -Le sonrío difícilmente a Inuyasha y salio disparado.

Se quedo catatónico ¿Embarazada? No, aquello no podía ser cierto… ese hijo podía ser de aquellos criminales o suyo pero como saberlo…-Kagome ¿estas bien?-Se sentó a su lado observándola.

Estaba aterrada no podía tragar aquello…-No quiero tenerlo- Fijo los ojos en los miel, tener un hijo que pudo ser producto de la violación seria una cruz que no podría llevar.

-Ese Hijo puede ser mío- Imposible que su Kagome hablara de esa forma tan insensible, ¿tanto la hirieron esos hombres? Deseaba matarlos tanto como que ella reflexionara e hiciera lo correcto.

-¡Es imposible! Con mi suerte eso seria imposible-La voz se le quebró, puso ambas manos en su rostro.

-Vas a tenerlo y por tu propio bien nos casaremos antes del nacimiento-Se levanto dándole la espalda, debía arriesgarse ese niño solo podía ser suyo confiaba en ello…-No está a discusión- camino con lentitud a la puerta se apoyo en la madera y sonrío…-Si ahora te parezco repugnante prometo no volver a tocarte, aunque ese niño no sea mío me are cargo de él y le daré apellido a mi hijo ya di instrucciones de que lo trajeran-Anhelaba que aquella noticia la animara.

Su hijo por fin tendría a su pequeño en sus brazos, se toco el vientre mostrando cierto rechazo en la mirada…-Tu no tienes la culpa-Inuyasha tenia razón si ese bebe era suyo lo amaría con todo su corazón pero y si no ¿Qué pasaría? Seria capas de aceptarlo. La puerta se abrió ladeo la cara sorprendida por verlo ahí.

-Se lo de tu embarazo- Sesshomaru se quedo inmóvil no pretendía acercarse, trago saliva y suspiro…-Me marcho solo vine a despedirme, Shippo Y Rin vendrán conmigo- Al menos por un tiempo se mantendría ocupado cuidando a esos dos…-No pongas esa cara volverán cuando todo se solucione-Al final las cosas debían ser así

-Te extrañare-No sabia si agradecer a la repentina huida de Sesshomaru o agradecer que las cosas no llegaran demasiado lejos. Él se marcho sin acercarse, podía comprender su distancia después de todo esos dos eran hermanos y se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

**Bueno no me tarde tanto pues ya se murió Kikyo pero aun falta que Kagome perdone a Inuyasha. Agradezco su apoyo y sin más que decir me despido.**


	20. union perfecta

Se hundió en la cama por la tristeza que no sabia bien porque era, para estas horas sesshomaru debía estar lejos y ella tendría que quedarse ahí soportando a Inuyasha el bipolar, la puerta se abrió suspiro al ver que su querido Taicho entro con lentitud…-Que quieres- Arrugo la frente desviando la vista a la ventana.

-¿No piensas salir de aquí?-Que incomoda aquella situación, ambos estaban tan fríos y distantes, se acerco temeroso de ser rechazado y no se equivoco, la muchacha se levanto de la cama marcando distancia.

-No pienso perdonarte puedes casarte conmigo pero prometiste no volver a tocarme- Trago saliva con dolor, decir eso le resultaba penoso pero después de lo que sucedió volver a sentirse amada y plena no seria fácil.

-Tienes razón, solo vine a traer esto-Coloco la caja circular con un gran moño encima de la cama, se giro con un nudo en la garganta de no recibir ni siquiera las gracias de él regalo que se había tardado días en escoger.

Se mordió los labios mirándolo con desconfianza la curiosidad le gano, se recostó en la cama tomando la caja, deshizo el lazo y levanto la tapa. Fue imposible no sonreír cuando lo que veían sus ojos era un hermoso vestido de novia, las lagrimas se le salieron de la emoción después de tanto tiempo se casaría como siempre lo soñó, saco el vestido tirando otra caja de terciopelo la cual levanto y abrio…-Es tan parecido-Acaricio la joya con cierto infantilismo se parecía mucho a la que escogió cuando fui por primera vez a la joyería de Inuyasha, esta era mucho más bonita cubierta de pequeños diamantes pero definitivamente el azul del medio podía describirse como perfecto.

Se apoyo en la puerta intentando escuchar algo, se sentía peor que un niño pequeño, espiar a Kagome no era precisamente algo maduro.

Carraspeo la garganta….-Señor Inuyasha le traigo la comida a la "señorita"- Puso los ojos en blanco por mencionar lo ultimo.

Se separo de la puerta con un leve gesto de pena, sonrío para si mismo por lo ridículo que pudo verse haciendo eso…-Yo se la llevare- Le arrebato la charola, Kagura reacciono de inmediato abriéndole la puerta, la cerro con el pie y después presto atención a Kagome.

Los ojos se le iluminaron cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo, deseaba agradecerle el detalle. Ya había perdido la fe en las promesas de Inuyasha pero hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que se casarían, fue un impulso se levanto abrazándolo difícilmente por la charola.

La separo coloco la comida en el primer mueble que vio para después corresponderle el gesto de cariño…-Debí haberte propuesto matrimonio desde el momento en que te vi-Le acaricio el cabello entrelazándolo en sus dedos…-He sido un idiota Kagome desde que te conocí- La estrecho más fuerte intentando a toda costa transmitirle todo el amor que le tenia…-Contigo no puedo fingir ser un hombre duro-.

Adoraba que dijera todo eso pero no bastaba para perdonarlo, había demasiadas cosas en su corazón que le hacían dudar, las palabras se las llevaba el viento siempre fue así y siempre seria así…-Esto no quiere decir que las cosas cambien-Se separo marcando de nuevo la lejanía.

-Será cuando tu quieras, mañana nos casaremos no importa si solo somos tu y yo- Ante la sociedad ellos dos estaban vetados pero no le importaba, solo quería hacerla feliz e irse lo más lejos posible de ese lugar empezar una nueva juntos.

-¿Y mi hijo?-Los ojos chocolate le brillaron de mencionar a su pequeño retoño anhelaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y que Inuyasha lo conociera.

-He decidido que nos espere en nuestra nueva casa, no te preocupes él estará bien- Le regalo una sonrisa ansioso de que la correspondiera.

-Gracias-Le dio la espalda clavando los ojos en la ventana, así que se marcharían de esa horrible ciudad. Suspiro intentando alegrarse pero no lo estaba no sabiendo que su embarazo pudo ser producto de una violación.

------ ------- ------- -----

-¡Te casaras debes estar feliz!-Sango coloco el ultimo broche plateado en su cabello…-Te vez como salida de un cuento de hadas- Contemplo el espectacular arregló de su amiga, el pelo perfectamente ondulado que llegaba a la cintura algunos broches plateados sujetándolo, un poco de rubor en sus mejillas que ocultaba la palidez y el ligero tono rozado en sus labios.

Se miro fijamente en el espejo sin poder creer que esa era ella, rozó el collar que destellaba impresionantemente, su vestido con brillos plateados en el corset, la tela que entallaba espectacularmente su cintura y la caída del vestido que la hacia ver como una princesa…-Siempre soñé que mi familia estaría en mi boda- Hasta cierto punto sentía que le robaba el sueño a su hermana, que sus padres la odiaban por hacer esto y que el mundo entero la miraría como la usurpadora.

-Yo estoy aquí… Miroku esta aquí debes estar feliz te casas con el hombre de tu vida-Le tomo las manos sonriéndole sinceramente, aunque Kagome la hubiese perdonado la culpa no la dejaba dormir por las noches y lo único que deseaba era verla feliz.

-Vamos- Se mordió los labios, tomo aire y camino con Sango a su lado seria una boda sencilla solo algunas rosas blancas adornando el jardín y amigos de confianza, la luz solar le lastimo los ojos, ahí estaba Inuyasha frente a ella con la mano extendida y detrás el padre Myoga.

Casarse era para siempre, ya no estaba tan segura de hacerlo sin embargo camino hasta él, tomo su mano y sin darse cuenta estaba frente al padre, ladeo la cara para ver a Inuyasha se miraba feliz, trago saliva y aunque el padre hablaba ella no escuchaba nada, solo asentó con la cabeza cuando Sango le dio un codazo. Todo fue rápido ni siquiera sintió el beso algo leve y fugaz.

-Felicidades Kagome-La abrazo notando lo distraída que estaba…-Kagome por favor disfruta tu día- susurro sin dejar de estrecharla.

Movió la cabeza intentando salir del transe…-Disculpa-Se separo tomando el brazo de Inuyasha, no le dio tiempo de despedirse de Miroku era mejor así, podía notar la tristeza en su cara que intentaba disimular.

-Pensé que esto te haría feliz Kagome- Inuyasha camino pausadamente por el pasillo, se detuvo cuando la gente dejo de ser visible, la empujo suavemente dándole un beso tenazmente.

Tenia ambas palmas en su pecho pero no quiso detenerlo, prefería disfrutar el momento, coloco ambas manos en su cuello besándolo desenfrenadamente, él la separo cuando noto que la situación subía de tono…-Gracias… no quiero llegar lejos no en estos momentos- Su abstinencia se debía al terror de recordar su secuestro.

- Lose-Le sonrío tomando su mano de nuevo al menos aun lo quería solo alguien que siente algo puede corresponder de esa manera…-Señorita su carruaje espera- Hizo una reverencia graciosa cediéndole el paso a su niña.

Soltó una risita y camino frente a él, por qué tenia que ser adorable cuando lo quería lejos, así las cosas se le complicaban un día era bueno y al siguiente una bestia. Subió al carruaje con ayuda de Inuyasha…-Gracias-susurro para ella misma acomodándose en el asiento.

-Espero estés cómoda el viaje será largo-cerro la puertecilla fijando los ojos miel en los de su ahora esposa…-Mi esposa…-Dibujo una sonrisa de medio lado por lo maravilloso que le resultaba decirle esposa a su niña.

Ladeo la cara ignorando lo ultimo, a pesar de los cuidados y halagos le resultaba difícil creerle tanto amor, alguien te que ama no intenta abusar de ti pero Inuyasha era impulsivo. Se recostó en el cómodo asiento con los ojos cerrados.

-Descansa-La imito intentando dormir un poco sabia le resultaría imposible solo de recordar lo que intento hacerle le espantaba el sueño y el apetito.

El carruaje avanzo por horas hasta que un estrepitoso ruido los hizo saltar, Inuyasha abrió los ojos consternado mientras que Kagome se dio un fuerte golpe con la ventana lo que provoco una pequeña herida en su frente.

-¿Estas bien?-Se acerco a ella preocupado de la sangre que escurría por su cabeza cuando asentó con la cabeza arrugo la frente y bajo del carruaje…-¡No bajes!-Se tenso al ver a cuatro hombres frente a él con el pobre chofer en el piso…-¡Que es lo que quieren¡-Apretó las manos por lo preocupante que se volvía la situación al ver que los maleantes sacaban navajas.

Se quedo dentro por unos minutos pero al notar la cara de horror de su marido no soporto la ansiedad…-Que es lo que pasa-Abrió los labios y dejo de pestañear…-Ustedes…-No había duda eran ellos los que le desgraciaron la vida.

-Pero si es la linda damisela- Sonrío al ver a la muchacha con el gesto pálido y los ojos casi desorbitados…-Las coincidencias no existen nos hemos encontrado para terminar el trabajo- aspiro el aire intimidando a Kagome que por un momento denoto el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Acaso… son ellos-Inuyasha volteo la cara hacia Kagome dándose cuenta de que en cualquier instante se desplomaría, se puso frente a ella protegiéndola…-Ustedes infelices no le tocaran ni un pelo- Los mataría sin remordimientos, su pistola estaba en el saco que lamentablemente había dejado en el carruaje.

-Mátenlo-Movió el dedo dando la orden, los dos compinches se echaron sobre Inuyasha el cual forcejeo intentando liberarse.

-¡Kagome corre!- Pudo zafarse, lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe directo en la cara a uno de los maleantes el cual volvió a sujetarlo.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!- El corazón se le detuvo cuando vio la navaja clavada en su vientre y la sangre escurriendo por su camisa, antes de que pudiese hacer algo el ultimo sujeto la tomo de los hombros echándola al piso…-¡Déjeme!- Intento levantarse pero recibió un azoton.

A pesar del dolor de su estomago pudo defenderse noqueando a uno de los sujetos…-¡No la toques infeliz!- No sabían con quien se metían, el siguiente hombre recibió un cabezazo de Inuyasha haciendo que lo soltase y cayera al suelo.

-Coopera damisela- le resultaba difícil forzar a Kagome incluso más que la primera vez, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de subir su vestido ya que una mano lo levanto con tal ferocidad que lo arrojo un metro atrás.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Inuyasha camino con lentitud fuera de sus cabales no necesitaba una pistola para acabar con la escoria que veían sus ojos esos infelices habían abusado de su mayor tesoro y jamás se los perdonaría.

Se quedo respirando forzadamente en el suelo con los ojos puestos en Inuyasha no parecía él, nada le resultaba familiar ahora más bien era parecido a una bestia, abrió los ojos asustada cuando nuevamente vio la navaja, se levanto ágilmente y antes que el filo del cuchillo hiriera a Inuyasha se aferro al cuello del bandido…-¡Déjalo!-La fuerza de aquel hombre era tremenda que la arrojo como una pluma y enfadado se hecho sobre ella intentando a toda costa clavarle la navaja.

-¡Kagome!-Salio del transe desviando la atención a su niña, le fue imposible hacer algo el tercer sujeto lo volvió a sujetar…-¡Infeliz acabare contigo!-No podía concentrarse solo estaba atento a su pequeño tesoro.

Se defendía a toda costa no permitiría ser la damisela en apuros que antes fue, con las manos evitaba ser herida, grito cuando el filo le corto la muñeca pero su habilidad le permitió arrojar la navaja tan lejos que no causara más daño.

-¡Vámonos alguien se acerca!- Uno de los hombres que se levanto de inmediato atontadamente miro un carruaje a lo lejos que se acercaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡No los dejare escapar infelices!- Inuyasha logro tirar al piso al líder y sin remordimiento alguno se echo sobre el desquitándose de todo el sufrimiento de Kagome, los otros huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Para lo vas a matar!-Más que preocuparse por el bienestar de aquel hombre pudo notar el rastro de sangre en la camisa que se había hecho extenso gracias a los movimientos bruscos de su ahora esposo.

-¡Ustedes infelices la han hecho desdichada!-Hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su pequeña siguió dándole puñetazos en el rostro uno tras otro.

Apenas podía ver por los golpes que ya empezaban a inflamarse…-No la tocamos-Dijo débilmente esperando una miseria de piedad que llego al instante.

No la habían tocado se detuvo en seco, volteo a ver a kagome se levanto y en instantes ya estaba en sus brazos…-No te tocaron es nuestro hijo- A pesar de todo ese bebe que esperaba su niña era suyo y de nadie más.

-Tu… -Se quedo en silencio con los ojos llorosos, no podía creerlo Inuyasha la protegió con su propia vida, la amaba, ahora de verdad podía creer en ello…-Casi te matan- no pudo evitar soltar el llanto aferro los dedos en la camisa…-Yo… no se que haría si te pasara algo malo-No le importo que su vestido de novia se llenara de el liquido carmesí lo único que importaba en ese instante era que Inuyasha estaba vivo y ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

-No pienses que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- Sonrío coquetamente, llevo la mano a su pecho arrugando la frente por el dolor.

Se separo notando la palidez de Inuyasha…-¿Puedes caminar?-el gesto de la muchacha era rígido preocupada por la salud de su ahora esposo.

-Estaré bien vamos- no se apoyo en la muchacha prefirió seguir por sus propios medios a pesar del fuerte dolor.

Observo al conductor del carruaje en el suelo, los ojos abiertos y bañado en su propia sangre el estomago se le revolvió, ladeo la cara hacia Inuyasha que caminaba tan seguro de si mismo que podría a segurar no tenia ninguna herida. Si no hubiese sido por aquel carruaje que se acercaba a toda velocidad ¿Qué hubiese pasado?

El transporte se detuvo, del carruaje bajo un hombre de cabellera negra, ojos azules de una intensidad que podía congelar el corazón…-Inuyasha Taicho- Agacho la mirada cuando vio al cochero en ese estado prefirió ver a la acompañante de su rival que para su sorpresa era -señorita Kagome Higurashi- sonrío por el reencuentro poco usual.

- Señora Taicho querrás decir-Presiono la herida aun aparentando estabilidad…- Kouga debo agradecer tu llegada al fin haces algo bien- se aguanto la rabia por la mirada que Kouga le daba a su querida Kagome.

-Si no hubiera llegado no estaríamos con vida- Sonrío ampliamente ignorando el coqueteo de Kouga.

-Salvarla a usted es todo un placer-Noto al segundo hombre en el suelo queriendo levantarse pero saco su pistola y sin remordimiento alguno le dio directo en el pecho, el disparo lo mato al instante…-Regresemos al pueblo después hablare a las autoridades para que recojan los cuerpos-

Cerro los ojos dando un pequeño brinco por el estruendoso ruido, se giro atónita por la escena ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel? Ha pesar de que la intentaran violar en su corazón cabía la piedad.

-Vamos- Inuyasha apoyo la mano en su espalda sutilmente, le ayudo a subir para después hacerlo él….-Todo estará bien-Le acaricio el cabello y sin más fuerzas cerro los ojos quedándose dormido.

------- ------- -------

Abrió los ojos sonrío al ver a su querida niña frente a el con el rostro preocupado y lleno de dulzura…-No me digas que quede inconciente-Se apoyo en la cama teniendo cuidado de no abrir la herida.

-Si-Sonrío al verlo mejor, los medicamentos habían hecho efecto suspiro se levanto pero el tomo su muñeca…-Tienes que descansar- Le extraño aquella actitud ¿Qué quería?.

-Ni siquiera pienses en irte-La jalo tirandola en la cama se puso sobre ella con un movimiento ágil y le sonrío seductoramente…-Eres mi esposa y lamentablemente tu apariencia es adorable así… que aunque este herido ¿Podemos?-Sus ojos cambiaron a los de un cachorro desvalido.

Se sonrojo por aquella confesión ¿Adorable? Agacho los ojos dándose cuenta de lo ligero que era su camisón…-No creo que sea buena idea-

No se escaparía estaba ansioso por hacerla suya soporto algún tiempo pero los periodos de espera empezaban a cansarlo o es que siempre tendrían que esperar semanas para hacer el amor…-Son tus deberes querida- se agacho dándole un dulce beso.

Correspondió con lentitud pero lo que empezó como algo lento y con tranquilidad en segundos se volvió desenfrenado por parte de Inuyasha, abrió los ojos sorprendida por la velocidad en la que bajaba su fina bata apenas tuvo tiempo de empujarlo…-No- Respiro desesperadamente…-Tu herida puede abrirse- Ni siquiera la escucho comenzó a besar su cuello provocándole cosquillas.

Se separo por la pequeña punzada en su vientre…- Como siempre acertaste-Noto que la venda se humedecía tiñéndose de un rojizo intenso…-Pero no te libraras de mi, hagamos esto rápido-La tomo de la cintura se acomodo en la orilla de la cama y después como si Kagome fuese una muñeca la coloco en sus piernas.

-¿Qué planeas?- Arrugo la frente por la posición, él acomodo sus piernas a los lados provocando un roce muy cercano…-Inuyasha …-La voz se le corto por los besos que iban bajando hasta su pecho, vaya que era listo.

-¿Qué?-Se detuvo sonriéndole juguetonamente…-Estoy muy cómodo así- De esa forma tenia acceso a todo el cuerpo de Kagome, fue subiendo sus manos hasta toparse con la entrepierna acaricio su parte más intima.

-¡Que haces!- Parpadeo varias veces por el cinismo de su esposo ella muriéndose de vergüenza y el la miraba tan fijamente…-Sigue- Hablo más rápido de lo que pensó pero es que estaba lo bastante entusiasta para pedirle tal cosa.

Hundió la cabeza en su hombro aspirando el olor de su cabello, se quedo buen rato llenando sus sentidos de aquel bello aroma sin dejar de cumplir las ordenes de su querida esposa…-Hueles tan bien- Se separo quedando solo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, paso la yema de sus dedos por los labios de Kagome…-Por que tienes que ser tan perfecta- beso los labios una y otra vez.

No podía estar mejor, la mano de Inuyasha en su intimidad se movía ágilmente no era extraño un hombre como el debía tener experiencia pero sabia que desde hace años no la usaba más que con ella, sus besos tiernos la llevaban al mismísimo cielo en ese instante sentía que la razón la abandonaba lo único que pudo hacer fue entrelazar los dedos en el cabello de Inuyasha obligándolo a profundizar el beso.

Seguía los mandatos de la joven intentaba contenerse no acabar con las peticiones abruptamente solo para llenar sus instintos, lo que no se espero es que los instintos no fueran solo suyos si no de Kagome que se le adelanto bajando las manos a su pantalón y desabrochándolo, en segundos las prendas que llevaba puestas terminaron en el suelo la muchacha se acomodo e inicio el juego.

La unión fue exquisita; para ella ya no había dudas ni preguntas que hacer solo se dejaba guiar por sus mas íntimos deseos, acelero el ritmo olvidándose de la lesión de Inuyasha lo que él también hizo, aquello se convirtió en pura pasión deseos contenidos. Al diablo la ternura ya tendrían tiempo de eso lo único que anhelaba era disfrutar.

Comprendió a la perfección el ímpetu de su esposa ya no solo era él el que se podía convertir en un animal hambriento de su niña, con un movimiento se volteo dejando a Kagome debajo, esto le permitió profundizar las envestidas incluso olvido el tacto, coloco ambas manos en las piernas de Kagome disfrutando de su piel maja.

El cuerpo le ardía como siempre cuando él la tocaba, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron llevándola al clímax fue más rápido de lo que pensó sabia que no pararía ahí no con un hombre difícil de saciar, la sorprendía con diferentes posiciones ¿Acaso aprendió de algún circo? Aunque fuese desenfrenado el la trataba con amor como si fuese un objeto de cristal.

---- ----- ----- ------------ --------------- ----------- ------------- ------------- ----------- ----------

Se recostó en su pecho tan débil que simplemente se quedo dormida, no podía creer que fuesen esposos que estuvieran juntos, al final su amor venció cualquier obstáculo.

-Kagome…-Susurro observándola se miraba como un ángel que ahora le pertenecía por completo ¿Podía ser más dichoso? Imposible.

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, el primer rayo de sol le dio directo en la cara haciendo que girara en la cama, abrió los ojos topándose con los miel que la miraban fijamente con una sonrisa picara…-No me siento nada bien tengo nauseas-Ya había olvidado lo difícil que era estar embarazada.

-¿Mi bebe?- Arrugo la frente se acomodo en la cama y toco su vientre…-No tuve oportunidad de estar contigo la primera vez pero esta vez no me perderé detalle, sonrío ante la mirada extrañada de su pequeña- su bebe aquello sonó tan bien para él.

-Si tu bebe… sabes el pequeño Inutaicho se parece demasiado a ti- Al ver que arrugaba la frente dedujo que era por el nombre…-Te preguntas como me entere del nombre de tu padre-Alguna vez escucho a kagura mencionarlo fue una de esas tantas veces en que también pudo escuchar los insultos y blasfemias dirigidas hacia ella.

-Suelen ser comunicativos-Siguió tocando el vientre de la muchacha con delicadeza…-Espero sea niña-Si, una pequeña como su ángel cumpliría todos sus sueños, ya tenia al pequeño Inutaicho que deseaba conocer con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

**Bueno ya solo queda un capitulo pero todo puede pasar me despido y espero sus comentarios nos vemos!!**


	21. Anhelada felicidad

A pesar de las nauseas matutinas decidió salir de la habitación…-Descansa-Le sonrío a su esposo que estaba en la cama, no había notado lo pálido que se encontraba casi pierde la vida por ella, pero todo salio bien al final.

-Señora-La ama de llaves se dirigió a Kagome con voz apacible, empezaba a comprender que la situación seria así por lo tanto debía tratar bien a la que ahora seria la señora de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le sonrío con ironía, por fin Kagura dejaba sus aires de soberbia. No hizo falta que diera el mensaje lo intuyo cuando vio a Kouga detrás…-Puedes retirarte-Se acercó con lentitud al hombre que alguna vez la pretendió…-Me alegra que este aquí quiero agradecerle por salvar la vida de mi esposo y la mía- Esquivó los ojos azules que la observaban minuciosamente.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, los años te han hecho mas bella- Acorto distancia quedando frente a la mujer…-Que casualidades de la vida, verte después de años-Se lamentaba a ver abandonado su conquista pero solo lo hizo por la desesperada actitud de Inuyasha.

-Le agradezco sus halagos- Aquella conversación le incomodaba, tomó aire y con la frente en alto sin mostrarse intimidada…-Le gustaría tomar una taza de té- Ya no podía comportarse como la chiquilla rebelde y mal educada, ahora era la señora Taicho.

-Me encantaría- La siguió con paso firme, Kagome Higurashi desde el primer momento que la vio le atrajo ferozmente lastima que no podía comprarla con joyas, conocía a la perfección la historia de esos dos; su amor indestructible.

-Si usted no hubiese aparecido nosotros quizás estaríamos muertos pero eso ya lo sabe-Se sentó en la mesa de jardín y observo los árboles….-Creo que no debo salir de esta casa, este es mi hogar- Sonrío por la reflexión, la vida le había enviado demasiadas señales y a pesar que esa casa estaba llena de malos recuerdos los buenos los apañaban.

-Le dará gusto saber que los bandidos ya fueron encarcelados- Conocía a Inuyasha desde que era un niño, su rivalidad siempre estuvo presente pero aquella noche cuando le imploro que no se acercara a Kagome comprendió el profundo amor que le tenia. Podía ser un canalla sin embargo entendía lo doloroso que podía resultar perder al ser amado.

-No se si me de gusto que el sufrimiento jamás termine- Arrugo la frente consternada; cuando creyó que la violaron los odio profundamente, el tiempo transcurrió y su corazón hasta cierto punto logro perdonarlos.

-Es uste demasiado buena-Se levanto con una sonrisa…-Debo irme señora Taicho, espero su esposo la haga muy feliz-Se giro y caminó con lentitud a la puerta, por fin hacia algo bien después de tantos años.

Lo observo marcharse, nunca comprendería porque le dio un regalo tan caro, prometió buscarla y no volvió a verlo, agradecía esa actitud ilógica, le ahorro muchos problemas. Se levanto y fue hasta la ama de llaves que se encontraba en el extremo del jardín…-Necesito que envíe una carta- Cuando Kaede recibiera la carta no tardaría en ver a su hijo el cual alegraría la vida de Inuyasha ayudándolo a sanar.

--------- ----------- ------------ ----------- -

Tres días habían transcurrido desde que la carta fue enviada, ese día llegaría su pequeño retoño. No se explicaba como pudo mantener el secreto ante Inuyasha…-¡Ya llegaron!-Grito de felicidad cuando vio el carruaje entrar por el camino de pedrería. El corazón le salto y el rostro se le ilumino cuando se detuvo frente a ella…-¡Kaede! ¡Mi niño!-No supo como pero llego a ellos abrazándolos en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Mi niña no llores!-La anciana le acaricio la espalda cuando notó los sollozos…-Aquí esta tu hijo sano y salvo como te lo prometí-Aquella anciana inspiraba ternura con los cabellos plateados llenando su cabeza y las facciones llenas de felicidad.

-¡Mi bebe!-Lo tomo en brazos viendo cada detalle del niño, no podía creerlo tenia meses de no verlo, le atemorizaba que la olvidara pero por los ojos radiantes supo que no fue así.

-Mama-Se chupo los dedos acurrucándose en su hombro, cerro los ojos entrando en una especie de sueño.

-Mi bebe-Lo abrazo con delicadeza, no había dudas su pequeño era idéntico al padre, de ojos miel profundos, la marca personal de su querido Inuyasha.

-Mi niña te notas cambiada-Le tomo la barbilla inspeccionándola, sus mejillas tenían un tono rozado e incluso sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo. Ya no se veía como aquella muchacha pálida y triste que dejó ir.

-Kaede te contare todo pero primero quiero que mi hijo conozca a su padre-Se giro con la anciana detrás suyo, cruzo el recibidor y subió las escaleras, se detuvo en la puerta tomo la perilla y la giro abriéndola…-Inuyasha hay alguien que te quiere conocer- Su esposo se acomodo en la cama con los ojos tan abiertos, parecidos a los de un pequeño que recibe un regalo…-Es tu hijo-Se sentó en su regazo con el niño parado en sus piernas.

No podía creerlo ¿Su hijo? ¡Tenia un hijo!, sonrío por los grandes ojos que lo miraban tan extrañados como los suyos…-Soy tu papa-Esperó a que el niño mostrara alguna respuesta lo que ocurrió de inmediato, le jalo el pelo tan fuerte que pego un grito…-¡Es muy fuerte!-Lo tomo en brazos con una gran sonrisa y jugueteo con él.

-No lo agites tanto- Kagome parpadeó varias veces sin poder creer lo bien que se entendieron, el niño reía por las caras que Inuyasha le hacia. Se perdió por varios minutos con el corazón hinchado de felicidad, su familia después de sufrir tanto tenia una familia. Se levanto aguantándose las ganas de llorar…-En un minuto vuelvo dejé a Kaede afuera- Camino rápidamente a la puerta y la cerro tras de si soltando el llanto.

-¿Por qué lloras mi niña? ¡Acaso el padre no lo ha querido!- Dio un pequeño salto cuando la muchacha la abrazo.

-Soy tan feliz Kaede… lloro de felicidad de no poder creer que por fin tengo lo que siempre quise- temblaba de la emoción, aquella imagen no la sacaría de su cabeza…-Se adoran kaede… Inuyasha lo quiere- Si no contenía su felicidad seguro se desmayaría.

-Me alegro-Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y espero a que sacara toda la dicha, cuando kagome llegó a sus manos tenia la infelicidad tatuada en el rostro y ahora que la veía tan dichosa se regocijaba de alegría.

-Tu serás la nana de mis dos niños-Se separo con la sonrisa más amplia que antes, se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y tomo las manos de la anciana…-Estoy embarazada-La anciana la miro como si fuese su madre, su madre…no ni siquiera los malos recuerdos acabarían con su dicha.

-Con que tu eres el pequeño Inutaicho-Intento sacar su dedo del fuerte agarre del pequeño pero este lo apretaba con gran fuerza, increíble esa sensación era indescriptible con que así se sentía tener hijos….-Nunca pensé que te convertirías en algo tan importante en tan pocos minutos- Su niño… sus dos niños.

Kagome entró al cuarto con las emociones a flor de piel… no pudo quitar los ojos de los dos hombres que más amaba en la vida, observo a su pequeño acurrucado-Se durmió- Kikyo su hermana estaría feliz de verlos, no existía el rencor en su corazón ya no.

-Se parece mucho a mi… es tan pequeño- Aunque no era un bebe de horas de nacido para Inuyasha aquel niño le parecía tan indefenso que solo podía pensar en protegerlo como a su querida Kagome…-No te imaginas lo feliz que me has hecho- Dibujo una sonrisa de solo recordar lo mujeriego que fue alguna vez.

-Y tu a mi-Se sentó a su lado dándole un tierno beso en los labios, después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma… siempre ahora podía repetirse cosas como esas.

-------------- ---------------------- ---------------------- ---

-¡Cálmate Inuyasha!- Miroku sujeto a su amigo del hombro por la tensión que mostraba…-Ella estará bien-No podía creer lo nervioso que encontraba, Inuyasha el rudo a punto del desmayo. Si Inuyasha se ponía así seguro él terminaría inconciente cuando sango diera a luz.

-¡Es mi esposa solo quiero que todo salga bien!-Las manos le sudaban de lo insoportable que era esperar a que el medico saliera de la habitación.

-Todo saldrá bien- Se alegraba por ver a Kagome como una hermana y ya no como la mujer que amo alguna vez, sabia que aquel recuerdo no se borraría y ese sentimiento seguía igual de fuerte en su corazón pero ahora dirigido hacia otro rumbo. Sango la mujer que ocupaba todo su ser fue la sanadora de sus penas, la que pronto le daría un hijo y con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida.

La puerta frente a los dos hombres se abrió y de ella salio Sango con una sonrisa…-Es niña-La sonrisa del rostro de la mujer no podía ocultarse, todo aquello parecía un sueño. Kagome y ella habían logrado ser tan amigas que podían considerarse hermanas.

-¡Es una niña!-Inuyasha corrió entrando a la habitación y al ver a su querida Kagome con esa pequeña en brazos el corazón le estallo. Dudó en acercarse quería seguir observando aquella imagen perfecta.

Kagome fijo los ojos en la niña con lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas…-Mi pequeña-Increíble era tan hermosa, a pesar de ser madre por segunda vez la sensación siempre seria nueva. Desvío los ojos chocolate al frente y cuando vio a Inuyasha le extendió la mano para que se acercara.

Dio algunos pasos tambaleándose, se sentó a su lado y no pudo quitar los ojos miel de los de aquella pequeña…-Es demasiado pequeña-Sonrío acariciándole el rostro con dulzura.

-Si debemos protegerla-Le extendió a la bebe la cual Inuyasha sujetó con extremo cuidado…-No se romperá-Le sonrío para después apoyarse en la almohada…-Estoy muy cansada- Entre cerro los ojos quedando inmediatamente dormida.

-Descansa mi dulce niña-paso los dedos por el rostro de Kagome y le beso la frente, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido le resultaba difícil creer que todo aquello no desaparecería si cerraba los ojos…-Te pareces a tu madre espero no seas tan loca como ella- Soltó una carcajada por el comentario que si fuese escuchado por Kagome le valdría un berrinche de su adorable niña.

-¿Ella esta bien?-Miroku entró junto con sango, pudo notar al igual que su esposa la devoción con la que Inuyasha se aferraba a la niña y el profundo amor que le tenia a Kagome.

-Muy bien-No supo si preguntaba por la niña o por Kagome aun así contesto por ambas. Al ver al pequeño niño en la entrada observando todo sigilosamente le sonrío-Inutaicho ven aquí- observo como el pequeño se acercaba y con la frente arrugada observaba al bebe en brazos…-Es tu hermanita-Se agacho un poco permitiéndole ver a la pequeña.

-Es muy pequeña- El niño le sujeto una manita e inflo el pecho orgulloso de su nueva hermana…-Yo te protegeré-A pesar de ser pequeño mostraba una inteligencia como su padre pero también sus ocurrencias.

El cuarto se lleno de risas ante el comentario del pequeño niño, aquel ambiente contagiaba a todo aquel que entrara no existía persona más dichosa en el mundo en ese momento.

- ------- ------- -------- --------- ------------ -------

Se levanto de la cama desesperada por atender a su hija que lloraba en la cuna…-Ya estoy aquí pequeña- Se giro y cuando vio a Inuyasha le sonrío….-Se queja mucho como su padre-La coloco en la cuna nuevamente al ver que se calmaba.

- Solo se queja cuando exige tu presencia al igual que yo- Rodeo la cama hasta llegar a Kagome y con un movimiento ágil como era su costumbre la estrecho en sus brazos….-Te vez tan adorable- La separo un poco bajando la vista hasta sus labios.

-Solo dices eso porque me quieres debo verme terrible-En esos momentos no se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo solo tenia 15 días de haber dado a luz y las constantes desveladas provocaban unas ojeras amoratadas que le resultaban imposibles de ocultar, lo único que agradecía era que el ajetreo por cuidar a su pequeña le hacia bajar de peso rápidamente.

Se mofó de aquel comentario ¿Cómo podía ser tan insegura? A pesar de haber dado a luz se veía hermosa. Recibió un golpe en el pecho por su burla y antes que su querida niña se quejara la calló con un beso, le resultaba difícil separarse y mantener la cuarentena.

Aquel beso duro poco comprendía lo difícil que le resultaba a Inuyasha mantenerse alejado…-Vamos a dormir- Se dirigió a la cama un poco ajetreada pero con el abrazo de su esposo le bastaba para calmarse.

Esa noche pareció eterna pero al final el radiante sol penetro en la habitación, el estrepitoso ruido de afuera despertó a la pareja que se levanto de un susto.

-¡No puede entrar señora!-Kagura intento a empujones evitar que aquella mujer entrara a la casa, sabia lo desagradable que resultaría para la señora Taicho.

-¡Necesito hablar con mi hija¡-La desesperada mujer evitaba a la criada pero está se interponía en su camino como si fuese un fiel perro guardián, aun así logro llegar hasta el pasillo.

-Mama…-Susurro sorprendida cuando la vio ahí frente a ella ¿Acaso venia a lastimarla más? No soportaría otro desplante de su madre.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome y después a la mujer que se quedo con el gesto rígido…-Retírate kagura- Se puso frente a Kagome…-Señora le advierto que no permitiré un mal trato hacia mi esposa- su voz sonó dura.

-No he venido a causar más daño, solo pido hablar con mi hija- apretó los puños llena de dolor había viajado lejos incluso en contra de el orgullo de su esposo.

-Esta bien hablemos-Sujeto la mano de Inuyasha en signo de aprobación a lo que el respondió con un gruñido y un gesto de fastidio…-Por aquí- Camino con lentitud al ultimo cuarto del pasillo. Entro en el con cada nervio de su cuerpo contraído…-Si quieres herirme más de lo que lo has hecho no lo permitiré- Esta vez no estaba dispuesta a escuchar los insultos, se defendería contando todo lo que sufrió. No era una santa pero tampoco Kikyo lo fue y aunque hablar de su hermana le podría resultar doloroso lo haría.

-No he venido a eso- Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, no podía creer el tiempo que se había tardado en leer aquella carta que le dejo su hija mayor. Siempre vivió cegada pensando que Kagome era la fuerte mientras que Kikyo un frágil cristal y fue así sin embargo eso no la dejo ver más allá.

Se abrazo a si misma sin comprender la presencia de su madre ¿Entonces que quería?…-Yo lamento mucho haberte causado dolor mama-trago saliva con dificultad, pedía disculpas por arruinar la vida de su hermana y la de su madre…-Soy una egoísta y se que debes pensar lo peor de mi… casarme con el que fue marido de mi hermana, eso… me convierte en una mala persona-Trataba que las palabras no se le cortaran y que lo quebrado de su voz no delatara su angustia.

La madre de Kagome no se contuvo más abrazo a su hija con fuerza…-Perdóname tu a mi yo se toda la historia kikyo me dejo una carta explicándome el sufrimiento que te causo…-He sido una mala madre Kagome, no merezco tu perdón- Se separo con la cara sumergida en llanto.

-¡No digas eso mama!-El aire le paso pesadamente por el cuerpo, escuchar aquello le parecía sorprendente. Su hermana sabiéndose en sus últimos días escribió una carta reparando algo del daño que hizo….-Tu eres mi madre y todo estará bien-.

-Gracias… tu siempre has tenido un corazón bondadoso y no fue tu culpa equivocarte tanto en la vida si no mía, por no escucharte- si hubiera estado con su hija desde el momento en que aquel hombre entro en su vida, todo el sufrimiento se hubiese evitado y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No mama no te culpes… yo soy tan humana como tu-Le sonrío sin evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla….-Tienes dos nietos- La vida le sonreía de forma increíble ¿Todo podía ser tan perfecto?.

----------- ------------ -------------- -----------

Desde aquella mañana las cosas siguieron su curso, los días transcurrieron tranquilamente. Hasta que aquella carta llegó lo que desemboco "una pequeña tormenta".

-No entiendo porque te preocupas tanto- suspiro pesadamente por el irritable genio de Inuyasha…-Tu hermano vendrá y lo único que haces es quejarte- Ladeo la cara consternada por su comportamiento.

-Mi querida Kagome-Aquello lo dijo en torno sarcástico…-Tu casi te fugas con él ¡y me pides tranquilidad!-Se acerco y la fulmino con la mirada…- No me negaras que sentiste algo por él-Tenso la mandíbula ante el silencio de su esposa.

-Eres desesperante-Quiso huir de aquella escena de celos pero le fue imposible Inuyasha la jalo del brazo empujándola contra la pared…-¡Eres un salvaje!- Arrugo la frente mirando con resentimiento.

-¡Y tu una coqueta!- apretó los puños al punto de reventar de rabia, no soportaba la sola idea de que sesshomaru volviera, él jamás había mostrado interés por alguna mujer no como lo hizo con Kagome y la sola idea de tenerlo cerca de nuevo le ponía los nervios de punta.

-No me insultes, tenemos dos hijos y estoy contigo no con él- Volvió a ladear el rostro por lo tonta que le parecía aquella discusión…-Aun no entiendes que cada parte mi ser te pertenece- Coloco su mano en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

-El solo hecho de pensar que aun sientes algo por el me vuelve loco -Poso su mano sobre la de Kagome…-No lo soportaría- Expresar lo que sentía ya no le resultaba difícil no con ella.

Rodeo el cuello de Inuyasha con ambas manos, se paro de puntitas, sus labios siempre le sabrían a la cosa más maravillosa que había probado no pretendía llegar lejos pero él la tomo de la cintura presionándola contra la pared como si estuviese desesperado. Hizo una leve presión con las manos separándolo lo cual fue inútil, si continuaban llegarían demasiado lejos algo que no se podía permitir no aun.

Comprendió el rechazo de Kagome así que accedió…-Es tu culpa me provocas- Le sonrío separándose de inmediato…-Aunque no me agrade es mi hermano- Se dirigió a su sillón dejándose caer con los ojos cerrados.

-Si y ya cambia esa cara-No sabia como controlaría el mal carácter de Inuyasha y peor sus celos problemáticos.

------ ----------- --------------- ------------

Golpeo los dedos contra la mesa una y otra vez, la idea de que llegara le revolvía el estomago, se levanto ante los golpes de la puerta. La abrió ignorando a Kagura ya sabia lo que le diría, caminó con lentitud bajando las escaleras y ahí estaba tan engreído y serio como siempre…-Bienvenido Sesshomaru-Le dirigió un saludo cordial esperando a que Kagome bajará.

-¡Bienvenidos!- Kagome casi corrió por las largas escaleras, su entusiasmo termino cuando notó que shippo no venia con él…-¿Y shippo?- Ni siquiera Rin ¿Pasaría algo?.

-En el carruaje les pedí que no bajaran- Le sonrío sutilmente te acerco a ella y la abrazo sin ninguna mala intención…-Es grato verte- Inmediatamente su hermano los separo con un carraspeo de garganta…-Así que aun no lo supera- Se cruzo de brazos y movió la cabeza en negación.

-Sabes que es un infantil-Soltó una ricita burlona pero se detuvo por el evidente estado de su esposo.

-No soy su burla ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo?- Ladeo la cara intentando ocultar su enojo pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo no sabia fingir.

-No mucho- Suspiro pesadamente y entonces decidió hablar…-Me casare- Como lo dedujo ambos se quedaron petrificados ante la noticia.

-¿Con quien?-Kagome parpadeo varias veces sin poder creerlo le alegraba que Sesshomaru por fin fuese feliz, lo que le intrigaba saber es quien era la elegida.

-Con Rin- En ese momento entró el pequeño shippo directo a los brazos de Kagome.

-¡Kagome te extrañe!-Se aferro a su vestido con lagrimas en los ojos…-El tío Sesshomaru es peor de gruñón que el tío Inuyasha- La verdad es que se la había pasado muy bien con Rin y Sesshomaru aparte que era bastante gracioso verlos tan juntos y ser el causante de muchos momentos poco usuales.

-No te volveré a dejar solo te quedaras conmigo-Kagome lo abrazo con ternura, ya extrañaba al pequeño niño pero esta vez no lo dejaría ir. Shippo fue como su primer hijo y así lo vería siempre uno más de sus hijos.

-Ve a jugar afuera Shippo-Gruño Inuyasha con la voz ronca que le caracterizaba…-Así que mi hermano escogió a Rin ¿No te parece muy joven?- ¿Quién era el para hablar? El menos indicado pero solo quería estar seguro de que aquello no fuese una mentira para mantenerlo tranquilo.

-No le veo nada de malo tu y yo nos conocimos cuando solo tenia 14 años ¿Se te olvida?-Sonrío sinceramente por la noticia…-Me alegro por ti y por Rin estoy segura que ambos serán felices- Al ver el rostro iluminado de Sesshomaru supo que de verdad se había enamorado de la pequeña Rin.

-Ella me ha contagiado de su alegría- Al ver que alguien más entraba detuvo sus palabras era Rin vestida con un traje que mostraba su bella figura y la hacia verse madura.

-¡Pero que bonita te has puesto Rin!-Kagome la abrazo, se separo y suspiro…-Será la boda más hermosa, de eso me encargare yo- Quería lo mejor para esos dos solo así lograría compartirles algo de la felicidad que vivía en esos momentos.

-Tu siempre tan extrovertida- Inuyasha suspiro pesadamente pero al final tranquilo de que su hermano encontrara a la mujer indicada aunque no se imaginaba a la tímida y alegre Rin con alguien como sesshomaru.

------ ------------- ----------- ------------ --------- ---------------

-Te vez hermosa Rin- le tomo las manos y entre abrió los labios…-Te deseo que seas muy dichosa y se que lo serás- se lleno los pulmones de oxigeno y salio primero ella, camino por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y nuevamente se quedo asombrada por las bellas flores que decoraban el jardín.

Todo se veía como un sueño, las flores blancas que decoraban el pasillo por donde pasaría la bella novia, las sillas acomodadas con algunos invitados y algunos adornos que brillaban colgados del techo. El banquete que mostraba la esplendida cena y un enorme pastel de bodas.

-¿Estas bien?-La abrazo por detrás apoyando la cabeza en su hombro…-Hueles delicioso-Aspiro el aroma dulce de su querida Kagome.

-Si es solo que aun no me cabe en la cabeza que esto pueda ser real-Tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse y aun los abrazos de Inuyasha la hacían estremecerse ¿Siempre seria así? La única respuesta que encontró en su cabeza fue un si.

-Es real Kagome-Así que al final no era el único que sentía aquella sensación, no había nada tan real como aquel sentimiento hacia sus hijos y hacia su esposa-Shippo está encantado con los niños- Lo observo jugar con Inutaicho, mientras Kaede sujetaba a la pequeña princesa sin dejar de vigilar a los dos pequeños.

-Si existen los finales felices… existen-Si, al final la princesa se quedo con el príncipe como debió ser desde el inicio, pero ahora comprendía algo y es que todos esas tristezas en su camino la hicieron entender lo fuerte que podía llegar hacer el amor y sobre todo disfrutar la anhelada felicidad.

FIN…

**Gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, espero les haya gustado como a mi me gusto y algo de cierto tiene todo esto y es que si no pasáramos por tantos problemas en la vida no disfrutaríamos ni entenderíamos la felicidad.**


End file.
